Miraculous: La revelación de Adrien
by mlgrabla
Summary: Ladybug y Chat Noir llevan dos años salvando París. Sin embargo, sus vidas darán un drástico giro cuando Adrien se decida a declararse a Marinette, sin sospechar por un instante que se está declarando a Ladybug, de quien ha conseguido desengancharse. Aun así, el camino no será de rosas y Adrien tendrá que apañárselas para conseguir que Marinette, su Ladybug, le ame de nuevo.¡LEMON!
1. Chapter 1

Marinette

Es un día como otro en París y yo vuelvo a llegar tarde a clase. Aunque sea mi último curso, parece que no he aprendido a levantarme pronto para no llegar corriendo antes que la profesora. El sol reluce mientras cruzo las calles casi sin mirar a ninguna parte. Al llegar al enorme edificio del instituto, subo las escaleras a saltos y entro como una bala en el vestíbulo. Subo las escaleras metálicas y me doy de bruces contra la pared. Me deslizo por ella casi sin aliento y abro la puerta del aula de sopetón. Suspiro, aliviada, al ver que la profesora aún no ha llegado.

En cuanto entro, todos me reciben con una sonrisa. Alya me saluda desde nuestro sitio habitual y yo me arrastro sin aire en los pulmones hasta mi asiento.

―Vaya, te estás superando―comenta mi mejor amiga mientras me enseña el reloj de su móvil―. Dos minutos antes de la hora. Creo que a este ritmo podrás llegar a tiempo… el año que viene.

Le saco la lengua y pongo sobre mi mesa las cosas para la primera hora.

―No he desayunado―confieso, al tiempo que Nino rodea nuestra mesa y pone un brazo sobre mi amiga.

―Dentro de un rato estarás muerta de hambre, Marinette―comenta Nino, guiñándome un ojo.

Yo me echo a reír y niego con la cabeza, encogiéndome de hombros. En ese momento, la puerta del aula vuelve a abrirse y Adrien aparece en el umbral. Sus ojos verdes se dirigen de inmediato hacia Nino y le saluda con la mano. Yo intento contener la respiración. Llevo entrenando un año para conseguir hablar de forma coherente cuando él está cerca. El verano le ha sentado de maravilla. Tiene el pelo más rubio si se puede, los preciosos ojos más brillantes y ha crecido un palmo desde que acabó el curso, hace dos meses. Los hombros se le han ensanchado y la ropa se le pega más al cuerpo. Creía que no podía llegar a ser más increíble, pero ahí está, delante de mis narices… con Chloe colgada de su cuello, como siempre.

Suspiro y desvío la vista de la escena en el momento en que la profesora Boustier entra y se coloca tras su mesa. Adrien se quita a Chloe de encima y me sonríe antes de sentarse delante de mí. Le devuelvo el gesto. Alya me pone una mano bajo la barbilla con un pañuelo y me seca la baba virtual que se me cae.

El día pasa volando, como cualquier otro. En el descanso, mientras Alya y Nino hablan con Adrien de los nuevos proyectos del Ladyblog, me doy cuenta de que todo está muy tranquilo últimamente. Hawk Moth no da señales de vida y no sé si debería preocuparme o no. Me llevo una mano a la barbilla y apoyo la cara sobre la palma, observando a mis compañeros. He salvado a todos y cada de uno de ellos con la ayuda de Chat Noir, a quien hace semanas que no veo. En cierto modo, le echo de menos y me da miedo pensar que París no necesite de nuevo a Ladybug. Aunque, si así fuera, significaría que ya no hay ningún peligro que amenace la vida de los parisinos. Debería alegrarme y, sin embargo…

―¿Marinette?

Esa voz me saca de mis pensamientos y me hace dar un respingo en el banco. Me giro de inmediato hacia Adrien como movida por un resorte.

―¿Sí? ―respondo con voz chillona.

Aunque Adrien parece no darse cuenta, como siempre. Eso o ignora mis desesperados intentos por hablarle como una persona normal. Alya niega con la cabeza y Nino se lleva una mano a la boca.

―Estábamos comentando que estaría bien ir a algún sitio este fin de semana, antes de que nos muelan a deberes y exámenes―dice Adrien con toda la amabilidad del mundo.

Debe pensar que soy idiota.

―Ah, pues… Sí, claro… Bueno, si todos vais y…―busco con la mirada a Alya; «¡ayúdame!».

―¡Genial!―sonríe Adrien y yo me derrito― ¿A dónde te apetece ir?

Un momento. ¿Me está preguntando directamente a mí? Me señalo con el dedo y él asiente. Su pelo rubio centellea. Dios, Marinette, concéntrate de una vez.

―Pues…―piensa, piensa, piensa.

―¿Y si vamos a alguna fiesta?―propone entonces Alya y todos nos giramos hacia ella― Estaría bien variar un poco, ¿no?

Ruedo los ojos.

―Alya, no creo que nos dejen entrar en ninguna fiesta…

―¿Y si organizo yo una?―propone Adrien, mirándonos a todos― Mi padre estará fuera de mi casa hasta dentro de dos semanas.

―¿Y qué hay de Nathalie, tío?―interviene Nino, que había estado en silencio hasta ese momento― Esa mujer es de hielo, macho.

Intento recordar el semblante oscuro y sombrío de la secretaria del padre de Adrien. Siempre con ese moño alto, las gafas negras y su fiel carpeta pegada al pecho de su impecable traje de chaqueta negro de tres piezas. Es increíble cómo una mujer puede dar más miedo que el propio guardaespaldas de Adrien.

―Yo me ocuparé de ella―Adrien se gira de nuevo hacia mí―. ¿Te parece bien?

―Sí… Supongo que sí, claro―y más si eso supone ver a Adrien con corbata.

Cuando llego a mi casa a las cinco de la tarde, estoy muerta de sueño. Me tiro en la cama y casi aplasto a Tikki. Hundo la cabeza en la almohada y empiezo a chillar.

―Marinette―me llama entonces Tikki, asustada, trayendo consigo una galleta de chocolate―, ¿estás bien? ¿Quieres comer algo?

Levanto la cabeza y doy un largo suspiro.

―Ay, Tikki… Este sábado, tengo una fiesta en casa de Adrien.

―Sí, algo he oído―lógico, ella siempre está conmigo―. Pero, ¿por qué chillas así?

Me giro hacia ella y espachurro entre mis brazos uno de mis cojines. Tikki revolotea hasta posarse sobre mi cama para mirarme atentamente con sus enormes ojos azules.

―¿No lo entiendes? ¡Tengo que estar… perfecta!

Tikki suspira.

―No vas a decirle nunca que te gusta, ¿verdad?―qué kwami más lista tengo.

―No puedo hacer eso…―respondo en voz baja― Si lo hago, él… Él me va a rechazar, estoy segura. Y no quiero estropear nuestra amistad.

―Eso no lo sabes―replica Tikki, dejando a un lado su galleta y acomodándose sobre mi pecho―. Nunca sabes lo que te puede deparar el futuro. Palabrita de kwami.

Sonrío un poco y suspiro, mirando al techo.

―Si supiera que tengo una mínima posibilidad de que él me dé una oportunidad… lo haría. Le diría lo que siento.

―Tal vez la tienes y no te das cuenta.

Me río y miro a Tikki con el ceño fruncido.

―¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Qué sabes tú que yo no sé?

Tikki se encoge un poco.

―No puedo decirte nada, Marinette. Solo que, cuando dos personas están destinadas a estar juntos, se unirán pase lo que pase.

―¿Y tú crees de verdad que Adrien y yo estamos predestinados?

―No lo sé, es posible―responde con cierto misterio.

Me resigno. Siempre que intento saber lo que sabe Tikki, se cierra en banda y me habla con enigmas. Me muevo un poco y mi kwami se quita de encima. Vuelve a prestarle toda su atención a la galleta, mientras que yo me levanto y salgo por la trampilla hacia la terraza.

El cielo de París empieza a oscurecerse. Las primeras luces del ocaso tiñen la Torre Eiffel de un color anaranjado precioso. A lo lejos, los Campos Elíseos empiezan a destellar con el resplandor de las farolas. Y mientras, el Sena, luce en calma en medio de la ciudad. Me apoyo sobre la barandilla y suspiro. Todo está en su sitio, excepto mi corazón, que va y vuelve de la mansión Agreste cada día. Y no hay nada que me haga creer que eso vaya a cambiar alguna vez. Absolutamente nada.


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien

Me costó bastante convencer a Nathalie para que me dejara organizar la fiesta. Conseguí colarle la idea diciéndole que sería uno de los últimos eventos a los que asistiría con mis compañeros antes de graduarme y entrar a la universidad. Nathalie sabe que es algo realmente importante para mí, así que terminó accediendo y me prometió que no le contaría nada a mi padre. Por supuesto, esto incluye al resto del personal de la mansión y durante toda la semana me dediqué con Nino a organizar la mejor fiesta de la historia.

Contraté al mejor catering de la ciudad y a un DJ para que se encargara de la música. El vestíbulo se convirtió en una pista de baile a medida que pasaban los días, con unas enormes cortinas rojo oscuro que iban desde el techo hasta el suelo, cubriendo las ventanas. Ahora, mientras reviso que todo está en su sitio antes de meterme en la ducha, me digo que no puedo dejar que nada salga mal esta noche. Regreso a mi habitación y cierro la puerta con llave, sobre todo para evitar que nadie pueda ver a Plagg comiendo su apestoso queso.

―¿Ya vas a prepararte?―pregunta mi kwami negro desde mi escritorio.

Paso junto a él mientras me voy quitando la ropa y la voy dejando sobre la cama.

―Sí. Tengo que recibir a todo el mundo.

Plagg asiente y se traga de un bocado un triángulo de queso. Hago una mueca de asco y me meto en la ducha.

―Explícame otra vez por qué has montado todo este teatro―farfulla Plagg mientras me enjabono el pelo―. ¿No sería más fácil decirle a esa niña lo que sientes directamente? Te ha costado siglos desengancharte de Ladybug. ¿Y ahora te entra la timidez?

―Quiero que sea inolvidable, ¿vale?―respondo y, sin querer, trago un poco de jabón―Mierda, qué asco…

―Al menos tendrás buen aliento―se burla Plagg y yo le apunto con la alcachofa de la ducha, mojándole por completo―. ¡Eh! ¿No te han dicho nunca que a los gatos no les gusta el agua?

―Pues deja de dar la lata.

Plagg se escurre el agua de la cola y me lanza una mirada asesina. Le ignoro. Durante todos estos días, me ha sido imposible ir a visitar a Marinette como Chat Noir. Espero que, a partir de esta noche, no tenga que volver a hacerlo.

Mi kwami decide morderse la lengua mientras termino de ducharme y me seco con la toalla. La enrollo en mi cintura y salgo hacia mi vestidor. Me desespera tener tanta ropa, parezco una mujer. Aunque, claro, mi padre no consentiría nunca que fuese con nada común. Por suerte, esta noche eso juega a mi favor.

Encuentro un traje de chaqueta negro, una camisa blanca y una corbata negra. Me pruebo la ropa sin estrenar para asegurarme de que no me queda estrecha. El ejercicio extra durante el verano me ha hecho crecer bastante y Nathalie ha tenido que renovar todo mi armario. En cuanto me pongo los zapatos oscuros, me miro al espejo y me anudo la corbata.

―Qué elegante―comenta Plagg desde mi cama, bostezando―. Si te dice que no, me parto.

Alzo una ceja y le miro a través del espejo.

―Eres único para dar ánimos.

Plagg me saca la lengua. Me doy los últimos retoques al pelo y salgo de mi habitación. Me aseguro de que Plagg tiene suficiente camembert a mano y cierro la puerta con llave. Escucho abajo los primeros sonidos de la música del DJ. Nathalie debe de haberle recibido. Bajo deprisa las escaleras y veo que las luces ya están funcionando. Me acerco al DJ y le saludo. Le comento qué tipo de música quiero para la fiesta y él me asegura que no hay ningún problema. En ese momento, veo a Nathalie salir de detrás de una de las cortinas. Me acerco a ella y al miro a los ojos. He crecido tanto que la sobrepaso en altura.

―Muchísimas gracias, Nathalie.

Ella rueda los ojos y me dedica una pequeña sonrisa. Nino tiene razón, es de hielo, pero soy capaz de ablandarla un poquito. Se despide de mí sin decir nada y desaparece por las escaleras hacia su despacho.

No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que el primer timbrazo me alerta de que la gente empieza a llegar ya. Me recoloco la corbata y me preparo para la mejor noche de mi vida. _Espero…_


	3. Chapter 3

Alya se ha llevado tres horas para peinarme, maquillarme y enfundarme uno de mis diseños. Me ha obligado a coserlo bajo amenaza de contarle a Adrien que llevo enamorada de él dos años. Al menos, el vestido es precioso: azul noche con destellos a lo largo de la falda y el escote. Me he enguantado las manos en unos guantes negros de tela y Alya me ha prestado una gargantilla plateada y negra, a juego con mis nuevos tacones. A mi madre le cuesta vida y milagros quitarme a mi padre de encima.

Cuando por fin Alya y yo podemos salir de casa son las diez de la noche. No dejo de morderme el labio mientras caminamos cogidas del brazo en dirección a la mansión Agreste. De hecho, el muro que rodea la casa me intimida aún más y hace que tenga ganas de correr de vuelta a mi cuarto. Hay una larga cola de compañeros del instituto esperando para entrar. Por suerte, avanza rápido y no tardamos en pasar el control de seguridad.

―Qué estilazo, ¿no?―bromea Alya y yo la miro de reojo.

―Chloe debe estar en su salsa―respondo, avistándola en medio de todo el mundo junto a…―¡Ay, mi madre!

Alya sigue mi mirada hacia el único punto en el que podría enfocarme. Allí está él, el anfitrión de la noche, tal y como esperaba que estuviera. Aunque Chloe le tiene cogido del brazo, ni siquiera las arrugas de la manga de la chaqueta podrían quitarle atractivo a Adrien, sobre todo porque pasa de ella para poder saludar a todo el mundo. Tiene una enorme sonrisa plantada en la cara y los ojos verdes viajan por cada uno hasta llegar a mí. Su mirada se encuentra con la mía y me guiña un ojo. Siento que el corazón se me para y me quedo sin aire.

Mi mano se levanta por voluntad propia y le saludo desde la distancia. Noto entonces que Alya me da un empujón y nos mete en medio del barullo para llegar a la puerta. Apenas soy consciente de que llego a la entrada y Adrien se quita a Chloe de encima para acercarse a nosotras.

―Estáis aquí―dice, como si pudiera estar esta noche en otra parte.

¿Era yo la que quería volver a su habitación? No, seguro que no.

―¡Vaya, Adrien! ¡Esto es una pasada!―interviene Alya, despertándome de mi ensoñación― Es increíble.

―Gracias―responde Adrien, volviendo a mirarme―. Entrad, Nino ha llegado hace un rato. Seguro que está junto al DJ, al fondo a la izquierda, junto a las escaleras principales.

Asiento a cámara lenta y dejo que Alya me lleve al interior de la casa de Adrien. La música a todo volumen y el ruido de la gente me hacen regresar a la realidad. Ay, ojalá Tikki estuviera aquí…

―¿Te has fijado, Mari? Adrien no dejaba de mirarte―grita Alya junto a mi oído para hacerse oír.

Miro un segundo atrás, pero ya no puedo ver a Adrien. Hay demasiadas personas.

―No era para tanto…―intento quitarle hierro, seguro que he tenido visiones.

―Ya, claro. ¡Vamos! Creo que ya he visto a Nino.

Mi mejor amiga me lleva con ella hasta la mesa del DJ. Efectivamente, Nino se ha subido al atril y juega con las maquinitas del DJ, que se está divirtiendo de lo lindo con mi amigo. Ambos van pichando canciones, como si se estuviesen retando a ver quién es el que consigue que los invitados griten más. Nino parece dar con la tecla cuando pone una canción reciente y todos empiezan a cantarla y a saltar. Decido entonces que debería actuar como todos los demás. He venido a divertirme. Además, Adrien ha montado todo esto por mí, porque yo no quería meterme en un sitio donde nos pudieran echar por ser menores de edad. No pienso desperdiciar el esfuerzo que ha hecho.

Veo a Rosita y a Juleka acercarse a nosotros, con Iván y Nathaniel tras ellas. Les sonrío y les saludo con la mano sin dejar de bailar junto a Alya.

―¡Hola, chicos!―grito, animada.

―¡Ey! Agreste se ha lucido, ¿eh?―comenta Iván, chocándole la mano a Nino. Es tan alto que llega a su altura incluso en el atril del DJ.

―¿Habéis visto las cortinas?―comenta Juleka, haciéndonos dar una vuelta― Odio las fiestas, pero esas cortinas sí son de mi estilo.

―Ha conseguido que encajemos todos―comenta Rosita, aplaudiendo―. Esta va a ser la mejor fiesta de la historia.

Todos gritamos. Estamos de acuerdo y lo hacemos saber sin dejar de bailar. Sin embargo, echo de menos a Adrien junto a nosotros. Me muerdo el labio inferior. ¿Debería ir a buscarle? Seguro que Chloe ha encontrado la forma de no separarse de él en todo el rato.

―Oye―dice entonces Alya en mi oído, sobresaltándome―, si quieres ir a por él, hazlo.

Me giro hacia mi mejor amiga.

―Pero… ¿Y si el molesto? ¿Y si cree que soy una pesada?

―¿Más que Chloe? Lo dudo.

Bueno, en eso tiene razón. El problema es que hoy está más guapo que de costumbre y creo que eso no me ayudará en nada. Por suerte, no tengo que quebrarme mucho la cabeza. En cuanto desvío los ojos de mi amiga, Adrien aparece en medio del tumulto para reunirse con nosotros. Me encojo sobre mí misma un poco y cruzo los brazos por debajo del pecho, como si de esa forma mi corazón no fuese a salirse de su lugar. Adrien saluda de nuevo a cada uno y se marca una especie de baile con Iván. Todos nos reímos y es entonces cuando Adrien vuelve a fijarse en mí. Me mira de arriba abajo y yo siento como si me estuviera desnudando. Tengo que abrir la boca para poder respirar en el momento en que se acerca a mí y tira de una de mis manos.

―¿No bailas o qué?―grita junto a mi mejilla para hacerse oír.

Su aliento se cuela por mi cuello, provocándome un estremecimiento.

―Sí, claro―respondo y Adrien me aleja unos centímetros para hacerme dar una vuelta y obligarme a bailar con él.

Busco a Alya con los ojos tras Adrien y ella alza los pulgares. Se lleva a todo el mundo un poco más lejos de nosotros y me deja sola con el amor de mi vida. Suspiraría de la emoción, pero eso me haría parecer más rara que de costumbre. Adrien pone una mano en mi cintura y entrelaza los dedos de la otra mano con los míos. Yo subo la mano que me queda libre a su hombro y él me sonríe. En ese momento, a Nino le da por poner una canción algo más lenta y yo siento que desaparezco en medio de un ardor insoportable. La cara me arde y tengo que romper el contacto visual para no morirme de la vergüenza. Noto bajo mi mano que el pecho de Adrien vibra y me doy cuenta de que se está riendo.

―No sé para qué contrato un DJ si él va a hacer todo el trabajo―comenta, haciéndome reír.

No digo nada, estoy completamente de acuerdo con él.

― _Escápate conmigo esta noche, bebé…_

Me cuesta unos segundos darme cuenta de que lo que he escuchado no es solamente la canción que resuena en los enormes altavoces repartidos por toda la estancia. Miro a Adrien a los ojos y su mirada me confirma que ha sido él quien ha cantado. Ambos sabemos lo suficiente de español como para entender lo que significa esa frase. El calor vuelve a agolparse en mis mejillas, pero estoy tan hipnotizada con el juego de luces en sus ojos que no puedo apartar la vista de él. Me muerdo el labio inferior, atrapada en su baile, en cómo se mueve con suavidad contra mí.

Adrien se inclina un poco hacia mí. No sé si estoy teniendo visiones, pero sus ojos se fijan en mi boca entreabierta. Sin embargo, su mirada vuelve a centrarse en mis ojos en el instante en que se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo. La música ha desaparecido para mí, lo único que escucho es mi respiración entrecortada. Siento mi pulso acelerándose poco a poco, a medida que Adrien va acercando su rostro al mío. Apenas soy consciente de que hemos dejado de bailar y que nuestros compañeros se agolpan junto a nosotros, sin percatarse de cómo Adrien me pega a su cintura y recorre mi mejilla con los nudillos de la mano entrelazada a la mía. Es tan dulce que hipnotiza y yo no puedo moverme ni decir nada. No sale ni un solo sonido de mi boca. Estoy absolutamente hechizada.

Me muerdo el labio inferior y Adrien se pasa la lengua por el suyo. Me mira fijamente a los ojos mientras ladea la cabeza y se acomoda a mí. Me tenso, me preparo. Los labios de Adrien me rozan la comisura izquierda y jadeo. Me besa y se queda pegado a mí, como si estuviera esperando algún tipo de reacción por mi parte. Lo único que puedo hacer es jadear. Esto es un sueño, no hay otra explicación.

Veo que Adrien esboza una media sonrisa, conforme y empieza a cubrir un poco más de mi boca. Cierro los ojos y me apoyo en su pecho, laxa, preparada, lista para…

―¡Adrien!―grita alguien de repente.

Nos separamos rápidamente, como si nos hubiera dado calambre. Chloe está junto a nosotros, con los brazos en jarras. La gente se dispersa a nuestro alrededor y empieza a formar una especie de círculo del que nosotros somos el centro.

―¿Se puede saber qué estabas a punto de hacer?―inquiere Chloe, molesta.

Ahora mismo, la cogería de la coleta rubia repeinada y la llevaba a rastras hasta el río para tirarla al agua. En lugar de morirme de vergüenza, que es lo que sería más lógico que me ocurriera, mi enfado va aumentando nivel tras nivel a la velocidad de la luz.

―¿De qué hablas, Chloe?―dice entonces Adrien, ocultándome parcialmente tras él.

―¡De ella!―Chloe me señala con una uña de porcelana― ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto, Adrien? Me dijiste que querías salir conmigo… ¡y yo acepté!

Un segundo. ¿Qué?

Frunzo el ceño y observo a Adrien. Tiene el rostro serio y no se da cuenta de que estoy esperando algún tipo de explicación por su parte. Chloe siempre ha dejado claro su interés por el hijo del diseñador más famoso de París, pero jamás había admitido que estaba saliendo con él, sobre todo porque las mentiras tienen las patas muy cortas.

―No vas a decir nada, ¿verdad?―prosigue Chloe con una sonrisa maléfica.

―Eso no es…―empieza a decir Adrien, pero noto que no está seguro de sus palabras y me asusto; me asusto de verdad.

Doy un paso atrás y me alejo de él, algo que jamás creí posible. Adrien se percata del movimiento y se gira hacia mí, con los ojos abiertos por completo.

―Marinette, no creerás lo que dice, ¿verdad?

Miro a Adrien y a Chloe a partes iguales. Es entonces cuando llega Sabrina, la mejor amiga de la rubia estirada. Trae el móvil en la mano y me planta la pantalla frente a los ojos, hasta el punto de cegarme por un instante. Ojalá me hubiese cegado por completo. Tengo ante mí una foto de Adrien y Chloe, abrazados, besándose… justo esta misma noche.

Casi puedo escuchar el sonido de mi corazón haciéndose trizas y los cachitos cayendo en cascada al suelo de mármol de la mansión de los Agreste. Cuando vuelvo a mirar a Adrien, me duele verle. Está confuso, debo de tener cara de espanto. Noto entonces que alguien me coge de los brazos y me giro bruscamente para ver a Alya sujetándome. Me doy cuenta de que estaba a punto de tirarme encima de Chloe a arrancarle los pelos. ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo aquí?

Trago saliva e intento serenarme. Todo está pasando demasiado rápido, pero las reacciones de Adrien ante la foto que le enseña Sandra van a cámara lenta.

―Marinette, no es lo que crees―murmura entonces y su voz resuena en el vestíbulo; ¿cuándo han quitado la música?― Eso no es real.

Intenta acercarse a mí y cogerme de la mano, pero yo me retiro antes de que lo haga, como si quemase.

―Déjame, Adrien.

Nunca, jamás en mi vida, creí que llegaría a pronunciar esas palabras. Pero el desengaño está siendo demasiado grande y no hay otra cosa que pueda definir lo que siento ahora mismo. Empiezo a caminar como un _zombie_ , ajena a las caras de pena y burla que veo a mi alrededor. La gente se aparta y me deja salir a la calle. Escucho a Adrien llamarme varias veces, pero eso solo me provoca arcadas. Tengo ganas de vomitar.

En cuanto salgo del jardín de la mansión, me apoyo en el impresionante muro y dejo salir mi cena del estómago en medio de lágrimas. Noto a Alya recogerme el pelo y sujetarme la cabeza. Tengo suerte y ni los zapatos ni el vestido se manchan.

―Tranquila, Marinette, respira…―susurra Alya junto a mí.

Cuando he acabado, rebusco en mi bolso un pañuelito para secarme la boca. Apenas he estado una hora y media en la fiesta y ha resultado ser un desastre absoluto. Me fijo entonces en mi mejor amiga.

―Deberías entrar―digo con voz pastosa―. Nino estará preocupado por ti.

―Nino sabe que estoy donde debo estar―responde Alya con suavidad―. Tiene que haber un error en todo esto.

―No lo hay, Alya. Has visto esa foto tan bien como yo.

―Puede haber sido un montaje…

―¡No lo es!―grito, triste, enfadada y derrotada al mismo tiempo― No lo es. Yo creía… Pensaba que… tal vez… yo… yo…

Alya no deja que siga hablando para hacerme más daño a mí misma. Me rodea con los brazos y deja que repose la cabeza en su hombro. Las lágrimas se han secado en mi cara, llevándose consigo parte del magnífico trabajo de maquillaje de mi mejor amiga. El calor de Alya me relaja lo suficiente como para serenarme.

―Tengo que volver a casa―murmuro entonces, separándome de ella―. Está cerca, no hace falta que me acompañes.

―¿Estás segura? Nino puede venir con nosotras, si no quieres que regrese sola.

―No, déjalo―intento sonreír, aunque me parece que lo que consigo es dar más miedo aún―. Diviértete, pásalo bien con Nino y los demás. Por mí, Alya, por favor―ruego.

Alya duda, no está segura de si es sensato dejarme sola. Finalmente, gracias a Dios, me hace caso y deja que me vaya, aunque siento sus ojos oscuros fijos en mi espalda hasta que desaparezco por la esquina y me quedo completamente sola.


	4. Chapter 4

Voy a matar a Chloe. O quizás no, porque eso significaría que la policía encerraría a Chat Noir en la cárcel y no podría hacer mi trabajo. Ni eso, ni ver a Marinette ni perseguirla para que me escuche. No tengo ni idea de quién ha tomado esa foto, pero estoy seguro de que no es real. No recuerdo haberme acercado de esa forma a Chloe desde hace unos cuantos años, menos aún con la misma ropa. No, esto ha tenido que montarlo alguien que sepa hacer estas cosas y tenga demasiado tiempo libre.

Chloe ha desaparecido de la faz de la tierra y Nino me detiene antes de que pueda ir a buscar a Marinette. Lo único que me mantiene cuerdo es ver a Alya regresar a la fiesta, aunque la expresión de su cara no augura buenas noticias.

―¡Alya!―grito para hacerme oír; el DJ ha tenido la buena voluntad de volver a poner música para que la gente se disperse― ¿Dónde está? ¿Está bien? Tengo que hablar con ella.

―Alto, alto, alto―Alya me pone una mano en el pecho y se mantiene firme, a pesar de que no dejo de empujarla para que me deje pasar―. ¿A dónde crees que vas?

―A buscarla, ¿tú qué crees? No puedo dejar que se vaya sola y con una idea equivocada de que…

―¿Realmente está equivocada?―inquiere Alya y su tono de voz me hace pensar que ella también sospecha de mí.

Ruedo los ojos y dejo de hacer fuerza contra ella. Respiro hondo y trato de relajarme.

―¿Me ves cara de ser tan cabrón? Estamos hablando de Marinette. Estoy loco por ella, no soy tan estúpido como para hacer una cosa así.

Alya alza una ceja, suspicaz. Se cruza de brazos y se lleva una mano a la frente, un gesto habitual en ella cuando no consigue las respuestas que quiere.

―Pues vas a tener que hablar con Marinette para solucionar todo este asunto―decreta, como si fuese una juez―. Te aprecio mucho, Adrien y me pareces un chico realmente bueno para mi mejor amiga; me decepciones a mí también.

No me deja replicar. Mira a Nino unos segundos y luego se pierde en medio de la multitud. Me fijo en que Rosita e Iván me miran con cara de pena, lo que me enfada aún más. Nino me pone una mano en el hombro y me obliga a girarme hacia él.

―Tú me crees, ¿no?―pregunto, deseando que diga que sí.

―Por supuesto, tío, aunque la foto sea tan realista―le fulmino con la mirada.

―¿De qué lado estás?

―¡Del tuyo, tío!―levanta ambas manos en señal de redención― Relájate. Piensa bien lo que le vas a decir el lunes cuando la veas en clase.

Mierda. ¿Cómo? ¿El lunes? Ni de coña, no pienso esperar tanto para resolver esto. Sin embargo, no le digo nada a Nino. Me da un par de palmaditas en la espalda y estira el cuello, seguramente en busca de Alya.

―Voy a ver dónde se ha metido mi novia, ¿vale?―asiento en silencio, su marcha me va a resultar más útil de lo que cree.

Conforme con mi respuesta, desaparece tras Iván y yo aprovecho el momento en que las luces se atenúan un poco para subir corriendo las escaleras y entrar en mi habitación. Espero que a Nathalie no le dé por buscarme mientras estoy fuera.

―Vaya, ¿qué haces aquí? ―pregunta Plagg, empachado de queso camembert.

Me quito la chaqueta con rapidez y me aflojo la corbata.

―Necesito salir, Plagg.

―¿Hay algún akuma por ahí? No he percibido nada…

―No es por nada de eso―le interrumpo, impaciente mientras me acerco a él.

Entorna los ojos y me observa con cautela.

―¿No irás a buscar a esa chica, verdad? Sabes que no debes usarme para temas… personales.

―Es una emergencia―insisto―. Por favor, solo por esta vez.

Plagg rueda los ojos y deja a un lado su último trozo de queso, dándome a entender que me ayudará. Está tan lleno que creo que aguantará el tiempo suficiente. Sonrío, algo aliviado.

―Gracias―murmuro, sintiendo que puede haber una luz al final del túnel.

―Calla ya y di las palabras.

Amplío la sonrisa.

―¡Plagg, garras fuera!

No hay ni una sola nube en el cielo de París. La calle está en calma, salvo por el ruido que sale de mi casa. Subo al tejado más alto de la mansión y me fijo en cómo mis compañeros salen y entran del vestíbulo, disfrutando una fiesta en la que no estoy. Gracias a mi visión nocturna, soy capaz de encontrar a Nino y a Alya, abrazados en el jardín. Ruego en silencio que se queden ahí el tiempo que esté fuera y empiezo a saltar de tejado en tejado sigilosamente.

No tardo en encontrar la terraza de Marinette. Sin embargo, algo no me encaja. Hace bastante que se fue de la mansión y aún no veo ni una sola luz en su habitación. Algo me huele mal y no tardo en descubrir lo que es.

Marinette aparece en mi campo de visión justo cuando estoy a punto de bajar de altura para buscarla. Aun así, no está sola, como yo pensaba. Hay alguien más, a poca distancia de ella. Marinette no parece darse cuenta de que ese tipo la está siguiendo. No me lo pienso dos veces: de un salto, bajo hasta la calle y me oculto entre las sombras. Suerte que el traje es negro. En ese momento, escucho al tipo llamar a Marinette. Me tenso.

―Eh, bonita. ¿Qué haces tan tarde aquí sola?

Marinette mira por encima de su hombro, pero enseguida aprieta el paso y cruza la calle. Su casa está a cinco metros.

―¡Eh!―el tío grita y ya no puedo quedarme quieto.

Aprovecho que está demasiado centrado en Marinette para acercarme a él con sigilo, no quiero perder el factor sorpresa. A pesar de eso, este imbécil es rápido y llega hasta Marinette para cogerla por la muñeca y tirar de ella. Marinette no grita, solamente le lanza una mirada de desprecio.

―Suélteme―masculla entre dientes.

―Vamos, no seas grosera. Te lo pasarás bien conmigo, te lo prometo…

Se acabó. Esto se acabó.

Cojo mi vara de la espalda y la alargo lo suficiente para ponérsela sobre el hombro, apuntando directamente a su garganta.

―Vaya, ¿no me invitas a la fiesta, amigo?

Noto los ojos de Marinette viajar hasta mí, sorprendida. Me fijo entonces en que el tío que la tiene cogida del brazo lleva algo parecido a una navaja suiza en la mano izquierda. Borro la sonrisa falsa que había plantado y muevo tan rápidamente el bastón que apenas le da tiempo a abrir la boca para coger aire. Le golpeo directamente en la boca del estómago y lo lanzo unos metros hacia atrás.

―Chat―Marinette me llama, pero no puedo permitirme prestarle toda mi atención.

―Entra en casa. Yo te cubro.

―Pero…

Dios, ¿cómo puede ser tan terca? Sonrío y la observo por encima del hombro, mientras que el cabrón que tengo frente a mí se pone en pie, boqueando.

―Princesa, no estoy para juegos esta noche. Hazme caso.

―Ten cuidado―murmura, poniéndome una mano en el hombro antes de dar media vuelta y abrir la puerta de su casa.

Asiento una sola vez con la cabeza y juego un poco con la vara, acercándome a mi víctima. Es la primera vez que lucho contra alguien que no está akumatizado y resulta más estimulante de lo que creía. Sin embargo, no me cuesta mucho desarmarle y pronto sale perdiendo culo calle abajo. Respiro hondo y relajo los brazos en cuanto me quedo solo en la calle. Me atrevo a mirar hacia la ventana de Marinette y, entonces, la luz se enciende y mi pecho se expande.

Recuerdo entonces por qué he salido en medio de mi propia fiesta y trepo con rapidez por la pared de la casa hasta situarme frente por frente a la ventana con forma de ojo de buey. Fuerzo los ojos al máximo y consigo ver a Marinette en su habitación, descalzándose y tirándose sobre la cama, aunque no tarda en levantarse y dejo de verla.

Me acerco un poco más y salto hasta la terraza. Intento hacer el menor ruido posible mientras uso mi vara para ir bajando niveles en la pared y quedarme junto al cristal de la ventana. La puerta del baño está entreabierta y consigo escuchar el agua correr. ¿Se está duchando? No, para nada, sobre todo porque sale del baño con el vestido aún puesto, descalza y la cara completamente limpia de maquillaje. Se para entonces frente a una pared, como si estuviera viendo algo que…

Un momento. ¿Ese soy yo?

Me pego más a la ventana y descubro que tiene toda su habitación cubierta con fotos mías, la mayoría de ellas de reportajes de fotos que salen en las revistas. El corazón se me acelera. No vi esas fotos la última vez que estuve aquí, antes del torneo de videojuegos. Fue una pasada ver cómo Marinette me superaba sin ningún problema. Trago saliva con fuerza al verla alzar una mano y recorrer la foto con los dedos. Sin embargo, se crispan al momento y se da la vuelta. Llora, está llorando y yo no aguanto un segundo más aquí parado sin hacer nada.

Ignoro las advertencias de Plagg sobre utilizar el traje para asuntos personales y golpeo el cristal de la ventana con los nudillos. Marinette da un salto, asustada y me descubre pegado a la pared. Sus ojos pasan del miedo a la sorpresa y de la sorpresa al espanto. Corre hacia mí y abre la ventana con cuidado. Suerte que se abre hacia adentro.

―¡Chat! Por Dios, ¿estás bien?―ladeo la cabeza, divertido, señalándome con una mano― No sería ningún akuma, ¿verdad?

Sonrío inmediatamente. Marinette tiene la habilidad de olvidarse de sus problemas y atender a los demás en menos que canta un gallo.

―Buenas noches, princesa―no puedo evitar sacar la actitud de Chat cuando llevo el traje; me entretengo en mirarla de arriba abajo por enésima vez esta noche―. Tranquila, solo era un capullo que no sabía dónde se estaba metiendo. Y, por cierto, estás preciosa.

Marinette se sonroja un poco, pero no se deja engatusar por mis encantos gatunos.

―Entra, vamos―dice entonces, haciéndose a un lado para dejarme pasar.

Le hago caso, es realmente incómodo estar únicamente sobre una barra de metal. La recojo de la pared en cuanto estoy dentro y cierro la ventana.

―Gracias por salvarme―musita, agachando la mirada a los pies.

―Siempre a tu servicio, princesa. ¿Vienes de alguna fiesta?

―¿Tanto se nota?―bromea, aunque veo en sus ojos que está realmente dolida.

Pienso cambiar eso de una vez.

―A ver si lo adivino: ha sido un desastre.

―Completamente―asiente, sentándose a los pies de la cama y dando un par de golpecitos a su lado para que haga lo mismo.

―Estoy bien, tranquila. Yo soy más de arrodillarme ante ti que de sentarme a tu lado.

Marinette rueda los ojos pero ríe por lo bajo.

―¿No se enfadará Ladybug si descubre que me estás tirando los trastos?

―Lo dudo―admito―. Me rechaza continuamente.

―Lo siento―murmura entonces, confundiéndome.

Me acerco a ella, hinco una rodilla en el suelo y le pongo una mano sobre la rodilla. Es tan cálida…

―¿Por qué te disculpas?―pregunto en voz baja, no me conviene que sus padres suban en algún momento de la conversación, aunque ahora mismo no tenga ni idea de cómo encauzar esto para que me crea.

―Las mujeres podemos llegar a ser realmente crueles, ¿no te parece?

 _Auch_. Capto enseguida el doble sentido de esas palabras. Ladeo la cabeza y me atrevo a cogerle una mano.

―No me imagino una realidad alternativa en la que tú puedas llegar a ser cruel.

Marinette alza una ceja y sonríe.

―Yo no estaría tan segura. Tengo instintos asesinos.

Me río y me acerco a ella un poco más. Es como un imán, me atrae sin hacer prácticamente nada.

―Yo tengo otro tipo de instintos, princesa…

Marinette me pone una mano en el pecho y me echa hacia atrás, riéndose.

―No estoy para ese tipo de juegos hoy, Chat―confiesa y está claro que su voz no suena todo lo alegre que me gustaría.

Vale, Adrien, cambia de táctica ya.

―¿Qué puedo hacer para que te sientas mejor? Tal vez… quieras contarme lo que ha pasado.

Marinette niega con la cabeza y se suelta de mi mano para empezar a deshacerse el moño.

―No, mejor que no―responde, aunque se queda mirándome en silencio unos segundos antes de añadir: ―. Mejor otro día.

―¿Mañana?―no soportaría no verla mañana, menos aún después de lo que ha pasado. Necesito saber en qué está pensando.

―Bueno… Mañana no voy a salir de aquí en todo el día…―se lleva una mano a la boca; tengo que contenerme para no quitárselo de ahí y morderlo.

Maldita sea, Adrien, ¡cálmate de una vez!

―Es una cita, entonces―debería atarme la lengua, así dejaría de decir tonterías como esta.

Marinette se echa a reír y asiente.

―Vale, si quieres verlo de ese modo… Pero te advierto que no voy a ser una compañía ejemplar.

―Con que seas tú es suficiente.

De nuevo, veo cómo sus mejillas enrojecen y me anoto un tanto. Al menos, sigo teniendo efecto como Chat Noir. Me levanto del suelo y le hago una reverencia, sin perder mi estilo.

―¿Estás bien entonces, princesa? Mira que puedo quedarme esta noche contigo si quieres…

―No hará falta, Chat. De verdad, estoy bien―miente, sé que lo hace por la forma en que desvía la mirada de la mía; conozco cada una de sus pequeñas manías, por algo me he dedicado a observarla los últimos meses.

―Ya lo veremos mañana―le aseguro, cogiéndole de nuevo la mano y besándola con suavidad―. Buenas noches, princesa.

Marinette se levanta de la cama y me aprieta la mano que aún no le he soltado.

―Gracias por visitarme, Chat. Me has ayudado mucho.

―Ha sido un placer.

Sin decir nada más, la suelto y abro la ventana para salir por ella. En cuanto estoy fuera, le guiño un ojo a Marinette a modo de despedida y salto al tejad contiguo, antes de que no sea capaz de aguantar y vuelva adentro para mostrarle quién soy en realidad.


	5. Chapter 5

Marinette

A pesar de lo cansada que estaba anoche, me llevó cerca de una hora poder relajarme en la cama y otra más quedarme dormida. La visita de Chat me pilló por sorpresa, pero fue gracias a él que no me quedé pensando en la dichosa foto de Adrien y Chloe más de lo que lo habría hecho si hubiera estado sola. Aun así, con las primeras luces del domingo, todavía siento esa quemazón por dentro que me dice que he sido víctima de un engaño.

Con un suspiro, me levanto de la cama. Tikki se despereza y me mira con sus ojos azules aún medio cerrados.

―Buenos días, Marinette.

―Buenos días, Tikki―intento sonreírle, pero no lo consigo.

Tikki se despierta por completo y flota hasta mí, cortándome el paso con su cuerpecito rojo.

―¿Estás bien?―pregunta, preocupada― Anoche no podías dormirte.

―Ya…―suspiro, metiéndome en el baño y lavándome la cara― Aunque parezca mentira, ver a Chat me ayudó a dormir.

Tikki sonríe y da una voltereta, de acuerdo conmigo.

―Sí, ¿verdad? No pareces tan deprimida como ayer, pero tampoco eres la misma Marinette de siempre.

Me seco con una toalla y me miro al espejo. Tikki tiene razón, estoy espantosa con estas ojeras oscuras y este pelo enmarañado. Los litros de laca que Alya gastó conmigo aún siguen en mí. Fue inteligente por mi parte quitarme el maquillaje antes de dormir; si no, habría parecido el _Joker_ o algo así.

―Me llevará un tiempo olvidarme de Adrien―digo en voz baja, resignada.

―¿Te vas a rendir tan fácilmente, Marinette? No es propio de ti.

Observo a Tikki a través del espejo, desesperada.

―¿Y qué quieres que haga? Él ya ha elegido, no puedo hacer nada. Además…―agacho la cabeza y aprieto las manos en el lavabo―, anoche quedó muy claro que estaba jugando conmigo.

―Yo no lo diría tan rápido―insiste mi kwami.

Levanto la cabeza y lanzo la toalla encima del retrete.

―Vale ya, Tikki. La decisión está tomada.

―¿No vas a dejar que se explique?

―¿Y ponerme aún más en ridículo delante de todo el instituto? Ni hablar.

Veo que Tikki está a punto de protestar otra vez, pero con una mirada consigo que se muerda la lengua. Lo último que necesito es que mi kwami me diga que estoy equivocada, a pesar de que sé perfectamente lo que vi. Suspiro y me siento en la cama. No puedo evitar tocarme el sitio donde Adrien me besó. Habría sido el colmo de lo maravilloso que me hubiera besado por completo y nadie nos hubiese interrumpido. Apenas me dio tiempo a soñar con la idea de que Adrien me quisiera como algo más que a una amiga. Fue bonito mientras duró.

Deprimida, me levanto, me cambio de ropa y me dispongo a pasar un día total y absolutamente aburrido y patético.

… … … …

Ni una partida con mi padre en la videoconsola ni el pasado a limpio de mis nuevos diseños consiguieron distraerme. Ahora, a las ocho y media de la noche, estoy tumbada en la cama con el estómago vacío (no he sido capaz de cenar) y el corazón más hecho polvo aún. Alya me llamó antes de almorzar para contarme que estuvo un rato más en la fiesta con Nino y que no tardó mucho en irse a casa. Me dijo que Adrien había estado ausente durante una hora y media o así y que Chloe iba pavoneándose por todo el vestíbulo, foto en mano. Lo único que me consuela saber es que no estuvieron juntos, no se les vio pegados el uno al otro. Seguramente Adrien no quería más publicidad de su relación, a pesar de lo mucho que eso debía de molestarle a Chloe. Alya intentó venir a verme sobre las cinco de la tarde, pero conseguí convencerla de que estaba bien y que lo que necesitaba era evadirme del mundo, no hundirme más en él.

Desde entonces, solo he hablado con mi madre para decirle que no tenía hambre y que no cenaría. No protestó, al contrario de lo que esperaba, sino que me dijo que me entendía y que me dejaría la cena en el microondas por si me apetecía comer más tarde. Le agradecí en silencio que me dejara en paz y mantuviera a mi padre lejos de mi habitación. Además, Tikki no ha vuelto a darme la vara con el tema de Adrien. De hecho, ahora mismo está comiendo una de sus deliciosas galletas en mi escritorio. Suerte que no suele dejar migas.

―Ay…―suspiro, por trillonésima vez en menos de doce horas.

En ese momento, escucho un extraño sonido arriba, en la azotea. Frunzo el ceño y ladeo la cabeza. Alguien está caminando por encima de mi cabeza. Me levanto de la cama y le susurro a Tikki que esté atenta. Ella no dice nada, solo asiente con la cabeza y se prepara por si tengo que llamarla. Subo las escaleras de metal que dan a la trampilla y me asomo.

―¡AH!―grito, sintiendo que el cuerpo se me inclina hacia atrás.

Una mano enguantada me agarra a tiempo y me saca por la trampilla antes de que dé contra el suelo.

―Por Dios, Chat…―me llevo una mano al corazón en cuanto me suelta junto a él y cierra la trampilla― ¿Quieres dejar de darme estos sustos?

―¿No he hecho suficiente ruido?―bromea, sonriéndome y guardándose la vara de metal en la espalda.

Le lanzo una mirada envenenada. A este ritmo, me va a dar un patatús.

―Creía que te asustarías menos que si llegaba por allí―me señala con el pulgar la ventanita de mi habitación, en el piso inferior.

―Tu plan no ha salido especialmente bien―contesto y él se encoge de hombros.

Me acerco a la mesita blanca que mi madre puso en la terraza y me siento en una de las dos sillas que la acompañan. Chat me sigue y se apoya en la mesa con una mano.

―¿Cómo está mi princesa hoy?

Apoyo la barbilla en una mano y suspiro.

―¿A ti qué te parece?

―Que preciosa, por supuesto.

―Chat…―su contestación y el empeño que pone en convencerme de que soy guapa me hacen sonreír; es un ligón tierno.

―¿Qué? Es cierto.

Río en voz baja y niego con la cabeza.

―¿No vas a contarme lo que pasó? Quedamos en que lo harías―se agacha un poco y me quita la mano para cogerme la barbilla con los dedos, finos y largos.

Inevitablemente, sus ojos verdes se encuentran con los míos. En ese momento, siento un chispazo entre nosotros que me hace jadear. No sé si es porque acabo de darme cuenta de lo increíblemente bonitos que son sus ojos de gato o porque intimida y provoca al mismo tiempo con un solo gesto. Es extraño. Siendo Ladybug es fácil resistirse a sus encantos, pero como Marinette… Es como si sus intentos de seducirme se amplificasen y me traspasasen por completo. En definitiva, ha conseguido ponerme nerviosa con una sola mirada.

Me alejo de él antes de que se dé cuenta de lo que me pasa. Me froto las piernas con los nudillos y busco algún punto en la noche parisina que me distraiga del nudo que siento en la boca del estómago.

―¿Y bien?―insiste con voz ronca.

Me atrevo a mirarle de reojo y me sorprende ver que el chispazo también le ha afectado, no es solo cosa mía.

―¿Estás seguro que quieres escucharlo? No es muy agradable…

―Podré soportarlo―me asegura, guiñándome un ojo y recuperándose por completo; ay, yo no me he recuperado…

Respiro hondo y asiento.

―Me han engañado.

―¿¡Qué!?

―Sí. El chico que me gustaba, del que llevo tanto tiempo enamorada, intentó besarme cuando resulta que justo acababa de empezar a salir con otra chica. Una rubia imbécil, seguro que la conoces: Chloe.

Chat se echa a reír.

―Sí, es un poco…

―Dilo, es imbécil―le interrumpo y él vuelve a reír.

Tarda un poco en calmarse, pero cuando lo hace me observa con cierta cautela.

―¿Por qué dices que te engañaron?

―Bueno… Él y yo estábamos bailando, él se pegaba cada vez más a mí y hubo un momento en que pensé…―me muerdo el labio inferior, indecisa.

Miro a Chat y veo que está completamente entro de mi relato.

―¿Qué pensaste?―pregunta, con el aliento contenido.

―Bueno… Creí que yo le gustaba de alguna forma. Estuvo a punto de besarme. De hecho, lo hizo―me señalo con un dedo la comisura donde dejó el beso―, justo aquí. Y, luego, apareció Chloe con una foto de ella y él. Se estaban besando… y era de anoche mismo.

Me recuesto en el respaldo de la silla de hierro, más deprimida que hace un rato. Observo a Chat. Tiene el ceño fruncido y los ojos entornados. No deja de mirarme, como si me estuviera estudiando. Aprieta la boca y cierra las manos en puños.

―¿Y si fue un malentendido?―dice entonces, sorprendiéndome.

―¿Un malentendido?―es raro que Chat y Tikki piensen lo mismo.

Mi pregunta parece reactivarle por completo y sacude la cabeza, despeinándose aún más el pelo rubio en torno a sus orejas negras. Empieza a caminar por la terraza como si fuese realmente un gato encerrado en una caja.

―Sí, un malentendido. ¿Dejaste que alguien te explicara lo de la foto?

―¡No había nada que explicar, Chat! Estaba claro lo que veía. ¡Se estaban besando!

Chat se lleva las manos a la cabeza y, entonces, se gira hacia mí, decidido. Me asusta un poco cuando se pone frente a mí, a poca distancia de mi cuerpo y me obliga a levantarme. Pasa un brazo por mi cintura, apretándome contra él y me coge la cara con la otra mano. Esto me recuerda tanto a lo que pasó anoche con Adrien que cierro los ojos con fuerza y me tenso. ¿Qué me va a hacer? Entonces, noto su pelo rubio y el tacto de la máscara acariciarme la mejilla.

―Yo jamás te cambiaría por otra―susurra junto a mi oído.

Abro los ojos por completo y me quedo quieta, con ambas manos sobre su pecho. Su corazón bombea sangre con tanta rapidez que me transmite esa inquietud y me hace removerme un poco.

―Chat…

―Créeme, por favor―añade, agachando la cabeza y acariciándome el cuello con los labios.

Jadeo al sentir cómo cierra la boca y me besa, justo en el punto exacto en el que el cuello y la clavícula se encuentran. Me recorre un torrente de calor desde los pies a la cabeza. Pero no se queda ahí, sino que continúa llenándome la piel del cuello y el hombro con besos, pequeños, separados y tan potentes que me hacen cerrar los ojos y apoyar la frente en él.

―No tienes ni idea de lo que eres capaz de provocar en mí, Marinette―murmura, volviendo hacia arriba y afianzando su agarre en mi cintura―. Es lógico que Chloe haga lo imposible para intentar competir contra ti.

―Yo no quiero competir contra nadie―me quejo con un hilo de voz, más atenta a lo que me está haciendo sentir Chat que a lo que me dice.

―Y no te imaginas cuánto me gusta eso de ti―noto que sonríe contra mi cuerpo.

Intento atrapar parte de la tela del traje de Chat, pero es tan dura y está tan tensa en torno a su cuerpo que es imposible. No sé cómo no me había dado cuenta de lo estilizado que es, de lo marcados que están sus pectorales y sus brazos en el disfraz. La única posibilidad es porque siempre he tenido a Adrien en mi cabeza, no había nadie más en quien yo pensara. Y, sin embargo, ahora soy incapaz de sentirme culpable por traicionar esos sentimientos mientras dejo que Chat me venere a base de besos.

―Chat, por favor…―suspiro, intentando decidir si quiero que siga besándome o si, por el contrario, debería parar ahora mismo.

Sin embargo, él toma la decisión por mí y deja de tentarme. Se separa unos centímetros de mi cuello y me encara. Sus ojos verdes se han oscurecido, pero brillan tanto como si fueran luces de neón. Tiene la boca entreabierta, noto que le cuesta respirar. Me abruma sentirme tan poderosa al ver lo que puedo provocar en él.

Se inclina de nuevo hacia mí, aunque esta vez solo me da un beso más casto en la mejilla.

―Lo siento―murmura, aún contra mi piel―. Me he pasado de la raya, lo siento.

¿Se ha pasado? ¿Realmente lo ha hecho? Ni siquiera estoy segura de que eso sea verdad. Es todo tan confuso… Ojalá fuera Adrien quien estuviera haciéndome sentir todo esto, sería mucho más fácil decidir lo que quiero que pase. Respiro hondo y subo una mano hasta su cara para acariciarle. Chat se queda completamente quieto.

―Yo también lo siento―digo en voz baja.

Ríe contra mi mejilla y niega con la cabeza, sin mirarme a los ojos.

―No tiene sentido que te disculpes, Marinette.

―Sí, sí lo tiene―me muerdo el labio inferior y trato de poner distancia entre ambos, pero su abrazo no me lo permite―. No quiero aprovecharme de ti para sacarme a Adrien de la cabeza.

―¿Estabas haciendo eso? Vaya, primera noticia.

Sonrío, algo divertida por el tono de voz con el que habla.

―No era mi intención. De hecho―busco sus ojos y, tras un poco de forcejeo, consigo que me mire directamente―, ni siquiera estoy segura de cómo hemos llegado a esto.

Chat asiente levemente con la cabeza. Solo entonces me permite moverme y apartarme de él. Entrelazo las manos y las escondo tras mi espalda, sobre todo porque siento una imperiosa necesidad de volver a tocarle, aunque sea solo con la punta de un dedo. Mientras, él da un par de pasos hacia atrás y se apoya en la barandilla, de espaldas a mí. ¿Se ha enfadado conmigo? Seguramente está molesto, le he dicho lo último que necesitaba oír. Me siento tan mal conmigo misma que se me hace un nudo en la garganta. Tengo ganas de echarme a llorar. Soy un desastre con los hombres y ahora he sido yo la que le ha hecho daño a Chat.

―Creo―digo entonces con voz entrecortada, al ver que se ha aislado del mundo y he pasado a un segundo plano― que será mejor que vuelva a la cama. Es tarde y mañana tengo clase.

Chat agacha la cabeza. Es la única respuesta que obtengo de él. Sé que le he hecho daño, pero tenía una mínima esperanza de que, al menos, se girara para sonreírme una última vez antes de irse.

―Vale…―murmuro y me dirijo hacia la trampilla con las lágrimas a punto de salir de mis ojos.

Justo cuando estoy empezando a bajar por las escaleras, oigo su voz rompiendo el silencio de la noche.

―Marinette.

Levanto la mirada de los escalones y veo que le da la espalda a la calle, mirándome. Sin embargo, no se ha movido del sitio.

―Si todo saliera bien mañana…―tengo que estrujarme el cerebro para seguirle el hilo, aunque no tardo en recordar que Adrien me ha roto en dos y que voy a pedirle una explicación cuando llegue a clase―, ¿quieres que venga de nuevo?

Su pregunta me pilla por sorpresa. De hecho, estaba tan inmersa en la idea de que se había enfadado conmigo que no había pensado en la posibilidad de que se le pasara y quisiera verme otra vez. ¿Qué debería responder? No quiero que Chat se acerque más de lo necesario si las cosas van como me gustaría que fueran.

―Puedes venir siempre que quieras, Chat―respondo con suavidad, esperando que capte el significado oculto de la frase―. La trampilla nunca estará cerrada.

Noto que Chat relaja los hombros y suspira. Sonríe un poco y me guiña un ojo. El corazón me da un salto. Vuelve a ser el de siempre y no creí nunca que me alegraría tanto de tenerle de vuelta.

―Hasta mañana, entonces, princesa.

―Hasta mañana―asiento y sigo bajando los escalones aunque, antes de cerrar la puertecita, veo cómo se sube a la barandilla y salta hasta el tejado contiguo con ayuda de su vara.


	6. Chapter 6

Adrien

No he podido dormir en toda la noche. He estado dando vueltas en la cama sin pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Marinette. Estoy en vilo y, conforme el coche de mi padre se acerca al instituto, me pongo cada vez más nervioso. Por suerte, Nino me está esperando en las escaleras. Cuando me ve llegar, se quita los auriculares y avanza hacia mí.

―Tío, ¿te has escapado de una peli de _zombies_ o es la nueva línea de tu padre?―bromea, sé que se refiere a mis ojos demasiado abiertos, a mis ojeras y a que estoy más pálido que de costumbre.

―Ojalá fuera eso―respondo en voz baja.

Nino me pone un brazo sobre los hombros y me arrastra al interior del instituto. La charla de mis compañeros en el patio interior me recibe al instante, como si todo el mundo se hubiera levantado con la energía y el entusiasmo que a mí me faltan.

―¿Has podido hablar con Marinette?

Estoy a punto de decir que sí, pero entonces me acuerdo de que lo hice con el traje de Chat Noir y no como el verdadero Adrien Agreste. Sacudo la cabeza y miro a mi amigo.

―Me da miedo verla hoy―confieso, subiendo las escaleras que llevan a nuestra aula―. No estoy seguro de que me deje explicarle que Chloe se lo ha inventado todo.

―Bueno, tío, ponte en su lugar. Lleva muchísimo tiempo colada por ti, es lógico que ahora no quiera ni verte.

―Gracias, Nino, eres de gran ayuda―espeto con sequedad.

Aun así, no le falta razón. Estuve demasiado ciego como para no ver que Marinette tartamudeaba cuando hablaba conmigo porque yo le gustaba. Me di cuenta poco a poco de que era más que eso, me quería y eso hizo que dejara de interesarme por Ladybug, quien solo me veía como un amigo. Desde entonces, empecé a acercarme más a mi compañera de clase y descubrí lo que significa que alguien se preocupe por ti y no solamente por tus buenas notas en clase, tus récords en esgrima o tu capacidad de hablar chino. Ella realmente estaba interesada en lo que pensaba, en lo que sentía y en lo que me gustaba. Marinette me hizo tanto bien que quise demostrarle lo que había hecho conmigo en la fiesta.

Me aseguré de poner su refresco favorito en la lista de prioridades que le entregué a Nathalie. Quería que el DJ pinchara cada una de sus canciones preferidas, que la hiciera bailar como fuera. Invité a todo el instituto para que no se sintiera del todo incómoda y para que me resultara más fácil pasar desapercibido con ella. Quería llevarla tras las cortinas y decirle todo lo que sentía, lo agradecido que estaba por haberse fijado en mí por ser quien era y no por mi apellido o mi dinero. Quería hacer sus sueños realidad, esos que me había confesado Alya entre clase y clase, cuando la propia Marinette estaba más concentrada en ayudar a los demás que en acabar sus deberes para la siguiente asignatura.

Y Chloe se lo ha cargado todo, aún no sé bien cómo. Sé que tendré que enfrentarme a ella hoy también, sobre todo después de asegurarme de que no me veía al final de la fiesta. No me hace ninguna gracia tener que protegerme de su efusividad mientras intento que Marinette confíe de nuevo en mí.

Me siento en mi sitio de siempre, junto a Nino, y dejo caer la cabeza sobre la mesa. Mis compañeros me van saludando y me felicitan por la fiesta, pero sé que en realidad lo que quieren es saber cómo acabará la novela rosa que ha montado Chloe con la puñetera foto y esa mentira tan poco creíble. Bueno, Marinette sí se la tragó.

Alya no tarda mucho más en llegar y, justo tras ella, llega Marinette con la lengua afuera, jadeando. Se me escapa una sonrisa y miro el reloj del móvil por debajo de la mesa. Cinco minutos antes de que llegue la profesora; nuevo récord. Mi cuerpo me dice que tengo que levantarme para felicitarla por haber superado su propia marca, pero sé que eso no ayudaría en nada. De hecho, en cuanto cruza una mirada conmigo, noto cómo la tensión entre nosotros crece a pasos agigantados. La clase enmudece, todos nos miran. Creo que están esperando que diga algo, aunque no estoy seguro de si es buena idea o no.

Finalmente, me enderezo en mi sitio y hago el amago de levantarme, pero Marinette pasa por mi lado sin mirarme y se sienta tras de mí en silencio. Trago saliva con fuerza y me giro en mi asiento.

―Marinette―murmuro y, sorprendentemente, levanta los ojos de la mesa para mirarme―, ¿puedo hablar contigo luego?

Lo sopesa, puedo verlo en sus ojos. No está segura de si quiere escucharme o no. Me resulta mucho más fácil relacionarme con ella cuando soy Chat que cuando me presento como Adrien, lo cuál es lógico; ella está cabreada conmigo, no con Chat. Por mucho que Plagg me diga que somos la misma persona, nuestra relación con la misma chica es diferente. ¡Hasta mi actitud cambia!

―Vale―acepta finalmente, tras unos largos segundos en silencio que se me han hecho eterno―. En el descanso.

Suspiro, aliviado y asiento con la cabeza. Me contengo para decirle dónde podríamos vernos. Por suerte, la profesora rompe el dramatismo de la situación y todos se ven obligados a dejar de prestarnos atención.

… … … …

Doy un salto en mi asiento cuando suena la campana que indica el descanso del día. Nino se me queda mirando, preocupado. Me pone una mano en el hombro y se acerca a mí.

―Tío, si quieres puedo ir contigo. Aunque…―desvía la vista un momento hacia atrás y lo que ve le pone la piel de gallina―, Marinette da miedo cuando se enfada.

Suspiro y niego con la cabeza.

―Déjalo, Nino. Tengo que hacer esto yo solo.

―Bueno… Alya y yo estaremos cerca, por si acaso.

Le miro y le sonrío, agradecido. Nino se levanta y se lleva a Alya de la clase. Respiro hondo y cuento hasta cinco antes de girarme y ver a Marinette con los ojos azul cielo fijos en mí. Tiene el desayuno en la mano, pero no le ha dado ni un solo bocado.

―¿No tienes hambre?―pregunto, esperando que esto rompa el hielo de alguna forma.

Marinette suspira y se recuesta en su asiento. Cierra los ojos y se relaja un poco. ¿Cómo debería tomarme esa reacción?

―No―responde en voz baja, abriendo los ojos de nuevo―. No como desde ayer, al mediodía.

¿¡QUÉ!?

Me levanto de un salto de mi asiento y me pongo frente a ella. Ahora soy yo el que está cabreado.

―¿Cómo se te ocurre, Marinette?

Ella se encoge de hombros, aunque parece sorprendida.

―Come. No pienso hablar nada contigo hasta que no te hayas zampado eso―le ordeno y hablo muy en serio.

Marinette frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos. ¿De verdad va a llevarme la contraria? ¡Por Dios, estamos hablando de su salud!

―No eres nadie para exigirme nada―espeta, aunque esquivo la mala leche que lleva su voz―. Estoy aquí para escuchar tu versión de lo que pasó el sábado. Si no vas a hablar, me voy y asunto cerrado.

Gruño y me digo mentalmente que soy yo el que está contra las cuerdas y no ella. Me llevo dos dedos al puente de la nariz y me lo pellizco. «Contrólate, Agreste, contrólate…»

―Vale. Pregunta.

Marinette alza una ceja.

―¿Es cierto lo que dijo Chloe? Lo de que empezasteis a salir esa misma noche, antes de que tú…―se calla y me fijo en cómo se sonroja, evitando mi mirada; esa es la Marinette que yo conozco―, bueno, antes de que…

―¿Intentase besarte?―la ayudo, disfrutando al saber que todavía la pongo nerviosa sin el traje de Chat; Marinette asiente― Ya te lo dije: nada de eso es cierto.

―¿Y cómo explicas lo de la foto?―inquiere, suspicaz― Todo el instituto la vio: tú y Chloe os estabais besando…

―Eso fue un montaje―la interrumpo―. ¿Por qué la crees a ella y no a mí?

―Tiene pruebas de que lo que dice es verdad―murmura, agachando la cabeza y centrando sus ojos en las manos sobre su regazo―. Esta mañana, ha enviado una grabación a todo el mundo. Se te escuchaba decir que saldrías con ella. Luego Chloe dijo que habíais empezado a salir y, después, apareció Sandra con la foto.

No entiendo nada de lo que dice. No tiene sentido, sobre todo porque no recuerdo haber dicho nada de salir con Chloe en ningún momento de la noche. Tengo un mal presentimiento. Busco el móvil en los vaqueros y veo que no he recibido nada.

―Yo no tengo ninguna grabación―le enseño el móvil, esperando que me crea esta vez.

Sin embargo, Marinette saca el suyo y pulsa la pantalla varias veces antes de acercarme el auricular y escucharme a mí mismo y a Chloe hablar. Frunzo el ceño cuando me oigo decir que saldríamos a alguna parte juntos. Recuerdo entonces que fue porque le prometí que iríamos algún día al zoo, aunque solo como amigos. Está claro que se le debe de haber "olvidado" incluir esa parte en la edición de la grabación.

En cuanto acaba, Marinette me quita el móvil del oído y se muerde el labio inferior. Sus ojos se han humedecido, pero se mantiene firme ante mí. No quiere que la vea llorar y no puedo evitar que me guste aún más por ello. Sin embargo, eso no resuelve nada de lo que acaba de pasar.

―Le dije que solo saldríamos como amigos, Marinette―le aseguro, poniéndome en cuclillas y apoyándome en la mesa, quedando a su altura―. No tengo ningún motivo para querer hacerte daño.

―Eso no basta―responde ella con la voz quebrada―. Nadie puede asegurarme que no estés saliendo con Chloe, y mucho menos que no intentaras besarme al mismo tiempo.

―Si intenté besarte fue porque estoy enamorado de ti―insisto, dejando salir lo que debería haberle dicho el sábado antes de hacer algún otro movimiento―. Me gustas tanto que no podía esperar más.

―Nadie se enamora de nadie de un día para otro…

―¡No! Yo llevo enamorado de ti meses, Marinette. No dejo de soñar contigo, de pensar en ti. Si me dejaras demostrarte que yo…

―Eso suena muy bonito, Adrien―sonríe con tristeza; el sonido de mi nombre me quiebra, no es así como quería que me llamara, no con esa voz…― Créeme, llevo soñando con que te enamores de mí desde que me prestaste le paraguas aquel día. Siempre he querido que vinieras a por mí y me dijeras que estarías siempre conmigo. Pero, ¿sabes qué?―la voz se le rompe y una lágrima rueda por su mejilla; intento secársela con los dedos, pero ella no me deja― Los sueños solo son sueños. No existe un mundo en que tú pudieras enamorarte realmente de mí, de alguien tan torpe, impuntual y poco sofisticado. Chloe tiene todo lo que me a mí me falta y no puedo… competir contra eso.

¿Qué está diciendo? ¿Así es cómo se ve realmente a sí misma? ¿Qué…? No lo soporto, no aguanto esto. Me arrodillo y le cojo las manos. Las aprieto contra mi boca y trato de no separarme de ella.

―Te equivocas―murmuro, sintiendo que la oportunidad de recuperarla se me está escapando de entre los dedos como el agua―. Tú tienes todo lo que yo necesito, ¡todo lo que yo quiero! Chloe solo es mi amiga de la infancia, ella jamás podría compararse contigo. Tú eres…

―Adrien―dice entonces, ya sin ocultar el llanto; me mata verla llorar por mi culpa, por culpa de Chloe―, por favor, déjame en paz.

Estoy tan impactado por verla así que le hago caso. Le suelto las manos y me pongo en pie. Doy un par de pasos hacia atrás, hasta toparme con una mesa a mi espalda. Marinette se levanta sin mirarme, coge todas sus cosas y sale del aula sin decir nada. Me deja solo, con la esperanza rota.

La he perdido.

Para siempre.


	7. Nota de la autora

¡Hola a tod s!

Dejo este mensaje antes del capítulo 7 porque me gustaría comentar una cosita sobre el fic.

Los fanfics se escriben con la idea de alejarse de la trama original de la historia de los personajes que usamos. Algunos de nosotros intentamos crear algo diferente y tratamos de hacer evolucionar a los personajes. De este modo, se rompe con el molde de los creadores originales y se ve cómo los personajes podrían cambiar y crecer.

Con esto no quiero decir que no vaya a mantener la esencia de los personajes de Miraculous, sino que estoy cambiando la forma actuar de ellos. Sí, Marinette puede que esté siendo demasiado exagerada y no sea creíble que se trague lo que ocurre con Adrien y Chloe; pero mi intención es explicar cosas más adelante, cosas que motivarán el comportamiento de Marinette. Además, tiendo a no hacer previsibles mis historias, así que no deis nada por sentado ;).

Por último, os anuncio que intentaré seguir subiendo los caps diariamente, todo lo que mis estudios y mi tiempo me dejen. Me estoy esforzando por crear una historia que os guste y espero de verdad que salga bien.

Sin nada más que añadir, ¡nos leemos pronto! Un beso muy grande.


	8. Chapter 7

Salgo corriendo del aula y me lanzo por las escaleras en dirección a la biblioteca. En cuanto entro, me refugio en medio de unas estanterías y me llevo una mano al pecho, dejando en el suelo mis cosas. Me cuesta respirar, los pulmones me duelen de aguantar el llanto. Sin embargo, no puedo relajarme demasiado. Oigo la puerta de la biblioteca abrirse y cerrarse. No estoy preparada para que nadie me encuentre y, aun así, no tengo un solo sitio en el que esconderme.

―Marinette―mi nombre quiebra el silencio y me pone en alerta.

Me giro de inmediato hacia el origen de la voz. Adrien me ha seguido, creía que no lo haría pero, aquí está. ¿Por qué no me deja tranquila para que pueda pensar con claridad?

―Adrien, te he dicho que…

―Ya sé lo que me has dicho―me interrumpe, con una seguridad que no existía hace unos momentos en él―. Pero no voy a rendirme tan fácilmente.

―¿Qué…?

No puedo seguir hablando. Adrien da varias zancadas y llega hasta mí. Sus ojos brillan con la misma intensidad que el sábado en la fiesta. Se pega a mí y alza una mano para tocarme la mejilla, acunando mi cara contra la palma. Estoy atrapada entre la estantería llena de libros y su cuerpo, que me aprisiona contra las baldas llenas de libros. Me muerdo el labio inferior y desvío la mirada.

―Mírame, Marinette―pide con suavidad, acariciándome el pómulo con el pulgar de una forma tan suave que se me pone la piel de gallina.

Le hago caso, algo dentro de mí me empuja a hacerlo; a pesar del dolor, a pesar de creer que no soy lo suficiente para él, a pesar de saber que su padre jamás aprobaría mi relación con él… Yo soy la mosca y él es la luz. Adrien me observa en silencio, me analiza con cuidado antes de inclinarse sobre mí y rozar mi boca con los labios…, sin apartar la vista. Entorna los ojos al ver que no respondo ni me aparto. No hago nada, simplemente contengo el aliento.

Adrien se toma mi ausencia de reacción como algún tipo de permiso y, por fin, cubre mi labio superior con los suyos en un beso suave, tímido y desconcertante. Me va a explotar la cabeza, sobre todo cuando hace lo mismo con mi labio inferior y lo succiona un poco. Se me escapa un gemido y me veo obligada a cerrar los ojos para no ver su expresión de sorpresa. Mis manos actúan por sí mismas y se aferran a su camisa blanca, tirando de él hacia mí. Inclino la cabeza hacia atrás tanto como puedo y me pongo de puntillas, buscándole, respondiéndole de una vez por todas.

Escucho su respiración agitada. Su mano libre se clava en mis caderas, mientras me abre las piernas con la rodilla para elevarme un poco más y cubrir el poco espacio que hay entre nosotros. Su aliento se mezcla con el mío y el beso pasa de ser una caricia a algo mucho más. Su lengua dibuja el contorno de mi boca, juega con mis labios como quiere y luego intenta adentrarse en mí. El movimiento me pilla tan de sorpresa que entra sin problema, enloqueciéndome. La mano que tiene en mi mejilla enreda los dedos en mi pelo, al tiempo que mis brazos le rodean el cuello, como si se fuera a escapar.

No puedo resistirme a Adrien, no puedo evitar lo que siento. Ahora me parece una locura y una absurdez el creer las palabras de Chloe. Tikki tenía razón, incluso Chat: Adrien no me ha fallado nunca, ni siquiera cuando le descubría con Chloe en alguna situación un tanto… comprometida. Él siempre se ha disculpado por si pensaba cualquier cosa, como si supiera…, como si realmente supiera…

Con esfuerzo, me separo de él. Abre los ojos y veo que su verde se ha nublado y no deja de mirarme.

―Marinette…―jadea, buscándome de nuevo, pero yo le pongo un dedo en los labios.

―¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

Adrien frunce el ceño, confuso.

―¿El qué?

―Que yo…―ay, señor, incluso después de besarle siento cómo me tiemblan las piernas cuando le hablo― Que te quiero.

El rostro de Adrien pasa de la sorpresa al alivio en cuestión de segundos. Pega su frente a la mía y suspira.

―Me estabas asustando, Marinette―ríe en voz baja, aunque no tarda en volver a mirarme a los ojos―. No lo sé. ¿Meses? No tengo ni idea. Al principio, creía que era porque me odiabas o no me soportabas.

Bufo.

―Por favor… ¿Yo, odiarte? Adrien, tengo empapeladas las paredes de mi cuarto con fotos tuyas―me doy cuenta tarde lo que acabo de soltar por la boca y tengo ganas de fundirme con el polvo de los libros; en fin, ya no hay marcha atrás.

Sin embargo, es extraño. Al contrario de lo que esperaba, Adrien no parece nada sorprendido.

―Lo sé―sonríe, dándome un pequeño beso en la comisura izquierda.

―¿Lo sabes? ¿Cómo?

Ahora sí que parece que le he pillado. Rueda los ojos y se separa un poco de mí.

―Eh… Bueno…―empieza a decir, pero entonces suena la campana que indica el fin del descanso― ¡Oh! ¡Es la hora! Tenemos que volver.

Alzo una ceja mientras observo cómo se pone bien la ropa y coge mi mochila del suelo.

―Espero que no tengas intención de irte a casa ahora.

La verdad, ese había sido el plan inicial. Ese y morirme de pena y de asco hasta que llegara Chat a visitarme.

¡Ay, no! ¡CHAT!

Me llevo una mano a la boca, recordando lo que ocurrió anoche en la terraza. Él me besó, no en la boca pero si en el cuello, en el hombro y en la cara. Y se habría apoderado de mis labios si no le hubiera detenido. Soy la peor persona del mundo.

―¿Marinette?―la voz de Adrien me trae de vuelta a la realidad― ¿Estás bien?

El corazón se me encoge. Adrien está asustado, lo puedo ver por la forma en que me mira y se acerca de nuevo a mí. En estos instantes, da igual si llegamos tarde o no a clase.

―¿Te arrepientes?―murmura, dejando mi mochila de nuevo en el suelo.

¿Lo hago? No, nunca, jamás. ¿Está bien lo que ha pasado? No lo sé. ¿Y está bien que me sienta mal por haber besado a Adrien cuando anoche estaba a punto de dejar que lo hiciera Chat? Supongo que sí. ¿Debería contárselo? NI EN BROMA. ¿Y eso está mal? No lo sé. Socorro.

―No―respondo en voz baja―. Solo estoy… confundida.

―Marinette, ya sabes que Chloe y yo…

―Lo sé―digo antes de que siga hablando, acariciándole una mano con mis dedos―. Te creo, pero sigue sin parecerme real todo esto. Yo…―me atrevo a fijar mis ojos en los suyos― Yo no soy suficiente, Adrien. Tu padre ya lo dijo aquel día.

Adrien suspira con fuerza, cerrando los ojos. Cuando los vuelve a abrir, la determinación ha inundado sus pupilas. Recuerda tan bien como yo la tarde en que me invitó a su casa para enseñarle mis bocetos a Gabriel Agreste, mi diseñador favorito. Fue una oportunidad única y a él le gustaron mis diseños, pero cuando le dejé solo con su hijo, escuché su voz diciendo que Adrien no debería emocionarse conmigo porque yo no valía lo suficiente como para estar con un Agreste.

Adrien me coge de la mano y enreda sus dedos con los míos.

―De eso me encargo yo―me asegura en voz baja―. No te preocupes por mi padre.

―¿Y tu reputación? ¿Y qué hay de Lila?

―¿Lila?―pregunta, confuso― ¿Qué pinta ella aquí? Ni siquiera está en nuestra clase y hace siglos que no la veo.

―Eres el chico más solicitado de París, Adrien―insisto, sin poder evitar que mi corazón saque a la luz todos mis miedos de un solo golpe, como si ya no pudiera seguir ocultándolos―. ¿Cómo voy a competir contra eso? ¿Y Ladybug?

Vale, sé que eso es jugar en mi propia contra, pero tengo que saberlo. Adrien estuvo obsesionado con mi otro yo, tanto que ni siquiera pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera mi alter ego. Me dolía pensar que le gustaba una parte de mí, pero no mi yo real.

―Me he olvidado de ella―asegura.

―Ah, ¿sí?

―Completamente―asiente.

Sabiendo eso… ¿Qué dirá cuando descubra que yo soy Ladybug? Mi alter ego también forma parte de mí. ¿Es que nunca le voy a gustar por completo? Al menos, quiere estar conmigo siendo Marinette, la de siempre y eso hace que el corazón me estalle de felicidad.

―Está bien―acepto y Adrien sonríe con alivio, como si hubiera estado los últimos minutos caminando sobre una cuerda floja sin saber si caería o no al vacío―. No sé si seré capaz de acostumbrarme a esto.

Adrien ríe por lo bajo y me recoloca un mechón de pelo por detrás de la oreja con una suave caricia.

―Espero que no tardes mucho.

Le devuelvo la sonrisa y dejo que me abrace con fuerza. Ninguno de los dos tiene ganas de salir de la biblioteca. Creo que nos vamos a saltar la clase de biología, aunque luego pienso atar uno de los cabos sueltos.

… … … …

En cuanto la campana anuncia el cambio de clase, Adrien y yo nos aseguramos de estar frente a la puerta de la enfermería cuando vemos salir a la profesora Boustier del aula. Se nos queda mirando con el ceño fruncido mientras baja las escaleras y se reúne con nosotros.

―¿Dónde estabais vosotros dos? Más os vale tener una buena excusa―nos dice, enfadada, algo extraño en ella.

―Me hice daño en el tobillo al salir en el descanso―me apresuro a contestar; Adrien asiente a mi lado, siguiéndome la mentira―. Adrien me ayudó a bajar y me estiró el pie. Sabe hacer esas cosas.

La profesora no termina de creernos. Nos observa con ojo crítico, esperando un solo desliz.

―En esgrima solemos tener bastantes accidentes de ese tipo, profesora―interviene Adrien―. No quise molestar a la enfermera por algo que podía solucionar yo mismo.

Como siempre, Adrien Agreste tiene una respuesta. Es capaz de transformar una situación embarazosa y peliaguda en una más llevadera. Tiene don. Me va a llevar tiempo acostumbrarme a ser su _novia_.

―Ya veo―comenta la profesora Boustier con más suavidad―. En ese caso, volved al aula. Marinette, ten cuidado al subir las escaleras.

Ella se va y nos deja solos frente a la enfermería. Hasta que no desaparece por la puerta de la sala de profesores, no nos atrevemos a mirarnos. Estoy a punto de felicitar a Adrien por la actuación, pero él se lleva un dedo a la boca y me guiña un ojo. No puedo evitarlo, me sonrojo al instante y agacho la cabeza. Ojalá tuviera el pelo suelo para esconderme tras él. Adrien me pone un brazo en la cintura y finge que me carga mientras subimos las escaleras. No sabemos quién podría estar mirando.

Sin embargo, antes de entrar al aula, se agacha un poco y me da un beso en la mejilla.

―Gracias por confiar en mí―susurra y yo me derrito por completo.

¿Cómo puede ser tan dulce?

Me encojo de hombros, no sé qué responder a eso. Adrien abre la puerta y me deja pasar primero. Es entonces cuando se forma un auténtico jaleo. Alya corre hacia mí y me da un abrazo enorme, ocultándome a mis compañeros con su mata de pelo oscuro y rizado. Apenas puedo escuchar a Nino hablando con Adrien a nuestro lado.

―¿Dónde te habías metido? ¡Me has tenido en vilo todo este rato! ¡Y sin contestarme a los mensajes!―me riñe Alya en voz baja.

―Luego te cuento mejor, ¿vale? Ahora―consigo separarme de mi mejor amiga y respiro hondo―, tengo que resolver un asunto.

Alya se me queda mirando con los ojos entrecerrados. A mi espalda, Adrien y Nino conversan a base de susurros. Me separo de Alya y me voy directa hacia Chloe, la única junto con Sabrina que no se ha movido de su sitio para ver si estaba bien. Me planto frente a ella y doy un golpe seco en la mesa, delante de sus narices. Chloe da un salto y deja de prestarle atención a sus uñas para centrar sus ojos azules en mí. Me mira como si fuera un bicho al que hay que aplastar.

―¿Qué quieres, panadera?―escupe con asco.

―Quiero que confieses, maldita embustera―contesto y noto cómo la adrenalina de las batallas se apodera de mi sangre. Esto es la guerra―. ¿Cómo se te ocurre inventarte que Adrien y tú estabais saliendo antes de que intentara besarme?

―¿Yo? No me he inventado nada, ya habéis visto la foto todos en la que…

―Eso es, Chloe―interviene entonces Adrien, sorprendiéndonos a todos por la frialdad que destila su voz―, enséñanos la foto otra vez. Y ya de paso, ¿por qué no muestras también la grabación completa de nuestra conversación?

Chloe nos mira a ambos alternativamente, como si estuviera en un partido de tenis, como si fuese a encontrar un punto débil en nuestra determinación. Creía que tendría que enfrentarme a Chloe sola, pero me alegra tener a Adrien respaldándome. Al ver que no hace ni dice nada, todo el mundo empieza a comentar y a sacar sus móviles. Veo la foto en el de Rosita, la más cercana a mí.

―Sinceramente, esto es a lo más bajo a lo que podías llegar―continúo―. Si quieres un novio, deja de ser una zorra, para empezar.

Mis compañeros ahogan una exclamación. Incluso Adrien me mira ahora con cierta sorpresa.

―Y no se te ocurra intentar de nuevo algo semejante, porque no vas a conseguir lo que quieres―le cojo una mano a Adrien y me pego a él; sin embargo, él prefiere soltarme y pasarme el brazo por los hombros.

Chloe nos observa con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca a medio camino entre una mueca y un grito ahogado. En ese instante, la puerta del aula se abre a nuestra espalda y nos vemos obligados a dejar el numerito para regresar a nuestros asientos. Adrien me da un discreto beso en la coronilla antes de separarse de mí y sentarse. El corazón me va a mil y no soy capaz de prestar atención en clase. Por el contrario, me dedico a contarle a Alya todo lo que ha pasado en la biblioteca a través de mensajes. Prefiero hacerlo así, porque al menos en clase no puede ponerse a chillar y a saltar como una loca. Aun así, le tira un papel a Adrien a la cabeza y le dedica una sonrisa cuando él se gira.

Digo yo que ahora no puede ir nada mal… ¿No?


	9. Chapter 8

Adrien

Estoy tan nervioso cuando por fin acaban las clases que Plagg me da una patada en las costillas para que me tranquilice un poco. Doy un salto en mi sitio y recojo todo con rapidez. Marinette hace lo mismo que yo a mi lado y nos giramos para hablarle al otro a la vez. Me encanta que se sonroje al darse cuenta de que he pensado lo mismo que ella. Alya y Nino carraspean para captar nuestra atención de nuevo.

―Bueno, me parece que ya tienes a alguien que no soy yo para que te acompañe a la salida―comenta Alya mirándonos con ojo crítico―. No creas que te le vas a llevar siempre, Adrien.

Me echo a reír.

―Contaba con ello, Alya.

―Más te vale―y se lleva dos dedos a los ojos para señalarme con ellos después―. Ten cuidado con lo que haces, estoy vigilando.

―¡Alya―protesta Marinette, pero todos nos reímos.

Nino me da un par de palmaditas en la espalda y se despide de mí sin decir nada. Alya le sigue a regañadientes, dejándonos solos por primera vez desde que vimos a la profesora Boustier en la enfermería. Marinette agacha la cabeza y aprieta su carpeta rosa contra el pecho. Me acerco a ella y le toco una mano.

―¿Te apetece venir a mi casa? La última vez no viste mi habitación―es una excusa pobre, pero es la única que se me ocurre para poder estar con ella un poco más.

Debería resultarme fácil decirle que quiero tenerla cerca otro ratito, a solas, pero no sé si lo que me detiene es la timidez de Marinette o mi propio miedo a ser rechazado otra vez. Ella levanta la mirada del suelo y se le forma una pequeña sonrisa.

―Vale, deja que avise a mis padres―y saca el móvil de su pantalón para escribir un rápido mensaje.

Me fijo en sus dedos, los mismos que dibujan diseños sacados de otro planeta. Marinette nació con el mismo don que mi padre, la diferencia es que ella transmite sus sentimientos en su ropa. Es fácil verlo, porque según su estado de ánimo trae un conjunto diferente. Aprendí a desentrañar ese raro idioma y gracias a eso me di cuenta de cómo es ella en realidad: interesante, divertida y muy inteligente.

Guarda el móvil de nuevo en los pantalones y se encoge de hombros.

―No puedo volver tarde, pero no hay problema.

Con eso me vale. La cojo de la mano y la llevo fuera del instituto. El coche de mi padre ya está esperando en la salida. Nathalie sale de él y se sorprende al verme con Marinette, aunque no dice nada al respecto. Observa nuestras manos unidas y alza una ceja. Creo que me va a preguntar al respecto cuando ella se vaya de casa, cosa que no me da tanto miedo como enfrentar a mi padre con este tema.

―¿La señorita Dupain Cheng se unirá a nosotros hoy, Adrien?

―Por favor, llámeme Marinette―se adelanta a decir ella, sin dejar de lado la timidez.

Yo sonrío y asiento.

―Sí, tenemos que hacer un trabajo en grupo y me ha tocado con ella―es una mentira tan grande que hasta Marinette rueda sus ojos hacia mí, abiertos como platos.

Le doy un tirón en la mano y ella capta el mensaje al momento. Aun así, no tiene que comentar nada, porque Nathalie nos abre la puerta sin rechistar. Ambos entramos en el coche y no tardamos en recorrer París hacia la mansión Agreste. Marinette no dice nada en todo el camino, se limita a mirar el paisaje sin soltar la carpeta, apoyada en su regazo. La imito y trato de fingir que no esperaba que mantuviera el contacto de nuestras manos. Empiezo a creer que realmente decía en serio lo de que le costaría acostumbrarse a nuestra relación. ¿Tanto tiempo lleva esperándome que ahora no sabe cómo actuar?

No me da tiempo a pensarlo mucho. Pronto llegamos a mi casa y dejo que Marinette salga primero. La llevo por el vestíbulo y las escaleras, directa a mi habitación. Me niego a que Nathalie le haga un interrogatorio a ella también. Solo cuando cierro la puerta de mi cuarto a mi espalda me permito respirar con tranquilidad.

―¡Ala!―exclama Marinette y veo que ha avanzado bastante hasta el centro de la planta inferior de mi habitación, observándolo todo a su alrededor― Qué pasada…―se gira hacia mí y abre los brazos, con la carpeta en una mano― ¿Cómo puedes aburrirte aquí?

Me llevo una mano a la nuca para rascarme.

―No necesito nada de esto―confieso, acercándome a ella―. Aunque me encanta tener ese equipo de música, la videoconsola y los libros de allí arriba―le señalo la parte donde hay una enorme estantería que va del suelo al techo, junto a mi cama―. Normalmente, estoy yo solo aquí. Mi padre no soporta a Nino, así que no me deja traerle a casa.

―¿En serio?―dice Marinette, sin creerme del todo― ¿Y eso?

―Bueno… Digamos que Nino hirió su orgullo―sonrío―. Intentó convencer a mi padre para que pudiera montar una fiesta de cumpleaños; poco después, fue akumatizado. Así, al final, fue mi culpa que eso ocurriera.

Marinette frunce el ceño y se lleva un dedo a la boca. Mis ojos se van directos al labio que no deja de golpearse, como si tuviese un puntito rojo que captara mi atención. Ahora sí que parezco un gato.

―Empiezo a pensar que la akumatización no es culpa de nadie―murmura entonces, más concentrada en su reflexión que en cómo me acerco a ella para tenerla más cerca aún―. Simplemente ocurre, no es como si nosotros buscásemos que le pasara a cualquier persona cercana, ¿no? No podemos controlar sus sentimientos.

―Supongo―respondo, a pesar de que no me haya parado a pensar en sus palabras.

Levanto una mano casi sin darme cuenta y le quito el dedo de la boca para poder acariciarla yo. Marinette deja de hablar y por fin me presta atención. Sus ojos se encuentran con los míos y noto que trata de contener el aliento cuando me inclino y la beso con suavidad, cogiéndola por la barbilla con los dedos. Paso el otro brazo por su cintura y la pego a mí. La puñetera carpeta me molesta, es un obstáculo para que pueda sentirla más cerca, así que la cojo y la lanzo sin mirar al sofá que hay junto al ventanal. Escucho que cae con suavidad y vuelvo a abrazar a Marinette. Ella suspira contra mi boca cuando intento profundizar el beso. Es tan dulce que me hace el cerebro puré.

No puedo evitar que mi mano suba y baja por su espalda, acariciándola. La cojo por la nuca y se la masajeo sin dejar de besarla. Marinette me responde y enrolla los brazos alrededor de mi cuello. No pienso escaparme de ninguna forma, nada sería capaz de separarme de ella ahora mismo. Incremento la velocidad, sintiendo cómo el hambre se apodera de mí. Me atrevo a sacar los dientes y a morderle el labio inferior, justo donde ella lo hace casi constantemente cuando está conmigo. Abro los ojos y veo que ella hace lo mismo. Su azul está tan turbio como debe estarlo mi verde. No tardo en volver a cerrarlos para disfrutar mejor de ella.

Su cuerpo se mueve junto al mío. Se pone de puntillas y los brazos me dan lo suficiente para cogerla por los muslos y alzarla. Marinette grita dentro de mi boca, pero se aferra con fuerza a mí y enreda las piernas en mi cintura. La aseguro y abro los ojos para poder ver a dónde voy con ella en brazos. Me cuesta un poco subir las escaleras y, en cuanto lo hago, pego su espalda al ventanal y me separo de su boca, sin aire.

Nos miramos, tiene las mejillas sonrosadas y la boca hinchada. Se pasa la punta de la lengua por los labios, como si estuviera recogiendo los restos del beso. Eso me provoca tal tirón en los pantalones que pronto estoy bajando la cara para besarle la línea de la mandíbula. Marinette ahoga un grito, pero gira la cabeza hacia el lado contrario y me deja expedito el camino hasta su cuello. No dudo ni un segundo en dejar un reguero de besos por cada centímetro de piel al descubierto. Marinette jadea cuando llego a un punto exacto por debajo del lóbulo de la oreja y anoto mentalmente dónde está esa debilidad para volver a usarla cuando quiera.

―Adrien…―suspira y a mí se me pone la carne de gallina.

Refuerzo el agarre y subo un poco para poder hablarle al oído.

―Te quiero.

Marinette jadea y echa la cabeza hacia atrás, topándose con el ventanal. Suerte que los cristales son polarizados, sino me negaría a dejar que nadie pudiese ver cómo Marinette se deja llevar por mí. Es increíble cómo pasa de ser la chica tímida del instituto a alguien tan… tan… pasional. Me encanta que solo yo pueda ver su faceta escondida, es un privilegio.

Dejo de besarla un momento y me dedico a mirarla. Su pecho sube y baja con rapidez, igual que si hubiera corrido una maratón. Me agarrado el pelo con fuerza y tiene los dedos enterrados en él. No me había dado cuenta, estaba demasiado concentrado en probarla. Me pregunto cómo sabrá en otras partes…

No, Adrien, no. No empieces.

Sacudo la cabeza y pego mi frente a la de ella antes de que mi mente empiece a hacer de las suyas. Me niego a ir tan deprisa, no quiero asustarla ni que piense que solo quiero una cosa de ella. Marinette abre los ojos, algo más calmada y sonríe un poco. Ahí está de nuevo la timidez. La bajo con suavidad y estiro un poco los brazos, que estaban empezando a acalambrarse por el peso.

―¿He sido demasiado brusco?―pregunto en voz baja, no sin cierto miedo.

―Para nada. Me…―desvía la mirad y se sonroja más aún― Me ha gustado mucho.

Ya puedo ver cómo mi ego empieza a tirar cohetes. Mi pecho se hincha y me siento como si fuese capaz de cualquier cosa. Si este es el efecto de los besos de Marinette, me voy a volver adicto a ella.

―Ven, quiero enseñarte el resto de mi habitación.

La cojo de una mano y tiro de ella para mostrarle mi cama, el baño y el vestidor. Ahora no parece tan sorprendida o, si lo está, creo que se lo está callando. Aun así, cuando la meto en medio de las perchas con mi ropa, ahoga un gritito de emoción.

―¿Todo esto es tuyo?―señala los pantalones y las chaquetas con los dedos, alucinando.

―Sí―río―. ¿Crees que mi armario es más grande que el de Chloe?

Marinette suelta una carcajada que la hace doblarse sobre sí misma.

―¡Ya lo creo! Sería capaz de comprarse una casa con tal de tener el vestidor más grande de París―entonces, se muerde el labio y me mira con cierto recelo―. ¿Ella nunca ha estado aquí?

―No. Siempre que venía a mi casa, mi padre se encargaba de que no subiéramos aquí, solos.

Marinette frunce el ceño y veo en su mirada que decide no seguir preguntando. Mejor, no quiero hablar de Chloe, pudiendo disfrutar de ella a solas. Marinette empieza a recorrer cada parte del vestidor con ojo crítico. De vez en cuando, separa una prenda de otra y la analiza. Estudia el tejido, la costura y todo lo que se le pase por la cabeza. Yo me apoyo en la entrada y me dedico a observarla. Es preciosa y no se da cuenta de ello. Dejo que se entretenga durante un rato, sin molestarla siquiera; hasta que, pasados diez minutos, Marinette desvía la vista de mi ropa y se sonroja.

―Perdón, me he aislado del mundo―se disculpa, haciéndome sonreír.

―¿Has visto algo que te llame la atención?

―Bueno… No me atrevo a abrir los cajones―señala una parte al fondo del vestidor y yo me río.

―Lo veo lógico. Ahí guardo mi ropa interior.

―¡Ay, Señor!―se tapa la cara con las dos manos y yo no puedo controlar mi risa.

Me acerco a ella y tiro de una de sus muñecas para poder verla de nuevo.

―Mira, creo que esto te gustará―la llevo a una zona cercana a los cajones prohibidos y le enseño la cantidad ingente de corbatas, pajaritas, pañuelos y bufandas que tengo―. No sé para qué hay tantas cosas aquí si solo uso una de ellas―explico, sacando una bufanda celeste―. Esta me la regaló mi padre por mi cumpleaños, el año pasado.

Marinette entorna los ojos al cogerla y darle la vuelta, observando los filos de la bufanda. La expresión se le cambia por completo y yo me tenso. ¿Qué he dicho para que se ponga así?

―¿Qué pasa?―pregunto, tengo que aprender ahora a descifrar su pensamiento.

―Nada―Marinette sonríe al instante y me devuelve la bufanda.

No me lo trago. La cojo y la giro varias veces. Intento mirar lo que ella, pero no encuentro nada.

―Déjalo, Adrien. Es bonita, ¿no? Se nota que es tu favorita…

No le hago caso. Sigo estudiando la bufanda hasta que… Un momento. En un extremo, allí donde no es fácil que se vea, hay escrito algo con hilo dorado. Es tan fino que era imposible verlo a primera vista. Y el hilo se enreda sobre sí mismo varias veces, formando un nombre.

―¿Marinette?


	10. Chapter 9

Marinette

―¿Es tuya?―Adrien me mira con sus ojos verdes cargados de confusión y dolor.

Necesita una respuesta. La verdad es que ya ni me acordaba de que había impreso mi nombre en él, igual que hice con el sombrero que ganó el concurso del padre de Gabriel Agreste. La expresión de felicidad de Adrien de aquel momento no tiene nada que ver con la que me muestra ahora. Me mira y, luego, posa sus ojos sobre la firma.

―¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?―murmura; no consigo descifrar lo que está pensando.

―Porque…―carraspeo para aclararme la voz― Porque estabas tan feliz… Te hacía muchísima ilusión tener un regalo de cumpleaños de tu padre y yo no quería romper eso.

Adrien frunce el ceño y levanta la vista de la tela.

―Alya me dijo que debía decírtelo, pero…

―La hiciste tú―su voz suena distante.

Dobla la bufanda con cuidado y vuelve a meterla en el cajón. Se queda un momento de espaldas a mí, con la cabeza gacha. ¿Qué hago ahora? No quiero que piense que le mentí; no le conté la verdad porque no quería hacerle daño. Espero que lo entienda y no quiera dejarme a pocas horas de haber empezado a salir juntos. Estoy aterrorizada.

―Creo… que será mejor que me vaya…―digo con un hilo de voz.

No pinto nada allí. Es la sensación que me da al ver que Adrien no se gira para hablarme y tranquilizarme. Suspiro y empiezo a caminar hacia afuera del vestidor. Pero, entonces, noto sus brazos envolverme desde atrás y su cara hundirse en mi cuello. Me quedo quieta, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir. Trago saliva con fuerza cuando me obliga a girarme y me mira, emocionado.

―No sé si arrodillarme y adorarte o…―se muerde la boca y observa la mía con hambre.

Mis ojos se abren por completo. Me ha pillado con la guardia baja y es raro escuchar un comentario así por su parte. Me coge la cara con ambas manos y me da un pequeño beso.

―Gracias, Marinette―susurra; habla con tanta ternura que las piernas me flaquean.

―¿No estás enfadado conmigo?

―¿Hablas en serio?―me muerdo el labio inferior y asiento con la cabeza; él sonríe y me abraza con fuerza― Eres adorable.

«Ay, Dios mío…», suspiro hacia mis adentros. Me dejo mimar después del susto que me ha dado y disfruto de su calor. Tal vez me cueste pensar en mí misma como la novia de Adrien Agreste, pero estoy segura de que no me resultará difícil acostumbrarme a estos abrazos. Nos quedamos así unos cuantos minutos más, en silencio, hasta que Adrien respira hondo y se separa de mí.

―Te propongo una cosa. Elige tres conjuntos de mi armario, los que quieras―se aparta y me deja el camino libre.

―¿Para qué?―pregunto, a medio camino entre confusa y divertida; tiene una expresión que nunca había visto antes, como si estuviera siendo… juguetón.

―Desfilaré con ellos, solo para ti.

«Meidei, meidei, meidei. ¡Alerta, cerebro a punto de explotar en 3… 2... 1…!».

―¿Me estás tomando el pelo?―consigo decir después de controlar el patatús que estaba a punto de darme― Odias desfilar.

―Y tú que no te reconozcan el trabajo bien hecho―replica y ya sé que se refiere a la bufanda.

Me encojo un poco sobre mí misma y trato de ocultar la cara en las manos. Me imagino la escena, con Adrien peinándose el pelo con los dedos mientras camina hacia mí sin dejar de mirarme con esos ojos verde esmeralda. No, por Dios, no. Ya me ha puesto suficiente a prueba por hoy y demasiado he aguantado yo ya como para permitirme sentir esa… necesidad de él.

Adrien me quita las manos de la cara y tira de mí para ponerme frente a una fila de perchas.

―Vamos―me insta, dándome un empujoncito en la espalda―. Tienes cinco minutos para elegir.

Me atrevo a mirarle por encima del hombro, más roja que un tomate maduro.

―¿Estás seguro de…?

―Si no elijes ya, me desnudo aquí mismo.

Su amenaza hace que me congele en el sitio y me suba el calor de todo el cuerpo a la cara. El corazón se me acelera y su mirada me dice que es capaz de hacerlo. Por Dios, ¿cuándo ha pasado de ser el tierno gatito a la pantera salvaje? Y lo peor es ¡que me gusta! Casi estoy tentada de dejar que cumpla se amenaza, pero no quiero perderme el espectáculo de verle desfilar; así que, busco con rapidez algunas prendas y las voy colocando por parejas. Escojo un jersey verde botella con unos pantalones negros y unos zapatos marrón oscuro; una camisa rosa palo con unos pantalones gris marengo, una corbata gris oscuro y la chaqueta a juego con los pantalones. Finalmente, me decanto por algo que acabo de encontrar en medio de este caos textil: el uniforme de esgrima. Antes de cogerlo, me atrevo a mirar a Adrien. Él hace un gesto con la mano, indicándome que lo coja que si quiero. No me lo pienso dos veces, lo saco de su sitio y lo coloco junto a los otros dos conjuntos.

―Ya está―anuncio, con el aire oprimiéndome los pulmones―. ¿Dónde espero a que te cambies?

―Siéntate en la cama―me indica mientras salgo del vestidor, atacada de los nervios―. No tardo―asegura y me guiña un ojo para dejarme sin ritmo cardíaco.

El colchón está mullido y la cama, tan bien hecha, que me da pena estropear el cuadro de perfección. Me acomodo un poco y hago todo lo posible por controlar el impulso de agacharme y oler la almohada. Aprovecho el poco tiempo a solar para abrir el bolso y ver a Tikki.

―Hola, Tikki―la saludo con una sonrisa.

―No tienes la misma cara de esta mañana, ¿eh?

Me sonrojo por enésima vez hoy.

―Calla, estoy muy nerviosa.

―¿Por el desfile?

―¿Acaso lo has escuchado todo?―alucino.

―Pues claro. Tu bolso no está insonorizado, ¿sabes?

Uy. El solo pensar que Tikki ha escuchado cada una de las palabras y sonidos en casa de Adrien y en la biblioteca hacen que tenga ganas de que la tierra me trague. Por suerte, un sonido en la habitación hace que cierre el bolso de repente y me enderece en la cama.

―¿Ya?―pregunto con voz chillona.

Tengo ganas de darme golpes a mí misma. Qué lástima que Adrien se deshiciera de mi carpeta abajo, el mismo que ahora sale del vestidor con el primer conjunto que le elegí. El verde botella resalta sus ojos y el rubio de su pelo. Camina con una mano metida en un bolsillo de los pantalones, mientras que la otra cae lánguidamente a su lado. Se ha revuelto un poco el pelo y varios mechones me tapan la vista de sus ojos. Me retuerzo las manos en el regazo sin saber qué decir. Llega hasta mí y sonríe. Da una vuelta sobre sí mismo y abre los brazos.

―Creía que el marrón no combinaba bien con todo esto―se señala a sí mismo y yo empiezo a sopesar seriamente la posibilidad de ir a por una cucharita de postre y comérmelo poquito a poco.

―Interesante, ¿verdad?―es lo único que se me ocurre decir.

Adrien ríe por lo bajo y vuelve al vestidor.

―Creo que me pondré esto mañana―comenta mientras cierra la puerta, mientras yo rezo en silencio para que lo haga. Hasta entonces no se iba arrepentir Chloe de lo que hizo el sábado.

O puede que me equivoque, porque Adrien no tarda en salir con el traje gris marengo y la camisa rosa, deslumbrándome. La boca se me abre por completo mientras le miro de arriba abajo. Benditos sean los trajes de chaqueta. Los pantalones se pegan a la perfección a su cintura, la chaqueta se amolda sin problemas a sus hombros y la camisa, con un par de botones desabrochados y la corbata con el nudo a medio hacer encima, es el toque perfecto para hacer de Adrien un ser sobrenatural. ¡Debería ser ilegal ser tan guapo!

De nuevo, se planta ante mí, aunque esta vez se agacha para quedar a mi altura. No puedo evitar fijarme en cómo el pantalón se tensa un poco alrededor de sus piernas. Ahora me vendría de perlas un babero.

―¿Lo has hecho a propósito?―pregunta con voz ronca y siento que todo esto (el ambiente, la ropa, Adrien agachado y la forma en que me mira) provocan una presión en mi vientre, hasta ahora, desconocida.

Apenas soy consciente de que asiento con la cabeza. En realidad, lo he hecho porque los tejidos y los colores son perfectos, no porque pensara que Adrien estaría irresistible con esa ropa. Se me queda mirando la boca un segundo y luego, con suavidad, me pone un dedo bajo la barbilla y me la cierra. Me muerdo el labio inferior, consiguiendo que Adrien me lo suelte de entre los dientes con una suave caricia del pulgar.

―Me desarmas, Marinette―susurra, acercándose a mí y besándome con lentitud.

Suspiro y cierro los ojos, dejándome llevar por el roce de su lengua con mi boca. Sin embargo, se separa de mí demasiado pronto y yo protesto por lo bajo, haciéndole reír.

―Será mejor que me cambie otra vez―sentencia, levantándose y quitándose la chaqueta como un auténtico modelo para ponérsela sobre el hombro y ofrecerme una vista en exclusiva de su flamante culo en pantalón de chaqueta.

―Por Dios, si esto sigue así, yo…―digo para mí misma, dándome aire con una mano.

Hasta hace apenas unos minutos, no me había dado cuenta de que Adrien puede ser tan caballeroso como provocador. Vale que fuese yo quien escogiera la ropa, pero no es normal que él le dé ese toque tan sexi que hace que a mí se me caiga la baba. Me está resultando cada vez más difícil controlarme. Lo único que quiero, lo que me pide mi cuerpo que haga es lanzarme a sus brazos y pedirle que me haga suya. Solo de pensarlo me sonrojo; pero cuanto más me imagino cómo sería, más calor tengo y más crecen mis ansias.

Vale, Marinette, tienes que concentrarte. Sé profesional, sé madura. «¡Compórtate!»

No puedo. No puedo hacer nada de eso al ver a Adrien aparecer con el uniforme de esgrima. No sería tan malo si no hubiese decidido salir del vestidor con la chaqueta blanca, impoluta, abierta por completo, dejándome ver su torso desnudo.

―¡Adrien!―grito, llevándome las manos a la cara de nuevo.

Por Dios, no puede hacerme esto. Es injusto que tenga el cuerpo tan bien torneado, sin marcas de niño pero sin ser por completo el de un adulto. El ejercicio ha conseguido que se le definan los abdominales, pero sin exagerarlos; lo mismo ha hecho con el pecho y la maldita V que se puede apreciar en sus caderas. Debe de haberse dejado el pantalón más bajo de lo normal a propósito. Si no, no me explico cómo puede hacer que me imaginación vuele.

Le escucho llegar hasta la cama con el mismo paso cadencioso. La tela susurra cuando se pone en cuclillas delante de mí.

―Marinette―su voz provoca espasmos en mi interior y jadeo cuando me quita las manos de la cara sin hacer esfuerzo.

Le devuelvo la mirada muerta de vergüenza y de algo más que aún no sé cómo llamar. Me cuesta trabajo tragar saliva para deshacer el nudo que tengo en la garganta. Veo que hace lo mismo, su cuello queda más expuesto así que el resto del tiempo. Aun así, eso no es nada para lo que hace a continuación: atrapa una de mis manos con suavidad y la lleva hasta el centro de su pecho, abriéndose aún más la camisa de esgrima con la otra mano. Es cálido y suave, sin nada de vello rubio.

Mis ojos se centran en cómo guía mi mano hasta el pectoral izquierdo. Abro los ojos por completo cuando noto los latidos de su corazón bajo mis dedos. Jadeo, emocionada y nerviosa al mismo tiempo. Vuelvo a mirar a Adrien a los ojos y me doy cuenta de que los ha entrecerrado, observándome en silencio con las pupilas dilatas.

―Lo notas, ¿verdad?―susurra― Adivina por quién sigue latiendo.

―Adrien…

Cierra los ojos con fuerza y agacha la cabeza, como si estuviera sufriendo por algo. No quiero que se aleje así de mí, así que dejo a un lado mi timidez y me atrevo a acariciarle por mí misma. Subo la mano poco a poco hasta su clavícula y le acaricio el cuello con la punta de los dedos. Marco con un camino por el centro de su pecho hasta su ombligo, recreándome en la tensión de sus músculos al agacharse, la forma del vientre, la fina línea de su cintura, la caída de los pantalones que apenas se sostienen sobre sus caderas. Me inclino un poco más y trato de hacerle ver que confío plenamente en él al pasar las dos manos por las costillas y abrazarle. Busco su boca y me animo a ser yo quien empiece esta vez el beso. No cierro los ojos, sin embargo. Quiero saber si estoy haciendo las cosas bien o no.

En ese momento, Adrien abre los suyos y me devuelve el beso con ganas. Se pone en pie y se cierne sobre mí, tumbándome en la cama. No rompo el abrazo por nada del mundo y tampoco hago lo posible por apartarle de mí. Dejo que me muerda con suavidad, que me acaricie por encima de la ropa y que me bese por toda la mandíbula y el cuello. Estoy perdiendo la cabeza. La razón me dice que es demasiado pronto para que esto pase, pero mi corazón bombea sangre con el ardor que Adrien me transmite con su contacto.

―Adrien…―gimo cuando acude de nuevo al punto débil que ha encontrado bajo mi oreja.

Mis dedos le recorren la espalda, tan marcada como lo está la parte posterior del torso, y se clavan en ella cuando me abre las piernas con una rodilla y se sostiene sobre ella, rozándome en un punto inexplorado para mí.

―Adrien…―repito, como si fuera mi mantra.

Se separa de mí lo suficiente para volver a mirarme y acariciarme las mejillas con los dedos. Respira con dificultad, igual que yo ahora mismo. Sus ojos siguen nublados por el deseo, pero ahora parece que recobran un poco de sentido común. No deberíamos avanzar tan rápido, aunque tampoco me arrepiento de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

―Perdóname―pide con un suspiro, apoyando la frente sobre mi pecho―. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.

―Está bien, Adrien―me apresuro a decirle, saliendo del trance en el que me había sumergido―. Yo también…―me muerdo la lengua antes de continuar.

Por un momento pienso que Adrien no me ha escuchado, pero él levanta la cabeza y vuelvo a ver al chico dulce que suele ser la mayoría del tiempo.

―¿Tú también… qué?

―Me dejé llevar―completo, desviando la mirada―. Te he provocado yo, lo siento.

Veo de reojo que Adrien sonríe un poco.

―En eso tienes razón.

―Aunque fuiste tú el que propuso el desfile―añado con la boca pequeña.

Adrien se echa a reír y me da un casto beso en la mejilla.

―Vale, vale, _mea culpa_ ―se levanta de la cama y me tiende una mano―. Vamos, levanta.

Acepto su ayuda y dejo que me ayude a ponerme en pie. Trastabillo un poco por culpa de la acumulación de sangre en la cabeza, pero me repongo con rapidez. Adrien se mete de nuevo en el vestidor y yo me entretengo en poner bien la ropa de la cama. Si alguien entra aquí y descubre lo que ha pasado, me muero de la vergüenza. Tendría que cambiarme de nombre, de casa, de ciudad y hasta de país.

Adrien no tarda en salir del vestidor y reunirse de nuevo conmigo, con la misma ropa de hace un rato. En ese momento, mi móvil suena en mi bolso y veo un mensaje de mi madre. Suspiro, resignada. Tengo que volver a casa. Se acabó el día de ensueño.


	11. Chapter 10

Adrien

Me cuesta más trabajo de lo que pensaba dejar a Marinette en la puerta de su casa y no volver a verla hasta mañana. Cuando se despide de mí tras la puerta de la panadería y desaparece en dirección a su cuarto, empiezo a ser consciente de todo lo que ha ocurrido hoy. Y tengo miedo, miedo de que se arrepienta de haberse dejado llevar…, igual que yo, en realidad. No sé qué me ha pasado, no sé por qué actuado así, como si hubiera sacado la personalidad de Chat de debajo del traje y la hubiese multiplicado por cinco.

―Chico, tranquilízate o llamarás la atención de Hawk Moth y los akumas―susurra Plagg bajo mi ropa.

―Lo sé, lo siento―respondo en voz baja.

No hablamos más en todo el trayecto hasta mi casa. Me esfuerzo al máximo para controlar mis pensamientos y no permitir que me confundan y me alteren más. Bastante tengo ya con las hormonas revolucionadas y el encanto de Marinette. ¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta antes de lo imprevisible y adorable que es? Me siento estúpido y tengo ganas de golpearme con la pared por haber tardado tanto en fijarme en ella.

El resto del día lo paso tumbado en mi cama, mirando el techo. Plagg se dedica a comer todo el queso que he podido traer de la cocina y me deja en paz. En cuanto cierro los ojos para irme a dormir, puedo ver perfectamente a Marinette. Esta noche no iré a verla como Chat, dudo mucho que pueda contenerme. No estoy de si extrañará la visita, supongo que me lo comentará mañana. O puede que no, ya no sé cómo funciona la cabeza de Marinette.

Dejo de darle vueltas a cualquier tontería y me relajo para poder dormir.

… … … …

He dormido como un bebé. Hacía tiempo que no descansaba tanto y se lo achaco a la tranquilidad de saber que Marinette está conmigo, que sigue queriéndome. O, al menos, eso es lo que rezo mientras voy a su casa con el tiempo suficiente para ir con ella a clase. He conseguido convencer a Nathalie de que puedo ir a pie al instituto, aunque no estoy muy seguro de si Marinette se habrá despertado ya, suele llegar corriendo al instituto. Si no, no me importaría subir como Chat y…

No, gato malo, gato malo.

Me golpeo a mí mismo la frente delante de un grupo de personas que está a punto de cruzar la calle. Se me quedan mirando, pero yo les ignoro. Creía que no tenía tanta imaginación, pero me parece que me equivocaba. No puedo actuar como si fuera un crío necesitado de atención sexual, por mucho que me atraiga la idea de conocer mejor el cuerpo de Marinette (sobre todo después de haber podido tantearlo ayer por encima de la ropa). «Maldita sea, Adrien, para ya».

Entro en la panadería y enseguida me recibe el dulce olor a pan recién hecho y a vainilla. Me relamo con discreción y me acerco al mostrador, donde la madre de Marinette ya ha preparado los pasteles que más se venden en bandejitas plateadas. Se me cae la baba al verlos.

―Buenos días, señora Dupain Cheng―saludo, sacando de dentro toda mi educación; ¿le habrá contado Marinette que estamos saliendo? ― ¿Se ha despertado su hija?

La madre de Marinette me sonríe con dulzura.

―Buenos días, Adrien―mira el reloj de su muñeca y suspira―. Más le vale. Si no, va a llegar tarde otra vez. ¿Te importa esperar un segundo? Le diré que has venido a buscarla.

No me da tiempo a contestar. Me sonrojo y asiento con la cabeza mientras ella entra por la puerta trasera de la panadería, que da directamente a su casa. Empiezo a darle golpecitos al suelo con el pie, nervioso. ¿Se lo habrá contado? ¿Qué pensará de mí esta mujer? Bueno, sabe quién soy, ya he venido a su casa un par de veces. ¿Eso cuenta como visita a los padres? Lo dudo mucho. ¿Y si Marinette me pide que me presente formalmente? No, no creo que haga eso, es la reina de la timidez. Jamás me pondría en una situación tan tensa. Aunque, por otro lado, si vamos a estar bastante tiempo juntos (espero que sí), ese momento tendrá que llegar tarde o temprano. En ese caso, prefiero que sea, cuanto antes, mejor.

Dios, estoy divagando.

Por suerte, no me da mucho más tiempo a pensar en otras tonterías. Escucho alboroto tras la puerta de la panadería y creo que distingo la voz de Marinette. Me estiro la ropa, me pong mi la mochila sobre el hombro y espero. Y espero. Y sigo esperando. Al fin, la puerta se abre y Marinette aparece con la lengua afuera. Me atrevo a mirar el reloj, quedan diez minutos para que empiecen las clases.

―Lo siento―jadea Marinette en cuanto sale del mostrador, apoyándose en él con una mano―. No sabía… que… vendrías a buscarme.

―Ya, perdona―me disculpo con una sonrisa, llevándome una mano a la nuca; menudo fallo―. ¿Estás lista? ¿Nos vamos?

Marinette asiente y se vuelve hacia su madre.

―Me voy ya, mamá.

―Vale, cariño. Recuerda que hoy tienes que cuidar a Manon por la tarde.

La expresión de Marinette se desencaja. Yo me limito a observarla en silencio mientras suspira, se recoloca la mochila en los hombros y agarra con resignación su carpeta.

―Sí, claro―musita en voz baja y pasa por mi lado mirando al suelo en dirección a la calle.

Es en estos momentos en los que me siento fuera de lugar. Me despido de la madre de Marinette lo mejor que puedo y salgo tras su hija con rapidez. La encuentro en la esquina de la panadería, esperándome. Me mira con ojos tristes, lo que hace que parezca más adorable todavía. Le sonrío y le cojo de la mano para besarla.

―¿Tenías pensado hacer algo o qué? ―adivino.

―Sí, más o menos―admite, desviando la mirada y comenzando a andar, obligándome a seguirla―. Aunque, ya has conocido a mi madre, así que solo te falta mi padre.

―¿No lo conocía ya? ―intento bromear, pero veo que no me sale muy bien porque Marinette no sonríe siquiera.

―Digamos que le he contado a mi madre que estamos juntos―se sonroja, aún sin mirarme; estoy cada vez más tentado de agarrarle la cara y obligarla a hacerlo―. Mi padre todavía no sabe nada.

―¿Y eso? ―en realidad, no soy quién para preguntar nada de eso. Ni siquiera he intentado hablar con mi padre por teléfono para contarle lo que ha pasado o, al menos, para allanar el camino.

―No te haces una idea de cómo se pone con esas cosas―Marinette por fin se atreve a mirarme de reojo―. Soy su niña pequeña, siempre, pase lo que pase. No sé si verá con buenos ojos que… bueno, que tenga…

La forma en que se muerde el labio y trata de fundirse con el suelo me hace mucha gracia, aunque no me río. Quiero que esté cómoda conmigo, no que tartamudee como siempre.

―¿Novio?―incluso a mí me resulta raro decirlo, pero no se lo hago ver.

Marinette asiente efusivamente con la cabeza. Ya no puedo más y me echo a reír.

―Adrien―gimotea, provocándome una oleada de ternura que me obliga a abrazarla, a pesar de la mochila que me estorba.

―Perdona, perdona.

Marinette masculla algo sin sentido, pero se deja mimar hasta que llegamos al instituto y tengo que soltarla. Me limito a cogerla de la mano y a tirar de ella para subir con rapidez las escaleras metálicas que dan a nuestra aula. Tenemos suerte y no hay ningún profesor dentro. Le abro la puerta y dejo que entre primero. Marinette sonríe un poco y se pone roja de nuevo. Por mucho que haga eso, no voy a dejar de ser caballeroso con ella. De hecho, me gusta tanto dedicarle esos detalles que no me cuesta ningún trabajo hacerlo.

―¡Tío!―exclama Nino al verme entrar con Marinette― Por fin llegas.

Mira un segundo a Marinette y nuestras manos. No pienso soltarla y creo que ella lo sabe. Casi en ese mismo instante, Alya se pone de pie y se reúne con nosotros.

―Buenos días, parejita―le guiña un ojo a Marinette, haciéndome reír por lo bajo―. Hoy no te has quedado dormida. ¿Has tenido buen despertar?

Marinette hace una mueca y se encoge de hombros.

―Mi madre me ha tirado de la cama, literalmente.

Me quedo mudo. Es más, Alya y Nino tardan lo mismo que yo en soltar una carcajada. Me duele tanto el estómago que tengo que agarrarme al borde mi mesa. Al principio, Marinette parece molesta, pero al vernos reír tanto termina por sonreír. ¡Por fin! Una sonrisa sincera.

―Creía que me queríais más…―comenta como si nada y posa sus ojos azules en mí.

―Si quieres que te diga que te quiero, solo tienes que pedírmelo―contesto, consiguiendo que se quede sin habla y que Nino y Alya se peguen codazos el uno al otro.

Disfruto de la timidez de Marinette, sabiendo que es más pasional de lo que quiere mostrarle al mundo. La campana la salva del bochorno que le he causado _casi_ sin querer y se va derecha a su asiento, tras el mío.

―Me las vas a pagar, Adrien Agreste―murmura, inclinándose hacia mí por encima de la mesa.

Echo la cabeza hacia atrás y me topo con su boca a la altura de mis ojos.

―Cuando quieras―respondo, guiñándole un ojo.

… … … …

El día se pasa demasiado rápido para mi gusto. Cuando me quiero dar cuenta, estoy acompañando a Marinette a su casa. Nada más salir del instituto, le cojo la mano y le doy un beso en los nudillos. Ella se sonroja, pero me mira directamente y me sonríe.

―¿Por qué haces eso?―pregunta, curiosa.

―¿Y por qué no?―replico, encogiéndome de hombros― ¿No quieres que sea cariñoso contigo?

―No es eso―responde Marinette, volviendo a centrarse en la calle―. Es que… bueno… Siempre supe que eras atento, pero no tenía ni idea de que podías serlo tanto. Como ayer―me mira de reojo, enrojeciendo por momentos―. Me pediste perdón, a pesar de que lo que pasó fue cosa de los dos.

Me sorprendo. No esperaba que sacara el tema ni que se atreviese a encararme. Normalmente, le da vergüenza enfrentarme pero hoy parece…, no sé, más confiada.

―Aun así―contesto―, no quiero que creas que soy un saco de hormonas andante.

―Nunca lo he pensado―confiesa, sonriéndome con absoluta sinceridad, deslumbrándome―. Sabía que eras diferente, aunque también tengas tus… eh… ¿necesidades?―duda, haciéndome reír.

Si se refiere a las ganas que tengo de descubrir cómo es ella bajo la ropa; de ver hasta dónde puedo llegar; de memorizar cada gesto, cada manía y cada centímetro de ella, sí, puede llamarlo necesidad.

―Llevamos poco tiempo juntos―añade en voz baja mientras pasamos junto al parque y lo dejamos atrás―. No quiero correr y que luego todo se complique.

Borro la sonrisa y asiento. Estoy completamente de acuerdo con ella.

―El problema es que me atraes de una forma que no puedo controlar―admito y noto cómo se tensa a mi lado―. Tú te has pasado meses esperándome y yo llevo semanas esperando que ocurra esto―alzo nuestras manos para ponerlas frente a sus ojos azules―. Y siento como si te conociera de antes, como si hubiese pasado contigo más tiempo que con nadie más. No sé explicarlo.

Dejo de andar de repente y me paro frente a ella. Marinette alza la cabeza para poder mirarme a los ojos, con la boca entreabierta y varios mechones de pelo oscuro fuera de su sitio. Apoya una mano en mi pecho y yo respiro hondo. Cada pequeño contacto me empuja más hacia ella.

―No me importará esperar el tiempo que haga falta, todo lo que quieras―murmuro, juntado mi frente con la suya―. Solo quiero que no te arrepientas de nada cuando… si ocurre.

Marinette sonríe levemente y ladea la cara para, poniéndose de puntillas, poder besarme con suavidad.

―No te tengo miedo―dice con un hilo de voz, pero con la misma determinación y calor que vi ayer por la tarde en sus ojos mientras le devoraba la boca―. Y no sé si estoy lista hasta que lo intente. Así que, no te comas mucho la cabeza, ¿vale? No estarás forzándome a nada.

Trago saliva con esfuerzo y asiento con la cabeza. No dejará de preocuparme el asunto mientras tenga este fuego que me quema por dentro y no sepa ahogarlo sin tener que ponerle las manos encima.

Marinette parece satisfecha con mi respuesta silenciosa, porque me rodea sin soltarme y empieza a caminar, tirando de mí. A partir de ese momento y hasta que llegamos a su casa, charlamos de cosas triviales y de cómo Nino y Alya están cada vez mejor. Con fastidio, me despido de ella en la puerta de la panadería y espero a que entre para regresar a casa. Durante ese tiempo a solas, hago memoria de lo que ha ocurrido hoy.

Chloe ha intentado hablar conmigo varias veces, pero la forma en que Marinette la miraba hacía que se alejara de mí. La verdad es que me gusta que sea así, por fin puedo dejar de tener a mi amiga de la infancia colgada del cuello. Era realmente molesto, pero siempre le he concedido lo que ha querido. Supongo que ese fue mi error, confiar demasiado en ella. Aún queda por resolver el asunto de la foto. No quiero que ese montaje se filtre y llegue a la prensa, supondría un mayor bochorno para Marinette y un esfuerzo extra por mi parte para convencer a todo el mundo de que eso es mentira. Ya lo pasé bastante mal cuando Marinette me rechazó, no necesito que piense que no es suficiente para mí; menos aún después de la charla junto al parque.

El pecho se me hincha al recordar sus palabras. Es tan amable y dulce conmigo como soñaba que sería. Se está relajando a mi lado poco a poco, me está dejando ver lo que me he pasado noches observando desde la ventana de su habitación: su carácter, su alegría y sus ganas de seguir innovando y mejorando en sus diseños. Cada vez estoy más convencido de que fui un estúpido al no fijarme en ella desde el principio. O tal vez lo hice, pero la aparición de Ladybug en escena me nubló el juicio. Sea como sea, estoy decidido a hacerla feliz. Quiero que se sienta la chica más afortunada del mundo y lo voy a conseguir.

Espero.


	12. Chapter 11

Marinette

En cuanto Manon sale llorando de mi habitación en brazos de su madre, cierro la puerta con suavidad y subo corriendo a mi cama para tirarme sobre ella. Estoy agotada. Esta niña es un terremoto, me ha costado una hora y media conseguir que se sentara a dibujar a Ladybug y a Chat Noir. Después, me ha pedido que le cosa una muñeca de Ladybug con el traje en color rosa y casi me atravieso el dedo con la aguja de la máquina, mientras la niña se dedicaba a cantar una y otra vez la canción introductoria de su serie favorita.

En el momento en que estiro los brazos y las piernas, Tikki sale de su escondite llevándose las manitas a la cabeza.

―Me duele, Marinette―protesta, mirándome con sus enormes ojos azules llenos de amargura―. Manon es muy mona, pero me da jaqueca cada vez que viene.

Me reiría de su comentario si no estuviera tan cansada. Por el contrario, mi móvil vibra junto a mí y veo que Adrien me está llamando. No he sabido nada de él en toda la tarde y ya le echo de menos.

―¡Hola!―me saluda, animado.

―Hola―le respondo, sin energía.

―¿Estás bien? Suenas… rara.

―Sí, solo estoy demasiado cansada como para vocalizar bien―oigo a Adrien reírse al otro lado del teléfono―. ¿Qué tal tu tarde?

―Aburrida sin ti. Prefiero secuestrarte todas las tardes y retenerte en mi habitación.

Su contestación me hace sonreír y siento que el calor se agolpa en mis mejillas. Me abanico con la mano, acalorada; suerte que él no me ve.

―¿No has ido a esgrima?

―Mi profesor ha cancelado la clase media hora antes. Está enfermo o algo así.

«No es el único», pienso, aunque no lo digo en voz alta.

―Vaya―no se me ocurre qué otra cosa decir.

―¿Y tú? ¿Te ha dado tiempo a echarme de menos?―sé que bromea, pero que también quiere que le diga que no; creo que empiezo a saber leer sus mensajes ocultos.

―Pregunta mejor si me ha dado tiempo de respirar―Adrien vuelve a reírse y mi corazón aletea en mi pecho―. He estado a punto de quedarme sin dedo. A la niña se le ha antojado una muñeca de Ladybug rosa.

―Qué original.

―Sí, ¿verdad? Le dije que podía tenerla para la semana que viene, pero se cogió tal berrinche que tuve que ponerme a coser enseguida. Suerte que tenía tela suficiente.

Escucho que Adrien suspira, al mismo tiempo que identifico el sonido de ropa arrugándose.

―No sé cómo voy a aguantar hasta mañana sin verte―dice entonces en voz baja y casi puedo ver cómo el ambiente cambia y se carga de electricidad.

Abro la boca para poder respirar bien. Con ese único comentario, ha conseguido que me falte el aire. Al menos ahora no tengo que fingir que soy más fuerte de lo que aparento. A mi lado, Tikki se lleva las manitas a los oídos y se escabulle hacia la parte baja de mi habitación.

―¿Lo dices en serio?―murmuro.

―Aún no me crees, ¿verdad?―suena dolido y yo me muerdo el labio inferior para controlar mis ganas de ponerme el traje de Ladybug y visitarle.

―No es por ti, Adrien―le aseguro, conmovida―. Es que llevo tanto tiempo fantaseando con esto que tengo miedo de despertar y que todo sea un sueño.

―¿Qué puedo hacer para que dejes de pensar así?

Sacudo la cabeza, llevándome la mano libre a la cara.

―No necesitas hacer nada, Adrien, de verdad. Es un problema mental mío, se me pasará con el tiempo.

―¿Eso quiere decir que quieres que esto dure?―la esperanza en su voz se va haciendo más patente a medida que acaba la pregunta.

―Claro…―confieso, sonriendo de la forma más tonta posible― No me imagino al lado de nadie más en el futuro.

Oigo que vuelve a suspirar, pero no puedo adivinar lo que está ocurriendo. No se escuchada nada más.

―Mierda…―suelta entonces, rompiendo el clímax de emoción contenida― Tengo que dejarte, Marinette. Mi padre ha llamado a Nathalie, quiere hablar conmigo. Aunque no sé para qué, sinceramente.

Parece tan harto de la misma rutina de siempre que me siento inútil por no poder hacer nada por él.

―Piensa en que me vas a poder ver mañana. ¡Y te prometo que no voy a ser tan… rígida!

―¿Rígida?―repite Adrien, divertido.

―Sí. Seré una novia normal, no un palo seco.

Adrien se echa a reír y yo sonrío con él, aliviada. Hasta mi corazón parece volver a palpitar con el ritmo normal (todo lo normal que puede ser mientras hablo con el amor de mi vida).

―Nos vemos mañana, ¿vale? Te recogeré a la misma hora de hoy.

―Vale. Hasta mañana, Adrien.

―Buenas noches, princesa.

Me quedo sin habla. Noto que mis ojos están a punto de salirse de las cuencas. La pantalla de mi móvil se ilumina en cuanto Adrien corta la llamada y tengo que pellizcarme para asegurarme de que me acaba de llamar… Adrien… Adrien Agreste, el chico por el que medio París suspira, el modelo adolescente más adorado de Europa acaba de… Ay, Dios mío, que me da. Mi pena es que no puedo recrearme mucho más en mi nube. Tikki reaparece justo cuando mi madre llama a mi puerta y me dice que la cena está lista. ¡Ni siquiera tengo hambre! Aun así, bajo y trato de comportarme como una chica normal con un novio _nada_ normal.

… … … …

En cuanto termino la cena, subo de nuevo a mi habitación. No tengo sueño y mi cabeza no para de dale vueltas a la imagen de Adrien. Mi madre ha tenido que avisarme varias veces de que se me estaba cayendo la comida del tenedor. Es como si Adrien fuera una droga, me aísla de la realidad y me hace soñar despierta todo el rato.

Suspiro y me siento en la cama, con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero. Tikki se reúne conmigo y yo me saco de un bolsillo las galletas que he podido conseguirle a escondidas.

―Estás más feliz que de costumbre, Marinette―comenta mi kwami, llevándose sus galletas de una en una a su cama, escondida tras unos cajones.

―¿Tanto se me nota?

―Sí. Y creo que deberías agradecérselo a Chat―responde Tikki, tocando un tema del que me había olvidado por completo.

―Supongo que sí. Fue él quien me animó a hablar con Adrien―admito, rodeándome las rodillas con los brazos―. Aunque… Su actitud fue extraña. Se acercó demasiado…―miro a Tikki, preocupada― ¿Y si cree que puedo enamorarme de él? Está obsesionado con Ladybug, ¿y si piensa que ella es demasiado inalcanzable y viene a por mí? Estaría topándose con la misma pared de siempre.

―¿Tú crees?

―Claro―sonrío levemente―, _yo_ soy Ladybug, somos la misma persona.

―No es eso lo que pensabas hace no mucho―me recuerda Tikki, dejando a un lado una galleta a medio acabar y revoloteando hasta sentarse sobre mis rodillas―. Siempre te has visto a ti misma con muy malos ojos, Marinette. Y siempre te has separado de Ladybug cada vez que veías a Adrien, porque él estaba enamorado de Ladybug. ¿Y si descubre que eres tú? ¿Y si Chat lo hace? ¿Serías capaz de enfrentarte a ellos y dejarles ver tu yo completo?

Frunzo el ceño y sacudo la cabeza, confusa. No entiendo bien a qué se refiere Tikki ni por qué hemos pasado de hablar de Chat a hablar de Adrien.

―Sea como sea, tengo que dejarle claro a Chat que estoy con Adrien―respondo, con los engranajes de mi cabeza trabajando horas extra para descifrar las palabras de Tikki.

―Pues… creo que vas a poder hacerlo muy pronto.

―¿Y eso?

―Porque…

A Tikki no le da tiempo a decir nada. En ese instante, escucho unos pasos suaves sobre mi cabeza y unos golpes en la trampilla.

―Princesa―la voz de Chat se filtra por las rendijas sin problema―, ¿puedo pasar?

Doy un salto en la cama, haciendo que Tikki caiga sobre la colcha. Me disculpo en silencio y la mando a esconderse con rapidez.

―Sí, claro, pasa―la voz me tiembla de los nervios.

No sé por qué estoy tan inquieta, aunque se lo achaco a que voy a tener que rechazar a Chat también con mi aspecto normal. Me siento culpable cuando, al travesar la trampilla y cerrarla, se gira hacia mí en las escaleras y me sonríe, dando un salto para aterrizar sobre el suelo de mi habitación. Apenas hace ruido, es como una pluma. Tengo la impresión de que pisa fuerte en la terraza para hacerme saber que ha llegado.

Chat se planta ante mí y me hace la misma reverencia exagerada de siempre, haciéndome reír.

―¿Acabo de llegar y ya estás sonriendo, princesa? ¿Debería tomármelo como un cumplido?

Me tapo la boca, riéndome. Tiene ese efecto en mí: me siento segura con él y es fácil olvidarse de los problemas a su lado.

―¿Puedo sentarme?―me pregunta, sin que yo le haya respondido antes.

Doy un par de golpecitos a mi lado, en la cama y él se sienta conmigo.

―¿Me echaste de menos anoche?

―Un poco―admito, enredando un dedo en un mechón de pelo; tengo que decírselo lo más pronto posible, antes de que se atreva a dar un paso más y se acerque a mí como lo hizo el domingo―. Quería contarte que todo fue bien y que Adrien y yo estamos juntos.

Los ojos de Chat se entornan y me miran con cierta sospecha.

―¿Estás intentando darme las gracias?

―Algo así―me río―. Viniste a salvar la situación, como siempre.

―¿Lo dudabas, princesa? Soy el rey de las situaciones.

Niego con la cabeza, divertida. Es entonces cuando recuerdo el por qué Chat suele ponerse el traje y me tenso, preparándome para actuar.

―No hay ningún akuma, ¿verdad?

―No―responde, subiendo las piernas a la cama y tumbándose de costado, como si estuviera en la playa―. Y es muy raro.

―¿Has contactado con Ladybug?―sé bien que no, pero tengo que mantener mi farsa.

―Para nada, puedo encargarme de la vigilancia yo solito. Soy cien por cien eficiente, princesa―me guiña un ojo y se coge la cola del traje para moverla sobre sus dedos.

―¿No la echas de menos?―me estoy metiendo en un terreno fangoso, pero tengo que asegurarme de que no va a intentar nada conmigo y que no va a usar sus armas de seducción gatunas para tratar de engatusarme; sobre todo porque, aunque parezca extraño, soy más sensible a su forma de ser como Marinette que como Ladybug, me resulta más difícil resistirme a él.

Chat frunce el ceño y dibuja una media sonrisa. Si quería que no se acercara a mí, he conseguido lo contrario. Deja su pose de playa y gatea hasta mí, colocando su pecho justo por encima de mis rodillas.

―¿Tanto te interesa?

Sus ojos verdes de gato me ponen nerviosa y tengo que respirar hondo antes de contestar. Me mira la boca un segundo y se relame el labio inferior, pero pronto vuelve a centrarse en mis ojos. ¿Qué está haciendo?

―Es solo curiosidad―digo en voz baja―. Últimamente, no hablas de ella, como si hubiese renunciado a su corazón.

―¿Y qué si lo he hecho?

―Creía que la estimabas más…

―Es mi compañera de batallas, siempre le tendré cariño―replica con suavidad, alzando una mano y acariciándome la mejilla con la punta de los dedos enguantados en cuero negro―. Tú, en cambio, eres diferente.

Una especie de alarma empieza a sonar dentro de mi cabeza. Tengo que parar esto cuanto antes. Sonrío un poco y me remuevo para poder alejarme de él lo suficiente. Me levanto de la cama y me apoyo en la pared, junto a la ventana. Chat me sigue con la mirada, en silencio.

―¿Diferente? Claro, ella es lista, astuta, ágil… Yo no soy nada de eso―me dan ganas de morderme la lengua en cuanto me doy cuenta de lo que acabo de decir, precisamente lo que Tikki me ha echado en cara hace unos minutos.

―Dudo mucho que no seas lista―responde, acomodándose en mi cama antes de ponerse en pie y avanzar con lentitud hacia mí―. Y también eres ágil, te has apartado enseguida de mí.

Mierda. Chat apoya una mano en la pared junto a mí y deja la otra sobre su cintura, acentuando su delgadez y la forma en que el traje se le pega al cuerpo. Es inevitable que mis ojos viajen a través de él cuando desvío la mirada de la suya. Sus piernas son fuertes, su espalda es ancha. Todo su cuerpo parece modelado para el traje. Parecería artificial de no ser porque se mueve sin ningún problema, como si fuera natural estar dentro del cuero.

―¿Encuentras algo que te interese?―la voz de Chat reverbera en mi interior y me hace levantar la cabeza con un movimiento brusco.

Su mano libre se apoya en mi cuello y me lo masajea, aliviando el dolor.

―Ten cuidado, Marinette―murmura a modo de regaño, sorprendiéndome por lo dulce que suena.

No puedo dejar que siga avanzando, que siga provocándome estas cosas. Solo puedo pensar en lo decepcionado y dolido que estaría Adrien si se enterase de esto, incluso aunque yo no haya hecho nada. No soportaría verle así con nadie que no fuera yo, estoy segura de que él piensa lo mismo. Así que, con toda la suavidad que soy capaz de sacar, le cojo los dedos con las dos manos y le aparto poco a poco de mí. Intento parecer segura, decidida.

―Chat, no sé qué te pasa ni lo que quieres de mí, pero ya te lo he dicho: estoy con Adrien. No puedo… corresponder a tus sentimientos.

Chat sonríe con tanta ternura que me desarma y quiebra todas mis buenas intenciones de ser fiel al amor de mi vida.

―Dime una cosa, Marinette. Yo te gusto, ¿verdad?

Su pregunta me deja con un enorme interrogante sobre mi cabeza. ¿De verdad siento eso? Bueno, me atrae, me hace sentir segura, me hace reír, me ayuda siempre que puede, viene a visitarme… No puedo compararle con Adrien porque él no ha tenido tiempo de hacer nada de eso. Sería injusto por mi parte. Y, aun así, no es eso lo que él me está preguntando. No pretende quedar por encima de nadie, solo quiere saber…

―Sí―confieso, sintiendo como si me estuviese quitando un peso de encima―, pero eso no cambia nada. Estoy enamorada de Adrien.

―Lo sé―asiente, acercando su rostro al mío, hipnotizándome con el verde neón de sus ojos―. No tienes que renunciar a él para quererme a mí.

―¿Qué…?

―Tócame, Marinette―Chat recoge la mano con la que le había quitado los dedos de mi cuello y la pone sobre su pecho; con la otra mano, me acaricia el hombro y el brazo hasta llegar a mi cintura y pegarme a él con un pequeño empujón.

Me muerdo el labio inferior y miro nuestras manos juntas antes de subir los ojos a su cara. Él me observa en silencio, con la boca entreabierta y respirando pausadamente. Noto el cuero bajo mis dedos, invitándome a acariciarlo y a descubrir su tacto. A medida que bajo la mano y voy cubriendo la zona de su estómago, me doy cuenta de que el tejido tiene una especie de dibujos hexagonales. Es un traje diseñado para mantener el calor y permitir la transpiración.

Chat inclina el rostro hacia mí, escondiéndolo en mi pelo. La forma en que el cuello del traje enmarca su piel se me antoja sensual, como poco. La pequeña V hasta el cascabel dorado es como una invitación a descubrir qué hay más allá y, sin ser consciente, mis dedos dejan la exploración de su torso para tirar del cascabel hacia abajo. Es una cremallera y tiene la pinta de llegar hasta el ombligo. Me mojo los labios con la lengua, aunque tengo la boca seca y tiro otro poco, dejando al descubierto su clavícula. Chat inspira con fuerza y aguanta el aire en los pulmones.

El corazón me late a mil por hora cuando suelto el cascabel y me atrevo a tocar su piel directamente con la yema de los dedos. Me recorre un torrente de electricidad que llega hasta mi vientre y me hace jadear. Solo he sentido esto una vez, ayer mismo y la sensación es tan apabullante que desconecta mi sentido común de mi cerebro. Le cojo del cuello y enredo los dedos en su pelo, maravillándome con su suavidad.

Un momento, es realmente suave. Y su piel es cálida, familiarmente cálida. Dejo de acariciarle y me obligo a dar un paso atrás. Ladeo la cabeza y me encuentro con su boca a poca distancia de la mía. Sus ojos están medio abiertos y me miran con necesidad, con hambre. No puedo evitar que se abalance sobre mi boca y me recorra el perímetro con la punta de la lengua. Abro la mía de asombro y Chat aprovecha para introducirse en mí. Suelto un gritito de sorpresa y cierro los ojos con fuerza, intentando separarme de él. Sin embargo, es inútil. Tiene más fuerza que yo y el estar con la espalda pegada a la pared juega a su favor.

―Chat… por favor… para―balbuceo entre beso y beso.

Y, aun así, no quiero que lo haga. Su sabor me resulta levemente conocido, la forma en que me abraza y me empuja contra él es increíblemente parecida a como Adrien… Espera, no, no, no. Adrien…

―Chat…

―Plagg, garras fuera―susurra contra mi boca y, en ese momento, una cegadora luz verde me obliga a ocultar la cara en su cuello.

Chat ha dejado de besarme cuando me atrevo a abrir los ojos. No debería mirar, sé que está prohibido. Sería injusto para Chat que yo supiera su identidad mientras que él… no… la sabe…

―No puede ser―jadeo, reconociendo al instante sus ojos, su boca, la forma de su nariz, cada pequeño mechón de su pelo y el constante palpitar de su corazón―. Es imposible…

Chat ha desaparecido para dar paso a la última persona que esperaba encontrarme. Siento un martilleo constante en la cabeza cuando Adrien me sonríe con cierta timidez, dejando a un lado la actitud avasalladora de Chat. Me coge la mano que reposa en su pecho y me besa los nudillos.

―Hola, Marinette.


	13. Chapter 12

Adrien

Marinette se lleva una mano a la boca y se tambalea ligeramente. Me apresuro a agarrarla del brazo para mantenerla firme, pero está tan rígida y parece estar tan lejos de mí que es como si tocara una estatua de hielo. Ahora mismo, me arrepiento de haber ido en contra de Plagg. Me dijo que no hiciera esto, me advirtió que la pondría en peligro e, incluso, la asustaría. Me aseguró que ocultarle quién soy no era mentirle, sino protegerla. Aunque, sinceramente, lo que más me preocupa ahora es que esté tan enfadada conmigo que no se atreva a acercarse a mí en varios kilómetros a la redonda. Por suerte, no se suelta de mi mano y trato de aferrarme a eso como a un clavo ardiendo.

―Marinette―susurro; sus ojos no dejan de mirarme, anonadados―, por favor, di algo.

Marinette parpadea varias veces y es casi como si volviera al mundo real. Se da cuenta de que la sostengo y observa mis dedos alrededor de su brazo antes de volver a centrarse en mí.

―¿Estás… enfadada?―pregunto, soltando que más temo en este momento.

―¿Enfadada? ―repite con un hilo de voz, como si la palabra le sonara extraña― No… No estoy enfadada.

Por un momento, me permito respirar hondo, aliviado. Aunque la calma no me dura mucho.

―Estoy…―prosigue, haciendo que me tense de nuevo― Estoy…

Trago saliva con fuerza y me atrevo a cubrir parte de la distancia que Marinette ha puesto entre ambos. No soporto estar tan lejos de ella. Estoy de los nervios, no soy capaz de leer sus pensamientos y la espera me está matando.

―Estoy dolida―sentencia finalmente y a mí se me cae el mundo encima.

―¿No estás decepcionada por que sea yo?

―No―su voz suena con determinación y ya no me mira como si fuese un alienígena. De hecho, se relaja un poco y baja la mano de la boca―. Te conozco, no me imagino a nadie mejor que tú para desempeñar ese papel.

―¿Pero…?―siempre hay un peor y prefiero decirlo yo antes que ella para ahorrarme el disgusto; no estoy ahora como para alegrarme por sus palabras.

―Pero has jugado conmigo, Adrien―responde lentamente, como si estuviera preparándome para lo peor―. Me has visitado mil veces como Chat Noir, te he contado cosas que solo Alya sabe, te he dejado entrar en mi casa sin siquiera saber quién eras y…―cierra un segundo los ojos con una expresión de dolor en la cara que me atraviesa el corazón de parte a parte, como una de las flechas de Cupido Sombrío― ¿Tienes idea de lo culpable que me estaba sintiendo hace un rato? ¿Y el otro día, en la terraza?―abre de nuevo los ojos y descubro que está aguantando las ganas de echarse a llorar; no tenía ni idea de podía llegar a ser tan imbécil― ¡Creía que te estaba engañando!

Veo cómo aguanta la respiración y contiene las lágrimas. Es tan fuerte que me siento mil veces peor que segundos antes de que me dijera todo esto. Asiento con la cabeza y doy una zancada más para poder pasar mis brazos a su alrededor y apretarla contra mí. No quiero que siga alejándose, no quería que lo pasara tan mal.

―Me dejé llevar―murmuro contra su pelo―. Lo siento, Marinette. Lo siento muchísimo. Yo no quería…―no, esto no se hace así.

Cuento hasta diez mentalmente y me separo de ella lo justo y necesario para poder verle la cara.

―¿Sabes por qué empecé a venir por las noches?―Marinette niega, tal y como esperaba― Me hacías sentir bien. Ya sabes que mi relación con mi padre no es precisamente buena, que digamos. Tú conseguías que olvidase todos los problemas, incluidos los de mis declaraciones a Ladybug. Pude conocerte mejor, ya que en el instituto no podía acercarme a ti sin que empezaras a tartamudear. ¡Si hasta huías de mí!―sonrío, recordando las veces que salía corriendo cuando se le trababa la lengua y no podía seguir hablando.

»Me enamoré de ti antes de que pudiera evitarlo―le acaricio la cara con las manos y le doy un beso en la frente―. Cuando me soltaste en la biblioteca que tenías las paredes con fotos mías, tuve que mentir y hacerte creer que estaba sorprendido, cuando ya había visto todos los pósters.

Marinette se sonroja al máximo y esconde la cara en mi ropa. No me echo a reír porque eso estropearía mi disculpa.

―Aunque creas que sí, no soy una _stalker_ , te lo juro―dice sin levantar la cabeza; ahora sí que tengo que reírme. No puedo mantenerme serio cuando hace y dice cosas como esa.

―Lo sé. No tardé en descubrir por qué tenías tu habitación así, cuando yo creía que seguías odiándome a pesar de que nos llevásemos bien en el instituto.

―No sé cómo no me di cuenta antes…

Ruedo los ojos.

―No me cambies de tema, Marinette―le pido, consiguiendo que vuelva a mirarme a los ojos, aunque todavía tiene las mejillas rojas―. Necesito que me perdones, por favor.

Marinette suspira y desvía la mirada. De nuevo, se sume en sus pensamientos y, a medida que le va dando vueltas a la cabeza, veo cómo su expresión va cambiando: de la sorpresa a la indignación, de la indignación a la vergüenza y de la vergüenza de vuelta a la sorpresa. Cuando me mira de nuevo, lo hace con tal fuego en los ojos que me asusto otra vez. Me pone un dedo en el pecho y me golpea varias veces con él.

―¡Tú me convenciste para que arreglase las cosas _contigo!_ Serás tramposo…

Lo único de lo que soy capaz es de dibujar una sonrisa de disculpa.

―Lo siento, tenía que jugar todas mis cartas―respondo, tratando de parecer inocente aunque no lo sea.

Marinette deja la indignación a un lado y frunce el ceño, pensativa.

―Por eso dijiste que no me cambiarías por otra―murmura, recordando la noche del domingo en la terraza―. Llevas tanto tiempo diciéndome cosas de ese estilo como Chat que empecé a pensar que…

―Que te quería―completo su frase, asintiendo―. Y lo hago, siendo Adrien y siendo Chat―le cojo la barbilla con los dedos y pego mi nariz a la suya―. Y si me llamase de otra forma y fuese una persona diferente, volvería a enamorarme de ti. Así que, puedes enfadarte conmigo por habértelo escondido tanto tiempo, pero jamás podrás negarme que he hecho lo posible por decirte lo que siento por ti.

La suerte está echada. No le he dicho todo eso solo para intentar convencerla, sino también porque es verdad. He podido conocerla como Chat, pero realmente quiero hacerlo también como Adrien. Me encanta lo confiada que parece cuando estoy con ella con el antifaz puesto. Solo quiero que se comporte igual sin necesidad de la magia de Plagg.

Marinette me observa atentamente. El sonrojo ha desaparecido de sus mejillas y no duda en alzar una mano y acariciarme el pómulo con la punta de los dedos. Me quedo muy quieto, esperando. Disfruto de la sensación de su piel junto a la mía, de la suavidad de su caricia. Me hundo en ese mar azul que corona sus ojos, sin saber cómo podía vivir sin ellos. Sé que mi revelación puede haberlo echado todo a perder, aunque hay una pequeña posibilidad de que haya tenido el efecto contrario. La mano de Marinette baja y se queda sobre mi pecho. Cierra los dedos en torno al jersey. Baja la mirada y la centra en su mano. ¿Qué está pensando?

―Me has salvado tantas veces que he perdido la cuenta―murmura, confundiéndome durante un instante; no era eso lo que esperaba oír―. Y… creo que nunca te he dado las gracias―respira hondo y, cuando vuelve a levantar la cara, está sonriéndome con un nivel de dulzura que me desarma y me apaga el cerebro―. Entiendo que me ocultases esto―me coge la mano que tengo en su barbilla y tantea el anillo de Plagg; ¿cómo sabe que ese es mi Prodigio?―, pero, por favor… Si tienes algo importante que decirme, no lo hagas por otros medios. Casi me da un ataque al corazón cuando te he visto sin el traje―suelta una risa nerviosa y afloja el agarre en mi ropa.

Mi cuerpo se vuelve de gelatina y actúa solo. Le suelto la cara y la abrazo con fuerza. La huelo, inhalo ese extraño perfume a vainilla y pan recién hecho. Siento que mi corazón vuelve a latir con normalidad y sonrío, aliviado. Me veo reflejado en el cristal de su ventana y descubro que nunca me había visto tan feliz. No pude verme cuando Marinette aceptó salir conmigo, así que no tengo con qué compararlo.

―Gracias, Marinette―murmuro, removiéndome para poder mirarla―. Eres increíble.

―Tampoco exageres, Adrien―masculla, sonrojándose de nuevo y tratando de huir de mis ojos.

Ni de coña.

―De eso nada, princesa―la cojo con suavidad y la obligo a fijarse en mí―. Me lo has hecho pasar muy mal como para no dejarme verte bien.

Marinette trata de contener una sonrisa, pero no lo consigue y se tapa la cara con las manos. Me echo a reír y me agacho lo suficiente para poder quitarle los dedos de la cara y besarla como llevo minutos deseando hacer. Marinette me responde casi enseguida y me echa los los brazos al cuello. Yo la agarro con fuerza de la cintura y la elevo, dando vueltas con ella. Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo ahora mismo. Marinette ríe contra mi boca y yo aprovecho su despiste para llevarla de vuelta a la cama y tirarme con ella sobre el colchón. Ahoga un grito al sentirse caer y la hago rodar para quedar bajo su cuerpo. Sus piernas acaban alrededor de mi cintura y mis manos se apoyan en sus muslos.

Nos miramos, sin aire. Marinette se muerde el labio inferior y yo me levanto un poco, buscando su boca de nuevo. No quiero que siga hablando, necesito sentirla cerca. La adrenalina dio paso al miedo y el miedo ha dado paso a las ansias por probarla. Marinette no se resiste cuando la tumbo a mi lado y me pongo sobre ella. Dejo su boca y me dedico a cubrir toda su piel al descubierto con pequeños besos, adorándola. Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

―Adrien…―la oigo suspirar, sin que ella sepa que ese sonido me envía una señal directa a lo que está bajo mis pantalones.

Me dejo llevar por el instinto, incluso aunque tenga miedo de hacerlo mal. Solo necesito que confíe un poco más en mí, que deje de acobardarse cuando está conmigo. Una de mis manos deja su pierna poco a poco y trepa por sus caderas hasta el dobladillo de la camiseta del pijama. Doy un pequeño tirón de la tela para avisarla y espero unos segundos a que responda, aunque lo único que hace es contener el aliento y enredar los dedos en mi pelo, dando pequeños tirones. Tras una corta espera, me atrevo a meter los dedos por debajo de la prenda y le acaricio el vientre con las yemas. Sus caderas dan una sacudida y escucho que ríe.

―Tengo cosquillas, lo siento―susurra, contagiándome la risa junto a su cuello.

¿En serio? Bien, otra cosa que sé de ella. Me lo apunto para cualquier otro día o momento que no sea este. En lugar de acariciarla con extrema suavidad, afianzo un poco los toques y ella sustituye la risa por un segundo suspiro, más largo que el anterior. Sigo besándole el cuello y la mandíbula mientras subo poco a poco la camiseta al tiempo que mi mano asciende por su estómago. Quiero saber qué hay más arriba, quiero descubrir cómo se siente su cuerpo bajo mis manos. Apenas me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que me ha estado tentando todo este tiempo, antes de que me atreviera a declararme, durante todas esas noches furtivas en las que escapaba de mi habitación para bañarme en la calidez de mi compañera de clase. Ahora, soy incapaz de controlarme y lo peor es que no tardo en encontrar la fina línea del sujetador que me separa de su pecho.

Trago saliva y jadeo. Está tan cerca que casi puedo sentir su calor emanando bajo la ropa interior.

―Marinette―murmuro, alzando la cabeza para poder verla; ella me devuelve una mirada turbia de deseo―, si quieres que pare, dímelo.

―No, por favor…

Su respuesta me sorprende tanto que me quedo unos segundos observándola. Estoy alucinando. Marinette se sonroja un poco más de lo que ya estaba por culpa de la tensión acumulada, pero no aparta sus ojos de los míos. La beso, intentando demostrarle cómo me siento. Quiero que sepa lo importante que es para mí esta muestra de confianza y de cariño. Nunca me había sentido así con nadie.

Hago lo que me pide. Con suavidad, sin dejar sus labios desatendidos, tanteo el terreno desconocido. Subo la mano un poco más y dejo al descubierto sus pechos, aún tapados con el sujetador. Marinette jadea al sentir el aire sobre su piel y yo me agacho un poco más para cubrirla, no quiero que se resfríe ni nada parecido. Paso los dedos por encima de su piel, maravillándome con su suavidad y su firmeza. Voy arriba y abajo por todo el torso, sujetándome con el codo apoyado en el colchón. Me veo obligo a dejar de besarla y aprovecho ese momento de pausa para poder verla.

Se me hace la boca agua.

―Eres…―ni siquiera me salen las palabras; la miro a los ojos, anonadado― Eres preciosa.

Marinette me suelta el pelo y se tapa media cara con las manos. Si pretendía que dejara de mirarla con ese gesto, ha conseguido lo contrario. Ha juntado los brazos de tal forma que realza su pecho en lugar de aplanarlo. No es ni demasiado grande ni demasiado pequeño. Tiene el tamaño justo y… Pongo la mano abierta sobre uno de ellos. Lo cubre perfectamente.

―Estás hecha a mi medida, princesa―sonrío y ella cierra los ojos, azorada.

Bajo un poco la cara y dejo un pequeño beso en el punto exacto donde convergen sus pechos.

―Ah…―oigo a Marinette jadear y repito el mismo gesto a lo largo de la línea superior del sujetador, observando a través del flequillo cómo Marinette se quita las manos de la cara y suaviza su expresión.

Sigue tensa, pero me parece que no es por miedo, sino por placer. Me siento indestructible al verla así, saber que solo yo puedo disfrutar de cómo se retuerce con un beso o una caricia. Me está desquiciando tenerla así, medio desnuda; y quiero ver más, mucho más. Pero no sé si ella me dejará avanzar hacia más abajo.

Dejo de besarle el pecho y empiezo a dibujar una línea con la punta de la lengua por todo el centro hasta su ombligo, para luego recorrerla hacia arriba besándola. Es deliciosa. Tengo que cogerla por la cintura para mantenerla quieta, no deja de moverse y de rozarse contra mí. Esto es una tortura, mi entrepierna me está gritando para que la libere un poco; los vaqueros me aprietan tanto que duele un poco. Mando a callar mi instinto animal y sigo haciendo disfrutar a Marinette.

Me mantengo firme mientras paseo mi boca a lo ancho de sus caderas, por encima de la cinturilla del pantalón del pijama. Mi mano persigue mi boca con suavidad hasta que, armándome de valor, meto dos dedos bajo la cinturilla y tiro un poco de ella hacia abajo.

―Adrien―susurra Marinette y yo paro enseguida; la miro, relamiéndome los labios―. Ay, Dios, no me mires así…

Alzo una ceja y se me dibuja una media sonrisa en la cara. «Bien, Adrien, bien…».

―¿Quieres que pare?

―No, pero…―su confesión me deja mudo, ¿va en serio?, ¿quiere que siga?― Es que…―señala con un dedo a su lado la mesita de noche, sobre la que hay un reloj que señala las diez y media de la noche.

―¿Es tan tarde?―a regañadientes, dejo de acariciar a Marinette y le bajo la camiseta.

Ella asiente con la cabeza y aparta los ojos de mí para volver a mirar el reloj.

―Si mañana no tuviéramos clase…, bueno…, no me importaría que… siguieras.

Genial, eso es lo último que mis hormonas necesitaban escuchar. Me echo a reír con cierta histeria y me levanto de la cama, poniéndome bien la ropa por el camino y tirando de mi jersey para que no se vea el bulto de mis pantalones.

―Te tomo la palabra, entonces―sentencio, aunque no sé si seré capaz de aguantar hasta el viernes para saber hasta dónde quiere llegar.

Marinette se da cuenta de mis palabras y casi se le cae la boca.

―¿Lo dices en serio?

―¿Acaso tú no?―rodeo la cama mientras ella se sienta y le cojo la cara por la barbilla― ¿Estabas mintiendo? ¿Querías que parara antes?

―¡No!―exclama, sorprendiéndome― No, no es eso. Es que…―se muerde el labio inferior― no quiero decepcionarte. En fin, yo… sigo siendo… virgen.

―Yo, también. Y no quería asustarte―suavizo, golpeándome mentalmente por haberle dado una idea equivocada, por mucho que me gustase la expectativa―. Solo haré lo que tú me pidas que haga, no iré más allá si no quieres.

Marinette asiente levemente.

―Es que pareces tan experimentado que yo… en fin…

―Para nada―le sonrío y le doy un pequeño beso en los labios―. Tengo que irme.

La suelto y me estiro un poco, liberando la tensión de mis hombros.

―Plagg, sal de dondequiera que te hayas metido.

La verdad es que me había olvidado por completo de mi kwami. Veo a Plagg subir desde la planta baja de la habitación de Marinette con cara enfadada.

―Vaya, por fin te acuerdas de que yo también estoy aquí―farfulla, flotando a mi lado; aunque pronto se gira y le hace una reverencia a Marinette―. Encantado, señorita.

Marinette se echa a reír y se pone de pie. Se acerca a mí lo suficiente para poder tocar a Plagg con un dedo, como si estuviera familiarizada con él.

―Ay, por favor, pero si eres monísimo―y a Plagg se le suben los colores; Dios…―. Gracias por cuidar de Adrien―añade y coge a Plagg con las dos manos para poder dar un beso en la cabeza.

Cuando le suelta, Plagg parece un tomate mustio. Chasqueo la lengua y toqueteo a Plagg por la espalda.

―Vamos, anda. Es tarde.

Marinette ríe por lo bajo y coloca las manos por detrás de la espalda antes de inclinarse hacia mí.

―Oh, no me digas que te has puesto celoso.

―No estoy celoso―respondo, molesto. Vale, sí, estoy celoso. Acaba de conocer a Plagg y ya se ha ganado un beso; solo me llevé un rapapolvo.

Marinette se pone de puntillas y me da un beso en los labios, pillándome por sorpresa.

―Venga, vete a casa. Mañana podrás estar más tiempo conmigo―me habla como si fuera un niño de cinco años y ya se me hubiesen acabado las golosinas por hoy.

¿Es demasiado raro que me sienta… reconfortado? Mi enfado desaparece y la beso una última vez.

―Plagg, ¡garras fuera!

Un destello verde me cubre y siento mi cuerpo siendo embutido en el traje de cuero que, a pesar de que parece incómodo, se adapta perfectamente a mí y a mis movimientos. Cuando vuelvo a abrir los ojos, Marinette ha suavizado la sonrisa y me mira de arriba abajo.

―Esto es muy raro―su comentario me hace reír y le guiño un ojo.

―Tendrás que acostumbrarte a salir con un súper-héroe, _prrrrincesa_ ―le respondo, cogiéndole una mano para besarle los nudillos, como siempre―. Recuerda que vendré a recogerte. No te quedes dormida o subiré yo mismo. Y ya sabes que tengo varias formas de hacerlo.

―Dios, Adrien, calla.

―No soy Adrien, soy Chat N…

―Sí, sí, sí. Vale―me obliga a darme la vuelta y a enfrentar las escalerillas que dan a su terraza.

Marinette sube tras de mí y yo la ayudo a salir. No pierdo más tiempo. Me encaramo a la barandilla y me giro un poco para poder mirarla una última vez, no vaya a ser que esto sea un sueño y me despierte solo y amargado mañana por la mañana.

―Buenas noches, princesa.

―Buenas noches, _Chat_.

Le sonrío y estiro mi vara para poder dar un buen salto hasta el tejado de enfrente. Me siento libre, despejado, más despierto que nunca. Y, lo mejor, es que he conseguido que Marinette se enamore de mis dos caras. Dudo que alguien pueda ganarme ahora mismo en felicidad.


	14. Chapter 13

Marinette

Cuando veo a Adrien esperándome en la panadería el miércoles por la mañana, siento un extraño cosquilleo en la boca del estómago. Además, que me guiñe un ojo y me bese la mano a modo de saludo delante de mi madre no ayuda en nada a quitarme este nerviosismo. Saber que he estado rechazando continuamente a Adrien me da ganas de tirarme al Sena y dejar que me lleve. Y, por si fuera poco, ahora soy yo la que no se atreve a contarle que soy Ladybug. Me da muchísimo miedo que no quiera aceptar mi otra mitad y, sobre todo, que no entienda por qué le rechacé tantas veces siendo Chat. Claro está que antes no tenía ni idea de quién era y me parecía un flirteo tonto, pero eso no me parece razón suficiente. Incluso como Marinette me he dedicado a rechazar a Chat lo más sutilmente que he podido. Aunque lo que realmente me da pánico es: ¿le decepcionará saber que yo soy Ladybug? No lo sabré a ciencia cierta hasta que se lo cuente y eso será dentro de… ¿mil años?

Además, hay otra cosa que me preocupa. Después de que Adrien se fuera de mi habitación, Tikki me contó que se había reencontrado con Plagg después de muchísimos años. Plagg aseguró que no le diría a Adrien quién soy, aunque estuvo hablando con Tikki sobre el extraño comportamiento (o, mejor dicho falta de él) de Hawk Moth. Hace bastante tiempo que no sabemos nada de él. Tikki me dijo que tenía miedo de que Hawk Moth estuviera planeando algo más grande que un simple akuma. No se lo dijo a Plagg, pero sí que me pidió que hablase con Adrien como Ladybug sobre el tema. Inmediatamente, pensé que el peligro inminente podría tratarse de un ejército de akumatizados pero, ¿para qué? Al fin y al cabo, Hawk Moth se alimenta de las emociones y no tendría sentido que siguiera haciendo eso si no tuviese un objetivo final. Sé bien que quiere el Podrigio de Chat y el de Ladybug, pero no tengo ni idea de para qué. Al final, decido que es buena idea reencontrarme con Chat como Ladybug y tratar este asunto con él. Quizás pueda arrojar un poco de luz sobre todo esto.

Y así me paso el resto de la semana, acostumbrándome a que Chat me visite todas las noches y se quite el traje para dar paso a Adrien, mientras yo no dejo de darle vueltas a cómo puedo convencerle para que salga a patrullar sin que tenga que pasarse por mi casa. Además, me sorprende la facilidad con la que cambia de actitud, salvo cuando nos besamos y él empieza a tocarme. Cada vez que la cosa sube demasiado de tono, Adrien para y me asegura que el fin de semana obtendré lo que quiera de él. Eso, por supuesto, me provoca taquicardia y que mi lengua se desconecte de mi cerebro. Me deja hecha puré y se va sin hacerse cargo de las nefastas consecuencias para mi cerebro que tiene el que sea tan… excitante. Sí, por fin le he encontrado una palabra que define a la perfección lo que ocurre entre nosotros todas las noches en mi habitación: excitante. Y he buscado por Internet lo que le pasa a mi cuerpo en esos momentos y me he asustado.

No es broma, aunque a Tikki le haga gracia y no deje de reírse de mí.

Hoy ya es viernes y los nervios hacen que me coma las uñas. Alya me mira como si me hubieran salido escamas cuando me tropiezo con las patas de la silla alta del laboratorio y acabo haciendo la croqueta en el suelo del aula. Adrien corre a ayudarme mientras Nino me quita la silla de encima.

―¿Estás bien, Marinette?―me pregunta Adrien, preocupado, levantándome del suelo sin esfuerzo aparente.

―Sí, no sé cómo he podido caerme―respondo, mirando la silla para no fijarme en el precioso verde de sus ojos―. Y tú podrías haberme ayudado, en lugar de grabarme con el móvil―le reprocho a Alya, que ha empezado a reírse mientras rebobina el vídeo y ve de nuevo cómo me lleno toda la boca de mármol.

Adrien sonríe a mi lado y me da un beso en la mejilla antes de separarse de mí.

―¿Recojo las cosas y nos vamos?―pregunta, envolviéndome con su voz en un manto de promesas ocultas; ha preparado algo para esta noche y me asusta lo que su mente pueda haber maquinado con ayuda de Plagg, su kwami.

―Lo siento, Adrien―interviene Alya, echándome un brazo por encima y tirando de mí hacia ella―, le he pedido que me ayude con unos asuntillos del Ladyblog. ¿Verdad, Mari?

Me giro para poder mirar a Alya, confusa.

―Yo no he…―empiezo a decir, pero mi amiga me abraza con tanta fuerza que me deja sin aliento.

―Sí, sí, sabes que sí―bueno, si ella lo dice… Algo habrá planeado.

Alya me suelta y yo me masajeo el cuello, dolorida.

―No tenía ni idea―le aseguro a Adrien, acercándome a él para poder hablarle en voz baja.

―No te preocupes, llevo secuestrándote toda la semana―sonrío, mientras Adrien me recoloca un mechón de pelo tras la oreja y se inclina para hablarme al oído―. Y como esta noche la pasaré contigo, no importa que estés esta tarde con Layla. Es tu amiga, ¿no?

Abro los ojos al máximo y la boca se me cae al suelo.

―¿Cómo?―inquiero con un hilo de voz.

Adrien suelta una risita. Me da un beso, mordiéndome el labio inferior y se aparta de mí para guiñarme un ojo y salir del aula caminando como un rey. Dios Santo… ¿Qué narices habrá pensado? ¿Pasar la noche conmigo? ¿Es que piensa dormir en mi habitación? La verdad es que los cabemos bien en la cama, pero…

¡Tiempo muerto, Marinette!

Sacudo la cabeza. Me vuelvo hacia Alya y ella mueve las cejas. Yo me llevo las manos a la cara, sin saber si quiero que la tierra me trague o que lleguen ya las nueve de la noche. Alya decide por mí y me saca de la clase, con mi mochila y la suya sobre el mismo hombro. ¿Tanta prisa tiene? Ni siquiera se ha despedido de Nino. Pobre chico, lo que tiene que aguantar con mi amiga como novia…

Alya me arrastra hasta el parque, el último sitio donde esperaba que me llevase. Apenas tengo tiempo a mandarles un mensaje a mis padres para decirles que estoy con mi amiga. En cuanto me guardo el móvil en los pantalones, Alya da una fuerte palmada delante de mis ojos, asustándome.

―Dispara, Marinette. Quiero que me cuentes con toooodo detalle tu primera semana como señora Agreste.

Bufo y me echo a reír.

―No me he casado con él, Alya―«ojalá».

―Pero lo harás―qué convencida está, ¿no?―. Yo lo sé, tú lo sabes, Adrien lo sabe… ¡Hasta la estatua de Chat Noir y Ladybug lo sabe! Venga, vamos, cuenta.

Respiro hondo y observo la estatua. Ahí estamos los dos, él sosteniéndome mientras yo agarro mi yo-yo con fuerza. Chat siempre ha estado conmigo, protegiéndome, animándome y cuidándome. Ahora veo que esa es la manera de Adrien de poder ser quien quiere ser. Él nunca quiso convertirse en modelo, pero siempre estuvo dispuesto a ayudar a la gente. Tiene el corazón de oro.

―Mari…―la voz de Alya me devuelve a la realidad.

Me encojo de hombros y empiezo a juguetear con los pies.

―Es… cariñoso, alegre y le encantan los chistes de gatos―me echo a reír por lo bajo, es algo que no cambia.

―¿Los chistes de gatos?―repite Alya, confusa.

―Sí, es que le encantan los gatos y bueno…―sacudo la cabeza, buscando otra cosa de la que poder hablar.

―¿Y cómo besa? ¿Hasta dónde habéis llegado?―inquiere, guiñándome un ojo y acercándose a mí para hablar en voz baja.

―Por Dios, Alya―noto que me sonrojo, típico en mí―. ¿De verdad quieres saber eso?

―Marinette, ¿qué parte de «quiero que me cuentes con todo detalle» no has entendido? ¡Es el amor de tu vida! Creo que no conozco a nadie que haya conseguido que su amor platónico se cuele por ella.

Me hace tanta gracia que suelto una risita nerviosa. Tiene razón, supongo.

―Pues… besa…―me llevo los dedos a la boca, recordando el último beso que me ha dado y el corazón se me dispara, el aire me falta y tengo que retorcerme en el banco para calmarme― Es muy… apasionado. Puede ser dulce y tierno, pero a veces pasa al modo ardiente y no puedo controlarme.

La confesión me deja agotada, como si acabase de tener una maratón de Adrien en cinco minutos. Trago saliva con fuerza y dejo que mi mente vague por los recuerdos acumulados esta semana.

―Cuando me toca, siento que toco el cielo. Dan ganas de llorar de felicidad y saltar al mismo tiempo. Dice que no tiene experiencia y que se deja llevar por el instinto, pero yo no estoy tan segura. No es normal que sepa hacer las cosas _tan_ bien.

―Vaya… ¿Eso significa que ya no eres virgen?

―¡Alya!―la regaño, inquieta y deseando que llegue esta noche, muerta de curiosidad― Sigo siendo virgen, pero… no sé… hasta… cuándo.

―Ajá…―Alya se lleva una mano a la barbilla y se la acaricia; me recuerda a los inventores del siglo XIX, atusándose la barba― ¿Y qué dicen tus padres sobre la relación?

Toso, atragantándome con mi propia saliva. Alya tiene que darme golpecitos en la espalda para que pueda respirar.

―Bueno…―consigo decir después del susto― Mi madre sabe que estamos juntos y él ya la ha visto después de eso. Pero mi padre…

Alya sonríe y se cruza de brazos.

―Lo sabía. ¿Por qué le tienes tanto miedo?

―No es miedo, es… respeto―mentira cochina.

―Claro. Sigue auto convenciéndote si eso te hace feliz. Pero algún día tendrás que decírselo, antes de que se entere por terceras personas. No es que llevéis la relación en secreto, precisamente.

―Lo sé… Solo necesito tiempo.

Alya no se cree mi respuesta y, siendo sincera, yo tampoco. Ojalá tuviera valor para contarle a mi padre que ya no soy una niña, que tengo novio y que estoy experimentando cosas en mi cuerpo que jamás pensé que pasarían, mucho menos con Adrien. Lo último será mejor que no lo diga delante de él jamás. Aun así, Alya tiene razón. Voy a tener que enfrentarme a mi padre en algún momento. Mientras, esperaré a ver lo que sucede esta noche, que me inquieta y me ilusiona al mismo tiempo. ¿Qué habrá pensado Adrien?

… … … …

Cuando subo a mi habitación después de cenar, estoy que me comen los nervios. Apenas he podido probar bocado al principio, pero he acabado comiéndome el plato entero, pensando que esta noche quizás necesite energía extra. Me aseguro de convencer a mi madre de que mañana no venga a despertarme temprano, que necesito descansar. Después de un tira y afloja con ella, al final accede y deja que duerma todo lo que quiera. Según ella, es mi premio por no haberme levantado demasiado tarde esta semana. Creo que ya tengo nueva motivación para no llegar tarde a clase.

Me siento en la cama a esperar, con Tikki a mi alrededor revoloteando. No sabe qué decirme porque tampoco tiene idea de lo que va a pasar. La verdad es que prefiero que esté callada, bastante histérica estoy yo ya. Por eso, en cuanto el reloj de mi mesita de noche marca las nueve en punto y suenan unos suaves golpes en la trampilla, doy un salto demasiado grande de la cama y me tropiezo con mis propios pies. Tikki se esconde en mi espalda, atenta.

―¡Pasa!―digo en voz demasiado alta.

La puertecita se abre y Chat asoma la cabeza con una sonrisa.

―De eso nada, tienes que subir tú―contesta, dejándome patidifusa.

―¿Para qué?

―Forma parte de la sorpresa, princesa―me tiende una mano y mueve los dedos hacia él―. Vamos, ven.

Oh, Dios mío. Me muerdo el labio inferior y apago la luz de mi habitación, por si a mi madre le da por mirar por una rendija si está o no encendida. Cojo mi bolso y hago maniobras para que Tikki se esconda en él. Subo las escaleras hacia la terraza y agarro la mano de Chat para que me ayude a subir el último tramo. En cuanto estoy fuera, se agacha y cierra la puerta por mí, besándome los nudillos. Se pone en pie, se acerca a mí y alza nuestras manos unidas para acariciarme la mejilla con los dedos, sin dejar de atravesarme de parte a parte con sus ojos de gato. Me siento intimidada y excitada al mismo tiempo, tanto que no sé bien qué hacer ni qué decir.

Chat suaviza la expresión y saca su lado tierno.

―Agárrate a mí, ¿vale? No puedes soltarte o te caerás. Aunque―se inclina sobre mí y roza mi oreja con los labios―, jamás dejaría que te pasara nada malo.

Respiro hondo y asiento. Le echo los brazos al cuello y él me cubre la cintura con uno de los suyos. Con la otra mano, activa la vara y esta se extiende lo suficiente como para que podamos llegar de un salto al tejado de enfrente. Estoy acostumbrada a estos saltos mortales y a las distancias peligrosas, así que no tengo ningún miedo cuando afianza su agarre a mi alrededor y nos hace volar por encima de la barandilla de mi terraza, aterrizando con suavidad sobre el siguiente tejado.

―¿No estás asustada?―pregunta, sorprendido, antes de pasar a la siguiente casa.

―No, para nada―por fin algo de lo que puedo presumir―. Me gusta la adrenalina.

―¿Incluso conmigo?

―Sobretodo, contigo―no sé qué demonios me ha impulsado a decir eso, pero Chat amplía la sonrisa y su pecho se expande contra mí.

Acabo de darle alas a su ego, pero parece tan satisfecho por mi respuesta que no tengo ganas de aguarle la fiesta y decirle que yo misma hago estas cosas. Todavía no he decidido si voy a contarle lo de Ladybug o no y tampoco tengo ganas de pensar en eso ahora mismo.

Chat y yo saltamos de tejado en tejado y pronto llegamos a la parte superior del muro que separa la mansión Agreste del resto de París. La bordeamos en silencio, con todo el sigilo del mundo y damos hacia el ventanal que forma parte de la habitación de Adrien. Chat me mira, dubitativo.

―Tenemos dos opciones: o saltamos y corremos el riesgo de estamparnos contra el cristal―me echo a reír por lo bajo―, o aguantas el equilibro sobre la vara.

―No sabía que venir a tu casa de noche estuviese _cat_ alogado como deporte de alto riesgo―bromeo y él entorna los ojos, divertido.

―Estás graciosa hoy, ¿no?―yo me encojo de hombros como quien no quiere la cosa y él vuelve a agarrarme―. Vamos, daremos un salto.

―Más te vale que calcules bien―murmuro, dándole la espalda a Chat y dejando que me coja en brazos, envolviendo su cintura con mis piernas.

Da un paso hacia atrás y posiciona la vara en el punto exacto para, de repente, dar un gran salto conmigo encima y entrar por el hueco sin rozar los cristales. Chat aterriza con una rodilla en el suelo y levanta la cabeza, al tiempo que presiona el botón de la vara para reducirla hasta el tamaño mínimo. Yo sonrío y bajo de un salto de su espalda. Ahora entiendo cómo es posible que la tenga tan marcada. No es solo por la esgrima, sino también por todo lo que tiene liar para poder salir de su casa a patrullar o a luchar contra un akuma. Es increíble.

Se pone de pie y me rodea, guiñándome un ojo, para cerrar la ventana.

―Buen salto―le felicito, cruzándome de brazos y más intrigada que nunca―. Ahora, ¿puedes explicarme qué hacemos en tu habitación?

Chat se gira hacia mí y se coloca la vara en el cinturón. Abre los brazos y señala todo lo que hay a su alrededor.

―Estás en el cuarto de un súper héroe. ¿No te emociona eso?

Me tapo la boca y me río. Chat sonríe, acercándose a mí. Me pone las manos enguantadas en la cintura y tira de mí hacia él. En la oscuridad en la que está sumida la habitación, sus ojos son los dos únicos puntos de luz que hay. Tan verdes, tan inquietantes, tan atrayentes que dejo de reír de inmediato. Enseguida noto su habitual olor a jabón mezclado con el del cuero negro del traje. Mis manos se van directas a los pectorales marcados del disfraz. El ambiente ha cambiado y se puede cortar la tensión con un cuchillo. Tiene la boca entreabierta y consigo ver, en la penumbra, cómo pasa la punta de la lengua por el labio superior.

―¿Tienes miedo?―murmura y me fijo en que sus ojos están bañados en inseguridad.

¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes de que está tan asustado, nervioso y emocionado como yo? Quizás porque aún no asumo que se ha enamorado de mí, tal y como llevo tanto tiempo soñando. Inmediatamente, sonrío y me pongo de puntillas para darle un pequeño beso.

―No. Es imposible tener miedo contigo, _Adrien_ ―subo una mano a conciencia y dibujo la línea de la máscara que le oculta parcialmente de mí.

Vuelve a sonreír un poco y cierra los ojos.

―Plagg, garras fuera―susurra.

Esta vez, intento mantener los ojos abiertos ante el destello verde que le cubre y ver cómo el traje desaparece poco a poco para dar paso a unos pantalones anchos negros y una camiseta blanca lisa. Un segundo, ¿estaba descalzo cuando se puso el disfraz? La transformación termina y el kwami de Adrien aparece a su lado al tiempo que abre los ojos, con el pelo rubio un poco despeinado.

―¿No te habías puesto zapatos?―observo con aire inquisidor.

―No. Acababa de salir de la ducha.

Alzo una ceja e ignoro a Plagg, que se marcha volando a un rincón oscuro de la habitación farfullando no-sé-qué de camembert. Subo la mano de nuevo y meto los dedos en su pelo. Sí, aún está algo húmedo.

―Te vas a resfriar, Adrien.

―Había terminado una clase extra de esgrima. ¿Querías que fuera a buscarte cubierto de sudor?

Bueno, la verdad es que parece asqueroso, pero en cierto modo me habría parecido condenadamente sexi. Ay, señor, si Alya escuchara mis pensamientos… Niego con la cabeza y Adrien da un paso hacia atrás sin dejar de mirarme. Me coge de la mano, tirando de mí para ir hacia arriba. Dios, esto no puede estar pasando. ¿De verdad vamos a…? No, Adrien no es así de frío. Habrá pensado algo.

No dejo de repetirme eso mientras subimos las escaleras de caracol y pasamos junto a la estantería llena de libros. La cama está frente a nosotros, perfectamente hecha y con…

―No me lo puedo creer―murmuro, alucinando.

Encima de la cama hay pétalos de rosas rojas y, en el centro una fuente llena de fresas con chocolate. En la mesita de noche y por todo el suelo hay repartidas varias velas amarillas que desprenden un suave aroma a vainilla. Ahora entiendo por qué la habitación no estaba completamente a oscuras. Me llevo una mano al pecho, sin saber qué decir ni qué hacer.

―¿Te gusta?―pregunta Adrien, dejando que dé un paso adelante yo sola y me interne por el caminito de velas.

¿Que si me gusta? Por Dios, esto jamás me gustará.

―Es perfecto―susurro, emocionada―. Es… increíble.

Me giro y veo que Adrien ha caminado hacia mí con las dos manos a la espalda. La luz de las velas crea dibujos extraños en sus ojos, haciendo que parezcan algún tipo de piedra preciosa. Tiene una enorme sonrisa plantada en la cara, feliz. Saca una mano de detrás y me señala la cama.

―¿Quieres probarlas?

Tengo que parpadear varias veces y ordenar expresamente a mi cerebro que me haga asentir con la cabeza. Estoy en shock, apabullada, anonadada… Dejo a un lado mi bolso, medio abierto para que Tikki pueda escabullirse hacia abajo junto a Plagg. Camino hasta la cama y me duele horrores ver cómo Adrien retira los pétalos, cuidadosamente puestos sobre la colcha, para poder sentarse. Por mucho que me duela, tengo que hacer lo mismo o me dolerán los pies. Ahora puedo fijarme mejor en cómo la fuente está llena de chocolate con leche, de manera que las fresas sobresalen un poco. Me atrevo a coger una y le doy un mordisquito.

―¡Dios mío, qué rica!―exclamo, pero al momento me tapo la boca. He hablado demasiado alto.

Adrien ríe y prueba otra.

―Sí―se relame de gusto y yo disfruto al ver su expresión de felicidad; no puede comer nada de esto normalmente por culpa de su dieta especial, así que esta noche parece que se dará un festín―. El cocinero de la mansión me prometió guardar el secreto cuando le pedí el chocolate derretido.

―Vaya, así que tienes un cómplice que sabe que estoy aquí.

―No. Él no sabe nada de esto―señala las velas y todo lo demás a nuestro alrededor―. Solo sabe que hoy voy a saltarme la dieta.

No sé por qué, pero me da que esa frase tiene doble sentido. De hecho, cuando miro a Adrien a los ojos, veo que espera mi reacción. Vale, lo he captado. Quiere comerme a mí también. La idea me parece perfecta y casi prefiero dejar a un lado las fresas e ir directamente a por él. Dios, las ganas me están matando.

―¿Por qué has montado todo esto?―pregunto, comiéndome una tercera fresa.

―Quería sorprenderte―admite y atino a ver un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas; adorable.

―Pues lo has conseguido―le aseguro, Adrien me guiña un ojo pero casi al instante agacha la cabeza.

―También quería… disculparme contigo.

Estoy a punto de soltar una risotada, aunque me detengo a tiempo al ver que se ha puesto increíblemente serio. Me mira a través del flequillo y respira hondo.

―Sé que he ido demasiado rápido contigo estos días. Te lo he hecho pasar mal con mi secreto y…

―Por favor, Adrien―suspiro, conmovida; me inclino hacia él y apoyo una mano sobre la suya que reposa en la cama―, ya hemos hablado de eso. Te dije que no me estás forzando a nada y lo de ser Chat Noir ya pasó. ¿Por qué no lo olvidas?―sobre todo porque me va a hacer sentir peor persona al no haberle contado yo mi secreto.

―No quiero que pienses que no voy en serio contigo―responde, dejándome sin palabras―. Me has visto con muchas chicas en los reportajes, Chloe está pegada a mí todo el tiempo (aunque ya no tanto) y Lila estuvo intentando acapararme el año pasado. Además, sé que siempre pensaste que yo no me fijaba en ti. ¿Recuerdas que me lo contaste un día?

Tiene razón. Esa conversación fue extraña. Le conté a Chat cómo me sentía respecto a Adrien, la única persona que lo había sabido hasta ese momento era Alya. Ni siquiera Nino era consciente de lo patética que me sentía. Siento vergüenza cuando saca el tema a colación y desvío la mirada hacia las fresas. ¿Podemos pasar a la siguiente pregunta, por favor?

―Marinette, mírame―me pide con suavidad y yo me veo obligada a hacerlo. Se pone en pie y rodea la cama para ponerse frente a mí; le hago un hueco y él se sienta conmigo―. Te prometo que no estoy jugando contigo. De verdad, quiero esto―nos señala a ambos con la mano―. Te quiero, solo a ti.

No puedo evitar sonreír un poco, sintiendo cómo el pecho se me expande con sus palabras. Aún no he sido capaz de decirle claramente lo que siento por él, aunque lo sepa de sobra. El ambiente es perfecto, el momento es perfecto y él es perfecto.

―Te quiero, Adrien―murmuro con voz temblorosa y él me regala una enorme sonrisa que me deja sin respiración.

Adrien cubre la distancia que hay entre nosotros y me besa. Cierro los ojos al instante, respondiendo sin dudar a la petición silenciosa de meter su lengua en mi boca. La abro y disfruto del juego que inicia conmigo. Me aferro a su camiseta blanca y él me pone una mano en la mejilla, impidiendo que me separe de él para coger aire. Noto movimiento a mi lado, pero no abro los ojos. La cama ha ascendido un poco en el sitio donde estaba la fuente de fresas con chocolate. Aprovecho el instante en que Adrien intensifica los besos por mi mandíbula para ver que la ha puesto sobre la mesita de noche que hay a mi espalda. ¿Cómo narices ha pasado eso sin que apenas me haya dado cuenta?

Mi cerebro descarta la pregunta de inmediato en cuanto Adrien me empuja con suavidad y me tumba en la cama. Sigue besándome y crea un río de pequeños lametones a lo largo de mi cuello, haciéndome estremecer. Ahogo un gritito de sorpresa cuando muerde uno de los lugares marcados y él ríe contra mi piel. Mis manos no se quedan quietas y empiezan a acariciarle por encima de la ropa, de arriba abajo, deseando encontrarse de nuevo con la piel desnuda de Adrien. Estos días atrás apenas me ha mostrado su cuerpo y no sé si es porque quería reservarlo para esta noche o porque sabe que puedo morir de un infarto si le veo a la luz del sol.

Sea como fuere, dejo que me suba por completo a la cama y que se posicione sobre mí, apoyándose con las manos para no dejar todo su peso sobre mi cuerpo. Junto los muslos para ahogar mi necesidad de él cuando mete una de las manos por debajo de mi camiseta y empieza a subir poco a poco hasta llegar a mis pechos, esta vez sin nada que los cubra. Da un pequeño respingo y deja de atender mi cuello para mirarme a los ojos, febril.

―¿No llevas nada?

―¿A ti qué te parece?―bromeo.

Adrien cierra los ojos y respira hondo.

―Que vas a matarme, Marinette―susurra y se agacha de nuevo para coger mi labio inferior entre los dientes, tirando de él hasta que parece satisfecho.

Esta vez, aumenta el ritmo y me acaricia con menos cuidado que otros días. Me sube la camiseta con el brazo y tira de ella hasta que me enderezo un poco y dejo que la saque por mi cabeza. La tira a no sé dónde y yo trato de cubrirme con los brazos, azorada.

―Marinette―murmura Adrien con ternura, sonriéndome y besándome el monte de mis pechos―, déjame que te vea bien.

―Es que… no son…

―Son perfectos, los he tocado―me recuerda y su voz se torna ronca por la excitación; no opongo resistencia cuando me aparta los brazos, pero ladeo la cabeza para no ver su expresión de asombro―. ¿Puedo probarte?

Los ojos se me abren como platos. Mi cabeza traiciona mi sorpresa y asiente sola. Veo que Adrien se cierne sobre mí y me huele. No es la primera vez que lo hace, me resulta tan gracioso que me relajo y río por lo bajo. Él sonríe y traza una fina línea con la punta de la nariz hasta el pezón derecho. Lo rodea y, finalmente, abre la boca para atraparlo entre los labios. Mi cuerpo responde al instante y de mi boca sale un extraño sonido. Adrien suspira y su aliento caliente me golpea la piel directamente. Levanto las caderas en un espasmo cuando utiliza la lengua para dibujar la aureola y lamer el pezón con suavidad, pero estas se topan con la entrepierna de Adrien, endurecida por debajo de los anchos pantalones. Estiro la cabeza hacia atrás, inmersa en un torrente de emociones que me desborda.

Con la mano derecha, le presta toda su atención al pezón izquierdo hasta que decide dejar el derecho para saborear este también. Lame, chupa y muerde, enloqueciéndome cada vez más. Mis manos se han perdido en su pelo y en su espalda. Sé que estoy tirando con fuerza de los mechones rubios, pero a cada tirón que doy, más parece que le gusta a Adrien, porque más intensos son sus besos. De hecho, con el último que le doy, deja mi pecho y empieza a besarme el estómago antes de bajar al vientre y encontrarse con el mismo obstáculo de siempre. Esta vez no duda, sabe que quiero lo mismo que él.

Adrien mete los dedos por debajo de la cinturilla del pantalón y tira de ellos hacia atrás. Yo me levanto un poco para ayudarle y la prenda se reúne poco después con mi camiseta. Adrien me separa las piernas con la ayuda de las manos y se sitúa en medio de ellas. Se agacha a cuatro patas y me besa alrededor del ombligo. Comienza a bajar muy lentamente, torturándome con cada beso, cada suspiro alrededor de mis braguitas rosas. Mientras, las yemas de sus dedos van avisando cada paso que va a dar hasta que se encuentran en el centro. Le escucho inspirar hondo antes de levantar la cabeza y mirarme con los ojos verdes cargados de fuego.

―¿Estás bien?―pregunta; al principio, no entiendo a qué viene eso, pero luego me doy cuenta de que estoy temblando como una hoja, presa de la emoción contenida.

―Sí, sigue, por favor. No pares―le ruego, escondiendo a la Marinette tímida en un cajón al fondo de mi cabeza.

La expresión de Adrien se suaviza un poco, aunque no deja de ser absolutamente sensual.

―Como quiera mi princesa.

No me hace esperar mucho más. Aunque no vuelve a besarme, me toca con cuidado el borde superior de la ropa interior, indeciso. Le veo fruncir el cejo y morderse el labio inferior. Es tan adorable que no sepa cómo seguir que me envuelve un instinto animal de ser yo ahora la que tome el control de la situación. Sin embargo, me recuerdo a mí misma que eso no se me da bien cuando se trata de Adrien y abro un poco más las piernas. Él vuelve a mirarme, confuso.

―Dame la mano―le pido, tendiéndole la mía derecha.

Él me hace caso y bajo mi mano con la suya hasta el centro de mis sensaciones. Adrien jadea al notarme caliente al tacto y se relame, con los ojos muy abiertos, cuando dibujo pequeños círculos en el punto exacto donde se encuentra mi clítoris. Suspiro y cierro los ojos.

―Es justo ahí―le indico con un hilo de voz.

Adrien me suelta la mano e imita mis movimientos. Enseguida, siento que la sangre empieza a viajar por cuerpo a una velocidad superior a la normal. A medida que Adrien coge confianza, se atreve a deslizar un dedo arriba y abajo por mi hendidura, sin quitarme aún las braguitas. Afianza los toques hasta que no puede más y hace a un lado la ropa interior para tocarme directamente. La sensación de placer se multiplica por mil y me hace subir a las estrellas cuando introduce con cuidado un dedo en mi interior.

―Adrien…―gimo, moviendo las caderas para pegarme más a él.

No sé si me escucha o no, pero no importa mucho. No tardo en sentir su nariz pegada a mi sexo y su lengua trazando pequeños dibujos en mi hendidura. No puedo más, me está volviendo loca con esa combinación. Mis dedos se hunden en la colcha y los pétalos me rozan los dedos.

―Adrien, no puedo más…

No importa. Él sigue y sigue y sigue metiendo el dedo una y otra vez, no deja de lamerme hasta que estallo y me dejo llevar por un torrente de placer que me nubla los sentidos. Grito, me da igual si alguien en la casa me oye. Mis caderas se convulsionan frente a él y no paro de moverme durante varios minutos. Solo entonces, Adrien para y sube de nuevo hacia mí.

Abro los ojos y me encuentro con él cara a cara. Sus ojos brillan de satisfacción y algo oscuro para por ellos cuando se lleva el dedo que ha estado en mi interior a la boca. Tengo que cerrar los ojos de nuevo para no llegar al orgasmo con solo un gesto.

―Eso… ha sido…―jadeo, medio perdida en las nubes todavía.

―Nada, en comparación con lo que quiero hacerte ahora―murmura, dándome un largo y profundo beso.


	15. Chapter 14

Adrien

Marinette sigue con los ojos cerrados cuando la beso de nuevo Aún tengo el sabor de su orgasmo en mi boca y siento como si estuviera drogándome. Lo único en lo que pienso mientras me deshago de la camiseta con un tirón es en ella, en la suave curva de sus caderas retorciéndose lentamente bajo mi peso. Tiene el pelo revuelto y las manos relajadas sobre el colchón y la almohada. Su piel reluce como si fuese de oro por la luz de las velas. Toda ella parece sacada de la mitología griega. Es inteligente, es preciosa y me quiere. Solo necesito eso para seguir respirando.

―Adrien―suspira al dejar su boca y repartir pequeños besos por sus mejillas y la frente, venerándola.

No quiero ser demasiado brusco con ella, me está costando mil demonios aguantarme las ganas de introducirme en su cuerpo sin protección. Por suerte, aún queda algo de sentido común en mí y saco un preservativo de la mesita de noche mientras acaricio a Marinette con la otra mano. Bajo otra vez por su estómago y aprovecho ese momento para deshacerme de la ropa que me queda. Marinette abre un poco los ojos y me sonríe, como si estuviera recién despierta; aunque, cuando mira un poco más abajo, sus ojos se abren como platos y vuelve en sí por completo. Se lleva las manos a la cara y aprieta los muslos tanto como puede, haciéndome reír.

―No me digas que vas a meter todo eso aquí dentro―fafulla, quitándose una de las manos de la cara y señalándose a sí misma con un dedo.

Tengo que sentarme sobre las piernas para poder reír a gusto.

―Adrien―protesta, descubriendo su cara por completo y haciendo un mohín con el labio―. Eres un gato tonto.

Dios, o deja de decir eso o me voy a morir de la risa. Me muerdo la lengua con esfuerzo y gateo sobre ella para poder acercarme a su rostro.

―Lo siento, ¿vale? Es que…―tengo que respirar hondo antes de seguir hablando o me va a mandar a la mierda en breve― Es que eres adorable, en serio―le acaricio el labio inferior con el pulgar y ella se estremece―. Puedes ser tan ardiente como tímida. Y, sí―me cojo la erección con una mano y disfruto al ver cómo jadea y se le dilatan las pupilas al observarme―, esto puede entrar en ti. Si quieres y me dejas hacerlo.

Marinette vuelve a mirarme a los ojos y noto que se relaja un poco.

―Por favor―musita con un hilo de voz.

Amplío la sonrisa y atrapo su boca con la mía en un beso suave, lento. Quiero que entienda lo importante que es esto para mí.

―Dame un segundo―susurro contra su boca y ella asiente.

Apenas me toma un momento aprender a ponerme el preservativo. Una vez listo, dejo a un lado de la cama el envoltorio y me coloco sobre Marinette, abriéndole las piernas de nuevo con la rodilla. Su pecho sube y baja con rapidez, está tan nerviosa como yo. Quiero hacerlo bien, evitarle todo el dolor posible.

―Si te duele demasiado, avísame y pararé, ¿vale?―espero que le quede bien claro que no voy a seguir con esto a menos que ella se sienta cómoda.

―Vale―asiente.

Con un brazo, me apoyo sobre la cama y aguanto mi peso para no aplastar a Marinette. Con la otra, me coloco en su entrada y aprovecho para acariciar su sexo de nuevo. Sigue húmedo y caliente. Marinette suspira y cierra los ojos. La beso, dejo las caricias y empiezo a entrar.

―Dios…―jadeo, está tan estrecha que el mínimo roce hace tenga miedo de correrme enseguida.

Trago saliva con fuerza y sigo entrando. Entonces, me topo con algo. Ahí está, la dichosa barrera. Cuento hasta tres mentalmente, entrelazo mis manos con las suyas y, de un solo empujón, la atravieso limpiamente. Marinette ahoga un grito y esconde la cara en mi pecho. Mi cuerpo me pide que entre y salga de ella, pero no voy a moverme. Odio esto, no quería que le doliera tanto. Me siento la peor persona del mundo.

―Marinette, perdóname―murmuro, besándole la cabeza―. Lo siento muchísimo.

―Tranquilo―responde con voz entrecortada―, espera, por favor. Solo necesito… un respiro.

―Me saldré, no pasa nada―por Dios, necesito hacer algo para que deje de sufrir por mi culpa.

―¡No!―grita, soltándome las manos.

Abre los ojos y alza la cabeza para mirarme. Encierra mi cuello en un abrazo y tira de mí. Me besa, con tanta fiereza que me deja paralizado y sin aire durante unos segundos. Le respondo en cuanto soy consciente de que, con un pequeño movimiento, ha gemido en mi boca. Tanteo el terreno moviendo las caderas y ella repite el sonido.

―Ahora, por favor―me pide entre beso y beso―, muévete.

―¿Estás segura?

―Sí, vamos…

Lo intento otra vez. Salgo un poco y cojo impulso para hundirme otra vez en ella, con lentitud. Esto es una tortura. Me muevo poco a poco hacia afuera y hacia dentro, con Marinette colgada de mi cuello y mi espalda, clavándome las uñas. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás y no esconde lo que siente. Solo cuando me aseguro que gime de placer y no de dolor, me permito dejarme llevar por lo que está pasando.

La presión en mi pene aumenta y yo acelero el ritmo. No puedo controlarme, ya no. Esto es el cielo y Marinette es mi ángel. La cubro de besos y le susurro lo mucho que la quiero. Ella sonríe y me responde. Bebo de ella, la saboreo, dejo que haga conmigo lo que quiera. Enreda las piernas en mi cintura y yo me acomodo a la postura. Parece que llego más adentro y, cuanto más profundo estoy, más difícil me resulta aguantar.

No puedo más. Me está matando. La mezcla de sonidos de mi cuerpo impactando contra el suyo y los gemidos de Marinette son música para mis oídos y me hacen elevarme. Siento que no aguanto el placer y que se desborda. Me dejo ir en el preservativo con un largo jadeo y entierro la cara en el cuello de Marinette. Ella me abraza con fuerza y gime contra mí. Noto sus paredes contrayéndose a mi alrededor y todo se vuelve turbio.

Me cuesta unos minutos recuperarme. Para cuando lo hago, giro la cabeza y me encuentro los ojos azules de Marinette mirándome directamente. Me está acariciando la cabeza y enreda los dedos en mi pelo. De mi garganta sale una especie de ronroneo y ella ríe por lo bajo.

―Vaya, el gatito negro también ronronea―murmura, sonriendo.

―El gatito negro está en la gloria con su princesa. No puede hacer otra cosa que ronronear―respondo y ella me da un beso en la frente.

Empiezo a ser consciente de la situación. Una de mis manos se desliza por las costillas de Marinette y descubro que ambos estamos empapados en sudor. Hace muchísima calor y tener casi veinte velas esparcidas alrededor de la cama no ayuda en nada a bajar la temperatura. Cuento hasta tres antes de rodar a un lado y salir del cuerpo de Marinette, que suspira. Me quito el preservativo y le hago un nudo, para después buscar el envoltorio y meterlo dentro. Lo tiraré cuando vaya al baño.

―¿Estás bien?―pregunto, acomodándome junto a ella.

Paso un brazo por debajo de su cabeza y ella se recuesta junto a mí, ocultándome la maravillosa vista de sus pechos con los brazos.

―Perfectamente―me asegura, dibujando círculos con el dedo sobre mi abdomen.

―¿Te duele?

―No―admite y parece sorprendida―. Me siento… rara. Como si me faltara algo.

Estoy a punto de soltarle que le falta la virginidad, pero me callo a tiempo.

―Y… ¿te ha… gustado?

No sabía que me preocupase tanto eso hasta que ella me sonríe y me abraza, cariñosa.

―El gatito tiene un serio problema de autoestima.

Alzo una ceja. ¿En serio?

―El gatito quiere una respuesta―vale, ha sonado un poco borde, pero no puede jugar así con mis sentimientos.

Marinette se echa a reír y me sorprende aupándose con las piernas y sentándose sobre mí, con las piernas a ambos lados de mi cintura. Me roza el pene con su sexo y temo que se me ponga duro otra vez. Así que, me impulso un poco hacia atrás, me enderezo con ella encima y apoyo la espalda en el cabecero de la cama. Marinette mantiene las manos sobre mi estómago, distraída.

―Ha sido perfecto, Adrien―aunque susurra, su voz me llega tan clara como si hubiera hablado más alto.

Me mira directamente a los ojos y se sonroja al sonreír. ¿Ahora va a ponerse en modo tímido? Le acaricio el pelo con una mano. Marinette cierra los ojos, suspira y se tumba sobre mi pecho, rodeándome con los brazos. Ahora mismo, no sé qué hacer, qué decir o qué pensar. No sé si estoy viviendo un sueño o si esto es real. La abrazo y hundo la nariz en su pelo. Inhalo su olor y sonrío, en paz con el mundo por primera vez desde que mi madre se fue de casa.

―Te quiero, Marinette―susurro y noto que me da un besito en el pecho.

―Te quiero, Adrien.

Sus palabras me bastan para que me relaje y cierre los ojos. Creo que me merezco unos momentos de paz con mi novia antes de irnos a dormir.

… … … …

Me costó vida y milagros tumbar a Marinette en la cama y echarle la sábana y la colcha por encima. Cuando quise darme cuenta, se había quedado dormida sobre mí. Me abrazaba con tanta fuerza que tuve que esperar unos diez minutos a que se removiera y tratase de cambiar de postura. Apagué las velas y las apilé junto a la entrada del baño. Me limpié lo pegajoso del condón, lo tiré a la basura y me acosté junto a ella.

Apenas he dormido en toda la noche. Me he dedicado a observarla. Normalmente, cuando la miro, ella se sonroja, se esconde o se mueve para que no la vea sonreír. Así que no podía perder la oportunidad de mirarla largo y tendido, como llevaba siglos queriendo hacer. He tenido que contenerme varias veces para no echarme sobre ella y hacerle el amor otra vez. Aunque mi cuerpo está algo resentido por el esfuerzo de anoche, sería capaz de hacérselo si me lo pidiera. Solo tiene que decirme lo que quiere para buscar la manera de dárselo. Me tiene en la palma de la mano y me encanta esa sensación. Por fin alguien se ha preocupado por mí, por todas mis facetas y mis defectos. Marinette es única, haría lo que fuera por ella.

La luz del sábado no tarda en traspasar mis ventanas. Se cuela en la planta baja de mi habitación, pero me da la claridad perfecta para dibujar con un dedo cada curva del cuerpo de Marinette. Ella ni siquiera se inmuta, tiene el sueño tan profundo que dudo que se despertara si cayese una bomba a su lado. Está recostada bocabajo, con el rostro vuelto hacia mí. Su pelo oscuro se desparrama por mi almohada y me dan ganas de bailar al darme cuenta que ahora mi cama huele a ella. La sábana y la colcha han resbalado por su espalda y ahora solo cubren su cuerpo de la cintura para abajo.

En ese momento, cuando le quito un mechón de pelo que le molesta en la nariz, se remueve y suspira.

―Adrien…―murmura y yo sonrío como un tonto.

Miro el reloj. Son las siete y media. Debería despertarla pronto, no quiero que sus padres entren en su habitación y se den cuenta de que no está en la cama. Con fastidio, me inclino sobre ella y le doy un beso en la mejilla

―Marinette, despierta―susurro.

Nada, ni siquiera se mueve, como si la historia no fuese con ella.

―Marinette, princesa―le doy pequeños besos a lo largo del pómulo, la frente y la nariz; por fin, se mueve un poco y hace una mueca de disgusto―, ya es de día. Vamos.

―Gatito malo… déjame dormir…―farfulla.

Me echo a reír sobre ella, divertido. Creo que ya ha encontrado un apodo que le gusta.

―Venga, anda―me pego a su oreja y le soplo un poco―. Dejaré de hacer eso cuando abras esos preciosos ojos que tienes y me mires de una vez.

Me aparto lo suficiente para ver cómo abre un ojo y me fulmina. Sigue medio dormida, pero creo que sería capaz de matarme ahora mismo. Qué divertido.

―Te odio―dice, bostezando y dándome la espalda.

―De eso nada.

Tiro de ella hacia mí y consigo que ruede hasta ponerse bocarriba. Me planto sobre ella y, por fin, me mira con los dos ojos abiertos.

―¿Por qué me haces esto? Estaba teniendo un sueño muy bonito.

―Ah, ¿sí? ¿Estaba yo en ese sueño?

Entorna los ojos y desvía la mirada.

―No.

―Mentirosa. Has dicho mi nombre―Marinette frunce la boca y yo aprovecho para darle un beso corto.

La cara de Marinette es un cuadro. Mi corazón estalla de felicidad cuando, tras unos segundos quebrándose su cabeza dormida, suspira, cierra los ojos y vuelve a ponerme morritos. Le cojo la boca con los dedos y juego con ella. Inmediatamente, vuelve a abrir los ojos, medio enfadada.

―Eres un fastidio, Adrien Agreste. Es imposible levantarse de buen humor contigo.

―Si te despertases a la primera, no tendría que hacer esto―respondo y ella me saca la lengua.

Me agacho con lentitud y la observo detenidamente. Sus ojos se abren casi por completo y se fijan en los míos. Consciente de lo que provoca en ella, me paso la lengua por los dientes. El efecto es inmediato. Junta las piernas bajo mi peso y abre la boca para poder respirar. Adoro cómo responde a mis provocaciones, aunque yo no me quedo corto tampoco. Acaricio su boca con la mía, sin llegar a besarla por completo. Marinette cierra los ojos y saca las manos de debajo de la sábana para acariciarme el abdomen con la punta de los dedos. Se me pone la piel de gallina. A cambio, lamo con suavidad su labio inferior y lo muerdo. Marinette jadea y su sonido va directo a mi entrepierna, que responde de inmediato.

―¿Sigues pensando que soy fastidio?―murmuro, dejándola al borde del beso constantemente.

―Sí―contesta al momento.

―Anoche no decías lo mismo.

―Ay, Adrien, para ya―farfulla y yo río por lo bajo.

―No puedo evitarlo, tendrías que verte ahora mismo―va en serio, es tan adorable y está tan irresistible con mis sábanas alrededor que no puedo evitar jugar un poquito con ella; me sale solo.

Marinette abre los ojos. Está completamente despierta; despierta y excitada para mí.

―¿Y cómo estoy?

Su pregunta hace trizas mi sentido común y me dejo llevar por mis impulsos.

―Preciosa―murmuro contra su boca, viajando poco a poco hasta su cuello―, enredada en mi cama―tiro de la sábana con una mano y la destapo, cubriéndola al momento con mi propio cuerpo para que no coja frío―, tentadora―meto la mano entre nosotros y la acaricio desde el ombligo hasta su sexo con firmeza, avisándola; Dios, ya está mojada―, excitada e increíblemente sexi.

Marinette jadea y levanta las caderas para encontrarse con mis dedos. La abro con un par de ellos y la toco de arriba abajo con otro. Enseguida, la escucho gemir contra mi piel.

―¿Te duele?―pregunto, sin saber aún cómo hemos vuelto a llegar a este punto, sobre todo porque no era lo que pretendía.

―No, no pares…―murmura, besándome la clavícula.

No me doy cuenta de cuándo sus manos abandonan mi estómago y encuentran mi erección, sorprendiéndome. Noto que se sonroja un poco, pero su timidez no evita que me rodee con los dedos de una mano y empiece a…

―Joder, Marinette…―digo, apretando los dientes, contra su cuello.

Incremento el ritmo de mis dedos en su sexo. Marinette se venga de mí haciendo exactamente lo mismo y pronto soy incapaz de aguantar mi peso con un solo brazo. Aun así, me mantengo como puedo, aunque tengo que hincar los dientes en el cuello de Marinette para ahogar mi placer. Es increíble, sus caricias arriba y abajo son casi tan potentes como el estar dentro de ella. Toca la cabeza de mi erección con el pulgar y me humedece con mi propio líquido.

Ha tomado el control de la situación. Ha dejado de ser la presa para convertirse en cazadora. Gime, jadea y repite mi nombre mil veces, excitándome y provocándome convulsiones. Entre los sonidos y su mano a mi alrededor, torturándome, no tardo en notar que el cúmulo de energía de anoche se agolpa en mi base.

―Marinette, para…―no sé cómo soy capaz de hablar ahora.

―Hazlo tú también―jadea y ambos dejamos de tocarnos al mismo tiempo.

Me siento frustrado y necesitado al mismo tiempo. Me levanto como puedo y abro el cajón de la mesita de noche para buscar un preservativo. Marinette no protesta, sino que espera pacientemente a que me lo ponga y me sitúe de nuevo entre sus piernas. Entrelazo mis manos con las suyas y penetro en ella al tiempo que la beso con todo el amor que soy capaz de reunir. Marinette suspira y abre bien las piernas para que yo pueda entrar y salir de ella con menos cuidado que anoche. No se queja y yo lo interpreto como que le está gustando tanto como a mí esta sorpresa matutina. Aunque dura mucho, gracias al regalo que me ha hecho con la mano. Ambos no tardamos en dejarnos llevar por el orgasmo y, esta vez, sí tengo fuerzas para besar su cara y todo lo que puedo abarcar mientras veo cómo sube al cielo y desciende de él poco a poco.

Después de haber visto cómo se corre conmigo, cómo se entrega a mí y cómo me sonríe después de haberlo hecho, creo que puedo morir en paz.


	16. Chapter 15

Marinette

A las nueve en punto de la mañana, aterrizo junto a Chat en mi balcón con suavidad y sigilo. Nos hemos asegurado de ir por la sombra para evitar miradas indiscretas aunque, en cuanto me suelta sobre el suelo, Chat se abalanza sobre mi boca con hambre, sin dejar de lado su dulzura. Le respondo con ganas, sabiendo que no voy a tener nada de esto durante todo el día.

―No quiero irme―murmura sobre mi boca, suavizando los besos y derritiéndome con sus ojos verdes llenos de emoción contenida.

―No te vayas―respondo, aunque sé que eso no es posible.

―Solo tienes que pedírmelo. Sabes que no me gusta estar en mi casa.

Sonrío y niego con la cabeza, apoyando la mejilla en su pecho y dejando que me envuelva con sus brazos.

―¿Quieres que venga a verte por la noche?―susurra contra mi pelo.

Inmediatamente, me puede la ilusión y me pego a él, ampliando la sonrisa y sintiendo que mi pecho se expande a la par que el suyo. Adoro esta conexión que tengo con él. Es inigualable.

―Me encantaría y lo sabes.

―Te tomo la palabra, princesa.

Nos quedamos así durante un tiempo, el uno en brazos del otro sin decir una palabra. Hasta que se escucha al fondo la campanada de Notre Dame que nos indica que son las nueve y cuarto. Por mucho que me pese, tengo que separarme de Chat. Él tiene una sesión de fotos dentro de una hora y media y yo debería ponerme a estudiar de una vez, después de una semana con la mente en otra parte.

―Luego te llamo, ¿vale?―me promete, dándome un beso que me sabe a poco.

Asiento y alejo las manos por completo de su cuerpo.

―Venga, vete. Tienes que prepararte.

Chat hace una mueca de disgusto que me hace reír, pero estira la vara como hace un rato y se prepara para saltar al siguiente tejado.

―Ten cuidado, no te vayas a despeñar―me burlo, sabiendo perfectamente que Chat no se cae así porque sí.

―Los gatos caemos de pie, ¿sabías?―replica, guiñándome un ojo.

Ruedo los ojos y espero a que desaparezca tras el tejado contiguo para meterme en mi habitación. Inmediatamente, me tiro en la cama, sin echar cuenta de Tikki, que sale de mi bolso antes de ser aplastada. Cojo uno de mis peluches y me lo llevo a la cara para poder gritar a gusto.

―¡No se puede ser más feliz que yo ahora mismo!―suspiro, dándome la vuelta y viendo a Tikki reírse mientras se acerca a mí.

―Sois muy ruidosos―comenta mi kwami, haciéndome sonrojar―. Pero sí, es verdad, se te ve feliz, diferente.

―Me siento diferente. Es como si se hubiese desbloqueado una parte de mí que no conocía―la verdad es que es así; está surgiendo una nueva Marinette, una Marinette más lanzada y atrevida.

―En realidad, sí la conocías―repone Tikki, posándose sobre mi cojín y observándome con sus ojitos azules.

―No lo entiendo…

―Ahora puedes ser Marinette y Ladybug al completo. Sois una. Eso que dices que te sale ahora y antes, no, es la otra versión de ti misma: Ladybug.

Frunzo el ceño, cada vez más confusa.

―¿Estás diciendo que me comporto con Adrien como si fuera Ladybug?

―Más o menos―ríe Tikki―. Y eso es bueno, aunque tendrás que controlarte un poco para no hacerle ver quién eres en realidad.

Mi felicidad se esfuma de inmediato y un peso plomo me aplasta los hombros. Cierro los ojos y suspiro. Tiene razón. Aunque me encantaría poder contarle a Adrien que soy Ladybug, supondría ponerle más en peligro de lo que ya está. Al ser Chat Noir, se enfrenta a los akumas conmigo y suele ser él quien sufre sus efectos solo por protegerme. Si ya de por sí se sacrifica demasiado, no puedo imaginarme lo que haría si se enterara de que la que pelea a su lado y cura a los akumas de su maldad soy yo.

―No me gusta ocultarle esto a Adrien―murmuro, abriendo los ojos de nuevo y encontrándome con Tikki, muy seria―. Me gustaría decírselo alguna vez.

―De momento, no es lo más prudente, Marinette. No sabemos en qué anda metido Hawk Moth―Tikki revolotea de nuevo y se acerca más a mi cara―. He hablado con Plagg, está de acuerdo con nosotras. Debes hablar con Chat como Ladybug y plantearle la cuestión que hablamos. Por su parte, Plagg va a allanarle el camino a Adrien y le convencerá de llamarte al yo-yo sobre las ocho. De esa manera, tendrás margen para regresar a casa y esperar a Chat como si no hubiera pasado nada.

―¿Hablas de esta noche?

―Así es. Deberías proponerle a Chat patrullar más a fondo, sobre todo de noche. Sé que es difícil para ti porque tienes clase por las mañanas, pero algo me dice que la guarida de Hawk Moth suele estar desierta a esas horas.

―Tienes razón―me enderezo en la cama y cruzo las piernas; Tikki se amolda a mí y flota frente a mis ojos―. Sus akumatizaciones siempre han sido a la luz del día, nunca actúa cuando nadie puede ver sus creaciones. Así que, si encontramos su escondite y le quitamos el Prodigio cuando no se dé cuenta…

―Eso suena genial, Marinette―me interrumpe Tikki, decaída―, pero hay un problema. Hawk Moth siempre lleva el Prodigio puesto, igual que tú o Adrien. Siempre está preparado para actuar, no será tan fácil quitarle la fuente de su poder.

―Cierto―me llevo una mano a la boca y pienso, pienso y me estrujo la cabeza. Hasta que…―. Tenemos que tenderle una emboscada en su propio terreno―sentencio lentamente y me fijo en cómo Tikki cambia su expresión de tristeza por una de interés―. Si encontramos su guarida, será más fácil atraparle. Puede que no podamos hacerle salir, no se dejará ver así como así. La única opción es cogerle en su propia ratonera.

―Pero seguimos con el mismo problema. ¿Y la guarida? ¿Dónde está?

―Uhm… No lo sé, París es realmente grande… Quizás a Chat se le pueda ocurrir algo, ¿no?―le guiño un ojo a Tikki y ella se ríe― Bien, estaré lista antes de las ocho con el traje puesto, preparada para su llamada. Espero que no le dé por pasarse por aquí antes de tiempo.

… … … …

Me paso todo el día en Babia, mirando a la nada y sin ser capaz de concentrarme. Los recuerdos de anoche y de esta mañana no dejan de atacar mi mente y hacerla volar. Sin siquiera tocarme, Adrien puede hacer que desaparezca el mundo y solo estemos él y yo. Esto es un sueño, él es un sueño y cómo se comportó anoche conmigo fue un sueño. Me siento plena, ni siquiera la expectativa de estar junto a él como Ladybug me inquieta. Sin embargo, soy consciente del esfuerzo que voy a tener que hacer para no lanzarme a sus brazos en cuanto le vea. Aunque, por otro lado, tengo bastante curiosidad en saber cómo actuará con Ladybug ahora que tiene novia.

A las siete y media de la tarde, consciente de que Chat Noir puede intentar ponerse en contacto con mi alter ego en cualquier momento, convoco los poderes de Tikki y enfundo el traje de Ladybug. Me aseguro de poner mi móvil en silencio y le prometo a Alya con un corto mensaje que le contaré todo lo que ha pasado mañana por la mañana. Espero que eso sirva para que deje de llamarme.

Subo a la terraza y calculo la distancia para enrollar la cuerda de mi yo-yo en la antena de la tele por cable de mi padre. Doy un tirón y, de un salto, llego al tejado más alto de mi casa. Las últimas luces del día se despiden de París y ya se empiezan a ver farolas encendidas por las calles. La torre Eiffel no tarda en iluminarse y, justo en ese momento, mi yo-yo vibra en mi mano. Respiro hondo y me repito mentalmente que voy a hablar con mi compañero de batallas, no con mi novio. «No es mi novio, no es mi novio y tampoco es Adrien…».

―Buenas noches, mi _lady_. ¿Me echabas de menos?―saluda Chat desde su vara con su típica media sonrisa.

Me trago el papel de Ladybug y ruedo los ojos, aunque el corazón se me va a salir del pecho con esa sonrisa.

―No más de lo habitual.

―Eso significa que _sí_ me echas de menos. Qué mona.

Alzo una ceja. ¿Está flirteando?

―Lástima que ya esté pillado―añade, guiñándome un ojo.

―Vaya, no me imagino la paciencia que debe de tener ella contigo―respondo, riendo por dentro.

―Ja, ja, muy graciosa. ¿Dónde estás?

―A unos minutos de la torre.

―Te veo allí, entonces.

Sin decir nada más, ambos colgamos la llamada y yo saco a Ladybug del cajón. Blando mi yo-yo y voy volando por los tejados y entre el tráfico, evadiendo a personas que van de aquí allá y me saludan con la mano al verme. Yo les sonrío, espero que no piensen que hay algún akuma suelto. Por suerte, no hay mucha gente alrededor de la torre y creo que nadie me ve llegar a ella y dirigirme al vano central del monumento. Me seguro en una de las muchas vigas de hierro que componen la torre y espero a que una mancha oscura se deslice, sinuosa, hasta mi posición.

Veo a Chat llegar por el rabillo del ojo, nerviosa.

―Como siempre, llegas antes que yo―dice a modo de saludo, cogiéndome una mano y besándola.

―Como siempre, llegas tarde―replico, quitándole mi mano de la suya antes de que me acerque a besarle.

―Dicen que lo bueno se hace de rogar―comenta Chat, con su habitual pose de gato engreído.

Niego con la cabeza, divertida y golpeo a mi lado para que se siente conmigo.

―¿No quieres saber con quién estoy saliendo?―pregunta, dejando que las piernas cuelguen en el vacío.

―No me interesa―ay, señor, qué difícil es esto…―. ¿Has visto algún akuma últimamente?

La expresión de Chat se ensombrece al instante. Entorna sus ojos de gato y me observa.

―No. ¿Y tú?

―Nada―suspiro, resignada―. Es extraño que Hawk Moth no se deje ver. Mi kwami dice que puede que esté preparando algo mucho más grande que un solo akumatizado.

―¿Como qué? ¿Un ejército de akumas?

―Algo así le contesté yo―admito con una sonrisa; rápidamente, desvío los ojos de él y los centro en París, así será más fácil no recostarme contra él en busca de apoyo―. Tendría sentido, ¿no te parece?

―Pero se sabría. Un akumatizado no pasa desapercibido. Incluso, aunque se tratase de desapariciones… Se oiría, habría alarma social.

―Tienes razón. Aunque…―me atrevo a mirarle de nuevo, intrigada― ¿Y si él mismo está encubriendo esas desapariciones? Podrían ser personas cercanas, de su círculo social.

―¿Estás sugiriendo que se trata de alguien influyente?

―Sí, ¿por qué no? Piénsalo. Tiene que ser alguien a quien nadie cuestione sus escapadas, porque está claro que siempre actúa durante el día, cuando todo el mundo está trabajando o en el colegio. Si yo estuviese trabajando, dudo que mi jefe fuese tan permisivo como el suyo. Y no puede tratarse de un descanso para el desayuno porque las horas nunca son las mismas.

Chat no responde de inmediato. Fija sus ojos en algún punto bajo sus pies, pensativo. Se queda así, en silencio, durante unos minutos. Aprovecho esos instantes para rememorar su perfil, la línea de su mandíbula, el tacto de su pelo rubio, la intensidad de sus ojos verdes y el maravilloso sabor de su boca. Al fijarme en sus labios, me relamo involuntariamente. Rezo en silencio para que no se haya dado cuenta de mi análisis.

―Podría estar contratando a gente como parte de su personal y akumatizarles―dice por fin, obligándome a dejar de mirarle de inmediato.

―Sería complicado encontrar a personas potencialmente fáciles de akumatizar, personas con problemas sentimentales―apunto y Chat asiente.

―Sí, pero si es alguien con mucho poder adquisitivo, no dudaría en buscarse un psicólogo que hiciera entrevistas y buscase un perfil concreto. Esas personas entrarían a formar parte de su empresa creyendo haber encontrado trabajo, pero luego serían akumatizados. Sin las órdenes directas de Hawk Moth, no podrán hacer nada. Se comportarían como personas normales y corrientes.

―Están entre nosotros―concluyo; Chat suspira y sacude la cabeza, sombrío.

―Eso me temo. No podemos confiar en nadie.

―Debemos estar atentos. Hay que buscar un sitio donde sea fácil esconderse y difícil ser visto. Algo me dice que un edificio alto y alejado sería ideal, perfecto para ver todo París.

―Hay varias empresas en la periferia y dudo mucho que nos dejen entrar si llamamos a la puerta―bromea Chat, aunque la broma no le llega a los ojos―. Tenemos que ser discretos.

―Vale…―suspiro, estirándome un poco y poniéndome en pie― Nos tomaremos una semana de vigilancia extra. Nos turnaremos. Yo puedo hacer las noches si lo prefieres, sé que tienes las tardes ocupadas.

Tardo una fracción de segundo en darme cuenta de lo que acabo de decir. Me llevo las manos a la boca y veo cómo la cara de Chat pasa de la sorpresa a la sospecha.

―¿Y cómo sabes tú eso, mi _lady_?―inquiere, recalcando cada palabra mientras se pone en pie con un suave y ágil salto y camina hacia mí.

―¿Intuición?―por Dios, se me da fatal mentir― Vamos, seguro que tienes la misma edad que yo.

Chat no se lo traga. Se para a pocos centímetros de mí y apoya una mano enguantada en la viga que hay a mi espalda, cortándome la salida por ese lado. Pone la otra mano sobre la cintura y me observa a través del flequillo, que le cae suavemente sobre los ojos de neón verde.

―Estás muy rara, mi _lady_. ¿No estarás intentando ligar conmigo, ahora que estoy con alguien?

―Creía que me querías a mí―mierda, eso no responde a su pregunta.

―Lo estaba―admite, dando un pasito más hacia adelante―, ya no. Marinette ha conseguido enamorar cada parte de mí. Sabe quién soy y me acepta tal cual.

―¿Marinette?―repetir mi nombre es tan raro…― ¿No es la chica a la que salvaste de Evillustrator?

―Entre otros, sí―se encoge de hombros, fanfarrón; aunque no le falta razón―. ¿Estás celosa?

Su boca dibuja una pequeña sonrisa y yo me apresuro a buscar una forma de huir de aquí. YA.

―Para nada, Chat. Solo espero que sepas a quién le cuentas tu identidad.

―No voy a ir revelándosela a todo el que se me pase por delante―contesta, dejando de acorralarme―. Confía en mí, Marinette no va a decir nada.

―Lo sé―¡otra vez he respondido demasiado rápido!―. Es una buena chica. Espero… que seas feliz con ella.

―Lo soy―contesta al momento, sonriendo con sinceridad; el corazón me estalla de amor por él, obligándome a buscar el yo-yo en mi cintura y juguetear con él entre los dedos.

―Me alegro. Yo me voy ya―deslío la cuerda y busco un punto cercano para lanzar el yo-yo―. Nos vemos aquí el sábado que viene, a la misma hora.

―Como desees, mi _lady_ ―me hace una pequeña reverencia y yo le sonrío como una tonta, embobada, antes de dar un salto al vacío y perderme entre los tejados y techos más cercanos a la torre Eiffel.


	17. Chapter 16

Adrien

Mientras recorro los tejados de París camino de la terraza de Marinette, no dejo de darle vueltas a la cabeza a Ladybug y su comportamiento. La charla ha sido extraña, pero más lo ha sido su forma de mirarme, de hablarme e, incluso, de alejarse de mí. En otro momento, me habría preocupado que estuviera celosa y no habría tardado en eliminar cualquier duda en ella; sin embargo, mi corazón ahora le pertenece a Marinette y no entiendo por qué debería molestarle eso a Ladybug. Sería gracioso que ella sintiera algo por mí precisamente ahora, cuando no le correspondo.

Dejando eso a un lado, las suposiciones de Ladybug encajan bastante con la inactividad de las últimas semanas. Tendría sentido todo lo que hemos hablado, pero hasta que no tengamos ninguna prueba a favor de las hipótesis, no podremos declarar nada seguro. Mientras consigo alguna pista al respecto, me aseguraré de que Marinette está a salvo de cualquier akuma. En cierto modo, y aunque suena ridículo incluso en mi cabeza, tengo miedo de que esa sea la causa por la que ella ha aceptado estar conmigo, por la que no se negó a lo que ha pasado entre nosotros horas atrás. No me había dado cuenta de lo inseguro que podía llegar a ser en una relación hasta que Marinette me desbarató todo los planes. Ella me hace temer la soledad, porque es ella la que evita que me sienta solo.

Con esa idea en mente, llego a la terraza de Marinette y aterrizo sobre el suelo de madera con sigilo. Doy golpecitos con la vara para avisar de que acabo de llegar y llamo a la puerta de la trampilla. Como si hubiera estado esperando detrás, esta se abre y Marinette me recibe con una cálida sonrisa.

―Hola.

―¿Estabas esperándome aquí?―señalo las escalerillas y ella se encoge de hombros, dando pasos hacia atrás para bajar y dejarme sitio.

―Más o menos―admite, viéndome bajar y cerrar la trampilla―. La verdad es que acabo de llegar.

Frunzo el ceño, confuso.

―¿De dónde?

Sus ojos se abren, creo que por sorpresa y empieza a balbucear.

―Bueno, estaba en el baño… me he duchado y ahora mismo… pues…

La verdad es que me divierte ver cómo trata de explicarme algo, pero le pongo una mano en el hombro y consigo acallarla.

―Vale, lo he captado―me inclino hacia ella y le doy un beso suave.

En ese momento, noto el estómago me ruge y Marinette rompe el contacto. Se me queda mirando unos segundos en silencio y, luego, se echa a reír.

―No he cenado―admito, sonrojándome; la verdad es que el estómago se me había cerrado de la emoción y no he podido comer casi nada en todo el día.

―¿Y cómo se te ocurre transformarte sin comer? ¿Y si hubiera habido un akuma?

―No hay nada de eso, créeme. Aunque…―dejo de hablar; ¿debería contárselo? Quizás, así colaboraría un poco conmigo.

Marinette me pilla por sorpresa cogiéndome las manos y tirando de mí para obligarme a sentarme en su cama. Lo hace todo con tanta dulzura que me desarma.

―Quédate aquí. Voy a traer algo de la cocina, ¿vale?

―Sí… Eh… ¡Marinette!―la llamo, antes de que desaparezca por la puerta de su habitación― ¿Podrías traer un poco de queso?

Ella me mira, extrañada y divertida al mismo tiempo.

―No es para mí, es que Plagg es adicto al queso y es la única forma de recargar su energía.

Marinette sonríe y asiente con la cabeza sin decir nada. Sale de su habitación, dejándome solo aquí arriba, sentado en su cama y con su olor rodeándome por todos lados. Me levanto y bajo las escaleras hasta la parte inferior de su cuarto. No ha quitado ni una sola de mis fotos. Normalmente, odio que se me queden mirando cuando voy por la calle y me relacionen con los enormes _pósters_ con mi cara que hay repartidos por toda la ciudad. Sin embargo, que sea Marinette la que quiera observarme no me resulta nada incómodo. Es más, prefiero que lo haga si con eso estoy seguro de que no se fija en nadie más que en mí. Suena posesivo, pero así es cómo me siento, sobre todo después de la charla con Ladybug sobre la posibilidad de que haya akumas escondidos.

Recorro la habitación, fijándome en un maniquí que tiene en un rincón cubierto de varias telas. Junto al maniquí, hay una mesa pequeña con una máquina de coser encima. Y, junto a la máquina, un libro abierto con el boceto del último diseño de Marinette. Cojo el libro y lo ojeo un poco sin perder de vista la página por la que estaba abierto. Hay de todo: chaquetas, bolsos, pantalones, vestidos, sudaderas… Aunque hay un diseño en concreto que me llama la atención, sobre todo porque _yo_ lo llevo puesto. Estoy analizando el dibujo con detenimiento cuando escucho la puerta de la habitación abrirse. Me entra el pánico y apenas tengo un par de segundos para dejar el libro en la mesa.

Marinette da un saltito hacia atrás cuando me ve aquí abajo.

―¿Qué haces aquí?―me mira de pies a cabeza― ¿Y por qué no te has quitado el traje aún?

―¿Eso es una proposición indecente o una pregunta sin más?―bromeo, guiñándole un ojo al más puro estilo Chat Noir.

Sin embargo, no se sonroja ni sonríe como otras veces, sino que alza una ceja y niega con la cabeza, divertida.

―No sé qué voy a hacer contigo, Adrien―comenta, dejando uno de los platos que lleva en las manos en su escritorio; tiene queso camembert de sobra para cebar a Plagg.

―Puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras, princesa, soy todo tuyo―abro los brazos en cruz y espero a que se gire antes de subir las escaleras hacia su cama.

Ahora sí, sonríe y un color rojizo cubre sus mejillas. Sacude la cabeza y me señala la parte superior de la habitación.

―Vamos, sube. Tienes que comer algo.

Asiento una sola vez y digo las palabras para que Plagg me quite el traje y aparezca junto a mí con cara de enfado. Sin embargo, antes de que diga nada, le esquivo y le pongo el plato con el queso delante de sus narices. En cuanto lo huele, la expresión cambia a una de felicidad absoluta. Dejo el plato en el escritorio, Plagg se lanza sobre la comida y escucho a Marinette reír a mi espalda.

―Eres un glotón, Plagg―comenta, haciendo que mi kwami levante la cara del queso y se sonroje.

Un trocito de queso cae en el plato, a medio camino de su boca. Plagg se lleva las patas a la cara, ocultando la vergüenza. Me apoyo en la mesa y me giro hacia Marinette, que se está riendo con ganas.

―Me has roto al kwami, a ver qué piensas hacer para compensarme.

Me enseña mi plato de comida y la botellita de refresco que lleva bajo el brazo y los mueve a la altura de su cara.

―Voy a darte de comer―canturrea, dando pasos hacia la derecha para ir subiendo por la escalera, sin mirar al suelo.

―Me vale―acepto y la sigo hacia arriba para volver a sentarme en la cama, junto a ella.

Pongo el plato sobre mis piernas, dejando el refresco a un lado. Marinette recuesta la espalda en un enorme cojín del gato de _Alicia en el País de las Maravillas_ y aprieta otro diferente contra su pecho con los dos brazos. Oculta media cara tras él, observándome mientras pruebo lo que creo que ha sido su cena.

―¡Está buenísima!―es lo único que puedo decir mientras me llevo otro trozo a la boca.

―Me alegra que te guste―murmura tras el cojín, enrojeciendo más y más por momentos―. La he hecho yo.

Me toma unos segundos darme cuenta de lo que ha dicho. Miro la comida y a Marinette alternativamente y el pecho se me ensancha.

―¿Quién te ha enseñado a cocinar así?

―Mi padre―responde, la calidez invade sus ojos azules―. Es todo un chef. Me ha ayudado a hacer eso―señala con un dedo mi plato.

Saboreo otro pedazo y cierro los ojos, degustando al máximo la exquisita cena. Es una especie de pastel de carne pero sin ser tan pesado. Le ha añadido una pequeña guarnición de patatas asadas, que aún humean en el plato. No digo ni una sola palabra mientras me acabo la comida y, cuando lo hago, estoy completamente lleno. Marinette me quita el plato de las piernas y baja para ponerlo junto al del queso de Plagg.

Aprovecho ese momento para estirar las piernas y dejarme caer sobre la cama, agotado. Ha sido un día de locos y esta cena me ha matado. Marinette sube y me sonríe desde arriba.

―¿Puedo casarme contigo?―Marinette se echa a reír enseguida― Lo digo en serio. Quiero comidas así todos los días.

―¿Y quién dice que sea yo la que vaya a cocinar siempre?

―Porque será la única forma que voy a tener para poder seguir vivo. No pienso probar ni un solo plato más del comedor del estudio de fotografía en cuanto me case contigo.

Marinette vuelve a reírse y se tumba a mi lado. Se gira hacia mí, regalándome la maravillosa vista de sus ojos a mi altura. Es preciosa. Levanto una mano y le acaricio la cara con los dedos. Su piel es suave, tersa y lisa. No tiene una sola marca, solo algunas pequeñas pecas sobre la nariz, resto de la niñez. Por lo demás, no tiene una sola imperfección. Mis dedos crean un camino hasta su cuello. Me impulso hacia ella y le paso la mano por la nuca, enredándola en su pelo. Marinette no hace ni dice nada mientras me dedico a observarla.

Está más tranquila, más relajada conmigo. Ahora mismo, es imposible pensar en que ella esté akumatizada de alguna forma. Actúa con naturalidad, sorprendiéndome como de costumbre. No pasa un solo segundo en que no descubra algo nuevo de ella y no creo que pueda cansarme nunca de eso. Siento una conexión con Marinette que no había sentido con nadie. Ella lo sabe todo de mí, o lo sabrá porque será la única persona a quien deje conocerme por completo. No se merece menos. Quiero ser un libro abierto para ella y que siga regalándome estos momentos de paz y calma, justamente lo que me falta en mi propia casa, a pesar de tener mi habitación para mí solo todo el tiempo.

―Te quiero―susurro y ella sonríe.

―Y yo a ti, Adrien―suspira, dejando que la abrace y me pegue a ella.

Paso una pierna por encima de una de las suyas y me enredo en ella. Marinette se acomoda contra mí y la escucho inhalar en mi pecho.

―Me gusta cómo hueles―confiesa y yo guardo silencio, esperando que siga hablando―. La verdad es que en clase siempre me acercaba un poquito cuando no te dabas cuenta para poder olerte.

―Acosadora―bromeo y ella ríe por lo bajo.

―Nino se dio cuenta un día y estuvo a punto de decírtelo. Suerte que Alya le pilló a tiempo y evitó todo el número.

Inspiro con fuerza. Marinette me apaga el cerebro. No sé qué decir cuando me cuenta algo como esto, que muestra a la perfección el tiempo que lleva deseando que yo me fije en ella.

― _Eau_ de Adrien marchando, princesa. Existencias ilimitadas solo para ti.

Ella vuelve a reírse, pero niega con la cabeza.

―Soy rara, ¿verdad?

―¿Por qué dices eso?

―He tenido mil oportunidades para decirte lo que sentía y nunca he tenido el valor para hacerlo. Me he dedicado todo este tiempo a admirarte en silencio, a esperar…―saca la cabeza de su escondite en mi pecho y me mira directamente a los ojos― Podrías tener a cualquiera, pero me has elegido a mí. Y todavía no sé por qué.

―¿Tiene que haber un motivo concreto?―pregunto, más por curiosidad que por otra cosa; Marinette se encoge de hombros― Tú no me has perseguido porque sea famoso, como Lila. Tampoco quieres estar conmigo por mi dinero, como Chloe―Marinette abre los ojos por completo, sorprendida―. Admitámoslo, ella cree que sus billetes van a juego con los míos.

Marinette estalla en una carcajada y asiente con la cabeza.

―Sí, eso suena a ella―admite, secándose los ojos con una mano.

―Solo hay una cosa que necesito realmente y es que me quieran por cómo soy―continuo; la expresión de Marinette cambia y se ensombrece―. ¿Sabes cuántos regalos de cumpleaños recibí el año pasado?―ella niega con la cabeza― Uno, el tuyo. ¿Sabes cuántas personas me felicitaron? Doscientos cincuenta y tres. ¿Y sabes cuál era la felicitación que yo más esperaba?

Marinette traga saliva y desvía la mirada.

―La de tu padre.

―No. La tuya.

Vuelve a poner sus ojos en mí. Aprieto mi agarre e inclino la cabeza para poder besarla. Ella me responde con timidez, como si aún estuviera asimilando mis palabras. Me separo de ella un segundo para poder verla bien.

―Cuando me di cuenta de que lo que más quería en el mundo era que tú te acordases de mi cumpleaños, entendí lo que sentía por ti. No sé cómo lo has hecho―admito, sonriendo un poco―, pero te has ido haciendo un hueco dentro de mí y ya no puedo sacarte. Tienes la capacidad de darme calor humano cuando más lo necesito. Es increíble cómo puedes hacerme sonreír el peor día del curso―Marinette se muerde el labio inferior, sabe que me refiero al día en que se fue mi madre.

»Desde que te presté el paraguas aquel día, me has animado en cada competición de esgrima. Por san Valentín, has hecho bombones para Alya, Nino y para mí. Me sentía privilegiado por comer algo que tú habías hecho―Marinette se sonroja, escondiéndose de nuevo―. Es más, era el único día en que podía probar algo dulce, con azúcar extra y muchas calorías. Contigo, he vivido cosas que jamás creí que viviría. He hecho amigos gracias a que tú me abriste la puerta. Has cambiado mi vida de arriba abajo, Marinette.

Busco su cara y la obligo a mirarme, sintiendo todos esos recuerdos y todas esas emociones ahogándome. Marinette me devuelve la mirada, me hundo en sus preciosos ojos.

―Y, aun así, ¿no entiendes por qué me he enamorado de ti?

Marinette abre la boca e intenta decir algo. Solo escucho el aire entrar y salir de sus pulmones. Ella niega con la cabeza lentamente, como si no entendiera nada.

―Pienso protegerte con mi vida―le aseguro, rozando mi nariz con la suya y vigilando su boca con los ojos, acariciando su labio inferior con el pulgar―. Te lo prometo. Nunca voy a dejar que te pase nada.

Frunce el ceño, confusa y perdida.

―¿Por qué dices eso?

No quiero preocuparla, solo quiero que se le grabe a fuego en la cabeza lo que siento por ella, lo que me ocurre cada vez que la toco o la tengo cerca.

―Por nada―murmuro y pego mi boca a la suya, acallando cualquier posible réplica.

He hecho una promesa y no voy a romperla. Jamás.


	18. Chapter 17

**¡Hola a todxs!**

 **Sé que estoy muy ausente estos días y lo siento mucho, pero dentro de poco tengo un examen muy importante y no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir. Os dejo aquí el siguiente capítulo y, con suerte, no tardaré en subir los siguientes. Estad atentos, porque la acción va a comenzar en breve y Marinette y Adrien se las van a tener que apañar para conciliar sus vidas como héroes y sus vidas como pareja.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

Marinette

Cuando abro los ojos a eso de las nueve de la mañana del domingo, lo primero que noto es el peso de un brazo rodeándome y aplastándome contra algo… o _alguien_. Parpadeo varias veces para acostumbrarme a la luz y giro un poco la cabeza para descubrir a Adrien a mi espalda, abrazándome y haciéndome cosquillas con su aliento en mi nuca. Me muevo un poco y él ajusta su posición para pasarme una pierna por encima y pegarse más a mí, irradiando calor. Le observo en silencio y sonrío, deleitándome con lo que tengo frente a mis ojos. Parece un niño bueno, con el pelo rubio enmarañado sobre mi almohada, la cara relajada, los suspiros que da de vez en cuando… Me fijo en que está desnudo de cintura para arriba bajo mis mantas y me sonrojo, recordando lo que ocurrió anoche.

Me muerdo el labio inferior y busco su boca con la mirada. Está entreabierta y tiene los labios resecos. La tentación es demasiado fuerte y me inclino un poco para poder darle un pequeño beso. Disfruto del breve contacto como si fuera el primero de mi vida pero, cuando me separo de él, veo que ha abierto un ojo y me mira, expectante. Enseguida, dibuja una media sonrisa y se estira por completo en mi cama, sin dejar por un instante que me separe de él.

―Buenos días―me saluda, poniéndose bocarriba y tirando de mí para acabar apoyada con las manos sobre su pecho.

―Hola―musito.

Adrien amplía la sonrisa y empieza a acariciarme la espalda de arriba abajo con los dedos.

―¿Te he despertado?―pregunto, tratando de calmar un poco el ambiente. Todavía me duelen las ingles de anoche y anteanoche.

―Más o menos―confiesa, poniendo una mano bajo su cabeza, de forma que los músculos de su brazo quedan más que a la vista―. Estaba medio despierto cuando te has lanzado sobre mí, acosadora.

Desvío la mirada y trato de ocultarme en medio de mi pelo desordenado. En cuanto me doy cuenta de ese detalle, me enderezo en la cama y empiezo a peinarme con los dedos, agobiada. Escucho a Adrien reír.

―¿Qué es tan gracioso?―inquiero, molesta porque creo que se está riendo de mí y atontada porque me encanta cómo suena su risa por la mañana, recién despierto.

―Tú. Ayer te dio igual que te viera despeinada.

―De eso nada. Me metí en el baño para arreglarme en cuanto me dejaste ir.

Adrien se encoge de hombros y levanta el otro brazo para dejarme con la boca abierta. Es en estos momentos en los que queda patente por qué es modelo. Se me hace la boca agua, él lo sabe y veo que disfruta haciéndome sufrir. Me pongo demasiado nerviosa cuando me doy cuenta de que la sábana ha bajado justo hasta la línea de los calzoncillos de _Calvin Klein_.

―Marinette―me llama; no me hace falta mirarle directamente para saber que ha dejado de bromear.

Cuento hasta diez mentalmente y le miro. Efectivamente, está serio. Se pone derecho en la cama y posa suavemente una mano sobre mis piernas.

―No quería reírme de ti.

Mis ojos se abren como platos.

―¿Crees que estoy enfadada?―pregunto, incrédula. ¿Qué le ha hecho pensar eso?

Entonces, me sorprende ver la faceta insegura de Adrien Agreste. Suspira y deja de mirarme directamente centrar sus ojos en su mano sobre la sábana de mis piernas. Juguetea con los pliegues entre los dedos y hace un ademán extraño con los hombros.

―Sí, supongo. Nunca estoy seguro de cómo te sientes respecto a mí.

―Te quiero―las palabras salen de mi boca demasiado rápido, no las puedo detener y la forma en que los ojos de Adrien vuelven a mirarme me lo dice―. Me siento intimidada; pareces tan seguro de ti mismo que no sé qué hacer ni qué decir en momentos como este. Y también siento que me voy a desmayar―se me escapa una sonrisa y él se contagia, enrojeciendo un poco―. No es por tu físico solamente, es también porque eres _tú_. Alguien tan… tan…―trago saliva, frustrada― Es que eres… eres… ¡No sé explicarlo! Y, además, sabes todo lo que siento por ti y el tiempo que llevo esperándote y es como si intentaras, no sé, compensarme por haberme hecho esperar y…―me llevo las manos a la cara, sobrepasada. Suelto un largo suspiro y me destapo antes de que lo haga Adrien.

»Y eres Chat Noir, el héroe de París. No lo asimilo aún.

―En realidad, la verdadera heroína es Ladybug―replica, con cierto tono de tristeza―. Yo apenas hago nada. A veces, le causo más problemas de los que resuelvo.

―¡Te equivocas!―«genial, Marinette, hoy estás que te sales con eso de los impulsos»― Tú eres muy importante para ella. Eres casi más importante que ella, incluso. Sin ti, sin tus distracciones, Ladybug jamás podría capturar los akumas y devolverlo todo a la normalidad. Tú me has salvado mil veces, te preocupas muchísimo por los que sufren por culpa de los akumas. Ella solo se concentra en hacerlos desaparecer. Tú das la cara por los dos. Tú…

―Vale, vale, para―me interrumpe, poniéndome varios dedos sobre la boca con suavidad―. Me… me alegra que pienses así.

―No te infravalores, Adrien―añado, quitándome su mano de los labios―. Eres más valioso de lo que crees… sobre todo, para mí.

Sé que ahora mismo soy la nariz de Rudolf en persona, pero no me importa. Adrien es más inseguro de lo que pensaba y me odio a mí misma por no haber visto que se sentía de esa forma. Sé que me he puesto en un compromiso al hablarle de esa forma y que, posiblemente, le haya dado demasiadas pistas para que descubra quién soy. Sin embargo, me da igual. Necesitaba que supiera lo increíble que es realmente, siendo Chat y siendo Adrien. Además, sé que sin él no voy a conseguir encontrar el escondite de Hawk Moth. Adrien tiene un don con el sexto sentido gatuno, aunque esté apagado cuando se trata de mí. Gracias a él, he podido vencer a todos los akumas que se nos han presentado. No pienso dejar que siga creyendo que es un cero a la izquierda o un personaje secundario.

Adrien no vuelve a comentar nada respecto a su rol como Chat Noir. Tampoco me deja hablar mucho más. Se dedica a besarme y a susurrarme a lo oído que me quiere, que me desea y que quiere pasar todas las noches conmigo. Mientras, yo dejo que me mime y que me haga soñar de nuevo hasta que el reloj da las diez y él tiene que marcharse. Suerte que Nathalie ya no entra en su habitación para despertarle los fines de semana, según me ha contado.

Así pues, me despido de él con la promesa de que vendrá de nuevo esta noche, sobre la misma hora de siempre. Me deja en mi habitación con la cabeza funcionando mil por hora. Tengo que empezar a idear un plan y enciendo el ordenador para ello. Busco un mapa actualizado de París y rodeo los edificios más altos e importantes de la ciudad. En cuanto lo tengo listo, lo imprimo y se lo enseño a Tikki, que me da el visto bueno. Voy a crear una ronda de vigilancia con Chat en cada uno de los puntos señalados en el mapa. Por algún lado hay que empezar, ¿no?


	19. Chapter 18

Adrien

No dormir con Marinette el domingo fue un suplicio. Me llevó cerca de dos horas conseguir conciliar el sueño, así que hoy tengo cara de zombie al llegar al instituto. He tenido que volver a ir en el coche de mi padre. Nathalie me dijo que le había echado la bronca por no haberle contado que estaba recogiendo a Marinette por mi cuenta. Parece que los planetas se han alineado hoy para que el lunes sea más deprimente de lo que ya es. Lo único que me anima es ver que Marinette no llega tarde y que viene hacia mí con una enorme sonrisa.

―Hola―saluda, mientras la cojo de la mano y tiro de ella para tenerla más cerca.

―Buenos días, princesa―la beso, escuchando cómo suspira contra mí.

La abrazo con fuerza y hundo la nariz en su pelo. Me encanta como huele, no tiene ni idea de lo mucho que he extrañado su olor esta noche.

―Te he echado de menos―murmuro contra su oreja, ella ríe por lo bajo.

En ese momento, Alya y Nino se reúnen con nosotros, interrumpiendo lo siguiente que iba a decir. Veo a Chloe pasar de largo con la barbilla en alto. Sabrina nos sonríe un poco con discreción, pero sigue a Chloe como un perrito faldero hasta su asiento. Alya tira de Marinette y la aleja de mí para poder hablar con ella, al mismo tiempo que Nino me pasa un brazo por encima y me da golpecitos en el pecho.

―¿Qué tal el fin de semana, viejo? ¿Alguna novedad?―pregunta, guiñándome un ojo.

―Puede―respondo, viendo cómo Marinette abre mucho los ojos al escucharme―. O puede que no.

―Venga ya, tío. ¿No vas a contarme nada?

Me paso dos dedos por la boca y niego.

―Mis labios están sellados.

Marinette se relaja visiblemente enseguida y yo le sonrío. Sé que no quiere que nuestra vida privada sea tema de conversación de nadie, aunque sepa que Nino no va a ir cantando lo que pasa entre nosotros. No estoy seguro de si le contará algo a Alya, aunque no me extrañaría. Aun así, entiendo que es diferente para ella que para mí. Recuerdo que Nino me retorció el cerebro con sus aventuras con Alya en su casa el fin de semana que sus padres se fueron de viaje a Lille. Alya se enfadó con él cuando se enteró. A él amenazó con castrarlo; a mí, con matarme, si se me ocurría decir lo más mínimo.

Me siento junto a mi amigo y esperamos a que aparezca la profesora. Sin embargo, en su lugar, se escucha un estruendo fuera del instituto. Inmediatamente, doy un salto en mi asiento y miro a Marinette, que ha fijado sus ojos azules en mí. «Adrien», la veo vocalizar con miedo. Le sonrío y le guiño un ojo para tranquilizarla antes de salir corriendo del aula y buscar los baños de chicos. En cuanto entro, me aseguro de que no hay nadie y saco a Plagg de debajo de mi ropa. Mi kwami se despereza y me mira con malas pulgas.

―¿Se han acabado ya las vacaciones?

―Algo así. ¡Plagg, garras fuera!

Mi anillo de plata pasa a ser negro y absorbe a Plagg sin problemas. Un destello verde me cubre y me noto el cuerpo embutido en el traje de Chat. No tardo en estar completamente disfrazado.

Me asomo al pasillo. Hay gente corriendo de arriba abajo en el edificio, pero no consigo encontrar a Marinette por ningún lado. Espero que Alya y Nino se ocupen de ella mientras llega Ladybug para ayudarme a descubrir qué pasa. Salgo del baño como una bala y salto hacia el patio interior del instituto. Algunos de mis compañeros ahogan un grito al verme aparecer y se hacen a un lado al verme correr hacia afuera. Todo se vuelve borroso mientras trepo por el muro exterior y alcanzo la azotea. En cuanto estoy arriba, echo un vistazo a mi alrededor. Hay varias columnas de humo rodeando la zona del instituto; cuatro, para ser exactos. Frunzo el ceño al darme cuenta de que hay dos más alejadas que las demás. Necesito estar más alto, pero no creo que consiga verlo todo bien desde la torre Eiffel.

Saco la vara de mi espalda y acciono el botón para estirarla. Me acomodo sobre ella y dejo que suba y suba conmigo hasta estar a unos quince metros de altura. A mis pies, mis compañeros y los parisinos que hay cerca parecen hormiguitas. Me hago sombra con una mano y giro sobre mí mismo sin perder el equilibrio. Las cuatro explosiones forman un dibujo, como una especie de estrella. Sigue sin convencerme, realmente no es una estrella; es otra cosa…

―¡CHAT!

Mi nombre me desconcentra unos segundos. Miro hacia el otro extremo de la vara y veo un punto rojo y negro haciéndome señas con un yo-yo. Sonrío y hago descender la vara.

―Buenas, mi lady. Te has perdido los fuegos artificiales.

Ladybug me lanza una mirada de esas que me retorcerían el cuello si pudieran. Se cruza de brazos en cuanto se enrolla el yo-yo a la cintura y da vueltas sobre los pies.

―¿Qué has visto? ¿Has encontrado algo?

―Solo los focos de las explosiones. Hay cuatro, aunque dos que están más lejos.

Ladybug se lleva un dedo a la boca y empieza a darse golpecitos. No sé por qué, pero me fijo en cómo su mano enguantada acaricia su piel. Sacudo la cabeza y me centro. Estoy con Marinette, estoy enamorado de ella. ¿A qué viene esa atracción repentina?

―¿Forman algo? ¿Un dibujo?

―Algo así―respondo con demasiada sequedad, evitando mirarla de cualquier forma; ahora soy yo el que se está comportando de forma extraña―. Parecería una estrella si no fuera porque los dos puntos más alejados están a la misma altura.

―Ya veo…―Ladybug ladea la cabeza para poder encararme y yo siento un tirón en la boca del estómago al ver el látex de su traje ajustarse perfectamente a la curva de sus caderas― ¿Y si es Hawk Moth?

―¿Te refieres al mismísimo Hawk Moth? ¿No un akuma?―«eso es, Agreste, piensa en los akumas…».

―Exacto―sonríe y se acerca a mí; «akumas, akumas, akumas, akumas…»―. ¿Crees que puedes subirme tan alto como tú estabas antes?

Maldita sea. No es una buena idea, no ahora. Una parte de mí se siente culpable por dejar que se me acelere el pulso de solo pensar en su cuerpo cerca del mío. La otra parte, la estúpida otra parte, está saltando de emoción. ¿Qué demonios me pasa? No la deseo a ella, deseo a Marinette, su boca, sus ojos, sus manos acariciándome… Ladybug es solo un amor platónico, por fin lo he entendido. ¿Por qué narices mi cuerpo me está traicionando de esta forma?

―Claro―respondo con un suspiro resignado; no me queda otra.

Ante la atenta mirada de Ladybug, repito los mismos pasos de antes y, en menos que canta un gallo, vuelvo a encontrarme a quince metros de altura. Ahora, ella me acompaña y está sentada sobre una de mis piernas. No es la primera vez que me veo en esta situación, la diferencia es que ahora no quiero tenerla encima más del tiempo necesario.

―¡Fíjate!―exclama entonces, tras unos segundos en silencio― ¡Es una mariposa!

Me atrevo a mirar a mi compañera de reojo con cierta sospecha.

―Tienes mucha imaginación, ¿no?

―Para nada―responde, sacándome la lengua―. Sigue mi dedo―me indica y empieza a dibujar líneas curvas imaginarias a lo largo de todo el perímetro. Me cuesta la vida girar con ella sin caer al suelo, pero lo consigo y, cuando Laybug acaba su dibujo es, efectivamente, una enorme mariposa de humo.

―Demasiado enrevesado, incluso para Hawk Moth―comento, descendiendo poco a poco con Ladybug agarrada a mi cuello―. ¿A qué viene hacer ese dibujo ahora?

―No lo sé, pero es una señal y creo que es una pista.

―Ilumíname.

Llegamos al suelo de la azotea y me coloco la vara en su sitio antes de sentarme en el borde, con los pies colgando. Necesito un respiro, pero Ladybug se queda de pie junto a mí, vigilante.

―Creo que nos acorta la zona de investigación. Verás, ayer saqué un mapa de París y señalé los lugares más altos de la ciudad, lugares importantes, donde hay muchas oficinas. El instituto no estaba entre esos lugares, pero sí bastante cerca. La cuestión―se agacha y fija sus ojos azules en mí, pillándome por sorpresa― es que muchos de esos edificios se sitúan dentro del perímetro que ha creado el humo.

―En resumen: tu lista se ha hecho más pequeña.

―Exacto.

―¿Y no te has parado a pensar que, a lo mejor, es solo una trampa? Una forma de engañarnos. ¿Qué gana ayudándonos a descubrir su escondite?

Ladybug suspira y se sienta conmigo. Al menos, guarda cierta distancia y no invade mi espacio personal.

―Bueno, nos tiene más cerca, ¿no? Creo que Hawk Moth tiene una vaga idea de que somos estudiantes. Ha rodeado el instituto, pero no es el centro del dibujo. Si nos ayuda a encontrarle, será más fácil para él tener los Prodigios cerca. Sabrá que estaremos atentos y a poca distancia de la zona cero.

―O sea, que vamos a tener que caer en su trampa para poder vencerle.

―Ajá…

―Ridículo―suelto, fastidiado por todo: la situación, mis instintos animales con Ladybug y las incógnitas que no dejan de surgir sobre Hawk Moth―. Sabe que somos fuertes, sus akumas no han podido con nosotros.

―No nos lo pondrá fácil―replica Ladybug, sombría―. Si realmente ha creado un ejército, nos debilitará con los poderes de los akumatizados. Para cuando queramos llegar hasta él, no nos quedará energía suficiente para combatir. Nos atrapará enseguida.

Premio al canto. Ladybug ha vuelto a dar justo en el centro de la diana. No sé cómo consigue siempre encontrarle una explicación a todo.

―¿Esa es tu única idea?―pregunto, sabiendo perfectamente que sí.

―Es la única que tiene sentido, ¿no te parece? No tenemos ni idea de para qué quiere los Prodigios, pero siendo él y teniendo su historial no creo que haya que ser un genio para imaginárselo.

―Tampoco creo que descubrir su objetivo nos ayude a pillarle desprevenido.

Ladybug niega con la cabeza y planta una sonrisa confiada. Me guiña uno de sus ojos azules y se levanta de un salto.

―No te preocupes. De momento, seguiremos con el plan inicial. Vamos a dar una vuelta ahora por los sitios afectados, por si nos necesitan. Sea como sea, nos veremos esta noche en la torre para que te enseñe el mapa y nos repartamos las zonas, ¿de acuerdo?

Dios, otra sesión con Ladybug, no. Necesito a Marinette YA.

―Claro―planto una sonrisa falsa en mi cara y entorno los ojos―. Después de ti, mi lady.

Ladybug asiente con firmeza y lanza su yo-yo contra una farola para impulsarse. No tarda en desaparecer por la parte delantera del instituto bajo los vítores de mis compañeros de clase. No me entretengo en observarla. Quiero saber si Marinette está bien, pero antes tengo que echarle un vistazo a los dos focos de humo a mi espalda. Así que, deseando darme golpes contra una pared por ser tan imbécil, saco la vara de mi espalda y la estiro, en busca del primer foco.


	20. Chapter 19

Marinette

Después del incidente durante las clases, tuve que hacerle creer a Adrien que me había escondido en el baño de las chicas. Alya lo corroboró, aunque en realidad ella tampoco sabía dónde había estado. Nino se había concentrado tanto en estar atento a cualquier cosa que ni se había percatado de que yo había desaparecido. Por suerte, Adrien no cuestionó mi versión y eso me facilitó las cosas.

Fue divertido ver cómo reaccionaba ante mis provocaciones. Apenas fueron un simple intento de ponerle nervioso, pero funcionó. Sugerirle lo de subirme a él creo que fue demasiado para su autocontrol y me ha encantado comprobar que realmente se ha desenganchado de mi alter ego. En cierto modo, estoy molesta. Si hubiese sido otra chica en lugar de yo, me habría sentido terriblemente celosa de haberme enterado de su comportamiento. No sé cómo lo habría hecho, supongo que él me lo habría contado. No creo que Adrien me mintiera con una cosa así. Sin embargo, por otra parte, el corazón me estalla de felicidad al ver que quiere estar conmigo. No ha coqueteado con Ladybug en un solo momento. Esta vez, yo he mantenido la compostura y a él se le ha quebrado.

No obstante, ahora que he vuelto de enseñarle a Chat mi mapa de la ciudad reajustado, me doy cuenta de que parece más sereno, más calmado. Quizás esta mañana estuviera demasiado preocupado por mí y por eso no podía controlarse. Sea como fuere, no tengo tiempo para discutir mis hipótesis con Tikki. Apenas le pido a mi kwami que se esconda y he cogido el móvil para aparentar, cuando ya oigo los golpecitos de Chat en mi terraza.

―Pasa―le invito antes de que llame a la trampilla.

Me hace caso y abre la puertecita para asomarse por ella, como siempre. Aunque, al levantar los ojos del móvil para mirarle, me encuentro con que no sonríe. Está tremendamente serio y, de inmediato, me asusto. ¿Y si ha cambiado de opinión y prefiere luchar por su amor hacia Ladybug en lugar de por nuestra apenas estrenada relación? Me muero de miedo y siento una tenaza en la garganta.

Chat desciende por las escaleritas sin decir nada y cierra la trampilla con suavidad.

―¿Estás bien?―le pregunto desde la cama, intentando no dejarme llevar por el pánico.

―Sí―responde, cortante.

Se sube a mi cama y gatea hasta mí. Me quita el móvil de las manos y, justo cuando estoy a punto de decir algo, Chat cubre mi boca con la suya, acallando cualquier comentario que se me ocurriera hacer. Siento su aliento contra mi piel, desbaratándome mi plan de descubrir lo que le pasa. Me aplasta contra la cama para abrirme las piernas con una rodilla. Mueve las caderas contra mí y noto el bulto en su disfraz, dando con firmeza contra mi vientre. Me dejo llevar por el deseo, por el calor que transmiten sus manos, viajando por mi cuerpo en una caricia sin final. Entrelaza su lengua con la mía y me impulsa hacia la izquierda para hacerme quedar sobre él. Dejo mis piernas a su alrededor mientras tira de mi camiseta hacia arriba con suavidad. Hoy no está teniendo el cuidado del otro día y, en lugar de ponerme nerviosa o asustarme, solo consigue provocarme. En mi interior, algo hace erupción como un volcán.

Chat levanta un poco la espalda para ayudarme a quitarle la ropa. Al tiempo que yo la lanzo a alguna parte de mi habitación, él baja las manos hasta el cinturón de los pantalones y se lo desabrocha, sin separarse de mi boca ni un solo momento. En medio de su pelea con los botones y la cremallera, me roza la entrepierna, haciéndome gemir entre sus labios. Chat ronronea y me sostiene una pierna con una mano y, con los dedos de la otra, acariciarme en el punto justo. Me separo de él para poder respirar y me dejo caer contra su pecho. La mano de mi pierna se mueve hacia arriba y Chat me acaricia la espalda de arriba abajo, con una dulzura que contrasta con el fuego con el que me toca el clítoris por encima de la ropa.

Sin embargo, no tarda en dejar de provocarme con los dedos. Noto el cuero del traje rozándome directamente contra la piel desnuda, enloqueciéndome. Chat aprovecha ese momento de enajenación con el mundo y me hace rodar de nuevo, quedando él encima de mí. Da un salto ágil hacia atrás y empieza a tirar de los bajos de los pantalones del pijama. Le dejo hacer sin problemas. En esos segundos, me recreo en la suave forma de sus brazos, en la tensión de sus hombros y la flexibilidad de su espalda. Hasta las piernas las tiene perfectamente trabajadas. El otro fui incapaz de analizar todo esto y ahora, con la luz de mi habitación, me gustaría poder verle sin problemas. Me muerdo el labio inferior cuando tira a un lado mis pantalones y vuelve a subir a la cama, gateando, con el flequillo rubio tapándole parcialmente los ojos verdes de gato. Tiene una mirada de peligro que me provoca. Me dan ganas de agarrarle y besarle hasta quedarme sin aire.

―¿Me explicas por qué eres tan preciosa?―murmura con voz ronca.

No puedo responder, solo puedo cerrar los ojos y suspirar. Mis manos suben solas para posarse sobre su torso. Mis dedos recorren las líneas del traje a la altura de su estómago hasta llegar a lo que creo que es su ombligo y vuelta a empezar. Regreso arriba y marco un sendero hasta llegar a su cuello, parcialmente cubierto por el traje. Solo entonces me atrevo a mirarle de nuevo Chat no dice nada, respira con la boca abierta, observándome atentamente con esos ojos que me hipnotizan.

―Me gusta que hagas eso―comenta, suavizando un poco su mirada.

Yo sonrío y tiro de su nuca hacia mí. Necesito otro de sus besos para quitarme de encima la inseguridad. Le miro un segundo a los ojos antes de cerrar los ojos y encontrar su labio inferior con los dientes. Lo saboreo con la lengua y muerdo suavemente. Chat jadea y se cierne sobre mí, apoyando los codos a ambos lados de mi cara. Mi corazón estalla de amor por él cuando vuelve a hablar, con un hilo de voz.

―Te necesito―susurra y yo me pierdo por completo en este sueño que estoy viviendo.

Sin embargo, hay algo en su actitud hambrienta que me confunde y me preocupa. Le acaricio el pelo con las manos y me atrevo a mirarle en medio de la bruma del deseo. Tiene los ojos de gato entornados mientras pasea la punta de la lengua por mi mandíbula y mi cuello. Me abraza por la cintura con un brazo y, con la otra mano, me sube una pierna para enredarla a su alrededor. Jadeo al sentir su entrepierna chocar contra la mía.

―Chat―suspiro y juro que le oigo ronronear contra mi piel.

―Te quiero―murmura, haciéndose con mi boca en un beso tan sensual y adictivo como fugaz.

Noto que sonrío como si estuviera ebria y él me acompaña de inmediato. Aun así, ahí está esa especie de dolor interno en sus ojos, un dolor que su sonrisa no consigue ocultar. Respiro hondo y trato de enfriar mis pensamientos, tengo que resolver esto.

―¿Qué te pasa?―pregunto con suavidad, siguiendo con mis dedos las líneas de la máscara por sus mejillas― ¿Estás bien?

Chat parpadea varias veces y, poco a poco, regresa a la realidad. Cierra los ojos y se aparta de mí, aunque no demasiado. Se sienta sobre las rodillas, yo le imito y ambos dejamos de lado esa especie de frenesí que se apoderaba de nosotros hace unos momentos.

―Te has dado cuenta, ¿eh?―responde, regalándome una mirada más propia de él.

Me encojo de hombros y acojo sus manos enguantadas entre las mías.

―Te conozco. Te estabas comportando de forma muy rara.

―¿Te he hecho daño?―inquiere al momento, claramente más preocupado por mí que por sí mismo.

―Tranquilo, me estaba gustando―admito, sonrojándome y haciéndole sonreír un poco, esta vez de verdad―. Pero no quiero seguir a menos que me cuentes lo que te pasa. Jamás te has lanzado así.

Chat me mira con la disculpa pintada en los ojos y suelta una mano para poder arrascarse la nuca.

―Lo siento. Ya sabes que con el traje me… me…

―Te liberas―completo y él asiente―. Lo sé. Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que estamos hablando, ¿o sí?

Chat sacude la cabeza, negando.

―No―responde y yo espero pacientemente a que le dé por contarme lo que le pasa; justo cuando creo que no va a decirme nada, abre la boca y suspira:―. He hablado con Ladybug y las cosas se están complicando en París. Hawk Moth está reuniendo fuerzas, va a pasar algo gordo y no quiero que te afecte.

―Eso será difícil, ¿no crees?―sobre todo porque _yo_ soy Ladybug; aunque, claro, eso él no lo sabe y me siento fatal cuando me doy cuenta de que estoy provocándole sufrimiento extra sin necesidad― Yo vivo aquí.

―Te prometo que no te pasará nada malo―me asegura, nervioso y acercándose de nuevo a mí―. Te lo juro.

―Lo sé―intento tranquilizarle―. No te sobre esfuerces. Ladybug te necesita al cien por cien. No podrás hacer nada si estás pendiente de mí.

―Eres mi novia―Chat esboza una media sonrisa y me acaricia la cara con suavidad―. Siempre me preocuparé por ti, aunque eso suponga no poder venir a verte por las noches.

En cuanto le escucho decir eso, siento un peso plomo sobre mis hombros. Me he acostumbrado tan fácilmente a que Chat venga a visitarme cada noche que no verle me va a resultar difícil de aceptar. Tenerle aquí por las noches es como una comprobación de que está bien, a salvo; al menos, así lo era antes de saber que es Adrien Agreste. Ahora, esa especie de comprobación se ha multiplicado. Si Adrien va a clase, todo está bien; si Chat viene a verme por la noche, todo está en su sitio.

―Así que, ahora tendré que conformarme con una llamada―intento bromear, aunque el nudo que se me ha formado en el estómago no dice lo mismo.

Parece que Chat se da cuenta de lo que pienso, porque me coge de la barbilla y me besa con suavidad. Definitivamente, no creo que pueda acostumbrarme a todas las clases de besos que es capaz de darme. Con uno solo, puede encenderme por completo o apaciguarme, o las dos cosas. Como ahora.

―Me verás todos los días, Marinette―me recuerda y yo hago un mohín.

―Sí, pero no será lo mismo. En el instituto no puedo… no me atrevo a…

Chat suelta una risita, comprendiendo a la perfección que me refiero a demostrarle lo que siento en público, y me estrecha entre sus brazos.

―Pues yo lo haré por ti hasta que te atrevas.

―Ay, Señor…―musito, Chat ríe de nuevo.

―¿Cuándo entenderás que soy yo el que tiene suerte por estar contigo y no al revés?

―Cuando te enteres de lo torpe y patética que soy.

―Pues entonces seré tonto toda la vida.

―Y yo seguiré pensando que esto es un sueño y que me voy a despertar―replico, ganándome un beso en el pelo.

El pecho de Chat se hincha contra mi cara. Respira hondo y se separa un poco de mí, con los ojos fijos en mi espalda. Cuando me giro, me doy cuenta de que están sobre el reloj. Son las diez.

―Es tarde. Deberías irte a casa.

―No quiero irme―contesta, repitiendo lo mismo que dijo anoche.

Sonrío con tristeza.

―No quiero que te vayas, pero dudo mucho que a Nathalie le haga gracia ver que no has dormido en casa. Y tampoco creo que a mi madre le guste mucho encontrarme con un chico en la cama por la mañana.

―Ya―coincide, bajándose de la cama con un solo movimiento―. ¿Le has contado ya a tu padre que estamos juntos?

―Eh… no―confieso, ocultando mi cara tras mi pelo.

―Ya veo―veo que Chat se agacha y se apoya en la cama para obligarme a mirarle―. Si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo.

Inmediatamente, el mundo se me viene encima.

―¿¡QUÉ!?

―Lo que has oído―se endereza y me guiña un ojo, sacando al gato ligón que lleva dentro―. No quiero tener ningún secreto con nadie y menos respecto a ti. Tienes hasta el viernes.

―No serás capaz…―eso no me lo creo ni yo.

―Pruébame―me reta, provocándome un cortocircuito en la cabeza cuando se pasa la lengua por el labio superior.

No sé si quiero estrangularle ahora mismo o empujarle sobre la cama y quitarle el dichoso disfraz a base de mordiscos. ¿Cómo puede ser tan estúpido y sensual mismo tiempo?

―Traidor―mascullo entre dientes, controlando cualquiera de mis impulsos; no me fío de mí misma.

Chat se encoge de hombros y rodea la cama para ir hacia las escaleras en dirección a la trampilla. Yo me levanto y subo tras él, maldiciendo en silencio no haber cogido algo para taparme. Se pasa por encima de la barandilla y saca la vara de su espalda.

―Por cierto―dice entonces, girándose por completo para quedar frente a mí. Ahora sus ojos parecen más brillantes que antes, será cosa de la visión nocturna―. ¿No piensas darme un beso de buenas noches?

Río por lo bajo y sacudo la cabeza.

―No te lo mereces, gato traidor.

―Vamos… ¿Y mi beso?

Entonces, se me ocurre una idea. Una maravillosa y genial idea. A su juego podemos jugar los dos. Me acerco a él con lentitud y, de repente, le agarro por el cascabel y tiro de él hacia mí, estampando mi boca sobre la suya. Marco el ritmo de un beso rápido, apasionado y disfruto de su sabor hasta que, cuando menos se lo espera, me separo de él y le suelto el cuello del traje.

Chat se me queda mirando con los ojos verdes abiertos por completo.

―¿Qué pasa, Chat? ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato?―me burlo, rascándole bajo la garganta con un dedo.

Chat cierra los ojos y suelta unos sonidos extraños. Ahora sí que parece un auténtico gato. Cuando los vuelve a abrir, me mira fijamente y esboza una sonrisa.

―Me las vas a pagar―murmura, estirando la vara con una mano.

―Lo mismo digo, gatito. Lo mismo digo.


	21. Chapter 20

Adrien

Cuando salí de casa de Marinette, no regresé a mi habitación. Me quedé un rato más en la calle montando guardia y estudiando el entorno de uno de los edificios que me había asignado Ladybug. Sin embargo, no pasó absolutamente nada. No había ninguna luz encendida ni ningún movimiento extraño. No capté nada con mi visión nocturna y di por finalizada la vigilancia apenas una hora y media después. Es por eso por lo que hoy subo las escaleras del instituto junto a Nino con más cansancio de lo normal.

―Tío, estoy empezando a pensar que te escapas de tu casa por las noches para ver a Marinette―comenta, dándome golpecitos en la espalda.

Me tenso al momento y le miro de reojo.

―¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

―Estás muerto, viejo―me señala de arriba abajo con las manos―. En serio, ¿en qué andas metido?

Vale, nota mental: inventarme excusas creíbles para contárselas a Nino. Por suerte, en ese momento, veo a Marinette correr hacia la entrada del instituto. Da un frenazo en cuanto me ve y apoya las manos en las rodillas, sin aire.

―Bu… Buenos… días…―saluda, intentando respirar, sonreír y hablar al mismo tiempo.

―Relájate, aún quedan cinco minutos―la tranquilizo, ayudándola a enderezarse.

Nino nos mira y dibuja una gran sonrisa. Noto que Marinette se sonroja y aparta la mirada, pero no se aleja de mí. Realmente está intentando no sentir vergüenza cuando estamos juntos en público. Le ahorro un poco de apuro tapándola parcialmente con mi cuerpo.

―Oye, Marinette―dice Nino, haciéndome a un lado con una mano―, ¿no crees que Adrien parece demasiado cansado últimamente?

―¿¡EH!?―chilla ella, con los ojos como platos y la cara cada vez más roja.

Veo cómo empieza a dar golpecitos en el suelo con el pie, buscando algún punto con los ojos en el que fijarse.

―Pues… No, o sea… No lo sé, eh…―tartamudea y creo que sé lo que está pensando.

Chasqueo la lengua, fastidiado y le echo un brazo por encima para poder tirar de ella hacia el interior del instituto.

―Vamos a clase, anda. Ignórale, está gracioso hoy―le digo al oído, pero con suficiente fuerza para que Nino, que camina pegado a nosotros, pueda escucharme.

Llegamos a clase, Alya nos saluda y yo dejo que Marinette se siente junto a su amiga, después de darle un beso, claro. Siento los ojos de hielo de Chloe fijos en nosotros, pero yo la ignoro. No ha vuelto a dar problemas, ni siquiera se mete con Marinette tras el numerito de la semana pasada. No quiero echar las campanas al vuelo demasiado pronto, pero creo que ha aprendido la lección. Espero, al menos, que ningún akuma se aproveche de su resentimiento. Sería demasiado luchar contra ella para destruir su akuma, cuidar de Marinette y hacer mis rondas todas las noches. Y no hablemos ya de la esgrima, el chino, el piano y las clases. Si no he muerto de aquí a final de semana, será un milagro.

«Mierda. El fin de semana». En cuanto me acuerdo, el mundo se me viene encima y no escucho lo que el profesor está diciendo. Es como si todos hubieran enmudecido. Mi padre vuelve este fin de semana, será como añadirle más uranio a una bomba nuclear. Aún no le he contado nada sobre Marinette y, aunque no se lo he dicho a ella, en parte tengo miedo de que no la acepte. La ha alabado como diseñadora, creo que sabe quién es, pero no tengo muchas esperanzas en que todo salga a pedir de boca y no esté en contra de mi relación con ella. No es que importe mucho de cara a seguir a su lado, es obvio que no pienso dejarla escapar así como así. Sin embargo, sé que perjudicaría mi relación con mi padre que él no la quisiera en la familia (porque tengo claro que no quiero tener un futuro con nadie más que con ella).

Me estoy estresando minuto a minuto. Por eso, cuando es la hora y el profesor se larga, Nino tiene que zarandearme para hacerme volver a la realidad. ¡Ni siquiera había abierto el libro!

―Tío, ¿te has quedado dormido o qué?―inquiere, obligándome a mirarle.

De reojo veo a Marinette muy preocupada. Alya alza una ceja, inquisitiva, sin despegar los ojos de mí. Mis amigos no miran otra cosa que no sea mi cara.

―Es que…―respiro hondo, buscando algo de lo que he pensado que pueda servirme de excusa― este fin de semana, mi padre regresa a casa.

―¿Dónde ha estado?―pregunta Alya, esbozando una media sonrisa con doble sentido.

―De negocios, en Milán.

―Ajá… Así que has tenido la casa para ti _solo_ …

Trago saliva con fuerza e intercambio una mirada fugaz con Marinette, aunque no soy tan rápido como esperaba serlo y Alya amplía la sonrisa.

―Nino, ya sabemos por qué Marinette y Adrien están tan cansados estos días.

―¡Alya!―interviene Marinette, molesta― No es lo que estás pensando.

―Claro, claro… ¿Cuándo pensabas contármelo, niña?―Alya ignora a mi novia y yo no tengo ni idea de cómo sacarla de este apuro.

Aunque, si lo pienso mejor, que ellos sepan que nosotros ya lo hemos hecho nos facilita un poco las cosas. ¿No? ¿Soy el único que piensa así?

―Déjala en paz, Alya―dice Nino, guiñándome un ojo―. Si no han dicho nada, es porque sabían cómo te ibas a poner cuando te enteraras.

―Nino, no ayudas―mascullo entre dientes―. Lo que quería decir es que aún no le he contado nada a mi padre.

Las expresiones de Alya y Nino cambian de inmediato. Noto que Marinette se relaja un poco a mi lado, pero ojalá pudiera darle la mano. Me sentiría más seguro hablando de esto tocándola.

―No te rayes, hermano. Marinette solo tiene que enseñarle sus diseños a tu padre para que se enamore de ella―bromea Nino, haciéndome sonreír.

―Nino tiene razón―apunta Alya, alzando un dedo―. No hay nadie que supere a Marinette en cuanto a encanto. Si es eso lo que te preocupa…

Marinette no habla ni hace nada. Nos mira alternativamente conforme vamos hablando. Sin embargo, he aprendido a leer en sus ojos lo que está pensando y sé que cree que ella sigue sin ser suficiente a ojos de mi padre. Soy un imbécil por sacar el tema a colación, precisamente por ser uno de sus puntos débiles.

―No, no es eso lo que me preocupa―miento de inmediato y Marinette me mira con sorpresa―. Sé que la aceptará, pero no tengo ni idea de lo que dirá en cuanto a mis horarios.

―En serio, tío―bufa Nino―. Ni el Primer Ministro tiene una agenda como la tuya. ¿Eres un adolescente o un empresario?

―Casi―intento bromear y le sonrío a Marinette con la intención de calmarla; lo consigo y eso me hace sentir mejor.

Dejamos de hablar en cuanto entra otra profesora por la puerta del aula. Esta vez, intento no desconcentrarme con pensamientos sobre mi semana del infierno. No puedo preocupar más a Marinette, sé que está pendiente de mis misiones como Chat Noir y que eso la distrae. La conozco lo suficiente, me niego a que vaya mal en el instituto por mi culpa. Tengo que darme prisa en encontrar el escondite de Hawk Moth para acabar esto cuanto antes. Duplicaré el trabajo en mi próximo turno, mañana por la noche. Voy a cambiar mi táctica, seré igual de preciso pero con más rapidez. No voy a parar hasta tener a Marinette completamente a salvo, tanto de los akumas como de su preocupación por mí.

… … … …

En cuanto salgo de instituto, apenas tengo un par de minutos para avisar a Marinette de que esta noche iré a verla. Ella me sonríe y me devuelve el beso antes de que Gorila me "invite" a entrar en el coche de mi padre. La pierdo de vista demasiado pronto, pero no dejo de pensar en ella en el recorrido hasta mi casa. Hoy toca clase doble de piano, dos largas horas con el mismo profesor que me corrige la postura de la espalda mil veces hasta que puedo empezar a tocar. Me recreo en sus ojos, son dos zafiros, brillan con luz propia. Le hacen sombra a cualquier estrella del cielo y eso me da una idea para esta noche.

Quiero sorprender a Marinette. Poco a poco, se me va formando el plan del novio perfecto y, gracias a eso, mi profesor solo me corrige una vez y toco la novena sinfonía de Bach de un tirón. Estoy tan motivado que el corazón me late a mil por hora cuando despido a mi profesor y voy directo a mi habitación.

Me encuentro a Plagg saboreando su apestoso camembert sobre mi escritorio, pero deja a un lado el queso al verme entrar en el cuarto a toda prisa. Cierro la puerta con llave y me voy quitando la ropa a medida que subo por las escaleras.

―¿Qué haces, chico? ¿Te ha dado por ir desnudo por la habitación?

―En tus sueños, Plagg―contesto, entrando en mi vestidor; noto que mi kwami me sigue de cerca, flotando a mi espalda―. Por cierto, hablando de sueños…

―Sí, ya sé, hoy también va a visitar a Marinette…

―No es solo eso―le miro por encima del hombro al tiempo que saco una camisa del perchero―. Esta noche quiero hacer algo diferente con ella. A cambio, tendrás ración extra de queso.

Plagg entorna los ojos y se lleva una pata a la boca.

―Uhm… No es algo que pueda desechar a la ligera…―murmura y yo ya sé de buena tinta que está de acuerdo con el trato― Está bien, pero si vas a hacer guarrerías con Marinette asegúrate de quitarte el traje antes.

Me echo a reír y asiento, conforme.

―Es lo justo―cojo unos pantalones y los pongo junto a la camisa, valorando mi elección; estoy seguro de que Marinette sería capaz de escoger algo mejor.

―Y, ¿qué tienes planeado?―señala mi camisa y los pantalones y flota hasta sentarse sobre una de las estanterías.

―Bueno―suspiro―, me gustaría llevarla a un sitio donde no haya estado antes.

―Eso es difícil―responde Plagg―, ha salido más de su casa que tú en toda tu vida.

―Ya, pero no creo que haya cenado nunca en las cubiertas del Palacio de Luxemburgo.

Plagg frunce la boca, pero no dice nada. No entiendo qué le molesta del plan, pero tampoco me voy a parar a descubrirlo. Salgo del vestidor con la ropa sobre el brazo y me meto en la ducha.

Quiero que todo salga perfecto. La verdad es que nunca he tenido tantas ganas de que las cosas salgan bien como ahora. Marinette me tranquiliza hasta el punto de poder pensar con claridad. Le ha dado un nuevo color a mi vida, ni siquiera la frialdad con la que mi padre me trata es capaz de aplacar mis ánimos por estar con ella. Además, sé bien que, si Ladybug y yo encontramos a Hawk Moth, las cosas pueden salir o muy bien, o estrepitosamente mal. Algo me dice que no vamos a tardar mucho en encontrarle, es como si hubiera algo en el ambiente, la calma antes de la tormenta. Mis sentidos se han amplificado desde que soy Chat Noir y mis presentimientos se han ido cumpliendo con menor margen de error a medida que me acoplaba mejor el traje. Plagg lo sabe y me felicita por ello, pero también me advierte que esa alerta permanente puede jugarme una mala pasada.

Ahora mismo no tengo tiempo de pensar en eso. Lo único que ocupa mi mente es Marinette y su seguridad. Los últimos akumas se han ido volviendo cada vez más fuertes, su silencio me inquieta. Coincido plenamente con Ladybug en que se está agrupando y Hawk Moth es el responsable de ello, así que aprovecharé la cena de hoy para vigilar un poco por la zona del Palacio. Es una forma de pasar tiempo con Marinette, disfrutar de ella y adelantar trabajo para mañana.

Al cabo de unos minutos, cierro el grifo de la ducha y salgo empapado de ella. Me pongo una toalla alrededor de la cintura y me planto frente al espejo. Se nota mi nerviosismo en mi reflejo.

―Bien, Agreste, manos a la obra.


	22. Chapter 21

Marinette

―Voy tarde, voy tarde, voy tarde, ¡VOY TARDE!

Mi sesión de vigilancia se me ha ido de las manos. Me deslizo por los tejados de París, me cuelgo de las antenas parabólicas y voy dando saltos de un lado a otro sin sentir que me esté acercando a mi casa. Adrien dijo que vendría a verme un poco antes de lo normal. Son las nueve menos cuarto, seguro que ya ha llegado. Me entra el pánico, ¿y si no puedo entrar en casa? Para mis padres, estoy en mi habitación. Para Adrien, estoy en mi habitación. Así que, ¿qué narices hago yo en la calle? Podría presentarme con el traje de Ladybug y darle una sorpresa a Adrien. ¡Tachán!

No, hasta en mi cabeza suena absurdo. No me reconocería.

Gracias al cielo, tardo solo un par de minutos más en llegar a mi terraza y, cuando aterrizo sobre la puerta de la trampilla, veo que no hay nadie. Respiro hondo y abro la puertecita para bajar por ella, sin quitarme aún el traje de Ladybug. Cierro con cuidado y, solo entonces, digo las palabras para que Tikki salga de mis pendientes. Respiro hondo. Son las nueve menos diez.

―Uf… Tengo tiempo para darme una ducha y…

―¿Marinette?

Frunzo el ceño y me quedo muy quieta. Giro sobre mis pies, buscando el origen de la voz. ¿Ese ha sido Adrien? Es imposible, ¿está metido en mi cuarto de baño? Un segundo, si está metido en mi cuarto de baño significa que…

¡AY, DIOS MÍO!

―¿S… sí?―me da miedo hablar.

―¿Estás sola?―definitivamente, es Adrien. ¿Me habrá visto transformarme?

―Eh… Eso pensaba…

Escucho su risa salir del baño y, poco después, se asoma y me regala una sonrisa traviesa. Me tenso de inmediato y espero a que se acerque a mí antes de poner las dos manos sobre mis mejillas y levantarme la cara para poder besarme con suavidad. Se me escapa un suspiro. Le rodeo con los brazos y doy un pasito para poder pegarme más a él.

―¿Dónde te habías metido?―murmura, esparciendo pequeños besos a lo largo de mi mandíbula.

―¿Qué...?―no puede hacerme esas preguntas mientras se dedica a tocar mis puntos débiles con la boca; él lo sabe y suelta una risita― Estaba… con mis padres…

―Qué raro, no te he oído hablar.

―No he hablado―me apresuro a responder―. ¿Y tú qué haces aquí escondido? ¿Y si hubiera subido alguien que no fuese yo?

―Uhm…―ronronea, hundiendo la nariz en mi pelo y enviándome constantes descargas de electricidad que me recorren de arriba abajo y me hacen gemir― ¿Te recuerdo que estás saliendo con un súper héroe, princesa?

Ay, Señor, no hace falta que me lo recuerde. Echo la cabeza hacia atrás y dejo que me bese el cuello y me acaricie la espalda por debajo de la ropa. Adrien me sujeta por la cintura con firmeza, pero sin dejar de prestarle atención a mi piel. Sin embargo, aunque mis ganas de él van aumentando a pasos agigantados, parece que ha pensado algo diferente y pronto para con sus besos húmedos y sus caricias de infarto.

No me había dado cuenta de que había cerrado los ojos hasta que tengo que abrirlos para poder fulminarle con la mirada.

―¿Por qué paras?―intento no lloriquear, pero no me sale bien.

―Créeme, quiero seguir con esto tanto como tú―me asegura, volviendo a besarme fugazmente en la boca―. Pero tengo algo planeado y no quiero dejarlo a la mitad.

Sus palabras me sorprenden tanto que hacen que deje de estar enfadada.

―¿En serio? ¿Qué has pensado?

―No, no, no―me pone un dedo en la boca y niega con la cabeza―. Si te lo cuento, ya no será una sorpresa.

Ruedo los ojos y suspiro.

―Vale. ¿Implica salir afuera?

―Sí.

―¿Y tengo que arreglarme?

―No.

―¿Y vas a seguir hablando con monosílabos?

―Puede.

No aguanto más esta intriga. Le doy un fuerte golpe en el brazo, fastidiada y él se queja.

―¡Ay! Eso tiene dos sílabas, no una.

―¡Pues ve al grano! Me estás poniendo de los nervios.

Adrien vuelve a sonreír y me rodea los hombros con un brazo. Me empuja con suavidad hacia las escaleras de la trampilla y me obliga a subir a la terraza. Intento sonsacarle algo, pero él solo sabe mandarme a callar con un dedo. No puedo resistirme a sus encantos, así que le hago caso y espero a que apague la lamparita de mi cuarto y cierre la trampilla con suavidad. Una vez fuera, se saca a Plagg de debajo de la ropa y le convoca a través del anillo, que lo absorbe y viste a Adrien con el disfraz de Chat Noir. En cuanto el resplandor verde neón desaparece, tengo ante mí a mi compañero de batallas.

―Así que, no nos quedaremos aquí―adivino; si no, no tendría sentido lo acaba de pasar―. ¿A dónde vamos?

―A un sitio que conozco bastante bien―responde, pasando uno de mis brazos por su cuello y sacando la vara plateada de su espalda―. Es uno de mis lugares favoritos de todo París. Quería… enseñártelo.

Dudo. Aunque le dije a mi madre que no me molestara antes de salir a patrullar, no estoy muy segura de si le dará por pasarse por mi habitación antes de ir a la suya. Chat interpreta mi silencio de otra forma.

―¿Tienes miedo?

―Para nada―le aseguro, sonriendo un poco―. ¿Nos vamos?

Chat me mira con la felicidad pintada en la cara y asiente. Me agarra con fuerza de la cintura y nos eleva a ambos unos metros sobre la vara. Comenzamos a recorrer París a una velocidad vertiginosa. Si no fuera Ladybug, ahora mismo estaría muerta de miedo, pero precisamente gracias a mi alter ego he superado ese terror a las alturas. Además, estoy acostumbrada a que Chat me cargue de vez en cuando, sé que no le supone ningún problema hacer lo que ahora: llevarme a cuestas sin despeinarse.

París empieza a dormir esta noche. Ya no hay ni un solo rayo de sol que ilumine las calles. La torre Eiffel brilla, como un faro sobre un acantilado. Los Campos Elíseos están completamente iluminados, el Louvre parece una estrella caída en medio de la ciudad y, sobre el Ayuntamiento, ondea con suavidad la bandera de Francia. La fresca brisa que corre se convierte en vendaval a nuestro paso. Nunca me he permitido disfrutar de estos paseos con Chat, puesto que siempre suceden en momentos donde un akuma acecha. Sin embargo, esta vez es diferente y siento que el propio Chat también está divirtiéndose con eso.

Unos minutos después de pasar junto al Ayuntamiento, llegamos a un edificio enorme, de muros de piedra y estilo barroco, con unas cubiertas tan grandes que parecen no tener fin. Es el Palacio de Luxemburgo, una de las joyas más importantes de París. Casi se me cae la boca al suelo al ver que es ahí adónde vamos.

Chat y yo rodeamos la entrada y nos situamos a la espalda del palacio. Aterrizamos con suavidad sobre una gruesa balaustrada que rodea una de las cubiertas. En cuanto tocamos el edificio, Chat empequeñece la vara hasta el mínimo y se la coloca a la espalda con una filigrana. Me dan ganas de reír. Adrien seguirá estando bajo esa máscara, pero no puede evitar sacar esa personalidad de fanfarrón cada vez que se planta el traje.

―¿Has cenado?―pregunta, dándome un beso en la frente y entrelazando sus dedos enguantados con los míos.

―¿Y me lo preguntas ahora?―me río, él se encoge de hombros― Sí, pero tampoco demasiado. No tenía mucha hambre.

―Perfecto, entonces.

Entorno los ojos, dominada por la confusión y la curiosidad. Por suerte, tanto la una como la otra se ven satisfechas en cuanto avanzamos un poco y veo ante mí una especie de picnic. Hay un mantel de cuadros rojos y blancos, una cesta y un par de platos en el único huequecito que hay entre la balaustrada y la cubierta. No hay velas, la luz que se proyecta desde la ciudad es suficiente para verlo todo bien.

―¿Y esto?―señalo el picnic, acercándome a él, entusiasmada.

Cuando me giro de nuevo, veo que Chat se lleva una mano a la nuca. Es un gesto habitual en él cuando le da vergüenza algo. ¿Cómo es posible que tenga esa faceta tímida? Aunque, si lo pienso bien, él era así cuando nos conocimos. Creo que no ha podido eliminar esa costumbre y que le resulta difícil encajar un buen comentario o una felicitación. Está tan habituado a escuchar exigencias y reproches de su padre que se ha olvidado de que suele hacer más cosas bien que mal.

―Es que… como sé que no hay manera de salir los dos juntos por ahí sin que aparezcan periodistas… Y como vamos a pasar unos cuantos días sin poder estar juntos… He pensado que, bueno, podríamos cenar aquí.

Dios mío, ¿cómo no voy a caer rendida a sus pies si hace cosas como esta? Con el corazón encogido, me acerco a él y le echo los brazos al cuello.

―Siempre estás pensando en mí―murmuro, no es una pregunta y hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de lo cierto que es eso―. Estás cansado de todo el día, de todas las actividades que te impone tu padre, de los deberes del instituto y de tus patrullas como Chat. Y, aun así, se te ocurren cosas locas como esta. No voy a ser capaz de superar nada de esto.

―Lo hago porque quiero, porque te quiero―se apresura a decir, pero yo niego con la cabeza.

―Prométeme que me dejarás pensar en algo para devolverte… todo.

―No necesito que me devuelvas nada―insiste, acariciándome el pómulo con los nudillos.

―Espero que no estés intentando compensarme por todo el tiempo que me hiciste esperar―bromeo, pero cuando la expresión de Chat cambia y desvía los ojos, me doy cuenta de que es eso precisamente lo que está haciendo―. Oh, por Dios, no es cierto…

―No es solo por eso―admite y no sé si eso me tranquiliza o me preocupa―. Hawk Moth está preparando algo gordo, quiero poder recordarte así, sonriendo, cuando pase lo que tenga que pasar.

Trago saliva con dificultad. Se me ha instalado un nudo en la boca del estómago. No puedo decirle que estaré con él todo el tiempo, que no voy a dejarle solo. Hice un trato con Tikki: le contaría quién era realmente cuando todo esto acabase.

―No pienses en cosas así, Adrien―se me escapa su nombre, pero sé que aquí nadie podrá oírlo ni descubrir quién es―. Vamos a disfrutar de lo que has montado, ¿vale?

Chat parece pensárselo dos veces, aunque él haya sido el artífice de todo esto. Finalmente, respira hondo y sonríe.

―Tienes la capacidad de darle la vuelta a la tortilla, Marinette.

Me echo a reír. Sí, eso no puedo negárselo, así que doy un paso adelante y pruebo lo primero que cojo de la cesta.

… … … …

La "cena" está riquísima. No hace falta mucho para que los dos nos llenemos y nos tumbemos sobre las cubiertas del Palacio, mirando las estrellas. Recuesto la cara sobre su pecho y me recreo en el sonido de su corazón, en el calor de su brazo rodeándome y en el brillo del cielo. Chat apoya la cabeza sobre la mano que le queda libre y respira hondo. De fondo, solo se escucha el sonido del tráfico, las sirenas de ambulancias y policías y el suave susurro de la brisa nocturna. Hace fresco, pero Chat me rodea lo suficiente como para no tener frío.

―¿Sabes?―dice entonces, sobresaltándome un poco; alzo la cabeza para poder mirarle― Se me ha ocurrido que, cuando capturemos a Hawk Moth y lo llevemos ante la justicia, me gustaría poder seguir siendo Chat Noir.

―¿Crees que no seguirás teniendo… tus poderes?―lo cierto es que es algo que no se me había ocurrido.

El maestro Fu nos entregó los Prodigios para que pudiéramos combatir el mal que Hawk Moth causaba. En cuanto él desaparezca y devolvamos su Prodigio al maestro, no tiene sentido que Ladybug y Chat Noir sigan existiendo en la sociedad. Sin embargo, el maestro también dijo que había otro Prodigio perdido, el del Pavo Real. ¿Significaría eso que podríamos conservar nuestros poderes para buscar ese Prodigio? Sería genial, pero me temo que, en esa ocasión, el Prodigio no se encontraría en París. El mundo es demasiado grande y nosotros ni siquiera hemos cumplido los dieciocho años.

―No lo sé―confiesa, bajando la mirada para fijar sus ojos en los míos―. Echaría de menos a Plagg, sentirme libre, poder visitarte por las noches, dormir contigo…

Sonrío un poco y asiento, de acuerdo con él.

―El crimen normal lo puede combatir la policía, no nos necesitan para eso―añade Chat, suspirando―. No quiero perder lo que tengo ahora.

―Estoy segura de que habrá una manera de que Plagg pueda quedarse contigo―la verdad es que es una mentira tan grande como un templo; yo no sé absolutamente nada, pero pienso averiguarlo mañana por la tarde. Además, me vendrá bien la visita al maestro para preguntarle sobre el Prodigio de Hawk Moth.

Chat sonríe y deja de abrazarme para enderezarse un poco.

―Muévete, quiero probar una cosa.

Sacudo la cabeza, confusa. Qué manera más rara de cambiarme de tema. Sin embargo, le hago caso y sigo sus instrucciones, aunque al final acabo apoyada en la cubierta, con las piernas abiertas y Chat tumbado sobre mi estómago bocarriba. Extiende los brazos por mis piernas y cruza los pies, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

―Mucho mejor―sentencia, claramente cómodo.

Alzo una ceja cuando me regala una sonrisa traviesa.

―Claro que sí, como tú no te estás clavando una vara de acero en la pelvis…

Chat entorna los ojos. Algo cambia en su mirada, incluso puedo leerlo en su sonrisa. Siento el familiar tirón en la boca del estómago cuando levanta la una mano y busca mi cuello. Me inclino un poco hacia adelante, quedando mi cara justo sobre la suya.

―No seas tan sugerente, ¿quieres?―murmura, dejándome patidifusa con su nuevo cambio de humor― Vas a conseguir que no espere a llegar a tu casa.

―Insaciable―se me escapa con un hilo de voz.

Chat asiente y estira el cuello hacia mí.

―Cuando se trata de ti, sí―susurra, acariciando mi boca con la suya.

Su aliento me atrae como un imán y cubro la casi inexistente distancia que nos separa. Este beso es extraño, su boca y la mía se acoplan de forma diferente y me cuesta acostumbrarme. Chat se acomoda de inmediato, apoyándose en mi pierna para impulsarse más arriba. Mis manos se afianzan sobre su pecho para sostenerme y pronto estoy jugueteando con los dientes de la cremallera del traje a la altura de su cuello. Chat se remueve sobre mí y consigue quedar tumbado sobre mi hombro, de manera que tengo que ladear la cabeza para poder responderle al beso. Gracias a esta postura más cómoda, Chat puede cubrir mi boca por completo y hacerse con ella.

El beso se vuelve cada vez más duro, más potente. Antes de que me dé cuenta, mis dedos se enganchan en el cascabel y empiezan a tirar de él hacia abajo. La cremallera obedece y llega hasta el cinturón. Hay una especie de tope que no me deja seguir bajando el traje y, bajo el cuero, me espera su cálida piel desnuda. El abdomen tenso, los pectorales marcados por su intento de agarrarme para que no me separe de sus labios, las caderas giradas hacia mí… Mis dedos dibujan cada línea que encuentran a ciegas. Chat me muerde el labio inferior en medio de un jadeo y siento que me humedezco por debajo de la ropa.

No me acostumbro a esta sed de él. Tengo que alejarme un poco de su boca para respirar, pero aprovecha ese momento de debilidad para atacar mi cuello con los dientes, provocándome un gemido. Me dejo hacer, ladeando la cabeza para que llegue a los lugares más recónditos. Me echo el pelo hacia atrás con una mano sin dejar de acariciarle el torso desnudo. Su cuerpo emana calor contenido. Es un volcán a punto de explotar, al igual que mi propio ser. Chat me clava los dedos en la pierna sobre la que se sujeta cuando mi mano viaja hasta su ombligo y se detiene.

―No pares―murmura entre dientes junto a mi oído.

El sonido de su voz suplicándome suena como una canción para mí. Me deshago en caricias lentas, sensuales, que le ponen la piel de gallina; al menos, hasta que decido que le he dedicado suficiente atención a su cuerpo esculpido y que tengo que pasar al siguiente nivel. Aún con cierto temor, me atrevo a meter la punta de los dedos bajo el borde del cinturón, buscando su ropa interior.

Frunzo el ceño de inmediato. Aquí no hay nada.

―Chat…―jadeo, al darme cuenta de que, efectivamente, ni la ropa interior está pegada ni se ha fundido con su piel― Estás…

Él deja de besarme y morderme el cuello para poder mirarme a los ojos. El corazón se me expande al ver el deseo dibujado en sus pupilas de gato.

―Lo sé. El traje me sujeta bien―y lo dice con tal erotismo que creo que voy a llegar al orgasmo sin que me haya tocado ahí abajo.

―Oh. Vaya... ―es lo único que se me ocurre decir mientras él suelta una risita y vuelve a hacerse con mi boca.

Intento pensar en qué voy a hacer ahora. El traje debe de estar apretándole, pero no puedo sacarla aquí, en medio de la calle. Estoy segura, además, de que le haría daño. Y me da vergüenza tocarle con tanta libertad, aunque no sea la primera vez. Y…

―Marinette―murmura, repartiendo pequeños besos a lo largo de mi pómulo y mi mandíbula―, no pienses tanto. Hazme lo que quieras.

―Pero… ¿Y las cámaras de seguridad?

―Aquí no llega ninguna. ¿O de verdad crees que te habría traído aquí si sé que nos van a ver?

En realidad, tiene razón. Su argumento es tan aplastante que mis dudas se van esfumando poco a poco y vuelvo a concentrarme en sus caricias y en sus besos. Me armo de valor y tanteo de nuevo el terreno. Chat me muerde el lóbulo con suavidad cuando rozo con la yema de los dedos su base. Ahí, su piel es suave, tersa y está a mayor temperatura que en el resto del cuerpo. Mis dedos empiezan a recorrer toda su largura y tiran de ella hacia arriba.

―Gracias―suspira―, así se está mucho más cómodo.

Me hace reír, pero me acalla la risa con un nuevo beso feroz. Regreso a mi campaña de placer nocturno. Le rodeo la erección con la mano y comienzo a tirar de su piel con suavidad arriba y abajo, tocándole la punta levemente cuando llego arriba del todo.

―Ah…―jadea, apoyando la cabeza sobre mi hombro y cerrando los ojos.

Su expresión de placer me nubla los sentidos y veo la oportunidad que esperaba frente a mis narices. Pienso hacerle disfrutar todo lo que pueda para darle las gracias por lo que hace por mí. De hecho, me gusta cómo se siente tener el poder entre las manos (nunca mejor dicho) y voy a aprovecharlo. Le rodeo la cintura con el otro brazo y paseo una uña con suavidad por el centro de su pecho hasta el ombligo, mientras que con la otra mantengo el movimiento en su erección. Sé que no es suficiente, aunque Chat no deje de jadear a mi lado, con el pecho subiéndole y bajándole cada vez más deprisa. Me relamo los labios y ahora soy yo quien ataca su cuello.

―Marinette…―gime, cogiéndome el pelo con los dedos y tirando de él.

―Tranquilo, no dejaré ninguna marca donde se pueda ver―le aseguro y pienso cumplir mi promesa.

Chat suelta una risa nerviosa, aunque pronto la sustituye por un nuevo jadeo. Incremento el ritmo, noto su erección cada vez más gruesa, su aliento más y más rápido cálido, su respiración más acelerada. Es mi momento. Dejo de besarle el cuello y me voy directa a su oído.

―Adrien―susurro, intentando imitar los gemidos que suelto yo cuando es él quien me da placer.

―Dios, Marinette…

―Dámelo, Adrien, por favor―le ruego; no sé qué me ha poseído, pero me da igual. Le quiero a él y todo lo que pueda darme.

―Mari…

Sonrío, me gusta cómo me llama. Imito un último gemido junto a su oreja justo en el instante en que siento una convulsión en torno a mí mano y que algo pegajoso y caliente se extiende por el traje, llegando a mis dedos. Chat aprieta los dientes mientras se deja ir y, no sé por qué, es como si hubiese llegado yo también al clímax. Cierro los ojos y jadeo, cansada, con el brazo y la mano derechos medio adormilados por el esfuerzo.

Nos quedamos así, en silencio, sin decir nada. Chat me alcanza una servilleta del mantel del picnic con la boca entreabierta, aún afectado por lo que le acabo de hacer. Se sube lentamente la cremallera del traje mientras yo investigo su semen. No sé qué impulsa a acercarme un dedo y probarlo. Sabe raro, pero no está demasiado malo. Aun así, no pienso meterme la mano en la boca. Me seco con la servilleta y la dejo a un lado, sintiendo los ojos de mi compañero de batallas fijos en mí.

―¿Por qué lo has hecho?―pregunta en voz baja; me encanta ver que aún no se ha recuperado del todo.

―Te lo debía―respondo, encogiéndome de hombros.

―No hacía falta que lo hicieras―me asegura, acercándose de nuevo a mí, aunque es fácil ver que le ha gustado muchísimo.

―Lo sé―asiento―, pero quería hacerlo. Quería hacerte disfrutar.

Chat sonríe y me acaricia la cara con dulzura. Ha escondido la personalidad del gato negro y ha sacado la de Adrien.

―Solo necesito estar contigo para ser feliz―murmura, derritiéndome.

Noto que me sonrojo, pero no voy a dejar que la timidez siga apoderándose de mí. Le echo los brazos al cuello y hundo la cabeza en su hombro.

―Te quiero, Adrien.

Chat suspira contra mí.

―Te quiero, Marinette.

Y, no sé por qué, pero su voz tiene un tinte extraño, como si se estuviera despidiendo. No me cuadra y estoy pasando una noche maravillosa como para preocuparme por eso ahora. Ya pensaré en ello mañana, cuando el efecto Agreste haya desaparecido de mi cuerpo y mi piel pida su dosis diaria de ojos verdes, cabello rubio y sonrisa de ensueño.


	23. Chapter 22

Adrien

Las noches sin ver a Marinette son un tormento. Cada vez que la tengo cerca en el instituto, me invaden esas ganas incontrolables de irme a algún rincón y hacerla mía. Es como si, conforme pasara el tiempo y ella se acomodara a mí, me enamorase aún más de ella. Me he obsesionado con la idea de no separarme de ella en todo el día. Incluso Alya ha tenido que echarme en algún descanso para poder hablar a solas con su amiga. Marinette me ha recompensado con un buen beso y algunos mimos, pero sigue sin ser suficiente para apaciguar al animal que llevo dentro. Me consuelo con que ya ha llegado el fin de semana, es viernes y podré dormir con ella después de hacer mi ronda.

En cuanto a Ladybug, apenas la miro. En realidad, estoy más pendiente de los edificios cercanos al instituto y de la extraña actividad de los akumas que de mi compañera de batallas. Parece que ella lo agradece y yo no me siento tan mal cuando veo a Marinette al día siguiente, con esa sonrisa y esos ojos que me vuelven loco. Lo cierto es que he estado analizando los edificios que me asignó Ladybug y no he encontrado ni un solo signo de que Hawk Moth pudiera estar en alguno de ellos. Me he fijado en todo: puertas, uniformes, logos, ventanas, la forma del edificio… Nada. Absolutamente nada. Y parece que mi compañera se siente tan frustrada al respecto como yo.

―Supongo que hoy me tocará volver a ponerme tapones en las orejas―comenta Plagg con un trozo de queso dentro de la boca mientras escribo las últimas líneas del trabajo de Literatura.

Levanto la vista del papel y hago una mueca de asco al ver a mi kwami saborear su comida.

―¿Por qué lo dices?

―¿No vas a traer aquí a Marinette hoy? Es viernes.

―No he quedado con ella en eso―admito, recostándome sobre el respaldo de la silla y estirando un poco las piernas―. Puede que duerma hoy en su casa y mañana venga ella aquí. No lo sé.

―Uhm…―murmura Plagg, desviando sus ojos verdes hacia otro punto de la habitación con aire misterioso.

Suspiro y ruedo los ojos.

―A ver, ¿qué te pasa?―conozco esa actitud y sé que algo le está rondando la cabeza.

―¿Qué día vuelve tu padre?―pregunta y entonces veo a dónde quiere llegar.

Me invade la resignación al darme cuenta de que vuelve mañana por la mañana. Será complicado mantener a Marinette escondida en mi habitación, aunque mi padre no suela entrar aquí. Sin embargo, sigo sin entender por qué preocupa eso a Plagg.

―Mañana―respondo―. Quizás sea buena idea tener a Marinette hoy aquí.

―Sí, tal vez sea lo mejor―coincide Plagg y yo cada vez estoy más confuso?

―¿Por qué te preocupa tanto?

Mi kwami fija sus pupilas negras en mí y entorna los ojos. Revolotea hasta quedar a poca distancia de mi cara y yo tengo que echarme un poco hacia atrás para poder verle bien.

―Tengo un mal presentimiento, chico. Lo huelo.

―¿Hablas de tu sexto sentido gatuno?―bromeo, pero carraspeo al darme cuenta de que Plagg no está para chistes― ¿Crees que Hawk Moth está preparado?

―Creo que este fin de semana es clave. Debes estar preparado, Adrien. No subestimes el poder de un villano con un Prodigio.

―No lo hago―me defiendo―. Créeme, estoy…

―Sé que te estás esforzando―me interrumpe Plagg―, pero eso no suele ser suficiente. Y estoy seguro de que Tikki le está diciendo lo mismo a Ladybug. Estamos ante las puertas de un gran enfrentamiento, aquel para el que os habéis estado preparando todo este tiempo. No debes desaprovechar la oportunidad que se te presenta para destruir a Hawk Moth, Adrien.

La forma en que Plagg me habla, sombrío y sin una pizca de humor, hace que tome más consciencia de la gravedad de la situación y del peligro que nos acecha. Mi kwami es dado a los chistes malos y a tomarme el pelo, pero no esta vez. Nunca bromearía con algo tan serio. Y, ante la idea de acabar con el poder de Hawk Moth, solo puedo sentir inquietud.

―No me parece buena idea matarle―murmuro.

―Hay muchas formas de detener a un villano, chico. La muerte es solo una de ellas, pero no siempre la más efectiva. Eso solo puede acarrear más dolor y frustración y tú, precisamente, no deberías dejarte llevar por esas emociones.

Frunzo el ceño.

―¿Tienes miedo de que, cuando descubra quién es, sea yo quien me convierta en villano?

―Exacto―la afirmación de Plagg me deja congelado en el sitio.

Sin embargo, no añade nada más, solo más preguntas y dudas en mi cabeza. ¿Por qué tendría que afectarme tanto la desaparición de Hawk Moth? Es alguien que solo ha sabido causar dolor, estoy seguro de que no hay nada que pueda excusar su comportamiento. Y tampoco sé por qué Plagg piensa que su posible muerte puede convertirme en alguien mucho peor que él. Sí, es cierto que vivo en medio de una burbuja de resentimiento y rencor, odio mi casa y la forma en que me trata mi padre desde que mi madre se fue; pero hay alguien que me ata a la luz, alguien que me da motivos para dejar eso a un lado. Marinette fue quien iluminó mi mundo y tengo amigos a los que quiero proteger. Así que, dudo mucho que Hawk Moth tenga algo que haga inclinar la balanza a su favor.

Sacudo la cabeza, levantándome del sillón. Me acerco al ventanal y me apoyo en él con un brazo. Al otro lado, París bulle de actividad, lo típico de un viernes por la tarde. Eso me recuerda que tengo que hablar con Marinette para que venga esta noche a casa. Ladybug se encargará hoy de la vigilancia.

―No sirve de nada pensar en eso ahora, Plagg―sentencio, girándome un poco para poder ver a mi kwami―. Prefiero vivir el día a día. Cuando Hawk Moth aparezca, actuaré como crea conveniente.

―¿Vas a dejar a Ladybug fuera del plan?

―No, pero tampoco quiero que se vea manchada por cualquier error que pueda cometer.

Y es cierto, en parte. No sé si es porque estoy con Marinette y siento una necesidad insoportable de protegerla, pero la lucha con Hawk Moth se ha convertido en algo mucho más personal. Ni siquiera cuando akumatizó a mi padre me sentí así. Tengo que quitarle el Prodigio a Hawk Moth para que Marinette esté a salvo, es lo único en lo que pienso mientras recojo mi trabajo y busco en el móvil el número de Marinette. Le envío un mensaje corto avisándola de que esta noche dormirá conmigo en mi casa. Ella me responde al momento, aceptando y yo sonrío un poco. Me permito relajarme esos breves segundos en los que solo existe Marinette, su olor y su cuerpo descansando junto al mío.

Tal vez Plagg tenga razón: hoy tendrá que usar tapones.


	24. Chapter 23

Marinette

Esta vez, adelanto la ronda de vigilancia media hora antes para que no me pille el toro. Llego a mi casa con tiempo de sobra para ducharme y sacar del fondo de un cajón lo que Alya me ha regalado por mi cumpleaños para poder estudiarlo detenidamente (aunque no haya sido mi cumpleaños ni esté a la vista, claro). Casi me morí del susto cuando vi una bolsa de una conocida marca de ropa íntima dentro de mi mochila. Inmediatamente, supe que había sido cosa de mi mejor amiga. No tengo ni idea de cómo lavaré esto sin que mi madre se dé cuenta, pero lo que sí sé es que pienso estrenarlo esta noche. Me siento atrevida y quiero aprovecharlo.

En un primer momento, me imaginé usándolo en mi revelación como Ladybug, pero lo descarté. No estoy segura de cómo reaccionará cuando lo sepa. He estado pensando en ello en esta semana y pienso decírselo en cuanto acabemos con Hawk Moth. Iré preparada para darle la sorpresa, aunque tenga tantísimo miedo de ser rechazada. Tikki dice que es una tontería, que Adrien me quiere, pero yo sigo pensando que me verá como una mentirosa o como que me he aprovechado de él o… No sé, mi mente tiene formas horribles de hacerme sufrir.

Obligo a mi cabeza a enterrar esos pensamientos y me pongo la fina lencería de encaje. Me planto el pijama encima y espero pacientemente a que unos suaves golpes resuenen en el tejado de mi habitación. Sonrío y apago la luz mientras Tikki se esconde en mi bolsito. Subo las escaleras metálicas y abro la trampilla. Chat Noir me recibe como siempre, con una mano tendida, la otra a la espalda y su flamante sonrisa de perdonavidas. Acepto su mano y dejo que me ayude a subir del todo. En cuanto estoy fuera, se abalanza sobre mí, hundiendo la nariz en mi pelo.

―Te he echado de menos―murmura con una suave caricia, haciéndome estremecer.

―Me has visto esta mañana―respondo, pero sé bien a lo que se refiere.

―Hablo de estar contigo de noche, tonta―ríe, pinchándome con una de sus garras entre las costillas para hacerme cosquillas.

Me revuelvo un poco antes de separarme de él.

―¿Preparada para el viajecito nocturno?

―Me ofendes, Chat.

Niega con la cabeza y me pega a él por completo. Me coge con fuerza de la cintura y nos eleva a ambos sobre su vara. París parece una bola de fuego brillante desde aquí arriba. Ninguno de los dos decimos nada hasta que llegamos al muro de la mansión Agreste y atravesamos limpiamente la ventana para llegar a su habitación. Normalmente, Chat se toma su tiempo en cerrar la ventana y jugar conmigo, como si no le conociera, pero hoy es diferente. Echa el pestillo de la ventana con la vara y no tarda en apresar mi boca con sus labios.

Jadeo, noto cómo me humedezco ante su necesidad de mí. Sus manos me agarran la cara y me mantienen quieta mientras él se deshace en besos calientes y sensuales, lentos y rápidos. No importa cómo me bese cada vez, siempre acabo derritiéndome entre sus brazos. Él lo sabe y me pasa un brazo por la espalda para sujetarme cuando los nudillos de mis manos se ponen blancos de tanto apretarle el cuello del traje. Tiro de él.

―Quítate esto, por favor―murmuro entre beso y beso.

Chat me consiente y saca a Plagg de su anillo. Apenas veo cómo el kwami va a esconderse en la papelera de debajo del escritorio. Tikki le sigue casi de inmediato y espero que Adrien no la haya visto.

―Te quiero―masculla, atrapando mi labio inferior entre los dientes y abriendo los ojos para mirarme. Gimo al verle, es puro erotismo.

―Y yo a ti―digo con un hilo de voz.

Adrien gruñe y empieza a tirar de mi pijama, como si le molestara que estuviese demasiado vestida. Río para mis adentros al pensar en la lencería. ¿Qué cara pondrá?

―Vamos arriba―le pido con un susurro.

Sin decir nada, Adrien asiente con la cabeza y se agacha para cogerme en brazos. Ahogo un gritito de sorpresa, enterrando mi cara en su pecho. Noto que ríe bajo mi piel mientras sube conmigo las escaleras.

―Puedo andar, ¿sabes?―comento, metiendo un dedo por debajo del cuello de su camiseta negra.

―Me gusta saber que no huirás de mí―responde, afianzando su agarre justo cuando llegamos arriba.

Alzo una ceja, divertida y le miro.

―No voy a hacerlo.

―Bien―me deja con suavidad en la cama y se cierne sobre mí de inmediato―, porque si lo hicieras, no podría hacer esto―inclina la cara sobre mi cuello e inhala; la piel se me pone de gallina al momento―. Ni esto―susurra, pega los labios a mi cuello y me besa―, ni esto tampoco―dice finalmente, hincando los dientes con suavidad, obligándome a cerrar los ojos y a buscar la colcha de su cama a modo de ancla.

―Adrien…―suspiro, soltando la ropa de cama y envolviendo sus hombros con mis brazos.

Sus manos no se quedan quietas. Mientras con una se sujeta para no aplastarme, con la otra me recorre el cuerpo de arriba abajo, levantando la camiseta del pijama y rozándome con el pulgar la piel de mi estómago. La mezcla de placer y cosquillas me hace jadear y contener la respiración.

―Quiero tocarte―murmuro, bajando mis dedos por sus hombros y tocándole el pecho por encima de la camiseta.

Adrien se separa un poco de mí y me observa, expectante.

―¿Quieres ponerte encima?―pregunta, con tanta naturalidad que me sonrojo un poco.

Sin embargo, asiento y él abre los ojos por completo, sorprendido. Duda un segundo, pero termina por asentir y echarse a un lado para que yo pueda rodar sobre él. Acabo con mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas y las manos sobre su vientre. La camiseta se le ha subido un poco, mostrándome el ombligo y la forma en que los pantalones se ciñen a él. Trago saliva con pesadez y le miro a los ojos mientras me digo a mí mismas que esto es lo que he pensado durante toda la semana, que lo he planeado y que no es momento de echarme atrás. Respiro hondo y me pongo manos a la obra.

Me agacho un poco y beso la piel desnuda. Adrien se tensa bajo mi peso, pero no me aparta. Sigo besándole con lentitud y voy subiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a su pecho. Le beso en el centro y tiro de la camiseta hacia arriba. Adrien se levanta un poco para ayudarme a quitársela y la tiro por ahí. Sigo la línea de la clavícula hasta llegar al cuello y me paro justo bajo la oreja. Exhalo un poco de aliento y disfruto al ver su piel de gallina.

―¿Tienes sesión de ropa interior a la vista?―digo en voz baja, intentando por todos los medios que no me tiemble la voz.

―Si digo que no, ¿qué vas a hacer?―responde, sonriendo un poco.

Me encojo levemente de hombros y le muerdo el lóbulo con suavidad. Adrien jadea.

―Sorpresa―canturreo y él se echa a reír.

Atrapo su risa con la boca y bebo de él. Le beso mientras mis manos siguen a los suyo. Vuelvo a bajar hasta las caderas y me quito un poco de encima para poder deshacerme de los pantalones. Quiero verle, necesito encontrar el valor para hacer lo que he planeado. Adrien arquea la cintura y me deja que le desnude por completo, bóxeres incluidos. Se reúnen con la camiseta en el suelo y yo cuento hasta treinta en silencio. Por cada número, voy dejando un beso para crear un reguero de calidez desde su cuello hasta su ombligo, donde dejo una pequeña marca para recordarle esta noche. Conforme voy bajando, Adrien se va tensando cada vez más. Sus dedos encuentran mi pelo y se enredan en él.

―¿Qué piensas hacer, descarada?―pregunta con voz ronca, un sonido que me llega directamente a la entrepierna y me excita más.

―Ahora lo verás―contesto con un susurro, de manera que un poco de mi aliento le llegue justo a la base de su erección.

―Mierda… Marinette―maldice, apretando los dientes.

Sonrío y me digo que esto es lo que pretendía, que disfrutara todo lo posible. Me relamo los labios y bajo lo suficiente para tener toda su hombría a la altura de mis ojos. La observo, la estudio y la acaricio con la yema de los dedos.

―Me estás desquiciando, Mari…

―Lo sé―no podía callármelo.

La risa de Adrien se funde con un jadeo cuando atrapo su cabeza y la masajeo. Respira con dificultad mientras le toco de arriba abajo, un movimiento que mi mano derecha ha aprendido realmente bien. Noto cómo se hincha bajo mi tacto y me preparo mentalmente. De un momento a otro, paro y levanto la mirada. Adrien me está mirando, con los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo. Sin embargo, parece que se van a salir de su sitio cuando abro la boca y le atrapo todo lo que puedo. Se lleva una mano a la boca para contener un grito y echa la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

―Jo…der… Marinette…

No sabe tan mal. Es suave, cálida y dura. No sabría describirlo bien, solo sé que me gusta tenerle así, a mi merced. Me sorprende descubrir que estoy que me subo por las paredes con solo haberle probado y que, en cuanto la saco y la vuelvo a meter dentro de mi boca, tengo ganas de quitarme la dichosa lencería y acabar de una vez. No obstante, me mantengo firme y me controlo. La lamo de arriba abajo y la acaricio para extender la humedad. Una gotita de líquido sale de la punta y la pruebo. Está salada, pero me gusta.

―Mari, si sigues así no… no voy a aguantar…

Paro de inmediato y Adrien deja de contener el aliento visiblemente. Relaja las manos en mi pelo y destensa las piernas. Hasta su vientre deja de estar tan apretado. Me enderezo a su lado y le miro con una sonrisa. Él me devuelve la mirada. Está serio, pero sus ojos destellan y sé que se está controlando. Siento que mi corazón se expande por todo lo que siento por él y me digo que no puedo seguir torturándole así. Me quito la ropa sin ninguna prisa y la dejo en el suelo, al otro lado de la cama.

La expresión de Adrien se desencaja.

―¿Qué… qué es eso…?―balbucea, haciéndome reír.

―No ha sido idea mía. Alya me lo ha comprado―le explico.

Los ojos de Adrien me recorren con lentitud. El camisón de encaje deja a la vista lo justo y necesario de mis pechos, ensalzándolos y haciéndolos parecer más bonitos de lo que son. La suave tela baja por mis curvas y se detiene justo encima de la línea de mi monte de Venus, cubierto por unas braguitas de encaje a juego. Muerdo el labio inferior, esperando su evaluación. Pasan unos minutos hasta que Adrien vuelve a mirarme a los ojos, aunque su erección no ha bajado ni un poquito. Eso es buena señal, ¿no?

―Ven aquí―me pide, tendiéndome una mano.

Yo la acepto y, en ese instante, Adrien tira de mí hacia abajo y rueda conmigo hasta quedar sobre mi cuerpo. Junto mis piernas cuando veo su erección dar contra mi ombligo. Adrien pone los brazos a ambos lados de mi cabeza y une su frente a la mía. Suspira, relamiéndose el labio inferir y observándome con los ojos entrecerrados.

―¿Qué pasa?―pregunto, nerviosa.

―¿Dónde has estado toda mi vida, Marinette?

Su comentario me hace sonreír. Es tan dulce y apasionado…

―Esperándote.

Parece que mi respuesta le reactiva, porque su posición sobre mí cambia. Me abre las piernas con la rodilla y se deja caer parcialmente sobre mi cuerpo. Su boca me reclama y yo me dejo hacer. Con una mano, me sujeta las muñecas por encima de mi cabeza, mientras que con la otra se entretiene en acariciar la tela a medida que la va subiendo poco a poco. Pronto, me está sacando el camisón por la cabeza y quitándome las braguitas con cuidado.

―Quiero que te las pongas otra vez―explica con una sonrisa cuando me descubre observándole, divertida.

Me echo a reír y él atrapa uno de mis pechos con los labios. Mi risa se convierte en un gemido vago. Mi cuerpo se enciende y me remuevo bajo su peso cuando me toca justo en el centro con un dedo, haciendo círculos que me desquician segundo a segundo. Adrien no tarda que bajar su boca y lamer lo que antes tocaba su mano. Me abre bien las piernas con suavidad y hunde la nariz en mi intimidad. Nos estamos volviendo cada vez más atrevidos, confiamos más el uno en el otro y eso se nota. Adrien ya no se anda con tantos rodeos, toma con su boca el origen de mis gemidos. Me está volviendo loca, la habitación se nubla ante mis ojos. Echo la cabeza hacia atrás y busco la almohada con la cara para poder ahogar mi grito de liberación. Me dejo ir en la boca de Adrien, sin pensar por un momento que le pueda resultar asqueroso. Me suelta las manos y deja que me mueva un poco.

Me cuesta encontrar de nuevo el ritmo normal de mi respiración. Abro con los ojos con esfuerzo para encontrar a un más que satisfecho Adrien. Se seca la boca con los dedos y los chupa sin apartar su mirada de mí. Sería capaz de llegar de nuevo al orgasmo solo con verle hacer eso.

―Me toca―sentencia, volviendo a ponerse sobre mí y alcanzando un preservativo de uno de los cajones más cercanos.

Se enfunda el condón y se sitúa en mi entrada bajo mi atenta mirada. Me muerdo el labio inferior cuando comienza entrar. Adrien abre la boca para poder respirar mientras entra poco a poco. En cuanto se ha adentrado por completo, se deja caer sobre mi cuerpo y me sujeta por los hombros para salir y hundirse en mí con un ritmo cadencioso, enloquecedor. Adrien me besa con cada suave embestida, ahoga mis gemidos y yo hinco las uñas en sus brazos, sus fuertes y poderosos brazos.

Siento calor, muchísima calor. Su aliento se mezcla con el mío, su respiración se acelera y aumenta el compás de sus caderas contra las mías. Solo se nos escucha a nosotros en la habitación, su cuerpo encontrándose con el mío una y otra vez, a cada instante más rápido y desesperado. Adrien esconde la cabeza en mi cuello y me deleita con besos y mordiscos que me elevan hasta el cielo. Se aprieta contra mí, gruñe y da una última estocada. Cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar por la presión del orgasmo acoplada en mi vientre. Él dispara su semen en el condón, jadeante. El sonido de sus gemidos formando mi nombre me hace sentir la chica más afortunada del mundo. Nadie, salvo yo, ha podido escuchar esto.

―Marinette―suspira, levantándose con esfuerzo para poder mirarme, le sonrío―. Eres increíble.

Sonrío un poco más.

―Me dijiste eso cuando jugamos en mi casa para practicar para el torneo de videojuegos, ¿recuerdas?

Adrien asiente con una leve risa.

―Sí, aluciné contigo. Fue una de las cosas que más me sorprendieron de ti.

No digo nada. Me besa la punta de la nariz y se retira de mi interior. Yo cierro las piernas instintivamente y espero a que él se deshaga del preservativo y se limpie un poco en el baño. A los pocos minutos, regresa junto a mí con toallitas íntimas en las manos. Alzo una ceja.

―¿Y esto?

―Le pedí a Nathalie que se hiciera con un paquete el otro día―explica, sentándose a mi lado y limpiándose a sí mismo―. Se me quedó mirando con cara rara, pero no preguntó. Creo que piensa que me toco todos los días. Eso o que me he vuelto tiquismiquis.

Suelto una carcajada.

―Habría sido divertido verla por un agujerito en la pared.

Adrien asiente y se tumba junto a mí en cuanto termina de limpiarse. Me coge la toallita sucia y la une a la suya en la mesita de noche. Me rodea con los brazos y las piernas, obligándome a girarme para quedar de cara a él.

―Eres preciosa―murmura.

―Y tú demasiado adulador. ¿De dónde sacaste esa faceta?

Rueda los ojos.

―Mi madre era muy lanzada―me preparo mentalmente de inmediato para un ataque de tristeza―. Nathalie dice que ponía de los nervios a mi padre, le hacía dejar el trabajo a un lado para dedicarle toda su atención; en el buen sentido, claro―enrojece un poco, es tan adorable…―. Luego, nací yo. Empezaron las discusiones y ella desapareció.

Me aprieto contra su pecho y afianzo mi abrazo alrededor de su cintura.

―Volverá, ya lo verás.

Adrien me besa en la coronilla y suspira.

―Eso espero. Sé que te caería bien.

―Si es como tú, seguro que sí.

Adrien no contesta. Se deja mimar un poco hasta que el reloj da las once y ambos decidimos irnos a dormir. Sin embargo, me cuesta trabajo cerrar los ojos y dejarme llevar por el sueño. El calor de Adrien reconforta la inquietud que se ha instalado en mi corazón. No sé qué es, pero algo me dice que esta será la última noche que pasemos en paz. Tengo que estar preparada para protegerle de cualquier cosa, incluidas mis sospechas.

El maestro Fu me dijo que podríamos conservar los kwamis hasta que hiciéramos nuestras vidas como adultos normales. Nos acompañarían en la etapa de estudios, pero no podrían conocer a nuestros hijos. Al menos, no directamente. Me da miedo pensar que no podamos tener a Tikki y a Plagg para buscar a Sophie Agreste. También me dan miedo mis últimas suposiciones y la conversación sorpresa con Chloe de esta tarde, una conversación que no quiero recordar ahora pero que se me viene a la cabeza. La foto que me enseñó es clara: hay un rosetón en uno de los edificios de París que recrea a la perfección una mariposa.

No pude creer en ella hasta que me enseñó su prueba. Fue una coincidencia que pasara por el hotel de su padre justo cuando ella estaba en la terraza de la suite. Me llamó, estuve tentada de ignorarla, pero cuando me gritó que tenía algo importante que enseñarme no pude pasar de largo. Me extrañó que tuviera una foto así. Está hecha desde un ángulo extraño y a la altura exacta para que se vea la forma. Me da miedo pensar que sea una trampa, que Chloe esté bajo la influencia de uno de los akumas escondidos de Hawk Moth. Sin embargo, la foto es clara y es la única prueba que tengo para buscarle.

Sea como sea, mañana me encontraré con Chat en la torre para evaluar nuestros resultados. Aún se me hace extraño tenerle aquí al lado, saber que en realidad es el chico que me trae loca desde hace dos años. Me encanta estar descubriendo esas facetas cambiantes de él, ver que no sabe bien cómo comportarse en muchas ocasiones por temor al rechazo. Pero conmigo es diferente, es él mismo y eso me enamora más. Tengo que aprovechar estos preciados momentos para acordarme de ellos cuando nos enfrentemos a Hawk Moth, cuando luchemos juntos y cuando le cuente quién soy en realidad. Si me rechaza, al menos habré tenido la suerte de poder compartir mi felicidad con él.

Ojalá no me rechace. Ojalá no tuviéramos que enfrentarnos a Hawk Moth. Y ojalá no tenga que recrearme en el pasado para seguir cuerda una vez acabe todo esto.


	25. Chapter 24

Llueve. Justamente hoy tiene que llover. Plagg masculla entre dientes, tampoco le hace ninguna salir con esta tormenta. Sin embargo, sé que Ladybug no dejará pasar un día de nuestra investigación. Apenas quedan veinte minutos para que me encuentre con ella en la torre Eiffel, donde siempre, así que no me lo pienso más y llamo a Plagg. Sé que mi padre no me molestará, mucho menos después del viaje de hoy. Seguro que estará metido en su habitación, haciendo no-sé-qué. El traje de cuero me absorbe y de nuevo siento esa libertad que me proporciona la máscara. Mi mal humor cambia por completo y sonrío. Abro una ventana y el viento hace que el agua entre en habitación. Me da igual. Me encaramo al alféizar y doy un salto hacia el exterior.

De camino a la torre pienso en Marinette. Le he dicho que no podría dormir esta noche con ella. A cambio, volví a hacerla mía una vez más. Quería que durmiese con los recuerdos de esta noche perfecta. Aun así, estoy preocupado por ella. Sé que intentó hacerme creer que estaba tranquila, pero la conozco. Cuando me miente no me mira a los ojos. Sea como fuere, esta noche voy a dar un paso más para que descanse con tranquilidad. Tengo que enfocarme en eso.

No tardo en llegar a la torre Eiffel. Me aposto en una de las enormes vigas de hierro, a esperar. Casi en ese mismo momento, una figura delgada y roja se acerca a mí. Vaya, no he tenido que esperar mucho. En cuanto llega y aterriza a mi lado, levanta la mirada del suelo y me sonríe.

―Qué puntual, gatito.

―Me ofendes, mi _lady_. Yo nunca llego tarde, eres tú quien llega antes.

Ladybug niega con la cabeza, pero veo que le ha hecho gracia mi respuesta.

―Tengo noticias―dice, sin andarse por las ramas y sin echarle cuenta a las gotitas de agua que rebotan en el hierro―. Ayer vi a Chloe.

―¿Y?―pregunto, confuso― ¿Qué pinta Chloe en todo esto?

―Pinta y mucho. Y no sé si es para bien.

Apoyo el hombro en el hierro y suspiro.

―¿Me lo puedes explicar?

Ladybug saca su yo-yo y lo abre. Eso no es lo que me sorprende, sino lo que hay en su interior. Es una especie de foto doblada que, cuando la despliega, muestra a la perfección una ventana con hierro entrelazado. Al principio, no capto el dibujo, pero cuando ella saca la foto del yo-yo y me dibuja el contorno con el dedo, lo veo perfectamente.

―Es una mariposa―abro tanto la boca que creo que se me va a caer.

―Sí. Me la dio Chloe―me tiende la foto y yo la cojo para examinarla bien―. Al parecer, quiere ayudarnos a encontrar a Hawk Moth.

―Nadie sabía de nuestra investigación―puntualizo y me parece que he captado eso de «no sé si la ayuda de Chloe es para bien»―. ¿Crees que ella puede ser un akuma escondido?

―Es muy probable―asiente, confirmando mis peores temores―. Ya ha sido akumatizada antes, es más sensible a ellos y es más fácil doblegar su voluntad por segunda vez. Puede que no sea consciente de que lo tiene encima.

―¿No viste nada que pudiese ser el akuma?

―No―admite, fastidiada―. Iba con prisa, no me detuve mucho tiempo. Solo lo justo para que me diese la foto y me explicase lo que era.

Frunzo el ceño y me llevo un dedo a la boca.

―Es demasiado sospechoso, demasiado fácil de seguir…―murmuro, temiendo lo peor― ¿Y si es una trampa?

―Sea lo que sea, no tenemos otra alternativa que seguir la foto.

Vuelvo a mirar con detenimiento la ventana. No reconozco el muro exterior. Parece como si tuviera un cierre hermético que ocultase el dibujo, tal vez por eso no lo habíamos encontrado antes. Hawk Moth debió abrir el cierre y mostrar la imagen de la mariposa el tiempo necesario para que Chloe le hiciera la foto.

―¿Sabes dónde está esta ventana?

No responde y eso me inquieta. Levanto los ojos de la foto y veo que su rostro ha pasado de ser decidido a mostrar un nerviosismo impropio de ella.

―¿Ladybug?

―Sí, sé dónde está―responde finalmente, entrelazando sus dedos y estrujándoselos―. Es… es la mansión Agreste.

… … … …

Apenas soy consciente del regreso a mi casa. Ladybug me acompaña y sé que no deja de mirarme. Creo que se me nota en la cara que la noticia de que Hawk Moth vive en mi casa me ha afectado demasiado. No es para menos, ¿no? Al fin y al cabo, yo soy quien vive allí. Debería haberme dado cuenta antes de esa ventana y, sin embargo… No, seguro que está demasiado escondida. He recorrido mi casa de arriba abajo como Chat Noir en más de una ocasión y no he visto nada de eso; a no ser, claro está, que la suposición de mi compañera sea cierta y tenga alguna especie de ventana acorazada que la oculte de ojos indiscretos.

Tampoco dejo de darle vueltas a quién puede ser Hawk Moth. Nathalie está descartada, es una mujer que siempre está trabajando, dudo mucho que mi padre le permita escaquearse cuando le dé la gana para akumatizar a la gente. Gorila podría ser, a menos que el traje de Hawk Moth permita ocultar sus brazos gigantes. Ya le hemos visto una vez, cuando la falsa Volpina hizo aparecer su reflejo. Al menos, creo que era eso. Lo único que tenemos claro es que se trata de un hombre. Los akumatizados coinciden en este punto, aunque luego no tienen ni idea de qué han hecho bajo la influencia del akuma. No creo que sea el chef, está metido siempre entre fogones y no se le ve mucho. Él podría ser pero, en ese caso, Nathalie ya habría advertido sus ausencias y se lo habría dicho a mi padre. La única persona que me queda es mi padre y me niego a creer eso.

Tengo que dejar a un lado mis suposiciones cuando por fin llegamos a mi casa. La mansión está en silencio, la única luz proviene del cuarto de mi padre. Trago saliva con dificultad mientras Ladybug aterriza a mi lado.

―Chat―me llama y yo, como un robot, me giro hacia ella; me pone una mano en el hombro y me acaricia a modo de consuelo―, tranquilo. Todo irá bien.

Intento sonreír. Está preocupada por mí. En otro momento, me habría encantado saber que ella se interesaba por mí; ahora, solo necesito a Marinette para sentirme vivo. Ojalá pudiera verla una vez más antes de enfrentarme a esto. La sensación de inquietud aumenta a medida que pasan los minutos.

Sacudo la cabeza y estiro la vara de nuevo.

―Vamos. Tenemos que subir.

Ladybug no cuestiona mi idea. Simplemente me sigue y ambos no tardamos en estar en el punto más alto de mi casa. Miro a mi alrededor. No veo nada raro. El tejado sigue siendo el mismo, las ventanas está abajo y no veo ni un solo hueco que…

―Espera―murmuro, más para mí que para que mi compañera me oiga.

Allí, justo en el ala oeste de la casa, veo un pequeño resquicio en medio del tejado. Me agazapo y camino hacia ese punto con sigilo. Mi visión nocturna me ayuda a descubrir una rendija que se hace más y más grande a medida que me acerco. Noto a Ladybug a mi espalda, siguiéndome en silencio. En cuanto estoy frente a la fina brecha, doy un par de golpes con la vara.

―Es aquí―sentencio y la certeza con la que hablo cae sobre mí como una losa.

El tejado no suena sólido, ni siquiera a ladrillo o a teja. Hay algo metálico aquí que se camufla demasiado bien con el tejado. Ladybug se posiciona a mi lado y se agacha.

―Sí―confirma ella tras un par de suaves golpes en diferentes lados―. Y hay un hueco, puede que sea el centro del rosetón.

Con rapidez, se saca la foto del yo-yo y la extiende de nuevo. En el centro de la mariposa, hay un pequeño vano cuadrado.

―¿Crees que es por ahí por donde salen los akumas?―murmuro, mirándola.

―Es posible―asiente ella, fijando sus ojos azules en los míos; son tan preciosos… y tan familiares…

«Céntrate, Adrien».

―Bien. Ahora solo queda ver cómo abrimos esto.

―¿Y si forzamos la brecha que has visto?―propone ella, desbaratando las idea absurdas que estaban comenzando a formarse en mi mente, comenzando por entrar en mi casa y buscar el lugar por el que se accede a esa buhardilla.

―Esto debe estar hecho de acero―acaricio la superficie y noto que está más fría que el resto del tejado; no hay duda de que aquí hay algo.

Sé que no va a servir de nada, pero empuño la vara como si fuera mi estoque de esgrima e intento clavar el extremo en la brecha. Contra todo pronóstico, esta cede un poco y la vara se encaja perfectamente en el hueco, ahora ensanchado. Miro a Ladybug, alucinando. Ella me anima en silencio y se pone junto a mí para hacer palanca. Al cabo de unos minutos, ambos estamos sudando por el esfuerzo y el rosetón de la foto se descubre ante nosotros. Esperaba que esto fuese una mentira, pero no. No me había dado cuenta de que tenía aún esperanzas para que esto no fuese real.

Intentando no parecer más afectado de lo que ya lo estoy, pulso de nuevo el centro de la vara y la cuelo por la ventana central del rosetón sin ningún problema. La vara desciende y desciende hasta que da con el suelo. La aseguro y miro a Ladybug. Ella sonríe un poco y me pone el brazo alrededor de su cintura.

―Vamos, gatito―dice con dulzura, descolocándome.

Sacudo la cabeza y me deslizo con ella por la vara hasta el interior de la habitación. En cuanto nuestros pies tocan el suelo, unas doscientas mariposas blancas saltan y echan a volar. Cubro a Ladybug con mis brazos mientras las observo. Son demasiadas.

―¿Todas estas son akumas?―susurra Ladybug, mirando por detrás de mis brazos.

―Todavía, no―murmuro, alejándome un poco de ella y agachándome para coger una con los dedos―. Son blancas, no moradas. Están aquí a la espera de ser elegidas.

―Es horrible… ¿Eso significa que aún hay más por ahí? ¿En los akumatizados?

―Es posible, pero no tiene sentido―me giro hacia ella con la mariposa y la alzo para que la vea bien―. Este es el mismo tipo de mariposa que usa mi padre para el logo de su empresa. Son mariposas poco comunes, no hay muchos ejemplares, por eso la eligió mi padre. Si realmente hubiera más akumatizados, estas no estarían aquí.

―Por lo tanto, no hay ningún ejército―concluye Ladybug y sus ojos se abren por completo―. Estábamos equivocados.

Abro la boca para decir algo, pero entonces se escuchan unas palmadas resonando en el silencio de la buhardilla. Ladybug y yo nos tensamos al momento y nos ponemos en guardia, espalda contra espalda. Me armo enseguida y ella saca su yo-yo, dándole vueltas. Una sombra aparece ante nosotros desde el centro de la sala, surgiendo del suelo como si fuera una seta. Hay una compuerta, una especie de ascensor que va desde mi casa a este sitio.

―Bien, bien, bien―dice la sombra y puedo reconocer enseguida la forma de hablar de Hawk Moth―. Parece que por fin me habéis encontrado.

Nuestro enemigo avanza hacia nosotros, la compuerta desaparece en el suelo y yo me encuentro cara a cara con un hombre alto, con los ojos grisáceos cubiertos por una especie de casco plateado. Lleva un traje estrambótico en tonos morados y plateados y, en la mano izquierda, porta un bastón que le llega a la altura de la cintura. A la altura de su garganta se ve su Prodigio: una mariposa fina y plateada con una amatista en el centro. La boca de Hawk Moth se tuerce en una extraña sonrisa y es entonces cuando algo dentro de mí me dice que yo conozco a esta persona.


	26. Chapter 25

Marinette

Chat Noir no hace ni un solo movimiento, se ha quedado congelado en el sitio mientras que yo busco, con la mirada, una forma de escapar de aquí si la cosa se tuerce. Las mariposas vuelan a nuestro alrededor, haciendo destellar la poca luz que entra por la rendija que hemos abierto en la ventana. Hawk Moth sonríe, pero no se acerca más a nosotros.

―Decidme, _héroes_ , ¿cómo pensáis detenerme?―inquiere, riendo por lo bajo.

Entorno los ojos y le estudio. Solo hay dos cosas que me llamen la atención de él: el bastón y la mariposa que lleva en el pecho. Una de esas dos cosas es el Prodigio. Necesito poder decírselo a Chat, aunque él parece demasiado impresionado por tener a Hawk Moth frente a sus narices. Con un suave movimiento, me pongo junto a él y le doy un suave golpe en el brazo que le devuelve a la realidad.

―Voy a decírtelo por las buenas, Hawk Moth―alzo la voz, que resuena en la estancia como si estuviera en un teatro―. Entrega tu Prodigio y nadie saldrá herido.

Él se echa a reír y Chat tensa los dedos alrededor de su vara.

―Menuda estrategia. Os creía más listos.

―Basta ya de juegos―masculla Chat.

Antes de que pueda detenerlo, se lanza con la vara en la mano, directo a la cara de Hawkk Moth. Este le esquiva sin problemas y contrarresta el posible golpe enarbolando el bastón y realizando una finta hacia un lado. Chat da un salto para esquivar a Hawk Moth y vuelve a atacar. Ninguno de los dos me presta la más mínima atención. Los golpes se suceden sin descanso y aumentan de velocidad a medida que los músculos de ambos se calientan por el ejercicio. Hawk Moth es hábil, tanto que, cuando muevo una pierna para posicionarme mejor y ver cómo neutralizarle, sus ojos ruedan y lanza a Chat por encima de su cabeza hacia mí. No me da tiempo a prepararme, su cuerpo cae sobre el mío con dureza.

―Chat, no seas tan impulsivo―mascullo, dolorida, mientras él se levanta y Hawk Moth se pasea por la habitación.

―No pienso aguantarle más gilipolleces a este tío―escupe, volviendo a situarse en posición de ataque.

En ese momento, la compuerta del suelo se abre y de ella surge una cabeza rubia que, tanto Chat como yo, conocemos demasiado bien. Anti-bug se presenta ante nosotros preparada para luchar, seguida por todo un séquito de villanos a los que ya vencimos en su momento: Lady Wifi (oh, no, Alya…), Cupido Negro (¿qué pinta este aquí?), Rogercop (Dios, cómo odio este villano), Animan... Incluso…

―¡ABUELA!

No puedo creer lo que veo. Hace meses que no veo a mi abuela, ni siquiera sabía que estaba en París. Dios mío, ¿cómo es posible?

―¡Ladybug!―la voz de Chat rompe mis pensamientos.

Se escabulle entre las cabezas de todos los que empiezan a rodearme y se planta por delante de mí, protegiéndome con su cuerpo y su vara. Me llevo las manos a la boca. Son demasiados, no podemos luchar contra todos. Prime Queen avanza y se posiciona a la cabeza con una sonrisa que me pone los pelos de punta.

―¿Qué tenemos aquí?―dice con su extraña voz― Una primicia, ¿no es así, Lady Wifi?

―Completamente―responde Alya, situándose a su lado con su móvil preparado para lanzarnos lo que se le ocurra―. ¿Por qué no nos aseguramos de tener un buen espectáculo, Demoilustrador?

Gimoteo en voz baja. Nathaniel… Por una vez, desearía no tener que darle una paliza a Chloe. Hawk Moth se retira a un lado y levanta el bastón. No hace falta que diga nada en voz alta para que Anti-bug se lance hacia nosotros, haciendo girar su propio yo-yo mágico como si fuera un hacha.

Chat salta hacia un lado y yo, hacia el otro. Anti-bug ignora por completo a Chat y me sigue, obligándome a luchar contra ella, mientras el resto de akumatizados no hace ni un solo movimiento. La esquivo como puedo, intentando recordar cómo la vencí la otra vez. Sin embargo, tengo la mente en blanco. Ya intuía que Chloe estaba akumatizada, lo que no me imaginaba era encontrarme con mi doble hoy.

―¡Chat!―le llamo, pero él ha dejado de prestarme atención para enfrentarse con su propio doble.

Esto está siendo un desastre, ambos son superiores a nosotros, a pesar de nuestra experiencia. El cuerpo se me resiente cuando Anti-bug me coge por sorpresa y me levanta sobre su cabeza. Tira de mis brazos y mis piernas sin piedad. Chillo, siento que está a punto de partirme la columna vertebral.

―¡Ladybug!―grita Chat, el dolor se intensifica y no se me ocurre nada para librarme de esta situación.

Veo por el rabillo del ojo que Chat da un mortal hacia atrás y lanza su vara hacia las piernas de Chloe. Ella trastabilla y me deja caer al suelo, devolviéndome la movilidad. La vara regresa a su dueño justo en el instante en que Hawk Moth alza el bastón sobre su cabeza. Los akumatizados se agazapan, preparados para entrar en combate.

―¡Busca su Prodigio!―grito y él asiente.

Me preocupo entonces de volver a ponerme de pie y aprovechar que Chloe está en el suelo para romper sus pendientes. No obstante, el akuma no sale de ahí y me veo esquivando una fuerte patada de Anti-bug dirigida a mi cara. Doy una voltereta y la esquivo. ¿Dónde está ahora el akuma? No tengo tiempo de pensar en nada.

En ese instante, Chat choca contra mi espalda y, mientras él se encarga de deshacerse de un nuevo ataque de Anti-bug, yo enrollo las piernas de Copy-cat y le hago trastabillar. Se lleva un buen golpe en la cabeza que le deja inconsciente y fuera de juego. Sin embargo, antes de que pueda darme cuenta y ver qué ha sido de Chloe, El Mimo y Demoilustrador se unen para crear una especie de jaula a nuestro alrededor con doble pared, una de barrotes y otra invisible. Chat alza la mano con intención de convocar su Cataclismo, pero yo le detengo en silencio, negando con la cabeza. Al mirarle a los ojos, me encuentro con una rabia que jamás había visto y que me asusta bastante. Lo último que necesito es que pierda el control o la cabeza en esta situación. Chat me devuelve la mirada, no se relaja, pero cede y baja la mano con un largo suspiro.

―Por fin os tengo, mocosos―habla entonces Hawk Moth.

Todos los akumatizados se echan a un lado y a otro para permitirle el paso a su creador. Horrificadora se relame al tenernos a la vista. Faraón, junto a ella cambia su cabeza por la de Anubis, como un claro mensaje de lo que va a ocurrir. Anti-bug nos encarancon una sonrisa, aunque no tarda en rodear la jaula para sostener a Copy-cat entre sus brazos. No se separa de él cuando Hawk Moth llega hasta nosotros. Frunzo el ceño, a la espera.

―¿En qué pensabais, "héroes de París"?―pregunta Hawk Moth, apoyándose sobre la pared invisible de la jaula― ¿De verdad creíais que podríais conmigo y con todos mis akumas?

―Esto es una ilusión―replico, aunque ni yo misma me creo lo que digo.

―Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y cómo estás tan segura de eso?―inquiere Hawk Moth; noto los ojos de Chat fijos en mí, preguntándose lo mismo.

―Estas mariposas son muy extrañas―respondo, inventándomelo todo conforme hablo; y, aun así, lo que digo tiene cierta lógica... ―. Hay demasiadas mariposas aquí, en comparación con los akumatizados―concluyo, volviendo a mirar a mi enemigo directamente a los ojos, convencida de mis palabras―. Eres un mentiroso y un cobarde.

Alguien ríe, oculto entre todos los demás. Es fácil reconocer esa risa.

―Volpina…―murmuro y ella surge tras la espalda de Hawk Moth, con su larga melena oscura y su flauta travesera entre las manos. No echaba nada de menos su traje naranja y el aspecto de zorro. Su supuesto Prodigio brilla sobre su pecho, como una hoz de bronce.

―Es lista, ¿verdad?―mira a Hawk Moth esperando su respuesta― Te dije que no se lo tragaría.

Hawk Moth sonríe y asiente, de acuerdo con ella. Esto solo me confirma mi teoría. A mi lado, Chat se ha quedado completamente mudo.

―Hazles desaparecer.

Todos y cada uno de nuestros villanos desaparecen, salvo Chloe, que se queda mirando sus brazos con la mirada azul perdida.

―No tiene sentido―interviene entonces Chat; estaba empezando a asustarme al no verle soltar una de sus perlas―. Volpina crea ilusiones. He peleado contra Copy-cat y no ha desaparecido con ninguno de los golpes.

―Eso es porque inmediatamente creaba uno nuevo que sustituía al viejo―responde Volpina, claramente orgullosa de sí misma―. He mejorado mis habilidades y Hawk Moth me ha ayudado con ellas.

Dios, no puede ser verdad lo que estoy escuchando.

―¿Eres consciente de lo que haces bajo el efecto del akuma?―pregunto, incrédula.

Volpina sonríe y asiente con la cabeza.

―Completamente.

―Y, aun así, disfrutas haciéndonos daño.

Se encoge de hombros. Camina a nuestro alrededor moviendo la flauta de un lado a otro en silencio. No le pierdo ojo a Hawk Moth, pero sé que Volpina es, ahora mismo, nuestro enemigo más mortífero. Hawk Moth nos tiene atrapados, es suficiente para él, pero sabe que no podrá quitarnos los Prodigios sin acabar antes con nosotros. Sabe que Volpina conoce nuestras debilidades, es su especialidad: usar los puntos flacos y convertirlos en ilusiones.

Tengo que morderme la boca para no ponerme a gritar al darme cuenta de lo que esto significa.

―¿Y bien, Chat? ¿Cómo está tu novia?

Veo que Chat entorna los ojos de gato, molesto.

―Déjala fuera de esto. Ella no te ha hecho nada.

―¿No? Yo creo que sí…―canturrea Volpina y se lleva la flauta a la boca con determinación.

Mis ojos se abren por completo cuando, al entornar una melodía, aparece en medio de nosotros una chica completamente igual a mí.

―Chat, no es real…―comienzo a decir, pero él no me presta ninguna atención.

Se ha fijado en mi reflejo y la toca con miedo. Al ver que no desvanece, al menos no a simple vista, las manos de Chat comienzan a temblar levemente. Aprieta los dientes y _me_ acaricia la cara con los dedos enguantados. No veo _mi_ expresión, pero puedo imaginármela.

―Voy a sacarte de aquí―murmura con una dulzura que me parte el corazón―, te lo prometo.

 _Yo_ asiento.

Tengo que cortar esto de una vez. Rodeo mi reflejo y le cojo la cara con las manos, obligándole a mirarme. Sé que somos un juego para Hawk Moth y Volpina, que ambos están disfrutando de lo lindo al vernos sufrir. Sin embargo, no puedo dejar que piense que estoy encarcelada con él, aunque realmente sea así. Necesito que se tranquilice, no que piense que me va a pasar algo malo.

―Chat, tranquilo―susurro, recorriendo con los pulgares la línea de la máscara sobre su mejilla―. Te prometo que todo irá bien. Es una ilusión, no le hagas caso.

―¡Es Marinette!―grita, enloqueciendo poco a poco― ¡No puedo dejar que le pase nada!

―Todo saldrá bien, Chat, confía en mí…

Él niega con la cabeza. ¿Por qué no ve con claridad lo que yo capto a la perfección? ¿Por qué no se da cuenta de que eso es una ilusión? Es creíble porque no desaparece cuando la tocas, pero la ha visto aparecer ante sus ojos hace unos segundos. ¿Qué narices está pasando? No tengo tiempo para resolver este acertijo. Afianzo mi agarre y me lanzo sobre su boca. Chat no responde, se queda muy quieto, con ambas manos sobre mi cintura. Yo le fuerzo a abrir la boca; cuando creo que esto es inútil, me devuelve el beso con cierta timidez. Cierra los ojos y se deja llevar. Saboreo sus labios con suavidad, acariciándole la cara y deseando poder llevármelo lejos y contarle toda la verdad. Sé que le debo una explicación después de besarle, pero no puedo permitirme pensar en eso ahora.

Me separo de él en cuanto noto que me falta el aire. Chat me observa, perplejo y se toca la boca con los dedos. La confusión y el arrepentimiento se pasean por su mirada y se acentúan a medida que el silencio pesa más y más sobre nosotros. Ni Hawk Moth ni Volpina han dicho o hecho nada. De hecho, al girarme hacia ellos, puedo ver que simplemente están sonriendo, satisfechos.

―¿Es esto lo que queríais?―inquiero, enfadándome por momentos― ¿Confundirle? ¿Volverle loco?

―Ladybug…―oigo que Chat me llama, pero yo le ignoro.

―No necesitáis el Prodigio de Chat―prosigo, hablando a medida que pienso las palabras―. El mío es el de la creación, podéis hacer con él lo que queráis. Pero dejad que Chat se marche.

―Mi _lady_ …

―No será tan fácil―responde Volpina, acercándose a la jaula y tendiéndome una mano abierta―. Pero es un buen comienzo. Esto va a ser divertido.

Respiro hondo. Sé lo que esto significa. Trago saliva con esfuerzo y miro a Chat, a mi lado, que aún no comprende lo que está pasando. Sus pupilas se dilatan cuando mi reflejo desaparece con un simple silbido de Volpina, pero sus ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas al ver en mis manos mis pequeños pendientes. Mi corazón va en ellos y el hechizo de Tikki se deshace en ese mismo instante. Ni siquiera veo a mi kwami antes de poner los pendientes en la palma de Volpina. Me siento débil y estúpida cuando ella se retira con mi Prodigio y se lo entrega a Hawk Moth, triunfante, que coge los pendientes y los aprieta dentro de su puño.

Me resigno. No sé si he hecho bien o no, solo quiero que Chat salga de aquí. Desde el principio, el objetivo de Hawk Moth ha sido tener nuestros Prodigios, pero espero que el precio del mío sea suficiente para dejar a Chat libre. Yo ya no le sirvo de nada, no me necesita y dudo mucho que se lo piense dos veces antes de librarse de mí completamente.

―Marinette―susurra Chat y yo me giro para enfrentarme a la sorpresa, el miedo y el sentimiento de traición al mismo tiempo.

Solo con esa mirada, me doy cuenta de que acabo de perder a Adrien.


	27. Chapter 26

Adrien

Ver a Marinette ante mí, a la auténtica Marinette, me sienta como si me echaran un jarro de agua fría sobre la cabeza. Me despeja la mente y me hace darme cuenta de lo estúpido que he sido y lo ciego que he estado. Lo primero que hago es echarme a reír como un histérico. No puede ser, es imposible que lleve enamorado de la misma chica dos años. Me enamoré de ella siendo Ladybug y volví a hacerlo cuando me fijé en Marinette Dupain-Cheng. ¿En qué mierda de mundo vivo? ¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta antes de que ambas eran la misma persona? He necesitado un beso y que entregase su Prodigio para descubrir toda la verdad. Y ella… Ella me lo ha estado ocultando todo este tiempo, incluso después de yo haberle mostrado quién era.

La histeria da paso a la decepción. Esperaba que confiara más en mí, que se atreviera a confiarme su secreto como yo hice con el mío. Me sentía mal cuando me fijaba en Ladybug pero estaba con Marinette. Por eso ella se comportaba de forma extraña los últimos días, porque LAS DOS SON LA MISMA PERSONA. Joder, joder, joder, joder… ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? ¿No confía en mí? ¿Ni siquiera era capaz de darme pistas para que lo averiguase por mí mismo? Siempre se empeñó en esconder su identidad y mantuvo su palabra aunque yo le mostrara que era Chat Noir.

Ahora, todas las piezas encajan. Marinette mintió cuando dijo que nunca había estado en mi habitación, porque lo cierto es que ya la había pisado en más de una ocasión; me pidió perdón sin venir a cuento cuando le dije que había dejado de interesarme en Ladybug porque no dejaba de rechazarme. Se llamó a sí misma cruel, no podía comprender por qué. También entiendo cómo es posible que nunca las viera en el mismo sitio y al mismo tiempo, ni siquiera cuando a Alux se le rompió el reloj y acabó siendo Timbebraker. En aquella ocasión, Ladybug apareció dos veces y Marinette desapareció. Todo cuadra, todo tiene sentido. Ha llevado una vida doble, igual que yo, con la diferencia de que yo me lancé a ser completamente sincero con ella.

Necesito respuestas. Necesito saber por qué no me lo contó en su momento, por qué no confió en mí. Tengo mil preguntas que hacerle y me jode no poder entretenerme en eso ahora. Siendo objetivo, necesito los poderes de Ladybug para salir de aquí, de modo que me olvido por el momento de la traición que siento ahora mismo y me centro en la situación.

Me giro hacia Hawk Moth y alzo una mano, dispuesto a convocar el Cataclismo si es necesario. La jaula en la que estamos metidos solo tiene una pared de barrotes. La otra, que creía invisible, debe de haber desaparecido con el desvanecimiento de El Mimo; eso o realmente era otra ilusión más. Frunzo el ceño. Ojalá Marinette pudiera leerme el pensamiento ahora mismo.

―No sé qué quieres hacer con nuestros Prodigios―comienzo a hablar―, pero sea lo que sea no podrás hacerlo sin el mío y yo no pienso entregártelo tan fácilmente.

Volpina se echa a reír y se colca ante mí, en cuclillas.

―¿Aún no has entendido lo que ha hecho tu novia por ti? Ha pagado por tu libertad, idiota. Y tú acabas de echar su plan a perder al amenazar a Hawk Moth―le lanza una mirada breve a Marinette, que no se encoge ni la rehúye―. Lástima, tu gatito no saldrá de aquí.

―Nunca lo habría hecho―intervengo, captando de nuevo toda su atención―. Ninguno de los dos iba a soltarme aunque ella se hubiese entregado. Déjate de cuentos.

―Chat―dice entonces Marinette.

Mi apodo en su boca me resulta extraño. Antes, me encantaba; ahora, no sé qué sentir al respecto. Con esfuerzo, la miro y trato de no ponerme a gritar de la frustración. Marinette se muerde el labio inferior. Indecisa, me pone una mano sobre el brazo levantado y me obliga a bajarlo.

―Hasta sin el traje rojo te tiene dominado―ríe Volpina a nuestro lado.

―Eso solo lo decido yo―espeto, volviéndome hacia ella.

Hawk Moth no habla, solo nos mira con cierta curiosidad y, hasta podría decirlo, envidia. Tiene los ojos clavados en la mano de Marinette sobre mi brazo. La recorre con la mirada y yo siento el impulso de protegerla. Doy una zancada y la cubro con mi cuerpo. Puede que esté enfadado con ella, pero no pienso dejar que la estudie de esa forma ni se aproveche de ella. La expresión de Hawk Moth cambia.

―Bien―dice entonces, rompiendo el silencio de la buhardilla con una voz extraña―. Le devolveré el Prodigio a tu novia si me vences. Pero si yo acabo contigo, te quitaré el tuyo y ella sufrirá el mismo destino que tú. ¿Hay trato?

―¡No!―grita Marinette a mi espalda, agarrándome de la cintura con los brazos― Ni se te ocurra, Chat. Es una trampa.

―Ya estamos metidos en una―le recuerdo con frialdad; noto que se encoge, pero no me suelta. Sin embargo, la cojo de las muñecas y me quito sus brazos de encima con suavidad.

―Chat…―murmura, dolida.

Cierro los ojos un segundo y me giro hacia ella. Al abrirlos, me encuentro que está reteniendo las lágrimas en sus preciosos ojos azules. Frunzo el ceño, odio verla así. En cierto modo, empiezo a entender que esto era lo que ella quería evitar. No quería ponerme en peligro, no quería que me pusieran en un compromiso usándola a ella. Desde el momento en que le dije que era Chat Noir, Marinette supo que estaba marcada con una diana. Ser Ladybug debió de ser duro para ella estas dos últimas semanas y yo me estoy comportando como un egoísta el pensar solamente en lo traicionado que me siento. Ella debía de tener más razones para no dejarse descubrir y pienso saber cuáles son en cuanto esto haya acabado.

Le cojo la cara con ambas manos y le doy un beso en la frente, olvidándome de Volpina, Hawk Moth y Chloe, quien parece haberse quedado en estado de shock a unos metros de nosotros. Marinette se queda muy quieta, pero oigo que inspira con fuerza. Al separarme de ella, veo que tiene la boca entreabierta. Sin saberlo, me está invitando a que la bese, pero no puedo permitirme perder la cabeza justo ahora. Tengo que sacarnos de aquí.

―Confía en mí―susurro y creo que se nota perfectamente que no solo me refiero a la inminente pelea.

―Lo hago―me asegura; una lágrima escapa de sus ojos y yo la recojo con los dedos―. Perdóname.

―Está bien―le sonrío un poco, intentando tranquilizarla.

Ella no hace ni dice nada. Se limita a agachar la cabeza y apoyarla contra mi pecho. La dejo así unos segundos, contra mí, hasta que me obligo a separarme de ella y encarar a Hawk Moth. Estoy preparado, nunca me había sentido tan poderoso como ahora. Tengo que ser fuerte por Marinette y por mí mismo. Le prometí que no le pasaría nada y pienso cumplir mi palabra. No me importa que sea Ladybug, no me importa que me haya ocultado su identidad. Tendremos tiempo para encargarnos de eso luego.

Me pongo en pie en la jaula y saco las garras del traje. Fijo mis ojos de gato en Hawk Moth, Volpina se hace a un lado y sacude con la flauta los barrotes de la jaula. Estos se deshacen como si fueran humo. La jaula era otra ilusión y será mejor que aprenda la lección si voy a tener a Volpina demasiado cerca. Al verme libre, respiro hondo y siento la sangre correr por venas, presa de la adrenalina. Llevo dos años esperando para enfrentarme a él. Este es el momento, ha llegado la hora.

… … … …

Marinette

Reconozco la suavidad de los movimientos de Adrien bajo el traje de Chat Noir cuando empuña la vara como si fuera su estoque de esgrima. Entorna los ojos, casi puedo sentir cómo se concentra en su objetivo. Ahora que me veo libre de los barrotes, estoy aún más expuesta. Sin embargo, he pasado a ser alguien secundario. Todavía queda un héroe de París con Prodigio y no piensa quedarse quieto mientras le quitan el anillo. De repente, Chat se mueve. Lo hace con tanta rapidez que apenas puedo seguir la sombra negra que se cierne sobre Hawk Moth con puntería certera. A nuestro enemigo no le da tiempo a reaccionar; apenas consigue levantar el bastón del suelo para bloquear el golpe de Chat, que aprovecha el momento de sorpresa para realizar una finta a la derecha y sacudir la espinilla izquierda de Hawk Moth. Este cae al suelo sin soltar el bastón.

Chat se queda muy cerca, esperando el siguiente movimiento. No obstante, no es Hawk Moth quien contraataca, sino un borrón naranja y blanco que va directo hacia él.

―¡CHAT!―grito.

Él gira parcialmente la cabeza y ve a Volpina correr hacia él, decidida. Sin dejar de vigilar a Hawk Moth, da un mortal hacia atrás y se posiciona al otro lado de nuestro enemigo, usándole como obstáculo para que Volpina no llegue con tanta facilidad. Funciona, porque se ve obligada a frenar de repente. Intenta atacarle con la flauta, pero es inútil. A pesar de sus renovados poderes en cuanto a la ilusión, sigue siendo más torpe que Adrien. La desarma en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y atrapa la flauta antes de que pueda llegar a las manos de su dueña. Hawk Moth utiliza ese instante, para atacar las piernas de Chat. Sin embargo, él es más rápido y se aleja sin problema unos metros, los suficientes para respirar hondo y quebrar la flauta con un golpe seco contra su pierna. Una mariposa morada sale de dentro del instrumento y empieza a revolotear. Ojalá tuviera mi yo-yo mágico para poder purificarla…

El hechizo de Hawk Moth sobre Volpina desaparece y Lila recupera su aspecto real, aunque su mirada de desprecio no desaparece. Está tan indefensa como yo, lo sabe y tiene que echarse a un lado para dejarle el camino libre a Hawk Moth. Recuerdo entonces que Chloe sigue akumatizada. Me atrevo a mirarla de reojo y me la encuentro en la misma posición de antes: arrodillada en el suelo y los brazos como si estuvieran sujetando el cuerpo de Copy-cat. ¿Por qué no se ha movido?

Chat y Hawk Moth vuelven a la lucha, sus golpes se van haciendo cada vez más certeros, su puntería es cada vez más exacta. Chat se retuerce de dolor cuando el extremo del bastón le golpea en el estómago y le deja sin aire parcialmente. No pierdo detalle de cómo da varios pasos hacia atrás y se apoya en la pared de la buhardilla, que le sirve de guía para esquivar los siguientes bastonazos de Hawk Moth. Sin embargo, mi mente no deja de pensar en Chloe. No tiene sentido, es como si se hubiera quedado congelada, como si no fuese capaz de actuar por sí misma…

«Un segundo», me digo en silencio. Tengo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no gritar de la emoción cuando descubro lo que está pasando. Necesito llamar la atención de Chat como sea, tiene que saberlo… Me muerdo el labio inferior y, asegurándome de que Lila está demasiado entretenida con la lucha que se está disputando en estos instantes, gateo sigilosamente hasta Anti-bug y me siento junto a ella. Paso una mano por delante de sus ojos, pero ni se inmuta.

Mi teoría es cierta. Hawk Moth no puede manejar a dos akumas a la vez, no tiene tanto poder para eso. Pero incluso ahora, cuando ya solo tiene a un akumatizado en lugar de dos, no puede permitirse el lujo de perder la concentración. Chat está agotando sus recursos, su poder mengua a medida que sufre un golpe y otro. Quizás al principio sí podía encargarse de ambas, no había sufrido ningún daño, pero ahora está dolorido gracias a la habilidad de Adrien con la esgrima y a la fuerza de sus patadas y puñetazos. Hawk Moth está demasiado débil para controlar el akuma de Anti-bug y, por ende, no puede lanzar a Chloe contra mí. Así pues, sabiendo que en sus pendientes no está el akuma, desenrollo el yo-yo de su cintura y lo dejo en el suelo. Me pongo de pie lentamente para no captar la atención de Volpina y, aprovechando el momento en que el bastón y la vara se encuentran de nuevo, piso con fuerza el yo-yo y lo parto en varios trozos.

Ahora, sí sale la mariposa morada y negra que es el akuma del cuerpo de Chloe. Escucho entonces que Hawk Moth suelta un alarido. La batalla se ralentiza a medida que el akuma se reúne con su compañero y el hechizo libera a Chloe, que cae contra el suelo, inconsciente. Entonces, mis ojos se encuentran con los de Chat. Sonrío y él me devuelve el gesto. Aliviada, me doy cuenta de que solo queda Hawk Moth por vencer. Lila se percata de lo que he hecho y trata de abalanzarse sobre mí, pero Chat me protege con la vara y la lanza al lado contrario de la estancia. Lila golpea con violencia la pared y se deja caer por ella, atolondrada.

Por desgracia, Hawk Moth estaba esperando ese momento para atacar de nuevo. De mi boca sale un grito desgarrador cuando veo a Chat volar hacia la ventana. Los cristales se desprenden de los soportes y algunos arañan las mejillas de Chat. Sin embargo, lo que más me duele es ver cómo un cristal de unos siete centímetros se le clava en el costado, a la altura del hígado. Su sangre empapa el traje y el suelo a sus pies nada más caer.

―¡CHAAAAAT!

Corro. No me lo pienso, no voy a dejarle sufrir así. Sin saber bien lo que hago, doy un salto y me agarro a la espalda de Hawk Moth. Clavo mis uñas en su cuello, él grita y me golpea con el extremo redondo y duro del bastón. Siento que me da en el pómulo y que se me abre una brecha en la piel, pero no me importa. Una de mis manos viaja hasta la base de la garganta y se aferra con fuerza a la mariposa que lleva en el traje. Le oigo maldecir a bocajarro mientras Chat se desangra delante de mis narices. No puedo tardar…

No sé cómo, pero Hawk Moth consigue deshacerse de mí y acabo tendida a los pies de Chat. Me duelen todos los huesos del cuerpo, como si hubiera corrido una maratón y hubiese cruzado el Canal de la Mancha a nado el mismo día. Apenas tengo fuerzas para abrir los ojos y mirar a Chat. Le pido perdón con la mirada, no he podido hacer nada por salvarle. Una de sus manos viaja del suelo a mi cara y me acaricia el borde de la herida con la punta de las garras. Me encojo al notar el escozor.

No obstante, el dolor desaparece en cuanto Hawk Moth se inclina sobre mí y atrapa la mano con las suyas. Sin andarse por las ramas, le quita el anillo a Chat y el traje negro de gato desaparece para dejar ver a Adrien. No sé por qué, pero algo me dice que tengo que mirar a la cara a Hawk Moth, aunque sea la peor idea del mundo fijarme en cómo se recrea en su victoria. Por eso me resulta demasiado extraño que, en lugar de sonreír y celebrar que por fin ha conseguido los Prodigios de la Creación y de la Destrucción, su expresión se desencaje al fijarse en Adrien.

―No puede ser…―murmura Hawk Moth, tirando al suelo el anillo y mis pendientes.

Los Prodigios resuenan contra el hormigón de la buhardilla. Miro a Adrien y le noto tenso. La mano libre sostiene su cuerpo y tapa la herida de la que sale el cristal. Estoy tentada de intentar levantarme para quitárselo, pero no sería buena idea. Solo conseguiría abrir aún más el canal de sangre.

―Adrien…―añade Hawk Moth, en estado de shock― Es imposible…

―¿Me conoces?―pregunta Adrien con voz estrangulada― ¿Quién eres?

Frunzo el ceño y vuelvo a mirar a Hawk Moth. Siento que este momento es crucial para nuestra historia, esa que empezó con dos pequeños kwamis que aparecieron de la nada gracias al Maestro Fu. Nuestra historia, la personal, cuyo centro es un paraguas negro y un día de lluvia en París. Nuestra historia, esa que tiene como objetivo ponernos los obstáculos más duros para ver si somos merecedores de llevar el título de _héroes_. Es entonces cuando una voz surge de entre las sombras, una voz que no se corresponde con el tono irritante de Chloe o la arrogancia de Lila. Es una voz que hace que Adrien dé un brinco en el suelo y que la piel de Hawk Moth pase a ser blanco lechoso. No necesito saber quién es la persona dueña de esa voz, porque en cuanto habla sé perfectamente de quién se trata, aun sin conocerla en persona.

―No es el mejor momento para andarnos con esas cuestiones, Gabriel.

El bastón de Hawk Moth se reúne con nuestro Prodigios en el suelo. Están demasiado lejos para alcanzarlos y, además, parece como si el tiempo se hubiera parado. Creería que Adrien tiene un hermano gemelo de no ser porque la persona dueña de esos ojos verdes no es un hombre, sino una mujer. Y su pelo rubio es más largo y está recogido en un elegante moño bajo, con algunos mechones enmarcando un rostro suave y alargado. La reconozco de inmediato. Su imagen me confirma lo que había pensado respecto a su voz.

―Sophie…―exhala Hawk Moth y el mundo deja de girar para nosotros.


	28. Chapter 27

Adrien

Estoy soñando. Seguro que estoy soñando, el dolor de las heridas debe de ser demasiado fuerte y estoy empezando a alucinar. Aun así, no puedo evitar pensar en lo irónico que es todo: tengo que estar muriéndome para que mi madre decida aparecer. Mis ojos vagan por ella hasta Hawk Moth, a quien ha llamado Gabriel. Sería demasiado irrisorio que mi enemigo fuese mi propio padre, por eso no puedo asimilar el momento en el que se deshace de la mariposa que cuelga en su pecho y el traje de Hawk Moth desaparece para dar paso al rostro desencajado de Gabriel Agreste. Sabía que mi familia era un caos, pero jamás imaginé que tanto.

A mis pies, Marinette no se mueve ni dice nada. Es como si ella también estuviera pensando que esto es una broma de mal gusto. Sí, debe ser eso, no hay otra explicación posible. Esta revelación es demasiado para mí. Me noto cansado y solo quiero cerrar los ojos y dejarme llevar por el sueño. Sin embargo, me obligo a mantenerme despierto, sobre todo cuando noto que Marinette se esfuerza por enderezarse un poco y sentarse junto a mí. Sus ojos azules destilan ansiedad, aunque no es por ella por quién se preocupa. Me vigila, lo noto. Me observa, esperando a que estalle.

Mis padres se giran hacia mí. Mis ojos se encuentran con aquel que me insufló la vida. Gabriel Agreste se arrodilla y se deja caer al suelo, mientras que mi madre le rodea y le acaricia los hombros con suavidad antes de agacharse y recoger los Prodigios del suelo. En silencio y con toda la calma del mundo, le da los pendientes a Marinette y a mí me pone el anillo en la mano derecha. En cuanto me toca, siento un calor familiar que jamás pensé que volvería a sentir. Antes de que pueda darme cuenta, las lágrimas me recorren la cara, aunque no suelto ni un solo sollozo.

Plagg aparece; sus ojos verdes me observan y niega con la cabeza. Al instante, se gira hacia su derecha y llama con una de sus patas a alguien. ¿A quién? Si aquí no hay nadie más… No obstante, un kwami rojo se presenta ante mí con una sonrisa.

―Marinette―dice entonces la kwami con una voz dulce y aguda―, creo que es hora del _Lucky Charm_.

Como si fuese un autómata, miro a Marinette a mi lado y veo que ella asiente. Con esfuerzo, se pone en pie y respira hondo.

―Tikki, puntos fuera―murmura y, enseguida, un torrente de luz y viento rojo la cubre para vestirla con el traje de Ladybug.

Dios, aún no me acostumbro a esto… Sin decir nada, saca su yo-yo y convoca el amuleto para, sin haberlo usado, lanzarlo al aire y dejar que el poder de la creación revierta todos los daños causados por Hawk Moth. Noto que el cristal de mi costado desaparece, pero la herida sigue ahí. Ladybug se agacha y me estudia con atención, sin querer tocarme demasiado.

―Parece que tu hechizo no funciona con cosas como esta―intento bromear, aunque no tengo ni idea de dónde me sale el humor.

Ella me lanza una mirada divertida, pero niega con la cabeza.

―Será mejor que te saque de aquí―susurra.

―Sí―interviene entonces mi madre, que no se ha separado de nosotros en ningún momento―. Llévale a su habitación, el médico de la familia estará esperándole allí.

Frunzo el ceño, Ladybug me imita. Siento que ambos dudamos de las palabras de mi madre. Se me hace raro desconfiar de ella, cuando era precisamente Sophie Agreste quien mejor me entendía en el mundo. Parece que su puesto lo ha ocupado Marinette… Ladybug… O quien quiera que sea. Me parece que se va a ser el primer tema de conversación que voy a tener con ella en cuanto podamos estar solos.

―Pero… Hawk Moth…―replica Ladybug, indecisa― Quiero decir, el señor Gabriel Agreste…

―Yo me ocuparé de él, cariño―responde mi madre, poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro―. Cuida de mi hijo de momento―me mira un instante y me guiña un ojo―. Sé que os debo muchas explicaciones, pero os las daré cuando me asegure de que mi marido está bien.

Veo por el rabillo del ojo que Ladybug asiente, parece que está de acuerdo con ella. Me pone los brazos por debajo de la cintura y de las piernas y, con cierto esfuerzo, me levanta. Casi me echo a reír al pensar en lo extraño que es esto. Sin decir nada, casi sin mirarme, Ladybug se sitúa en el mismo punto por el que apareció Hawk Moth hace un rato y, al momento, el suelo empieza a moverse y, poco a poco, la buhardilla desaparece.

… … … …

Marinette

No tengo ni idea de por dónde nos lleva la plataforma que llega hasta la buhardilla. Solo sé que me pierdo en la oscuridad y que tengo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para no cerrar los ojos cuando la claridad artificial del despacho de Gabriel Agreste aparece de repente. Nos encontramos cara a cara con el enorme retrato de Sophie Agreste. Al encontrarme de nuevo con su rostro, se me antoja artificial y poco realista. Sophie es mucho más guapa en persona que en la pintura.

Sacudo la cabeza y me giro, evitando por todos los medios mirar a Adrien a los ojos. Sé que está tan apabullado como yo, o incluso más. La aparición de su madre ha trastocado cualquier posible hipótesis que pudiera imaginar respecto a esta noche. Siento la tensión de su cuerpo mientras le llevo con esfuerzo hacia el vestíbulo y subo las escaleras, camino de su habitación. ¿Realmente habrá un médico allí? Si es así, no puedo evitar preguntarme cómo ha entrado Sophie en la mansión. ¿Quién le ha permitido el paso? La primera persona en la que pienso es en Nathalie, pero si fuese así, ella tendría que haber sabido que Gabriel Agreste no estaba disponible. Y si realmente lo sabía, significa que Nathalie tenía conocimiento de lo que su jefe estaba haciendo en su tiempo libre. En resumidas cuentas, Hawk Moth tendría una cómplice.

Me muerdo el labio inferior, confusa. ¿Por qué Nathalie habría ayudado a Gabriel con sus akumas? ¿Y si ella no tenía ni idea de lo que se ocultaba en la mansión? No sé qué pensar y no me atrevo a contarle a Adrien mis cábalas. Adrien… ¿Qué pensará de mí, ahora que sabe quién soy en realidad? ¿Estará muy enfadado? Dios, claro que está enfadado, por eso no hace el intento de hablar conmigo.

El ambiente se tensa aún más cuando entro en su cuarto y le llevo hasta el sofá, donde espera un médico vestido con su bata blanca, guantes de látex y varios instrumentos esparcidos por el escritorio de Adrien. Le coloco con cuidado, sin mirar el feo corte que tiene en el costado. Odio las agujas y todo lo que tenga que ver con las heridas, pero me mantengo firme y no me muevo de al lado del sofá mientras el médico, en silencio, desinfecta la herida, la examina y le da unos puntos de sutura. Mientras, me dedico a dar golpecitos con el pie en el suelo y a mirar cualquier cosa que no sea a Adrien lleno de sangre.

En cuanto acaba la operación, el médico recoge sus cosas, le receta unas pastillas y una pomada a su paciente y se marcha sin añadir nada más, dejándonos solos en medio de la enorme planta baja de la habitación.

―Puedes quitarte ya el traje, Marinette―dice entonces Adrien, rompiendo el tenso silencio que se ha instalado entre ambos.

Respiro hondo y me atrevo a mirarle a los ojos. El corazón se me encoge al no ver una expresión concreta en su rostro. Me asusto y niego con la cabeza.

―No. Es mejor que yo…

―Hazlo―me interrumpe con suavidad, aunque sé que, más que una petición, ha sido un intento de orden.

Cierro los ojos, suspiro y dejo que Tikki salga de mis pendientes, llena de resignación. Mi kwami se materializa ante mí al tiempo que abro los ojos. En ese instante, Plagg se escabulle por debajo de la ropa de Adrien y se encuentra cara a cara con Tikki. Veo que Adrien tiene la mirada fija en mi kwami. Ella revolotea hasta ponerse ante él e inclina la cabeza.

―Encantada de conocerte por fin, Adrien. Soy Tikki, la kwami de Marinette―saluda Tikki con una sonrisa.

Entrelazo los dedos y aprieto el agarre para contener los nervios. Siento que el corazón se me va a salir por la boca. Tras unos segundos de incertidumbre, Adrien asiente y sonríe un poco.

―Encantado―responde él con un hilo de voz.

―Siento que mi magia no haya podido curarte esa herida―señala Tikki con una de sus patitas―. Solo espero que no te enfades con Marinette por hacerme caso y ocultarte su secreto.

―Ya…―suspira Adrien, echando la cabeza hacia atrás en el sofá.

―Tikki―la llamo entonces en voz baja; ella se gira hacia mí, interrogante―. ¿Podríais Plagg y tú marcharos un momento?

―Claro, Marinette―accede ella y flota hasta Plagg para agarrarlo de la cola y tirar de él para esconderse.

En cuanto desaparecen tras un hueco en una estantería, cuento mentalmente hasta diez y me armo de valor. Cojo la silla del escritorio de Adrien y la hago rodar hasta ponerla frente a él. Noto sus ojos fijos en mí, atentos. Me siento y me preparo para responder todas las preguntas que tenga. Sin embargo, lo primero que hago es agachar la cabeza y tragar con fuerza para evitar que las lágrimas y el llanto me hagan su presa.

―¿Por qué te alejas de mí?―pregunta Adrien, captando mi atención.

Inevitablemente, empiezo a llorar en silencio. Niego con la cabeza.

―Sé que no quieres tocarme ahora mismo―respondo, con el dolor de mis propias palabras clavándose en lo más hondo de mi pecho―. No quiero incomodarte.

―Lo que me incomoda es no sentirte cerca―replica él con suavidad.

Levanto la cabeza para encontrarme con una pequeña sonrisa que me llena de calidez por dentro. No sé si después de esto volveremos a ser lo que éramos, pero al menos podré decir que Adrien no me repudió al primer momento. Le hago caso y me siento en el sofá, junto a él. Dejo que me coja una de las manos y se la lleve a los labios. Me besa, creo que sin darse cuenta de lo que significa ese gesto para mí.

―Créeme―empiezo a decir, las palabras saliendo a borbotones por mi boca―, no tenía ni idea de que tu madre fuese a aparecer hoy. Nunca quise que te pasara nada de esto―señalo con la mano libre la herida oculta por una venda― y jamás te he engañado. Te oculté que era Ladybug, pero solo porque quería contártelo cuando acabásemos con Hawk Moth de una vez por todas. No quería distraerte ni que te preocuparas más por mí…

―Lo sé―me interrumpe, acariciándome la mejilla con nuestras manos unidas―. Sigo sin asimilar lo que ha pasado ahí arriba―mira hacia el techo, como si encima de nuestras cabezas se encontrara la buhardilla―. Solo estoy… sobrepasado. Me he dado cuenta de que me había enamorado de ti mucho antes de fijarme en…, bueno, en _ti_.

Se me escapa una sonrisa triste.

―Ladybug y yo somos muy diferentes, Adrien. Ella tiene el valor de hacer cosas increíbles, mientras que yo he tenido que hacerme a la idea de que me quieres para ser capaz de hablar contigo sin que se me trabe la lengua.

―Sois la misma persona, Mari―insiste Adrien, pero yo niego con la cabeza.

―No. El traje saca una parte de mí que realmente no me pertenece.

―Yo creo que sí―replica Adrien con brusquedad―. Te empeñaste en que te creyera cuando decías que Chat y yo somos uno solo. Al princpio, no me lo tragaba. Aunque luego me di cuenta de que Chat soy yo, pero con libertad. Lo mismo pasa para ti, el problema es que no te ves a ti misma cuando nadie te mira o cuando estamos los dos solos. Si yo no hubiese estado tan ciego, habría sabido ver perfectamente las similitudes entre ambas. Me habría percatado de que ella y tú sois la misma persona.

―Te equivocas…

―¿Por qué?―me reta y yo no sé qué responder― ¿Por qué no me crees? ¿Necesitas que te grabe cuando estemos solos para que te des cuenta de que lo que digo es verdad?

Mis ojos se abren por completo, el aire se escapa de mis pulmones y me parece que estoy a punto de desmayarme. De todo lo que Adrien acaba de decir, solo he podido quedarme con una cosa.

―¿Quieres… quieres que sigamos juntos?―me atrevo a pregunta, temiendo haberme imaginado sus palabras.

Adrien frunce el ceño.

―¿Creías que estaba tan enfadado que no querría ni verte?

Me encojo de hombros.

―Algo así…―admito y él se echa a reír, pero se ve obligado a parar cuando nota el pinchazo de la herida en el costado.

Cuando se serena, tira de mi brazo hacia él y busca con sus labios mi boca. Me suelta la mano y me coge de la nuca para evitar que me separe de él. Sigo sin entender por qué está pasando esto, por qué n me grita que me largue o algo por el estilo. ¿Por qué no me rechaza?

―Vamos, mi _lady_ ―murmura contra mi boca, mordiéndome el labio inferior y haciéndome soltar una risita histérica.

Le respondo. No puedo seguir pensando en nada más, solo puedo concentrarme en el calor de su aliento fundiéndose con el mío, en la suavidad de sus besos y en el murmullo de su voz cuando se retira de mi boca y me repite mil veces al oído que me quiere. Ahora lloro, pero mis lágrimas están teñidas de felicidad. Esperaba una bronca, una discusión, ver la sombra de la decepción en su mirada. Ninguna de las veces que me imaginado mi revelación había contemplado la posibilidad de que Adrien me aceptara y quisiera seguir conmigo. Esto es un sueño y no quiero despertar de él.

En el momento en que nos quedamos sin aire, nos separamos levemente y nos miramos a los ojos. Reconozco ese fuego que tanto me atrae en su mirada, esa media sonrisa que me vuelve loca y, por primera vez desde que atravesamos la ventana hacia el escondite de Hawk Moth, siento que las cosas pueden ir bien. No importa que aún no sepamos qué hace Sophie Agreste aquí, lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en que no he perdido a Adrien. De momento, eso es más que suficiente.


	29. Chapter 28

Adrien

Noto que Marinette se relaja junto a mí. Me siento un poco culpable, no he sido del todo sincero con ella. Estoy confundido y no quiero que lo sepa. Necesito resolver las dudas que tengo yo solo, bastante se ha preocupado ella por los dos.

Paseo la mirada por mi habitación, pensativo. Marinette ya había estado aquí antes de que la trajese el día que empezamos a salir. Ella ya conocía mi habitación y mi casa, ella ya sabía dónde estaban todas mis cosas. En cierto modo, me duele que no me dijera desde el principio que era Ladybug. A pesar de que comprendo bien sus motivos, sigo sintiéndome traicionado, como si no confiara en mí por completo. Incluso como Chat, antes de saber que ella era mi compañera de batallas y que estaba enamorado de Marinette, siempre he sido yo quien le ha cubierto las espaldas. Ladybug se sacrificaba por los dos, aunque sabía que me tenía a mí para darle el tiempo que necesitaba. Siempre le he dado lo que me ha pedido: oportunidades, distracciones, explicaciones… He estado ahí siempre que ella me necesitaba. ¿Por qué no me confesó quién era cuando supo mi secreto? Si saberlo, también le di tiempo para reflexionar y decidir.

Cierro los ojos y trato de serenarme. No quiero que Marinette se dé cuenta de nada. De nuevo, estoy a su disposición y me doy cuenta de que siempre será así. Esto nunca cambiará entre nosotros, iré tras ella, la protegeré y haré todo lo que me pida, porque las dos partes de mí se enamoraron de cada una de las partes de ella. Aun así, no creo que esto sea sano. Tal vez ella no se da cuenta de que me tiene en la palma de su mano y que hace conmigo lo que quiere. Quizás no ve las cosas como las veo yo ahora. Y, a pesar de todo, no puedo evitar sentirme agradecido con ella: se ha sacrificado siempre por mí.

Dios, no sé qué pensar ahora mismo. No esperaba que la revelación de la identidad de Ladybug fuese a afectarme tanto. No es para menos, se trata de mi novia. En ese momento, ella levanta la cabeza y me mira. No puedo resistirme a esos ojos, ¿cómo voy a aclararme con ella encima?

―¿Estás bien?―me pregunta, pillándome por sorpresa. ¿Por qué narices me sorprende que ella se preocupe por mí? Siempre lo ha hecho…

―Me duele un poco―admito, señalándome la herida oculta tras una gasa y una venda―. La anestesia local está desapareciendo. No sé cómo voy a ir mañana al instituto con esto.

―Mañana no vas a ir a ninguna parte, Adrien―sentencia Marinette, enderezándose y mirándome de esa forma tan peculiar, como cuando me dice con los ojos que no le dé motivos para enfadarse―. Te vas a quedar en casa y vas a guardar reposo. Y te vas a tomar estas pastillas. Como si tengo que venir a vivir aquí.

Inmediatamente, se me planta una estúpida sonrisa en la cara. No me desagrada la idea de estar con ella todo el día, aunque eso signifique no tener tiempo para aclararme. Mierda…

―¿Eso es una sugerencia?―bromeo, intentando no reír.

Marinette alza una ceja. Está claro que no es una sugerencia ni nada por el estilo. Abre la boca para responder, pero en ese instante la puerta de mi habitación se abre y entra el otro motivo por el que ando más perdido que el barco del arroz. Mi madre cierra la puerta al pasar y camina hacia nosotros con esa gracia natural que siempre ha tenido. Me pongo extremadamente nervioso. Llevo dos años sin verla, no sé qué pensar de ella. Tengo mil preguntas para hacerle, pero no tengo ni idea de por dónde empezar.

Mi madre se sienta en la silla que Marinette ha dejado libre y me sonríe con ternura.

―¿Cómo estás, cariño?―pregunta y yo me tenso.

Marinette entrelaza sus dedos con los míos y me da un pequeño apretón en señal de apoyo.

―Creo que será mejor que os deje solos…―dice entonces, pero yo doy un fuerte tirón de ella. No quiero que se vaya.

―Quédate, por favor―le pido; no, le suplico.

Mi madre nos mira a ambos y asiente con la cabeza.

―Es lo mejor, Ladybug―interviene mi madre, utilizando su sobrenombre.

Marinette enrojece y agacha la cabeza.

―Me llamo Marinette, señora Agreste―murmura, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Reconozco esos gestos, son los mismos que ponía cuando me acercaba a ella o le hablaba en clase. Más tarde me di cuenta por qué actuaba de esa forma conmigo. Sin embargo, sospecho que se ha vuelto tímida porque mi madre le impone.

―Encantada, Marinette―mi madre le tiende una mano y ella se queda mirándola, desconcertada―. Soy Sophie, aunque creo que eso ya lo sabías.

Marinette asiente y le estrecha brevemente la mano. No tarda en volver a acomodarse junto a mí, pero noto que tiene todo el cuerpo tenso. No me extraña, yo estoy igual. Mi madre decide entonces que ha analizado suficiente a mi novia con la mirada y vuelve a posar los mismos ojos verdes que los míos sobre mí. Se inclina, para después levantar una mano y acariciarme la cara con los dedos.

―Estás guapísimo, cariño―comenta, sus ojos viajan hasta mi herida―. Siento mucho todo esto.

Frunzo el ceño.

―¿El qué, exactamente?―inquiero, con más dureza de la que pretendía usar― ¿El haberte marchado sin dar explicaciones? ¿El haber estado dos años sin saber de ti? ¿O el aparecer justo cuando estaba desangrándome para revelarme que mi padre es mi propio enemigo? ¿Cuál de esas cosas sientes, mamá?

Mi madre me devuelve una mirada dolida, aunque sabe perfectamente que tengo razón. Al principio, lloraba por las esquinas por la echaba de menos. Luego, cuando conocí a Plagg, empecé a resignarme y, finalmente, me enfadé con ella por no haberme dicho absolutamente nada. No me preparó, solo se despidió de mí y nunca regresó. Hasta ahora

―Adrien―suspira mi madre, bajando la mano y dejándola sobre su regazo; a mi lado, Marinette inspira hondo―, sé que tienes mil razones para no escucharme. La verdad es que no me marché porque quisiera, sino porque _tenía_ que hacerlo.

―Sorpréndeme.

―Está bien…―acepta mi madre y me preparo para la historia que le ha dado tiempo a inventarse― Antes de que nacieras, tu padre y yo éramos muy felices. No peleábamos casi nunca y, cuando lo hacíamos, era porque yo estaba siendo demasiado infantil. Lo admito, yo obligué a tu padre a casarnos. Yo fui el motivo por el que muchas personas le dieron de lado. Pensaban que estaba loco por querer tener una relación con alguien que era unos cuantos años menor que él. A pesar de todo, me amaba y yo le amaba a él.

»Tú naciste fruto de ese amor. Sin embargo, cuanto más crecías, más arisco se volvía tu padre. Al principio, pensé que era porque estaba celoso. Eras un niño precioso y yo solo quería estar contigo―mi madre sonríe y yo la imito al recordar muchos buenos momentos con ella―. Dejé que tu padre se impusiera en cuanto a darte clases en casa. Él también quería protegerte y cuidarte, pero a una manera con la que yo no estaba de acuerdo. Fue un día de esos, tras una de las discusiones, vi que se encerraba en el comedor y no salía de allí durante horas y horas. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo, así que un día le seguí y encontré la caja fuerte que hay tras mi cuadro.

Aprieto las manos, Marinette soporta la presión de mis dedos contra los suyos. No estoy seguro de si quiero seguir oyendo la historia.

―¿Qué encontraste?―pregunto en voz baja, como si pudiera escucharme mi padre.

―Varias cosas, pero entre ellas vi dos broches muy extraños. El primero tenía la forma de la cola de un pavo real, era precioso. El otro era más sencillo, una mariposa plateada. Me gustó el primero y, si pensar en lo que hacía, lo cogí. Me lo lleve a una de las habitaciones y me lo puse. No tenía ni idea de que aquello era un Prodigio, de que guardaba la esencia de un kwami azul y de que este kwami me necesitaba para cortar de raíz el poder que estaba desarrollando el portador de otro Prodigio. Cuando mi kwami me lo describió, supe enseguida que se refería al Prodigio de la Mariposa.

»Acepté la misión sin pensar en que tú acabarías perjudicado. Mantuve mi Prodigio en secreto, hice lo posible para que tu padre no supiera que había sido yo quien había robado el broche. Él lo buscó por todas partes, discutimos cuando le dije que yo no había sido; pero él lo encontró un día y me exigió que eligiera entre él y mi misión.

Trago saliva con esfuerzo. Conozco el final de la historia.

―Elegiste tu misión, elegiste alejarte de mí―musito con un hilo de voz.

Mi madre asiente, Marinette me acaricia la mano con los dedos y yo sigo sin saber qué decir.

―Me di cuenta de que, si elegía a tu padre y mantenía mi secreto, tú pagarías nuestra mala relación. Gabriel siempre supo que tú eras mi debilidad, por encima de él, incluso. Elegí mi misión porque pensé que era la mejor que tenía de mantenerte en un lugar seguro, porque no hay mayor refugio que estar junto a tu enemigo. Si no te ve, no sabe que estás ahí y tu padre siempre te ha querido. Jamás sospecharía de ti si yo me iba. No tenía nada contra ti, excepto que te parecías tanto a mí que no soportaba verte.

―Por eso apenas hablamos―murmuro, empezando a entender algunas cosas―. Aunque no tiene sentido: ¿no habría sido más fácil que te hubieras quedado?

―Adrien―sonríe mi madre con tristeza―, sabes perfectamente que el Prodigio no solo te ofrece la posibilidad de hacer grandes cosas, sino también de sacarte de la cárcel en la que estás atrapado―me señala a Marinette, que se pone recta al momento―. Fíjate en ella. ¿Crees que habría aceptado ser Ladybug si no se sintiera encerrada en sí misma? Y tú, ¿por qué aceptaste el Prodigio de la Destrucción? ¿No fue porque tu padre te tenía encerrado aquí y necesitabas salir?

No digo nada, no respondo. Sobran las palabras, sobre todo porque ella tiene razón. Antes de tener a Plagg, no tenía ni un solo amigo, no sabía lo que era pasear por la calle ni reír con alguien. Descubrí lo que significaba tener un compañero gracias a mi kwami, a pesar del pestazo a camembert que hay constantemente en mi papelera. Él me dio la posibilidad de ser yo mismo. Sin embargo…

Me fijo en Marinette. Ella me observa, interrogante. Su vida no está mal: tiene unos padres que la adoran, se lleva bien con todo el mundo, Alya la quiere muchísimo… ¿Por qué necesitaba ella a su kwami? Es algo que, hasta ahora, no me había preguntado. ¿De qué tiene que huir Marinette? Creía que la estaba conociendo, pero me doy cuenta de que no es así. Desconozco a Ladybug y todo lo relacionado con ella.

―Todos tenemos nuestros propios demonios, cariño―dice entonces mi madre, obligándome a mirarla de nuevo―. Yo me di cuenta del error que había cometido cuando, por las noches, venía a verte y comprobaba lo solo que te había dejado. Sin embargo, eso te hizo más fuerte. Te has convertido en un hombre guapo, fuerte e inteligente. No eres el niño que dejé hace dos años. Y, aunque me dolió muchísimo estar separada de ti, jamás hubo un solo día en que yo no pensara en ti.

―Podrías habérmelo contado―susurro, sintiendo que las piernas me tiemblan; tengo demasiada información en la cabeza―. Podrías haberme dejado alguna pista…

―Lo hice―me interrumpe ella―. Dejé una réplica exacta de mi Prodigio en la caja fuerte. Elegí mi misión, sí, pero le hice creer a tu padre que había dejado de lado mi Prodigio, como si él estuviera por encima de mí. Gabriel tenía su Mariposa, era más poderoso que yo. O eso creía él―me guiña un ojo―. Jamás se imaginó que yo tenía ojos por todas partes. Nunca sospechó de Nathalie ni de tu guardaespaldas.

La boca se me cae al suelo.

―¿Son amigos tuyos?

―Ajá. Yo lo amañé todo para que te protegieran y vigilaran a tu padre. Nathalie siempre ha sabido que Hawk Moth era Gabriel Agreste, pero no había nadie que pudiese detenerlo. Hasta que aparecisteis vosotros, claro. Ella me fue dando pistas con cuentagotas, cada ciertos meses me hacía llegar una nota con nuevos datos. Poco a poco, yo fui armando el puzle y vi que había una posibilidad de volver a casa y quitarle el Prodigio a tu padre. Esperé en silencio, escondida en Lille. Me mantuve informada de vuestras hazañas, no podía estar más orgullosa de mi hijo…

―Espere un segundo, señora Agreste―la interrumpe Marinette, sobresaltándome―. ¿Cómo sabía que Chat Noir era Adrien?

―Ya lo he dicho: el guardaespaldas de Adrien siempre lo supo, es amigo mío.

―Ya veo… Así que, por eso quería nuestros Prodigios: quien controle la Creación y la Destrucción, podrá hacer cualquier cosa.

―Exacto―asiente mi madre y yo no dejo de mirarlas a ambas como si esto fuera un partido de tenis―. Gabriel pensó que la mejor forma de encontrarme era consiguiendo los dos Prodigios elementales. Los vuestros, para ser exactos. Empezó a buscarlos, pero ya era demasiado tarde. El maestro Fu os los había encargado.

―¿Quién?―intervengo, confuso.

―El maestro Fu―repite Marinette con una sonrisa―. Es el guardián de los Prodigios. Nos eligió a los dos porque fuimos los únicos que le ayudamos en un momento de dificultad. Él se encarga de custodiar y distribuir los Prodigios.

―¿Y fue él quien le encomendó el Prodigio de la Mariposa?

―No―dice mi madre con un suspiro―. Lo encontró por casualidad. Ese Prodigio andaba perdido y tu padre se hizo con él sin saber lo que estaba recogiendo. Se obsesionó con su dibujo, por eso el logo de su marca de ropa es una mariposa―señala mis zapatillas―. Puedes mirarlo ahí, en el lateral.

Marinette se agacha y me quita una de las zapatillas. Le da la vuelta y, efectivamente, ahí está. Ese símbolo que he visto en mil sitios y que nunca había asociado a Hawk Moth: el suelo, las ventanas, mi ropa, sus trajes de chaqueta… Todo está basado en la mariposa del Prodigio.

―No puedo creerlo…―musito― Incluso acabó akumatizado una vez…

―Se lo hizo a sí mismo―responde mi madre con resignación―. Lo hizo porque Ladybug descubrió quién era realmente. Tenía que despistaros a ambos así que, creó el akuma, se quitó el Prodigio y dejó que la mariposa negra entrase en uno de sus cuadernos.

―Dios…―murmuro.

Me llevo una mano a la cabeza para taparme los ojos. Me duele todo, estoy cansado y siento como si me hubiese dado un baño de agua fría y me pesase la ropa y el cuerpo. Mi novia no solo es mi novia, sino que además es la súper heroína de París, Ladybug. Mi madre no solo es mi madre, sino que además es la compinche de la que supuestamente es la secretaria de mi padre y de mi supuesto guardaespaldas. Mi padre no es solo mi padre, sino que se trata de mi mayor enemigo. Y ahora resulta que mi madre no se fue del todo, sino que solo se alejó unos cuantos kilómetros para mantenerme a salvo. Estoy seguro de que ella no esperaba que yo fuese el destinatario de Plagg. Me parece que eso se salió de sus planes de mantenerme a salvo.

No sé qué pensar ni cómo reaccionar ante todo esto. Necesito estar solo y ordenar mis ideas.

Decidido, abro los ojos y me destapo la cara. Las observo a ambas, las dos mujeres de mi vida. Sé que lo que voy a hacer ahora les va a doler, pero de verdad que en estos momentos no puedo pensar en nadie que no sea en mí mismo. Lo necesito.

―¿Podéis dejarme solo?

―Claro, cariño―responde mi madre al momento, levantándose y dándome un beso en la frente―. Estaré aquí si me necesitas.

―¿No vas a desaparecer otra vez?―inquiero, molesto.

―No, Adrien. No voy a marcharme otra vez.

Asiento, conforme. Me vuelvo entonces hacia Marinette, que realmente no sabe qué hacer.

―Por favor, Mari…

―Creía que no estabas enfadado conmigo―murmura, intentando sonreír, pero se le ve a la legua que le duele separarse de mí―. Creía que me querías a tu lado.

―Y lo hago―le aseguro―, pero ahora necesito… pensar. Necesito espacio y tiempo, por favor. Son demasiadas revelaciones, demasiadas cosas que asimilar.

Con esfuerzo, Marinette asiente y se pone de pie. Intenta soltar nuestras manos, pero yo no le dejo.

―No quiero que te vayas creyendo que no te quiero―murmuro.

―El amor no siempre sirve para resolver las cosas―responde ella con un sollozo contenido, me mata verla así―. Respetaré tu decisión, sea cual sea. Solo te pido que no me mantengas en la incógnita mucho tiempo, o me volveré loca.

Le sonrío.

―Espérame, por favor―sé bien lo que implica esa petición, aunque, en estos momentos, no estoy seguro de lo que le voy a decir dentro de unos días, cuando todo se haya calmado y haya hablado con mi padre.

Joder, mi padre…

Marinette hace un gesto extraño con los hombros. Me lo tomo como un «vale» y la suelto. Dejo que se vaya y que me deje solo en mi habitación. No obstante, antes de que se cierre la puerta, puedo ver un puntito rojo flotando hacia ella. En cuanto Marinette y su kwami me dejan a solas con Plagg, me siento libre y puedo permitirme llorar.


	30. Chapter 29

―Mari… Mari… Marinette, despierta, chica.

Noto que Alya me zarandea. Parpadeo varias veces y miro a mi alrededor. La clase ha terminado y, con ella, otro día más sin saber nada de Adrien.

―Perdona, Alya―murmuro, cerrando mi libro de Historia y metiéndolo en la mochila junto con mi cuaderno y mi estuche.

Veo que Alya me observa con el ceño fruncido y sus ojos oscuros más preocupados de lo normal. Nino, justo frente a ella, hace lo mismo. Solo él ha sabido de Adrien las últimas dos semanas. Al principio, le mandaba mensajes para saber cómo estaba, pero él no los respondía. Después pensé en llamarle, pero su teléfono siempre estaba apagado o fuera de cobertura. Hasta que me di cuenta de que no quería hablar conmigo y dejé que su amigo se encargara de asegurarme que estaba bien.

A los ojos de los demás, Adrien sufrió un duro accidente de coche de regreso a casa. Gabriel Agreste le había comentado al Señor Damocles, el director del instituto, que el médico le había mandado reposo y que no podría asistir a clase durante una temporada. No especificó cuánto tiempo sería esa temporada; sencillamente, Adrien dejó de venir a clase. Sin embargo, yo sé que la realidad es otra. Me inquieta no saber cómo están yendo las cosas en su casa. Al parecer, Nino no tiene ni idea de que Sophie, la madre de Adrien, ha regresado a la ciudad y vive de nuevo en la mansión. Tampoco hay una sola noticia que hable sobre ello, así que nadie sabe que Adrien y su madre se han reencontrado.

No obstante, ahí acaba toda la información extra. París echa en falta a Chat Noir, porque a Ladybug sí la han visto patrullar. Por el momento, me he asegurado de que nadie relacione la desaparición de Chat con las ausencias de Adrien, pero dudo mucho que Alya, que es tan perspicaz para esas cosas, no termine dándose cuenta. Y cuando eso ocurra, tendré que contarle mi secreto también. Alucinará, aunque posiblemente se lo tome mejor que mi novio… Bueno, realmente no sé si debería seguir llamando así a alguien que no quiere hablar conmigo ni saber de mí. No tengo ni idea de si Nino le cuenta cosas de mí o si el propio Adrien pregunta cómo estoy. La verdad es que estoy empezando a volverme loca, tal y como predije cuando me despedí de él en su habitación. Lo cierto es que he estado tentada de ir a verle como Ladybug. Se me da bien pasar desapercibida, pero luego pensé en lo decepcionado que se sentiría si descubriera que no he respetado su decisión, como le prometí.

Esto se me está haciendo cada vez más cuesta arriba. Mis profesores ya me han llamado la atención más de una vez, mis padres me notan rara, pero nadie tiene idea de lo que me pasa. Ni siquiera Alya. Ella piensa que es porque echo de menos a Adrien. Sabe que él no quiere que vaya a verle, también achaca a eso mis momentos de evasión en clase. No, ella no sabe ni la mitad de la historia. En resumidas cuentas, no solo siento que he perdido al amor de mi vida, a la única persona a la que he dejado entrar en mi realidad, sino también a mi compañero, a mi amigo, a aquel que nunca ha dudado a la hora de prestarme su apoyo y su ayuda. Él, Chat, siempre fue el centro de mi universo, aunque yo no tuviese ni idea. Tal vez, si no me hubiese fijado en Adrien, habría sido capaz de enamorarme antes de Chat. Y, entonces, ¿me sentiría igual que debe de sentirse Adrien? ¿Es por eso por lo que no quiere saber de mí? ¿Está tan confundido respecto a sus sentimientos que necesita distanciarse de mí de esta forma?

Por más que lo pienso, lo único que se me ocurre es que soy una decepción andante.

―Vamos, niña―susurra Alya, ayudándome a colocarme la mochila en la espalda―. Te acompaño a casa.

Me atrevo a mirar a mi amiga sin echarme a llorar, porque es lo que hago siempre últimamente.

―Vivo aquí al lado, Alya―respondo―. De verdad, estoy bien.

―No, tú no estás bien―replica, poniéndome un dedo sobre el pecho―. ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas todo? Creía que era tu amiga.

―Y lo eres―le prometo―. Pero, de verdad que no quiero hablar sobre el tema.

―¿Acaso ha terminado contigo?

―¡No! Yo…―cierro los ojos y suspiro― No lo sé… No me ha dicho nada de eso.

―Entonces seguís juntos―sentencia Alya.

Yo abro los ojos y la miro como si tuviera una rana colgando de las gafas.

―Adrien no es el tipo de persona que acaba con una relación de esta forma―me coge de ambos hombros y vuelve a zarandearme con suavidad―. Si de verdad quieres resolver esto de una vez, echa la puerta de su casa abajo y ve a buscarle.

Mis ojos ruedan hacia Nino, que nos está observando en silencio junto a la puerta. Él se encoge de hombros.

―No creo que sea buena idea, Alya…―musito.

―¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso te dijo que no volvieras?

―No, pero no me ha contestado a los mensajes ni me ha cogido las llamadas. Sé captar una indirecta, Alya.

―¿Y si lo que él quiere es hablar contigo cara a cara, zopenca?

Parpadeo, confusa. Niego con la cabeza.

―Eso no tiene sentido―balbuceo, mirando a Nino y a mi amiga alternativamente―. Si lo quisiera, se lo habría dicho a tu novio y él me lo habría dicho a mí.

Alya rueda los ojos.

―De verdad, Marinette. Qué lista eres para algunas cosas y qué torpe para otras…―suspira, dejándome cada vez más congelada― ¡Él luchó por ti! ¡Siempre lo ha hecho! ¿Y ahora le vas a dar la espalda? ¿Solo porque ignora el móvil?

―¿Y qué hay de Nino?―señalo con el pulgar a mi espalda.

―¡Nino llama al fijo de su casa!―estalla Alya, cogiéndome por sorpresa― ¡Es imposible que ignore ese teléfono!

Mi cabeza se vuelve un torbellino de emociones. ¿Y si Alya tiene razón? ¿Y si he estado haciendo el tonto, convirtiendo mis miedos en paranoias y mis paranoias en autocompasión innecesaria? ¿Y si él realmente está esperando a que rompa mi promesa y vaya a verle? La verdad es que Adrien jamás me ha fallado, nunca me ha dejado sola, ni siquiera cuando lo he pasado mal. Vino a verme sabiendo que yo no tenía ni idea de su identidad, me consoló cuando lo necesitaba, me animó, me hizo reír. Rompió todas las reglas para pasar tiempo conmigo. Luchó contra mi deseo de no verle cuando creí que estaba con Chloe, a pesar de que le dije que quería estar sola. Y yo…

Yo le he abandonado. He sido tan egoísta que llegué a pensar que estaría mejor sin mí, que eso era lo que quería y lo que nos convenía a los dos. Luego, gritaba y me echaba llorar por esa estupidez, aunque es inevitable no volverse loca cuando no sabes lo que piensa la persona que más amas en el mundo. Tengo diecisiete años, pero ya sé que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a Adrien. Él es la viva imagen de la generosidad, su sonrisa y su absurdo sentido del humor me persiguen. Él solo me pidió que le quisiera, yo le pedí mil veces más que eso sin darme cuenta. No es justo para él. Si realmente quiere estar conmigo, no seré yo la que le ponga trabas al asunto. Dejaré que sea él quien elija por primera vez: si quiere desecharme, que lo haga; si quiere, besarme, adelante; si quiere separarse de mí y devolver su Prodigio, no me opondré; y si lo que quiere es seguir luchando junto a mí, le abriré los brazos y no dejaré que se escape.

Me muerdo el labio inferior, siento las lágrimas en mis ojos y rodando por mis mejillas. Antes de que pueda darme cuenta, Alya me abraza con fuerza y deja que me desahogue en su hombro. He cometido mil errores en cuanto a Adrien se refiere, cualquiera que sea su forma. Creía ser amable cuando lo que hacía era romperle constantemente el corazón. Ahora soy yo la que va a suplicar para que pegue los trozos que quedan. Me da miedo el rechazo, pero me enfrentaré a esa posibilidad aunque me duela.

―Vale…―acepto en medio de un sollozo― Iré, pero―levanto la cabeza y trato de sonreír―, no puedo ir con estas pintas, ¿no?

Me señalo y me miro a mí misma. Alya se echa a reír. Lo cierto es que últimamente no encontraba motivos para arreglarme para ir al instituto, así que me ponía lo primero que pillaba del armario. Ahora mismo, parezco un payaso hortera.

Dejo que Alya me lleve afuera del instituto y que me acompañe a casa. Le ordena a Nino que no diga absolutamente nada, que ni le prepare siquiera para la sorpresa. Él asiente, conforme. Al llegar a mi casa, esquivo las preguntas de mis padres y ambas subimos a mi habitación. Alya arrasa con mi armario y, finalmente, elige para mí un bonito vestido negro que diseñé hace tiempo, basándome en el traje de Chat. El forro es verde neón, igual que el interior de las mangas. La cremallera de atrás también es negra, pero en el extremo incluí un dibujo en verde de una pata de gato. Para rematar el look, Alya me deja el pelo suelto y busca un par de lazos verdes en mi set de costura que hagan juego con el vestido. Me maquilla un poco y, cuando acaba, no puedo dejar de mirarme al espejo.

―Madre mía, Alya…―murmuro, no me reconozco.

Ella me devuelve la mirada desde el espejo y me guiña un ojo.

―¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato, Mari?

Mis ojos vuelan hacia ella justo en el momento en que sonríe de medio lado. No puede ser…

―¿Qué… qué dices, Alya?―pregunto, más nerviosa que hace unos pocos minutos y más aterrada que hace veinte.

Mi mejor amiga se acerca a mí por detrás y me cubre los hombros con las manos. Su mirada ha cambiado de astuta a dulce.

―Deja de hacerte la tonta conmigo, Marinette―susurra y apoya la cabeza sobre una de sus manos―. No sabes cuánto he tenido que aguantarme las ganas de ponerme a gritar sabiendo que eres Ladybug.

Los ojos se me abren al máximo, la boca se me cae al suelo y las piernas empiezan a temblarme.

―Qué… ¿Cómo…?―tartamudeo― Eso no es verdad…

―Claro que lo es―me toca con uno de los dedos mi inseparables pendientes―. ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que fuimos a la exposición egipcia en el Louvre? Estuvimos intentando averiguar quién era Ladybug. Tú te descartaste al momento, así que fuiste mi primera sospechosa. He vigilado todos tus pasos en todo este tiempo. Y una vez te pille transformándote en la terraza de tu casa―hago una mueca de horror―. Si yo te vi, cualquiera puede verte. Deberías tener más cuidado.

―Oh, Dios mío―me llevo las manos a la cara y me oculto como puedo.

―Marinette, por favor, no me seas dramática―me quita las manos de encima y me sonríe―. ¿Se te ha pegado eso del rey del drama o qué?

―Pero… lo del gato…

―Ay, Marinette―suspira Alya, divertida; me obliga a girarme para encararla y se me cae el alma al suelo cuando vuelve a hablar―. ¿Sabías que a los gatos les gusta cazar bichitos? Solo tuve que atar cabos―su expresión se ensombrece un poco y yo me preparo para lo que está por llegar―. Sé que lo de Adrien no ha sido un accidente. No tengo ni idea de lo que ha pasado, mi cerebro no llega a tanto, pero estoy segura de que tiene que ver con su papel como Chat Noir.

Madre mía… No gano para disgustos.

―Tienes razón―admito en voz baja―. Siento habértelo ocultado.

―Era lógico que lo hicieras―responde Alya con sinceridad, lo que me alivia bastante―. De momento, preocúpate por Agreste Junior. Ya tendrás tiempo de contarme los detalles, ¿vale?

Mi cabeza no funciona, los circuitos se han frito por completo. Lo único que soy capaz de hacer es lanzarme contra mi amiga y abrazarla con fuerza. No me merezco a Alya, tiene más paciencia conmigo que mi propia madre. Y pensar que siempre supo mi secreto…

―Un momento―digo entonces, separándome de ella―. ¿Nos has _shippeado_ sabiendo quiénes éramos?

Una sonrisa traviesa se instala en Alya. Asiente enérgicamente con la cabeza y yo ruedo los ojos.

―Por favor, sois la pareja más mona de todo París. Y encima estáis juntos en la vida real. ¿Cómo no os voy a _shippear_?

Me quedo mirándola unos segundos, alucinando, hasta que no puedo más y me echo a reír con ganas. Acabo soltando una carcajada que hacía tiempo que no soltaba, me duele el estómago de tanto reír cuando por fin somos capaces de respirar con normalidad. No sé si seguiremos siendo una pareja después de mi visita de hoy, pero espero de corazón que Adrien no me haga a un lado cuando me vea.

Cruzo los dedos sin que Alya me vea mientras salimos de casa. Me despido de mis padres con un beso y me encamino con ella hacia la mansión Agreste, ese lugar al que creí que no volvería nunca. En cuanto estamos frente a la puerta, respiro hondo, cuento hasta veinte dos veces en silencio y, finalmente, llamo al timbre. Nadie responde, pero me da la impresión de que esperaban mi visita porque, casi al momento, las puertas de hierro forjado de la mansión se abren y me permiten el paso. Miro una última vez a Alya, que me da ánimos en voz baja y, sin pensarlo dos veces, doy un paso y luego otro. Y, así hasta adentrarme en el terreno de Hawk Moth y Chat Noir.


	31. Chapter 30

**Narrador omnisciente**

Marinette se adentró en el enorme vestíbulo y miró a su alrededor. Todo estaba tal y como lo recordaba: los anchos ventanales dejaban entrar la luz del sol del atardecer en París, las escaleras principales subían sin descanso y se dividía al final en los dos pasillos centrales. A la izquierda, se veía perfectamente las primeras sillas y parte de la mesa del comedor de los Agreste. A la derecha, una puerta daba al despacho de Nathalie y a las cocinas. No había nadie por allí, todo estaba en absoluto silencio. Marinette se extrañó, la secretaria de Gabriel Agreste solía recibir a los visitantes. Sin embargo, no fue ella la que surgió desde la puerta de las cocinas, sino una mujer rubia, alta, elegante, con el rostro fino y los ojos tan verdes como los de su hijo.

Marinette se tensó al momento. Sophie Agreste le dedicó una sonrisa y caminó hacia ella con gracia.

―Bienvenida, Marinette. Te estaba esperando―saludó Sophie, sorprendiendo a la chica.

―¿Me esperaba?

―Sí. Sabía que vendrías a ver a Adrien tarde o temprano―Marinette no respondió―. Ven, me gustaría charlar un poco contigo antes de que subas a la habitación de mi hijo―se inclinó un poco sobre ella y pegó los labios a su oreja―. Ha estado de un humor de perros últimamente. Creo que tú tienes la culpa.

Marinette alzó una ceja, confusa.

―¿Yo?―repitió; se sintió tonta, no sabía hacer otra cosa que repetir lo que la madre de Adrien le decía.

―Ajá―Sophie le puso una mano entre los omoplatos y la llevó con suavidad hasta el comedor. Una vez allí, la invitó a sentarse en una de las doce sillas que rodeaban la enorme mesa de madera oscura y ella hizo lo mismo, a su lado―. Sé que esto es extraño, pero intenta mantener la mente abierta, ¿vale?

Marinette asintió. A pesar de lo nerviosa que se sentía, la presencia de Sophie la reconfortaba y la tranquilizaba un poco. Si ella seguía allí, significaba que Adrien estaría algo más contento y sería más fácil hablar con él. O eso esperaba ella. Bastante le estaba costando no salir corriendo escaleras arriba y buscar al hijo de la mujer que tenía ante ella.

―Como seguramente sabrás por Nino, he regresado a la mansión―comenzó a decir Sophie, Marinette asintió―. He hablado varias veces con el mejor amigo de mi hijo. Entiendo por qué Gabriel le prohibió el paso en su momento, aunque no lo comparto―rio la señora Agreste―. Gabriel siempre ha necesitado organizarlo todo, tenerlo todo calculado al dedillo y Nino se salta esas reglas. Adrien también, pero lo hace de manera que su padre no se da cuenta o lo pasa por alto.

―Creía que Gabriel no le perdonaba nada a Adrien―comentó Marinette, soltando lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

―En parte, así es―suspiró Sophie con resignación―. Gabriel es un hombre complicado, Marinette. Sé que te resulta difícil, pero no le juzgues por todo el mal que ha hecho y el dolor que ha causado, sobre todo a su propio hijo. Y te lo digo yo, que soy su esposa―Marinette abrió mucho los ojos, lo que hizo sonreír a Sophie―. Aunque me fui de aquí, nunca rompí mi matrimonio con Gabriel.

―Ya veo…―musitó Marinette.

Empezaba a sospechar que su diseñador favorito habría querido conseguir los Prodigios para recuperar a Sophie. Era una teoría que no había compartido con nadie, pero que rondaba en su cabeza desde que la madre de Adrien habló con ellos en su habitación, tras la batalla. Dejó entrever que Hawk Moth tenía un deseo que necesitaba cumplir a toda costa y que por ello había perseguido los Prodigios de Chat Noir y Ladybug durante tanto tiempo.

―¿Adrien sabe algo de esto?―preguntó Marinette con lentitud y en voz baja.

―Lo sabe todo, Marinette―respondió Sophie, asintiendo con la cabeza―. Ha hablado con su padre, ha intentado comprenderle, pero sigue sin compartir todo lo que ha hecho. Por su parte, Gabriel jamás se perdonará el haber perseguido a su hijo durante dos años. Nunca sospechó de Adrien, a pesar de que le vio el anillo en varias ocasiones. Mi hijo siempre ha sabido cómo esquivar los interrogatorios de Gabriel. Creo que eso lo sacó de mí―admitió ella, intentando ocultar una sonrisa traviesa que a Marinette se le antojó muy parecida a la que Adrien dibujaba de vez en cuando―. Aunque te sorprenda, Adrien me confesó que él habría hecho lo mismo si hubiese estado en el lugar de su padre. Tal vez con otros métodos, pero no habría parado de buscarte jamás.

Marinette tragó saliva con esfuerzo. Desvió la mirada, sintiendo cómo el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones sin remedio. El corazón le aleteó en el pecho. ¿Significaba eso que había una posibilidad de recuperarle?

―La cuestión aquí era―prosiguió Sophie, inclinándose hacia adelante sobre la mesa para quedar a la altura de los ojos de su interlocutora― si tú habrías hecho lo mismo.

―¿Por eso no ha querido hablar estos días conmigo?―inquirió Marinette con un hilo de voz, anonadada.

Sophie sonrió ampliamente y le guiñó un ojo.

―Adrien no es un chico sencillo, Marinette. Necesita estar seguro de que tú le buscarías de la misma forma que él lo haría por ti. No supo cómo reaccionar cuando vio quién eras. Por lo que sé, tú te lo tomaste mejor, pero él se sintió traicionado. La última prueba que podía tener para saber hasta dónde llegaba tu amor por él era no hablarte y esperar a que vinieras a buscarle. Y, entre tú y yo, estaba empezando a preocuparme que no llegaras nunca.

―Dios mío…―murmuró Marinette, llevándose una mano a la boca.

Lo que Sophie le contaba despejaba todas sus dudas y le hacía ver que Alya tenía razón. Su mejor amiga había sabido leer el corazón de Adrien sin tenerle frente a frente. Ella, Marinette, tendría que haber ido antes, tendría que haberse presentado allí ante el más mínimo signo de resentimiento. No sentía que Adrien hubiese jugado con ella o con sus sentimientos. De hecho, comprendía perfectamente que él le hubiese puesto aquella prueba sin ella saberlo; Chat Noir siempre había estado a su disposición y ahora le tocaba a ella demostrar que podía recibir lo mismo.

Sin decir nada, Marinette se levantó de un salto de la silla y salió del comedor. No se despidió de Sophie, que la observó correr escaleras arriba con una sonrisa. Al menos, se dijo, su hijo podría ser feliz con aquella chica. Tal vez su futuro más próximo no estuviera en la mansión Agreste ni al lado de Gabriel pero, de momento, se quedaría allí para resolver todos sus asuntos y ponerlos en orden. Quizás, durante ese tiempo, Gabriel supiera ganarse de nuevo su corazón y reconstruir su familia desgajada.

Marinette terminó de subir las escaleras y torció hacia la izquierda. Siguió por el pasillo hasta dar con la puerta blanca de la habitación de Adrien. No llamó, no lo pensó. Arrasó con ella y la abrió con un golpe. Todo estaba en su lugar, pero no fue en eso en lo que los ojos de Marinette se centraron. Adrien estaba sentado en la silla de su escritorio, frente por frente a las pantallas de su ordenador, que mostraba unas imágenes del _Ladyblog_ recopiladas por Alya. En ellas, Ladybug y Chat Noir conseguían parar a uno de los muchos villanos akumatizados. Marinette se vio a sí misma volar por el cielo de París, seguida de cerca por Chat Noir. No dijo nada, esperó a que el vídeo terminara para abrir la boca.

―Si te cargas la puerta, mi padre te mata―dijo entonces Adrien desde la silla, sin girarse hacia ella.

Marinette parpadeó, confundida. Cerró la puerta a su espalda, pero no avanzó ni un paso. Fue Adrien el que se movió entonces. Hizo girar la silla y se levantó con cuidado de ella, con los ojos verdes fijos en el infinito azul de Marinette. Ella intentó leer algo en su rostro, pero se encontró con una sólida pared neutral. Adrien caminó con lentitud hasta ella, pero no la tocó cuando se paró a unos centímetros de su cuerpo.

―Creía que no vendrías nunca―murmuró Adrien, recorriéndola de arriba abajo con la mirada; al darse cuenta de la combinación de colores del vestido de Marinette, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y su forma de observarla cambió―. ¿Intentas hacere la pelota con ese vestido?

Su pregunta la hizo reaccionar.

―¿Y qué si fuera así? Tú tienes muñecas de Ladybug repartidas por toda la habitación. Debería asustarme.

―¿Por qué? Me dedico a mirarte cuando tú crees que no lo hago―repuso Adrien con voz suave.

Marinette necesitó abrir la boca un poco para respirar. La tensión entre ellos era palpable. ¿Debía decirle que acababa de hablar con su madre y que le había contado todo?

―Puede que me mires, pero no quieres hablar conmigo.

―Corrección―repuso Adrien―: sí que quiero, pero no por teléfono―sin poder aguantarse más las ganas, Adrien dio un paso más al frente y levantó una mano para acariciarle la mejilla con la punta de los dedos―. Pensaba que nunca lo entenderías.

―No soy adivina―replicó Marinette, temblorosa, sintiendo que los nervios a flor de piel le estaban jugando una mala pasada―. ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que…?

―Dios, Marinette, cállate de una vez―maldijo Adrien entre dientes y, cubriendo la distancia que les separaban, le rodeó la nuca con una de las manos y tiró de su cintura con la otra para, finalmente, pegar sus labios a los suyos.

Marinette se quedó con la pregunta a medias. El aliento se le escapó en cuanto sintió la boca de Adrien reclamar la suya. Su cuerpo reaccionó al momento y respondió al beso con la misma necesidad con la que Adrien se lo pedía. Cerró los ojos y dejó que él la guiase. Adrien enterró los dedos en su pelo y los enredó con parsimonia, como si estuviera en medio de un sueño y no pudiera despertar. Poco a poco, fue tirando de Marinette y la obligó a caminar hasta tenerla junto al sofá, donde se sentó y la guio para que pudiera sentarse sobre él. Marinette abrió las piernas y se posicionó a horcajadas sobre Adrien. Las manos de él se deslizaron desde su nuca y su cintura a la parte superior de los muslos. La agarró con suavidad y no permitió que se separara de él ni para coger aire.

Adrien se deleitó con los tenues sonidos que Marinette dejaba escapar cada vez que le mordía el labio inferior y recorría la mordedura con la punta de la lengua. La saboreó, bebió de ella con ansia, como un sediento en medio de un desierto. Y ella le permitió que la tocara, que la hiciera suya con la boca. Dejó que las manos de Adrien le subieran la falda del vestido y la tantearan por debajo de este. Enseguida, Marinette notó el bulto de la entrepierna de Adrien clavándose en su centro, luchando por salir de los pantalones negros de chándal que llevaba puestos.

―Adrien…―murmuró Marinette cuando él abandonó su boca unos segundos para deleitarse con su olor y el sabor de la piel de su cuello.

―Te amo―susurró Adrien contra ella, haciéndola estremecer―. No me dejes, Marinette.

―Nunca―le aseguró ella con absoluta adoración.

A tientas, abriendo los ojos para hundirse en los del otro, Adrien le bajó la cremallera del vestido a Marinette y ella se levantó a regañadientes para quitárselo por los pies. En cuanto la tuvo medio desnuda ante él, Adrien la imitó y se deshizo de la ancha camiseta y de su pantalón. Al enderezarse, Marinette se fijó en la fina línea de la cicatriz que cruzaba parte de su costado y se acercaba al estómago. Hipnotizada, le pasó los dedos por encima. Estaba un poco más fría que el resto del cuerpo de Adrien pero eso, lejos de inquietarle o desagradarle, hizo que se enamorara más aún de él. Alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la de su compañero, que la observaba con el verde neón de sus ojos nublado por el deseo.

―Quédate conmigo―musitó él.

Marinette sonrió y le echó los brazos al cuello, con cuidado de no aplastarle demasiado la zona de la herida, que aún estaba sanando.

―Siempre, gatito.

Adrien sonrió con dulzura y volvió a hacerse con su boca. Sus manos, enloquecidas, desabrocharon el sujetador oscuro de Marinette y lo tiraron al suelo. Dejando de besarla, Adrien se arrodilló ante ella y, embelesado, le bajó las braguitas a juego y se las quitó con lentitud, la suficiente para que pudiera tirarlas a cualquier parte y hundir la nariz en la intimidad de ella al mismo tiempo. Marinette echó la cabeza hacia atrás y le acarició el pelo a Adrien con los dedos. Dio un pequeño tirón cuando sintió su boca exhalar su aliento sobre ella. Adrien levantó una mano y abrió sus pliegues con los dedos. Dejó el camino expedito para que su lengua recordara su sabor y la recorriera de arriba abajo.

Marinette contuvo un largo gemido al notarle. Adrien se entretuvo ahí abajo durante unos minutos hasta que el calor fue demasiado intenso y ella explotó en un torbellino de emociones. Sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas de felicidad. Ni siquiera esperó a haberse recuperado. Marinette se agachó y tiró de los brazos de Adrien para ponerle de pie. Acto seguido, se puso en cuclillas y le quitó la ropa interior con un solo tirón. Le empujó con suavidad sobre el sofá y, sin preguntarse lo que estaba haciendo ni a lo que se exponía, se puso de nuevo sobre él, abrió las piernas y se introdujo la erección de Adrien sin pensar en usar protección.

Ambos echaron la cabeza hacia atrás, notando la fricción, la humedad y el ardor directamente, piel con piel. Aquello superaba la imaginación de Adrien, que la tomó de las caderas y la hizo levantarse para dejarla caer de nuevo sobre él. Guiada por el instinto, Marinette comenzó a moverse con lentitud, apoyando las manos en el respaldo del sofá y ayudándose así para coger impulso. La excitación y el deseo que se veía en el rostro de Adrien fue suficiente para darle fuerzas cuando las piernas empezaban a fallarle. Ella sería quien le diera placer a él, no le haría moverse y no se arriesgaría a que la herida se abriese otra vez.

―Mari…―exhaló Adrien, encantado con la sensación de sentirla tan cerca.

―Te amo, Adrien―musitó ella, inclinando la cabeza para besarle, notando que a ninguno de los dos le faltaba mucho para llegar.

Él sonrió y la ayudó a que siguiera moviéndose hasta que, con una última estocada, se dejó ir en el interior de Marinette. Ella, por su parte, se emborrachó de la sensación de Adrien vaciándose dentro de ella y le acompañó en el camino hacia el clímax. Su cuerpo, cansado y agarrotado, cayó sobre el pecho de Adrien, que la rodeó con los brazos y la acunó hasta que sus respiraciones se normalizaron.

Todo estaba en paz, todo había salido bien. Su Ladybug era su Marinette y ella le necesitaba tanto como él a ella. Justo cuando empezaba a perder la esperanza, apareció, como siempre hacía, llevándose sus peores temores y llenándole de seguridad y, sobre todo, de amor. No sabía qué le depararía el futuro, ni si su padre aprobaría aquello. Todo le daba igual. Lo que necesitaba para vivir estaba entre sus brazos y eso era suficiente para él. Marinette jamás llegó a imaginarse que había equilibrado la balanza en la vida de Adrien y que, inconscientemente, le había otorgado aquello que sus padres nunca le dieron: entrega total, absoluta y completa. Le daría el cielo y la tierra si ella se lo pidiera. Lo haría, haría lo que fuera por ella. No importaban los secretos ni quién fuera, daban igual los momentos de confusión tras la batalla y el no saber cómo se sentía. Ahora, todo estaba en orden y comprendió que el auténtico Prodigio no era tener un anillo mágico o unos pendientes con poderes, sino tener a alguien que te devolviera esa cantidad de amor que entregabas sin reservas. Su Prodigio no era el anillo de Chat Noir, sino su Ladybug: Marinette.


	32. Epílogo

**Narrador omnisciente**

La nieve caía sin tregua en París. Era la última noche del año y todo el mundo se preparaba con sus mejores trajes y vestidos para recibir el año nuevo como se merecía. Si alguien hubiera dicho que en la casa de los Dupain-Cheng no ocurriría nada extraordinario, se habría equivocado. Por primera vez, los Agreste irían a celebrar el año nuevo fuera de su mansión. En el mes de septiembre, Adrien Agreste y Marinette Dupain-Cheng se habían graduado en sus respectivas carreras. Cuando comenzara el mes de enero, Adrien pasaría a ser subdirector de la firma de Gabriel Agreste. Por su parte, Marinette se convertiría en la diseñadora más joven de la cadena. Sin embargo, lo extraordinario no era que Sophie Agreste hubiese decidido darle otra oportunidad a Gabriel, o que Marinette y Adrien dijeran a todo el mundo quiénes eran. Hawk Moth había dejado de molestar y Ladybug y Chat Noir habían dejado de ser tan necesarios, aunque siempre se les agradecía la patrulla nocturna.

No, lo extraordinario aún estaba por llegar. Marinette lo presentía, lo olía en el ambiente. Aquella noche sería distinta, pero no sabía decir por qué. Mientras se arreglaba y se daba los últimos toques en el maquillaje, Tikki revoloteaba a su alrededor, disfrutando del bonito vestido rojo y negro que Marinette se había confeccionado.

―Marinette, solo te quedan cinco minutos―le recordó la pequeña kwami roja, situándose junto a ella.

―Lo sé―lloriqueó Marinette, ajustándose la bonita y fina gargantilla que Adrien le había regalado por Papá Noel―. Estoy de los nervios.

―¿Y eso?

Marinette alzó una ceja y le echó una mirada a Tikki que hizo que la kwami se echara a reír.

―Sé que tú lo sabes. Y sabes que yo sé que tú lo sabes, así que no me digas que no sabes lo que sabes que yo sé que tú sabes.

―Así no te aclaras ni tú―se carcajeó Tikki.

Marinette rodó los ojos y se apartó del espejo. Estaba realmente guapa, con su pelo oscuro peinado con trenzas que creaban un bonito moño bajo, a la altura de la nuca. Se había puesto una pequeña diadema plateada, sus tacones negros y el vestido con falda de patinadora. El toque final se lo daba la preciosa gargantilla que, sin quererlo, iba a juego con la diadema. Se había maquillado más que otras veces. Le había mandado una foto a Alya y ella le había dicho que estaba más que perfecta. Sus ojos azules destacan bajo la sombra ahumada en negro y sus labios parecían más grandes gracias al nuevo labial rojo que su madre le había comprado para Navidad.

―Bueno―suspiró Marinette, ansiosa―, supongo que tendré que bajar.

En ese instante, se escuchó el sonido del timbre en la planta baja de la casa. Marinette dio un salto y cogió a toda prisa su chal y su bolso de mano antes de bajar a salón. Justo en ese instante, su madre, vestida con un traje típico chino, le habría puerta a Gabriel Agreste y su familia. Tras él, caminaba Sophie ataviada con un precioso vestido azul pavo. Marinette pensó que era demasiado apropiado y contuvo una risa histérica. Finalmente, pudo ver a Adrien entrando en su casa. Esta vez no puedo aguantarse la risa y se tapó la boca a toda prisa, atrayendo las miradas de todos. Adrien parecía haberse puesto de acuerdo con su madre, porque se había decantado por un traje negro nuevo de la firma de su padre, una camisa blanca, corbata verde oscuro y pañuelo a juego. Pero el colmo era el pequeño dibujo que se veía en la punta del pañuelo: una huella diminuta de gato en color negro.

―¿Qué haces ahí todavía, Marinette?―la regañó su madre―. Vamos, baja.

A pesar de que estaba acostumbrada a ver a Sophie y a Gabriel Agreste, Marinette no podía evitar ponerse nerviosa. Gabriel le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa y supo que sus días como villano de París habían quedado en el olvido. Por su parte, Sophie se adelantó a su marido y le dio dos besos en las mejillas.

―Estás preciosa, Marinette―la alagó Sophie, haciéndola sonrojar.

―Te quedas corta, mamá―comentó Adrien, dando un par de pasos hacia ella y cogiéndole la mano.

Se la llevó a los labios y le dio un casto beso en los nudillos que hizo que a Marinette le entraran los siete calores. Ajenos al bochorno que sentía su hija, los Dupain-Cheng guiaron a los padres de Adrien a la mesa. Los hijos de ambas parejas se quedaron un segundo atrás. Adrien aprovechó ese momento para alzar una mano y pasear el pulgar por los labios de su novia.

―No se quita―comentó Adrien con un murmullo.

―No―dijo Marinette, poniéndole las manos sobre el pecho y levantado la cara para poder darle un beso―. ¿Ves? No estás marcado y yo no estoy sucia.

―Por ahora―Adrien le guiñó un ojo y ambos sonrieron.

Cogidos de la mano, caminaron hacia la mesa y se sentaron el uno junto al otro. La cena fue distendida, con conversaciones banales sobre el futuro de sus hijos, sobre sus planes de trabajar juntos. También comentaron algunos aspectos sobre la panadería/pastelería de los padres de Marinette y sobre la nueva línea de ropa que Gabriel Agreste había sacado al mercado. Al parecer, se había inspirado en los Prodigios y en sus colores para crear algo alternativo. Marinette había sido la artífice de aquella idea cuando le presentó unos bocetos a principios de verano. Gabriel los aceptó de inmediato y, desde entonces, la hija de los Dupain-Cheng se dedicó a llevarle dibujos e ideas al que sería su jefe muy pronto.

En cuanto terminaron de cenar y de tomar los ricos postres hechos por Marinette y su padre, todos ayudaron a recoger la mesa y se prepararon para que dieran las doce de la noche. Apenas quedaban cinco minutos cuando en el salón de la casa se hizo el silencio. Marinette se tensó y los miró a todos. Se sorprendió al ver que la observaban a ella y a quien tenía a su lado. Temerosa, giró la cabeza y se encontró con los chispeantes ojos verdes de Adrien. Él contuvo una sonrisa y, pillando por sorpresa a la chica que tenía ante él, se sacó una cajita negra del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta y se arrodilló ante ella.

―No puede ser…―musitó Marinette, con los ojos desencajados y la boca tan abierta que podría fácilmente llegarle al suelo.

―Mi _lady_ ―empezó a decir entonces Adrien; Marinette se sentía las mejillas tan calientes que juró que podrían estallar en cualquier momento―. El otro día estuve hablando con mi padre y me dijo que estaba loco. Después, le dije a mi madre lo mismo que a mi padre y me dijo que había esperado demasiado. Al día siguiente, hablé con tu padre y casi me descuartiza―todos se echaron a reír por lo bajo―. Y, por último, le comenté a tu madre que quería que me hicieras el gato más feliz del mundo y me dijo que, si quería que me dijeras que sí, tenía que sorprenderte. Así que, ¡sorpresa!

―Adrien, por favor…

―De modo que―la interrumpió Adrien con dulzura―, le pedí a Alya y a Nino que me acompañaran a buscar el anillo perfecto para ti. Después de ver más de dos mil anillos, me decanté por crear uno yo mismo, aunque creo que no se acerca ni de lejos a lo que me gustaría que tuvieras―Adrien abrió la cajita y se descubrió una fina alianza de oro blanco con diamantes perfectamente esculpidos y un rubí y una esmeralda a cada uno de los lados.

―Adrien, por Dios―musitó Marinette, con el corazón en un puño y pellizcándose a escondidas para comprobar que aquello no era un sueño―. Levántate, no quiero que…

―Cásate conmigo, Mari―le rogó Adrien, conteniendo el aliento―. Estuve a punto de pedírtelo aquella tarde que viniste a verme, hace ya cinco años, pero pensé que te mataría del susto. Decidí posponerlo cuando supiera que no te daría un infarto o algo por estilo―sonrió, contagiándole la gracia a Marinette; qué bien la conocía―. Llevo cinco años esperando y preparando esto. Y no quiero empezar un año nuevo sin saber si voy a ser completamente tuyo o no.

»Así que, mi _lady_ , ¿me harías el honor de dejarme compartir mis siete vidas contigo?

Marinette estaba bloqueada. Quería gritar, quería ponerse a saltar y llevarse a Adrien lejos de allí para poder responderle. En ese momento, el reloj dio las doce y las campanadas empezaron a sucederse sin posibilidad de retorno. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro…

―Adrien, yo…

Cinco, seis, siete…

―¿Marinette?―preguntó Adrien, temiendo una negativa.

Ocho, nueve, diez, once…

―¡SÍ!

Y doce.

Adrien tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que habían comenzado un nuevo año y de que Marinette le había concedido su deseo: le había dicho que sí antes de la última campanada. Como en trance, se levantó del suelo y, olvidando el anillo en su mano, atrapó a Marinette entre sus brazos y se fundió en apasionado beso con ella. Su primer beso como prometido de esa maravillosa mujer, su compañera, su mejor amiga, su consejera, su ancla, su luz, su paz y su locura.

―Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo…―murmuraba sobre su boca, ignorando los aplausos de sus padres.

Marinette solo sabía responder a sus besos y sonreír.

―Cásate conmigo―musitó de nuevo Adrien, perdido en el azul de sus ojos.

―Sí―volvió a responder Marinette.

Adrien no esperó mucho más para ponerle el bonito y delicado anillo en la mano. Se lo colocó con la suficiente lentitud como para poder recrearse en el momento, pero fue incapaz de contenerse cuando Marinette le echó los brazos al cuello y le susurró su primer deseo del año nuevo. Sabiendo que necesitaban estar a solas, los padres de los dos héroes de París les dejaron subir a la habitación de Marinette sin problemas. En cuanto estuvieron allí y la puerta se hubo cerrado, Adrien se quitó la corbata con un solo movimiento y se preparó para darle a su futura mujer lo que le había pedido. Marinette no quería la luna, no quería las estrellas, tampoco quería ser famosa (aunque lo fuera gracias a Ladybug y a ser la novia y, ahora prometida, del modelo Adrien Agreste). Marinette no quería riquezas ni una enorme casa donde vivir. Ella se conformaba con lo que tenía ahora: un techo, una cama y a Adrien entregándole todo su amor.

Se tentaron, se desearon y se fundieron de nuevo, aunque esta vez fue diferente. Ninguno de los dos se acordó de que habían quedado con sus amigos para irse de fiesta. Ninguno fue a despedir a Gabriel y a Sophie Agreste. Ninguno se disculpó antes los padres de Marinette y tampoco recordaron que sus kwamis andaban revoloteando por allí. Todo su mundo estaba frente a ellos. Adrien lo supo desde la primera vez que la besó, fue la mayor revelación de su vida, mucho más importante que saber quién era realmente Marinette. Él había nacido para estar con ella y hacerla feliz y así lo haría durante el resto de sus días.

FIN

 **Bueno, pues aquí acaba una historia con miles de emociones entremezcladas. Espero que me perdonéis por haber tardado tanto en acabarla, pero he andado bastante liada y no podía ponerme a escribir -.-'. Aquí tenéis mi fanfic de Miraculous, aquí os dejo una parte de mi imaginación. Espero que hayáis disfrutado con este par de locos y que cojáis con ganas la segunda temporada (estoy tan ansiosa por ver los capítulos cuanto antes que no espero ni a que salgan en español jejeje).**

 **En cuanto al comentario que me preguntaba sobre qué era shippear, aquí te respondo: shippear es seguir/animar a una pareja; por ejemplo, Adrien y Marinette son perfectos el uno para el otro y todos deseamos que terminen juntos en la serie, ya sea como LadyNoir o como Adrinette (en realidad, acabarán como ambos, pero a cada uno le gusta más una forma de verlos que otra).**

 **Respecto a los demás comentarios: MIL GRACIAS por animarme, por seguir la historia, por decir lo que pensáis, por corregirme los errores (aunque os parezca raro, el corrector hace las suyas de vez en cuando), por emocionaros y por no dejarme sola en esta aventura. No sé cuándo volveré a escribiros otro fic, pero espero que sea muy pronto. Mientras, seguid soñando y sed felices con nuestra súper pareja parisina.**

 **Un beso muy grande y hasta pronto.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
